Entre la Espada y el Corazón
by TheCrystalOfDreams
Summary: Porque a veces lo correcto es anteponer el deber al corazón. (Adrienette)
1. Sipnopsis

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a nuestra primera historia publicada en fanfictionet... esta historia ya la tenemos publicada en Wattpad, pero nos pareció una excelente idea compartirla también por acá.**

**Espero y les guste.**

* * *

1902 París.

La vida de una mujer podría resultar la más fácil y cómoda del mundo: quedarse en casa, dar un paseo, leer un libro y tomar el té con las familias más influyentes de la zona.

Para Marinette Dupain-Cheng aquello era la cosa más absurda y aburrida del mundo. Observar sentada como los hombres se enriquecían física y mentalmente era algo que conseguía sacarla de quicio.

Su sueño era poder practicar esgrima, una tarea que parecía completamente imposible para una joven de dieciocho años y en una época donde la mujer estaba más que desvalorada.

Pero un día, la oportunidad de poder asistir a una clase de esgrima en la academia más prestigiosa le cae del cielo. La única vía para poder cumplir sus sueños está al alcance de su mano o al menos eso creía, hasta que se topa de bruces con Adrien Agreste, el joven que imparte las clases.

¿Podrá entrar en una academia dónde solo se le está permitido el paso a los hombres? ¿Qué hará Adrien al ver que una mujer se ha colado en su clase? ¿La aceptará o por el contrario cumplirá con el reglamento de la sociedad?

* * *

**¡****Bienvenidos a la primera historia publicada por nuestra cuenta en fanfictionet!**

**Estamos muy contentas de presentar nuestra primera historia por acá en esta maravillosa App, esperamos que continúen leyéndonos, ya que faltan muuuchas sorpresas por descubrir.**

**¿Cuál es vuestra primera impresión sobre esta novela? ¿Les gusta la temáica, la época a la que se adapta?**

**¿Logrará Marinette qué adrien le de clases de esgrima?**

**¡¡Lo veréis en los proximos caps!!**

**¡Esperamos haberos enganchado a la historia!**

**¡Besos de parte de ambas!**


	2. Prólogo

**Comenzamos con el prólogo de esta historias, a medidad que vayamos avanzando, esperamos reviews de parte de ustedes, así sabremos que les gusta lo que escribimos****.****Disfrutad!**

* * *

Empuñé con fuerza mi arma y encaré vacilante a mi temible contrincante.

—¡En guardia, Monsieur Vaca!—levanté mi espada improvisada y señalé con ella a mi vaca.—Solicito una revancha.

El animal me miró, masticando heno y como si nada agachó la cabeza para coger más comida.

—¿Te estás negando a un duelo a muerte?—golpeé una de sus orejas con suavidad y de una patada le arrebaté el cubo de heno.—Acepte mi reto y le devolveré la comida.

La vaca se quedó fija en el cubo, terminando de tragar la hierba masticada, esperó varios segundos sin apartar los ojos de su preciada comida y sin decir ni "mu", literalmente, se dio media vuelta y caminó en el lado opuesto para rebuscar restos de heno tirados por el establo.

—¿Te retiras, cobarde?—hice un paso magistral con mi "espada" y carraspeé mirando con altivez a mi contrincante con manchas.—Consideraré eso como una victoria de la maravillosa Marinette Dupain Cheng, ¡la mejor espadachina de París!

Levanté mis brazos victoriosa y fingí tener un público vitoreándome.

—Gracias—hice una reverencia elegante.—Gracias.

En realidad, ni la vaca que tenía al lado me hacía caso, pero prefería vivir en la ignorancia y fingir a un grupo de animadores que esperaban ansiosos un buen espectáculo de esgrima.

Unos ladridos se escucharon a mis espaldas y no necesité mucho tiempo para darme cuenta de que un pequeño torbellino se aproximaba a mí.

Me giré al y vi a mi perrita, Tikki, corretear hacia mí.

—Así que por fin viene un digno contrincante—dije agachándome un poco para acariciar la cabeza del pequeño cachorro.

Tikki movió la cola y soltó dos ladridos con su atención puesta en el palo de madera que tenía entre mis manos.

—Vaya... Así que quieres jugar—me puse en pie y levanté el palo en su dirección.—Quieres este palo, ¿eh? Lo quieres ¿verdad?

Jugueteé con ella, poniéndole difícil la tarea de quitarme el palo de las manos. Ella se revolcó en la tierra. Se quedó patas arriba y las motivó de un lado a otro. Ladró de nuevo y me observó con la lengua fuera, pidiéndome que le acariciase la barriga.

—No debería darle la recompensa, todavía...—me agaché, quedándome de cuclillas en el suelo y le rasqué la barriga.—Primero tendrías que haberme vencido.

Le acaricié por detrás de las orejas y la rebocé de tierra por el suelo, jugueteando con sus patitas. Tuve que apartar la mano en varias ocasiones porque le encantaba morder cosas y aunque fuera un cachorro, ya tenía algunos dientes que podían dejar marca si la pillaba entusiasmada.

—¡No!—dije, intentando sonar molesta.—¿Qué te he dicho acerca de morder?

Ella me miró con cara de no entender nada. Se incorporó y volvió a agitar la cola, juguetona.

—¿Quieres morder el palo?—le puse el palo enfrente y lo moví de un lugar a otro . Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

Dio un pequeño saltito e intentó apartarlo, pero fui más rápida y lo levanté antes de que lo alcanzara.

Ladró varias veces y dio otros dos saltos.

—Venga... Cógelo...—insistí, balanceándolo de un lugar a otro.

Vi por sus ojitos que todo aquello la estaba mareado y al final, sin rodeo alguno, terminó por balancearse sobre mí y tirarme hacia atrás.

—¡Oye!—gruñí sintiendo como me lamía la cara sin compasión.—Yo no entraba en el menú—. Como siempre, Tikki parecía no entender mis palabras, o al menos cuando no le interesaban.—¡Sabes que a la tía no le gusta que me chupes la cara!—a pesar de que aquella era una de las grandes prohibiciones de la tía Cheng, no tuve evitar soltar una risotada.—¡Y me estás haciendo cosquillas!

Tikki ladró y me lamió la mejilla por quinta o sexta vez.

—¡Oye, ¿qué has comido por ahí?!—inquirí haciendo una mueca.—Huele como si hubieras comido un kilo de pescado podrido?

Escuché el sonido de un motor llegar. Levanté la mirada y contemplé como abrían las verjas para dejar pasar a un coche muy lujoso.

—¿Se supone qué hoy tenemos visita?—fruncí el ceño y miré a Tikki, pensativa.

«Oh no»

—¡Dios, la cena con la familia Rossi!—me levanté de un salto y Tikki cayó haciendo la croqueta—¡Me había olvidado que era ésta noche!—miré mi aspecto: vestido blanco repleto de tierra, pelo despeinado y enmarañado y la cara llena de babas de perro.—La tía me va a matar... ¡me va a matar!

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y empecé a correr atropelladamente.

**...**

Me dirigí sigilosamente hacia la mansión de mis tíos, cuidando de que nadie viera mi estado desaliñado.

Con Tikki siguiéndome los talones logré inmiscuirme en la entrada de la enorme casa, todo iba casi perfecto, hasta que escuché una voz de tras de mis espaldas.

—¡Marinette!—llamó mi tía con un tono ácido en su voz.

Me quedé paralizada en mi sitio con la sangre helando mis venas. La parte trasera de mi vestido estaba casi limpia, si tenía suerte, quizás solo me regañe por la tardanza y podría finalmente llegar a mi habitación para cambiarme de vestido.

—¡Ahí estas!— exclamó.— La familia Rossi llegó hace poco, ¿que diablos has estado haciendo, niña?—inquirió enojada.

— Perdóname tía — comencé a hablar con voz temblorosa— Y-yo solo...

— ¡Voltéate!—ordenó—Nunca debes darle la espalda a quien te esta hablando— me recordó con dureza.

«Bueno, hasta aquí llegué»

Me giré lentamente escuchando la exclamación ahogada de mi tía.

—¡No pude ser!— Jadeó sorprendida al verme de frente— ¡Mira nada más qué te hiciste! —casi ladró.

Me sostuvo fuertemente del brazo y me jaló hasta llegar a los pasillos que conducían al baño.

Llamó a unas criadas y sujetándome fuertemente del brazo, me arrastró junto con ellas al cuarto de baño con una expresión enojada.

— Aséenla, que quede impecable... — ordenó fríamente —. Ya luego arreglaremos cuentas tú y yo—advirtió mirándome fijamente.

Tragué fuertemente, viendo como mi tía salía completamente enfurecida azotando la puerta, dejando que las criadas me despojaran del manchado vestido y me metieran a la ducha tallando mi cuerpo.

Me esperaba una gran bronca después de que la familia Rossi se marchará, así que desde ya, empecé a relajar mi cuerpo bajo la tibia agua dejando que las sirvientas lavaran mi cabello y limpiaran mi cuerpo.

«Ya nada me puede ir peor»

Me sumergí en el agua de la bañera hasta dejar solo visibles mis ojos y deje las mucamas terminaran de asearme.

**...**

Aparté la cabeza, con más brusquedad de la que me habría gustado. Tener tantas manos diferentes a mi alrededor me estaba asfixiando.

—Creo que ya está bien—murmuré peinando mi cabello azabache con los dedos.—Puedo terminar yo sola.

—Pero... Señorita, su tía ha dicho...

—Lo sé...—rodé los ojos y suspiré.—"No os separéis de ella hasta que esté completamente lista"—aventé los brazos exageradamente, imitando a la paranoica de mi tía.

—Exacto...—murmuró una de las sirvientas y como si no me hubiese escuchado, volvió a coger un peine y a cepillarlo.

Respiré hondo y simplemente, me dejé hacer, deseando que todo aquello terminara de una maldita vez, porque, era una ridiculez. Enserio, tenía a una persona detrás, trenzándome el pelo, una poniéndome colorete y labial en la cara y otra limándome las uñas.

No entendía a qué se debía tanta elegancia. Ni qué fuese a venir el rey de Francia.

Mis manos estaban dormidas y cuando terminaron de limar mis uñas sentí como la sangre me llegaba a los dedos. Mi cara y mi pelo, preferí ni verlos, porque si lo hacía terminaría por tirar a las tres criadas por la ventana.

—¿Quiere que le traigamos los zapatos?—murmuró una de las mujeres, con la voz tan baja que apenas la sentí.

—No—dije y me puse en pie gozando del espacio personal que acababan de brindarme.—Tranquilas, ya los cojo yo.

Caminé hacia el armario y saqué la primera caja que encontré.

—¿Necesita alguna cosa más?—insistió con la mirada fija en la falda de mi vestido.

Seguí la dirección de sus ojos y por un momento creí que la tenía machada, rota o cualquier otra cosa que pudiera hacerla sin siquiera darme cuenta, porque aquello era un don innato en mí. Afortunadamente, estaba en perfecto estado.

El problema lo tenían ellas. Todo el personal de servicio tenía aquella maldita costumbre; nunca miraban a los ojos cuando estaban atendiendo a la familia, se limitaban a andar de un lugar a otro con la mirada gacha y encorvadas, al menos eso era lo que les ocurría a las encargadas de cuidar de mí.

—Está bien...—dijo.—Ya sabe, si tiene algún problema, llámenos.

Asentí y me obligué a mí misma a forzar una sonrisa.

En realidad, no me gustaba ser así, es decir, no era de las que pagaba su mal humor con las personas cercanas, ni mucho menos con aquellas que solo hacían su trabajo. Siempre acostumbraba a ser amable con los empleados y más de una vez mi tía me había pillado ayudándolos o realizando alguna de sus tareas. Pero, aquel día estaba cerca de ser uno de los peores, ¿la razón? Esa maldita familia estaba de visita, otra vez... y siempre que esa gente pisaba mi energía se deterioraba hasta tal punto de pudrirse por completo, sobre todo, si aparecía su hija: Lila Rossi.

Con ella si que era todo un infierno, y es que, esa bruja era la única persona en la faz de la tierra capaz de corromper cada cosa que miraba o tocaba. Creo que desde el primer momento en el que nos conocimos ya estaba sellado nuestro pacto de "fuera de mi vista". Y en parte, su madre y mi tía tenían gran parte de la culpa, pues ellas mismas ya se empeñaban en hacer una competición sobre cual de las dos era más "femenina", "delicada", "dulce", "elegante"...

Obviamente, Lila me ganaba.

Y mi tía eso no lo soportaba, sobre todo porque madre e hija nos lo hacían saber con sus constantes indirectas y a veces no tanto, porque Lila ni se molestaba en convertir sus desprecios e insultos en indirectas que sonaran educadas.

Mi humor estaba por los suelos y no había hecho falta ni verles la cara. La única forma capaz de salvar mi estado de ánimo era recibir una causal noticia de que Lila se había caído del coche cuesta abajo mientras venía para acá, eso o que se hubiese perdido en su maldito armario.

Ese retorcido y a la vez tentador pensamiento me hizo esbozar una sonrisa maliciosa de la que yo misma me asusté. Ver a Lila rodando y haciendo la croqueta por una colina era algo por lo que pagaría repetidas veces y no me cansaría. ¡Eso sí que sería un espectáculo!

Zarandeé la cabeza y me obligué apartar aquellas cosas de mi mente. Me giré sobre mis talones y me atreví a mirarme en el espejo.

«Iugh»

Agarré una toalla y me quité el colorete y los polvos que habían puesto sobre mi cara. Me había puesto la piel casi morena—¡Casi igual que la bruja de Lila!—, tal y como mi tía les habría ordenado. Estaba segura de que intentaría convertirme en un clon de Lila, con esa piel bronceada, esa larga melena perfectamente peinada y esos vestidos lujosos de telas suaves y sedosas.

Pero no.

Saqué algunos mechones azabaches de la trenza y la deshice levemente de forma que quedasen alguien mechones cayendo sobre mis mejillas y mi frente.

«Mejor»

Me quité el pintalabios y me eché un poco de brillo.

Fruncí el ceño y me llevé una mano a la barbilla comprobando por tercera vez mi aspecto.

«Supongo que ahora está bien»

Mi pelo estaba recogido, pero no tan repeinado y serio como antes, ahora tenía un estilo desenfadado y sencillo. Mi rostro no tenía maquillaje, ya me había encargado de quitarlo todo y mi vestido era uno liso y corriente, de un bonito color cian.

Esa era yo.

Y no una copia barata de Lila.

Suspiré y me obligué a mí misma a salir de la habitación.

Por el camino y bajando las escaleras me puse los zapatos a trompicones, lo que provocó que casi cayese por las escaleras.

«Eso me pasa por imaginarme a Lila cuesta abajo»

Y justo cuando estaba a pocos pasos del comedor, me detuve y adopté una pose erguida y sofisticada, tal y como le gustaba a mi tía.

Todos estaban alrededor de la mesa, pero ninguno sentado. Mi tío y el Señor Rossi hablaban junto a la chimenea y mi tía y la señora estaban sentadas en los sillones junto a ...

«Maldición»

Lila estaba allí junto a ellas, mostrándole una pulsera que colgaba sobre su mano.

«La mona vestida de seda»

—Oh, Marinette—mi tía me divisó desde lejos y enseguida se puso en pie para caminar hacia mí.—Ya estás lista.

En cuanto me alcanzó, me rodeó los hombros con su brazo y me acercó a ella.

—Qué son esos pelos, jovencita—murmuró entre dientes, asegurándose de no ser escuchada por Lila ni su madre.—Creí haberles dicho a las empleadas que se encargaran de ti, ¿Y dónde está el vestido que te compré ayer?

—No lo he encontrado...—me excusó mirando al techo.—Y el pelo... casi me caigo por las escaleras y bueno... ya sabes... sustos, paradas cardiacas, adrenalina y mucho... mucho vértigo... Casi ni lo cuento.

—Mientras los empleados traen los entrantes, tú y yo nos vamos a la habitación de al lado para retocarte el peinado—murmuró en voz baja.

Después levantó la mirada y sonrió a Lila y a su madre.

—Se ha caído del caballo esta mañana y se ha puesto perdida de barro—me excusó mi tía.

—Oh... pobre criatura...—la señora Rossi me miró con cara de estar hablando con un bebe que acaba de hacerse pipí—¿Y estás bien? ¿No te has hecho nada?

—Una caída no puede conmigo.—Dije, e hice un gesto de insuficiencia.

Noté como el agarre de mi tía se hacía más firme.

—En realidad... la pobre ha venido llorando. Justo ayer se había terminado de hacer la manicura—explicó mi tía.

—Y con razón...—la mujer se llevó una mano a la mejilla y negó con la cabeza. —Una bestia así no está hecha para las manos de una jovencita. Deberías mantenerse alejada de esas cosas. Mejor déjaselas a los hombres.

—Pero es que yo no soy una jovencita—solté, molesta por el comentario que acaba de hacer.—Tengo dieciocho años y no es la primera vez que monto a caballo.

Si montar a caballo era un escándalo, no sé cómo reaccionarían que había estado practicando esgrima con una vaca.

La Señora Rossi soltó una fina risotada.

—Eres igual que mi Lila—dijo.

«Oh no. Eso sí que no»

—Con dieciocho años ya os creéis mayores pero aún os faltan muchas cosas por conocer sobre la vida.

—Por favor mamá—intervino Lila.—Con esta edad yo no ando jugando con caballos.

—Quien dice caballos, dice muñecas—intervine, incapaz de contener mis palabras.—¿Acaso no mencionó que aún conservabais esa casa de muñecas tan... ¿bonita?

—Son muñecas de colección—se defendió Lila—. Valen una fortuna y quedan divinamente de adorno.

—Son muñecas al fin y al cabo—sonreí con suficiencia.—Al menos un caballo puede ser manejado por un adulto fuerte y maduro.

—Jugaré con muñecas pero al menos no voy llena de barro y mugre por la vida—me acusó ella—Eso sí es de ser una cría.

El sonido de una cuchara golpear una copa nos sobresaltó.

—Niñas, ya está bien—mi madre dejó con cautela los cubiertos sobre la mesa y se sentó exasperada—. Comportaos.

Le dirigí una mirada envenenada a Lila sin molestarme en disimular ni un poco. No era mi culpa, esa bruja siempre me sacaba de mis casillas y hoy se había pasado de la raya. Esta bien, acepto que no soy de peinados exagerados, ni de coleccionar ridículas casas de muñecas, pero eso no me hacía menos mujer.

Eso era mi pensamiento cada vez que venía la familia Rossi de visita.

Estaba por sentarme en la mesa con todos los demás cuando mi tía miro mi cabello deshecho y recordó vagamente que tenía que "arreglármelo".

Sin más preámbulos y sin escuchar mis súplicas, mi tía se disculpó con la familia Rossi y me arrastró hasta la siguiente habitación para acomodar mi cabello que... en mi opinión, estaba perfecto.

Acallé unos cuantos quejidos al sentir los tirones que mi tía ejercía contra mis mechones de cabello, era imposible no moverse cada tanto que ella jaloneaba y de alguna manera lo acomodara en un chongo ridículamente alto.

Cuando acabó con el cabello sacó una polvera y me sobó esas diminutas partículas color dorado tirando a marrón que me habían colocado las sirvientas hace un momento. Quedando nuevamente como la versión barata de Lila.

Apreté los dientes con fuerza al sentir esa cosa embaturrarme la cara hasta casi arrancarme la cara y hacerme toser un par de veces del polvo que soltaba.

Mi tía dejo la polvera encima de una de las tantas mesas que tenía en el salón y me tomó fuertemente de la muñeca con una mirada fulminante.

— Ahora, siéntate y compórtate.— me dijo para luego soltarme y hacer un gesto de que la siguiera.

Hice una mueca de tras de ella.

«Si, claro»

Poniendo mi mejor cara de "¿Qué se le ofrece?" caminé detrás de ella para llegar al comedor en donde toda la familia Rossi estaba sentada erguidamente casi sin pestañar.

Mi tía me dió una mirada amenazadora y con los labios formuló la palabra "Discúlpate".

Conteniendo un suspiro de fastidio y evitando ver la odiosa sonrisa burlona que había formado Lila, caminé hasta quedar frente a la mesa y miré a los Señores Rossi firmemente, teniendo la mirada de mi tía clavada en mi nuca haciéndome imposible la tarea de declinar mis disculpas.

— Perdonen por mi comportamiento Señores Rossi — murmuré masticando cada palabra - fue solo la contusión al caerme del caballo... me tiene irritada.

Los Rossi intercambiaron miradas y carraspearon pensando lo que dirían a continuación.

— Esta bien querida. Supongo que al estar montada en una de esas bestias altera a cualquiera. — habló la Sra. Rossi refiriéndose a los caballos.

Me mordí los labios para no gritarle en la cara que los caballos no eran bestias ni nada que se le parezca.

Una vez que la disculpa fue realizada los sirvientes trajeron los platillos de entrada dejándolos frente a cada uno de nosotros. Destaparon la tapa brillante color plata dejando ver una exquisita porción de cordero asado con verduras en salsa.

Tome un tenedor para comenzar a comer cuando la voz de Lila se dejo escuchar por todo el comedor de manera burlona.

—Ese es el tenedor de la ensalada.

«Maldita metiche»

Solté con cuidado el tenedor mandándole una mirada molesta a Lila que solo se dedicó a reír fascinada por mi equivocación, pues sabía que con eso ganaría puntos con mi tía para que pueda tener otra excusa para regañarme y a la vez demostraba una vez más que ella era mejor que yo en todo.

—Estoy muy hambrienta — mascullé con irritación — por eso, no me di cuenta. — dije tratando de arreglar la pequeña equivocación que había realizado, miré a mi tía que se sostenía el puente de la nariz suspirando profundamente evitando la mirada de la Sra. Rossi.

— Bueno, no te preocupes querida... Lila podría darte alguna clase de etiqueta.— comentó la Sra. Rossi orgullosa de su hija.

La sonrisa de Lila se amplió más si eso fuera posible, disfrutaba cada segundo el verme humillada delante de mi tía y su madre.

— No creo que eso sirva madre, aunque lo intente Marinette no diferenciaría entre la cuchara de la sopa y el postre. — rió burlona.

— Hija, no hables así.— regañó la cínica de su madre, sabía que ella estaba totalmente de acuerdo con su hija. — estoy segura de que con esfuerzo y dedicación Marinette podrá ser una refinada señorita, tal y como lo eres tú. — la halagó.

«¡Puaj! ¡¿Otra vez con lo mismo?! Ser como ella es lo último que quiero»

Me levanté bruscamente de la mesa, no soportaba estar entre tanta gente tan cínica, impertinente y descarada, que cree poder decidir como debo ser.

Mi tía con una mirada silenciosa me ordenó que me sentara, más yo ya estaba completamente decidida a abandonar esa mesa repleta de desvergonzados.

— ¡Marinette! ¡Siéntate ahora mismo!

— ¡No lo haré! — por primera vez le alcé la voz a mi tía.

Salí de inmediatamente del comedor ignorando los llamados de mi tía y los cuchicheos de la familia sentada en la mesa, los tacones de mi tía resonaba por el pasillo a cada paso que daba, sentí un jaloneo en mi brazo y repentinamente una cachetada curveó mi rostro.

Miré a mi tía asombrada, en todos los años que llevaba viviendo con ella nunca había llegado al punto de darme golpes, llevé mi mano a la zona afectada y mi tía me tomó bruscamente de los hombros zarandeándome.

— ¡Empiezas a colmar mi paciencia, niña! ¡Bastante de tus tonterías he soportado! Pero esto es el colmo, vas a ir y te disculparás con la familia Rossi, es importante quedar bien con ellos y lo sabes bien. — gruñó.

Me zafé de su agarre y la miré con dolor.

— ¡Solo eso te importa! ¿Verdad? ¡Ni siquiera te pones a pensar en como me siento al soportar escuchar a esa banda de hipócritas!

— Sé lo que es bueno para esta familia, y mientras vivas en esta casa, tendrás que vivir bajo mis reglas.— gritó exaltada tratando de volver a sujetarme.

—Pues espero que no sea por mucho tiempo—espeté, apartándome lo suficiente como para que no pudiera alcanzarme.

—No utilices ese tono conmigo, jovencita—levantó su dedo índice y me señaló—. Si yo no te hubiese brindado un techo, estarías en la calle, tal y como tú madre te dejó en mi puerta.

Supo que había dado con mi punto débil, porque enseguida detuvo sus palabras y carraspeó.

Sí, mis padres se marcharon hacía dos años y me dejaron al cargo de mi tía mientras estaban fuera. No nos comentaron cuanto tiempo tenían planeado estar fuera, pero sin duda tanto mi tía como yo, no estábamos muy contenta con la espera. Agaché la mirada, imitando la costumbre de las empleadas y me mordí el labio inferior para evitar llorar.

—Será mejor que volvamos a la mesa—sentenció,—no quiero que esto vaya a más.

—Se me ha quitado el apetito—musité, cabizbaja.—Además, te avergonzaré menos si no formo parte de esa reunión.

No le di tiempo a regañarme, me giró sobre mis talones y eché a correr en la dirección opuesta.

—¡Marinette Dupain-Cheng, vuelve aquí ahora mismo!—me ordenó.

No fui a mi habitación. Sería demasiado obvio y me encontraría en seguida.

Salí al exterior de la casa, por la puerta trasera y me senté en los escalones que conducían a la puerta. Estaban llenos de polvo, pero que más daba. Ya tendría otro vestido más que enviar mi colección de grandes fracasos.

Cada día se me hacía más difícil convivir con estas personas, sobre todo con mi tía y sus horripilantes visitas. Mi tío me trataba muy bien, siempre bromeaba conmigo y alguna que otra vez me había encubierto frente a las regañinas de su esposa.

Pero ella... Era otra cosa diferente, a veces llegué a pensar que no le era de su agrado y de una forma u otra me culpaba el hecho de que mis padres me hubiesen dejado a su cargo. No podía contar la cantidad de veces que me regañaba al día y nunca, jamás, la había visto sentirse orgullosa de mí.

Por más que lo intentaba, ella simplemente se fijaba en los errores que cometía siendo una señorita. Y ese era el punto en el que ninguna coincidíamos.

Ella creía que para ser una mujer debía quedarme en casa, tomando el té, hablando con familias distinguidas, cuidando mi peinado y llevando vestidos perfectamente lisos.

Y yo creía que para ser mujer lo más importante era serlo, qué más daba comportarse o no de forma refinada. Había nacido siendo mujer y eso no me lo iba a quitar nadie. Podía ser femenina, yo misma me considerada femenina y no por gustarme montar a caballo o manejar una espada iba a dejar de serlo.

1902 y las mujeres aún seguíamos siendo unas muñecas de exposición, con la única función de traer bebés al mundo y quedarnos en casa sin hacer nada, esperando a que un marido venga y traiga el dinero a casa.

Simplemente, horrible.

Yo valía mucho más que eso. No aspiraba a quedarme en casa todo el tiempo. Quería hacer cosas por mí misma, quería esforzarme y tener riesgos en la vida.

¡Quería hacer las mismas cosas que los hombres!

Ellos tenían de todo, estudios, deportes, juegos, casinos... Y nosotras si queríamos estudiar teníamos que hacerlo en casa con un profesor que viniera especialmente a enseñarnos.

Sí. Ser mujer era lo más difícil que me podía tocar ser, sobre todo si mi sueño era poder asistir a clases de esgrima. Pero, claro era otro deporte única y exclusivamente para hombres. Ninguna mujer podría coger una espada sin formar un escándalo. Sobre todo porque pensarían que nos haríamos daño a nosotras mismas o tendríamos un accidente.

Así era la vida.

Pero, no importaba. Yo tenía mi palo y mi vaca y me inventaba yo misma las clases.

—Ya te digo—dio una voz masculina.

Me giré y vi como dos hombres que cargaban sacos de heno al hombro se acercaban.

—Se ofertan tres becas—prosiguió.—Y mañana se realizará una clase colectiva para elegir quien puede aspirar a entrar a la academia.

—Pero, es esgrima está un poco pasado de moda, ¿no?—preguntó el otro hombre.—Hoy en día nadie lleva una espada. Simplemente con una pistola en mano te sobra y basta para defenderte en caso de peligro.

—Ya no es la utilidad—contradijo.—Es la elegancia, la habilidad de manejar una espada y defenderte con clase. La categoría y reputación de un esgrimista está por las nubes. Tengo entendido que solo los ricos pueden practicarlo. Y si mi hijo tiene agallas para ganarse una de esas becas se mezclará con toda esa gente.

Puse la oreja todo lo que pude y agudicé mi audición mientras que ellos se acercaban.

—¿Y dices que es mañana a las cuatro?—inquirió el otro.

Asintió y vertió todo el contenido de los sacos que llevaba sobre el comedero del caballo.

—Le diré al mío que se pase por ahí—terminó por decir.

—¿Qué? ¡Ah, no! Cuantos más vayan menos oportunidades tendré mi hijo de entrar—espetó contrariado.—¡Búscate algo relacionado con el maneja de una pistola, amigo!

Ambos rieron amigablemente y se alejaron agarrados por los hombros.

—Las clases están abiertas para todos ¿no? Da igual de donde vengan—sus voces se fueron difuminando conforme se iban alejando.

«Tres becas para entrar en la academia de esgrima»

Una clase gratis para todo el mundo que quiera aparecer. Esa habitación estará repleta de gente...

Negué con la cabeza repetidas veces y aparté aquella idea de mi mente. No, aquello solo podría traerme problemas.

Pero... por otra parte, podía ser mi única oportunidad de colarme en una clase de esgrima profesional.

Me mordí el labio inferior y me froté las manos con nerviosismo.

Ni siquiera notarían mi presencia entre tanta gente. Tenía claro que no lograría llevarme ninguna de esas tres becas, pero al menos podría ver como entrenan los esgrimistas sin ser vista.

Con todos estos pensamientos me puse en pie y caminé hacia mi cuarto maquinando un plan que me llevase a esa prestigiosa academia de esgrima.

* * *

**Eh aquí el prólogo de esta bella historia**

**¿Marinette conseguirá infiltrarse en la escuela de esgrima?**

**¿Cuál será la reacción de Adrien?**

**¿Creen que es un buen prólogo para comenzar esta divina historia?**

**Por ahora, nos despedimos, y la próxima semana vendremos con otro cap que estamos seguras os encantará.**

**Besos a todos .**


	3. Capítulo 1

**Y... ¡arrancamos con el capítulo uno! Esperamos que lo disfrutéis mucho, a ambas nos súper encantó escribirlo!**

* * *

El sonido del trote de los caballos acribillaron mis oídos con fuerza. Apreté el papel entre mis manos confiada y miré por la ventana del carromato. Mi tía era algo tradicional, por eso prefería que viajáramos en carruaje que en auto, pero eso no importaba ahora.

Este era el primer paso. Había logrado salir de la mansión con el permiso de mi tía, gracias a la mentira que le dije unos minutos atrás.

Sí, el fingir que querías dar un paseo por la ciudad era una gran mentira, sobre todo cuando tu tía te deja salir pero con la condición de que vayas acompañada de un guardaespaldas.

Miré con fastidió a aquel individuo que me acompañaba mientras nos movilizábamos con el cochero por el centro del pueblo.

— ¡Ohhh! — dijo el cochero a los caballos deteniendo el carromato.

— ¿Por aquí esta bien, señorita? — me preguntó con duda el cochero desde la ventanilla del transporte.

— Por aquí esta perfecto, gracias Monsieur Damocles — contesté bajando del vehículo con mi guardaespaldas a unos metros de mí con la irada clavada en la espalda.

«Maldición lo que me faltaba, este tipo no se despegará de mi en todo el camino»

Conteniendo el suspiro de fastidio, caminé hasta llegar al mercado con mi "niñera" aún siguiéndome los talones.

— Pescado fresco, lleve sus piezas a solo $5.

— ¡Llévese su fruta fresca! Tenemos limones, naranjas, fresas silvestres y moras azules, anímese — se escuchó otra voz femenina extendiendo una cesta llena de deliciosa fruta.

— Hermosos collares de perlas, perfectos para una bella dama como usted, señorita — disuadió un vendedor extendiendo el delicado collar a mi cuello, al ver esto mi guardaespaldas se exaltó y lo aparto de un solo movimiento mirándolo amenazante emitiendo un gruñido.

— Wow, Wow, Wow ¡Tranquilo! — exclamé apresando su brazo y deteniendo su acción inmediatamente hacia el pobre hombre que ahora estaba temblando de terror.

Mi guardaespaldas soltó un bufido soltando al hombre y cruzándose de brazos con una postura totalmente rígida, como una estatua.

«Dios, a veces me da miedo»

— Escucha — dije llamando du atención, tenía que salir de allí ya, estaban por dar las 4 y la inauguración de la escuela de esgrima estaba por empezar — yo iré a... — miré a un puesto de textiles y sonreí discretamente — ... probarme unos cuantos vestidos. Sí , emm... espérame a fuera si lo deseas — expresé con seguridad viendo como este asentía y vigilaba cada movimiento que hacía hasta llegar a la carpa donde vendían ropa.

Miré sobre mi hombro y entré.

Una vez que estuve sola, saqué el papel arrugado y lo abrí desesperadamente entre mis manos, era un volante en realidad, donde anunciaban la clase de esgrima, la hora, ubicación y el número de cupos disponible.

Apegué aquel distorsionado y roto papel a mi pecho y lancé un profundo suspiro. Ese era un pase hacía mis sueños, el como lograría meterme a una clases que era solo para varones, no sabía como...

Pero de lo que si estaba segura es que lograría entrar. Marinette Dupain-Cheng nunca se rinde.

Esbozando una sutil sonrisa, alcé un poco la carpa y me deslicé por debajo de esta para lograr salir.

Miré la dirección que estaba escrita en el papel otra vez y miré para ambos lados de las calles para encontrar finalmente la dirección que buscaba.

— Aquí es... — murmuré para mi misma con mi corazón casi saliendo de mi pecho.

En cuanto puse un pie sobre el umbral de la Academia, supe que no había vuelta atrás, ya estaba aquí y ni modo que me regresara por donde vine, eso ni pensarlo.

Bufé ante la loca idea de echarme a correr como una cobarde.

Sin más preámbulos, entré... y un intenso escalofrió recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando estuve ya adentro de la escuela.

Reí un poco y escuché un montón de voces masculinas provenientes de una habitación cuando avancé por el pasillo.

«Vestidores»

Leí el letrero que estaba en la parte frontal de la puerta y me alejé cuando escuche pisadas y un montón de chicos salieron de la habitación con sus uniformes de esgrima puestos.

Mis ojos brillaron ante una traviesa idea.

Entré de puntillas a los vestidores vigilando que nadie regresara y miré sobre la mesa un montón de uniformes de todos los tamaños. Agarré el primero que rozó mi mano y tire de los holandes de mi vestido de "muñequita coleccionable" y este rodó sin mas remedio hasta mis pies, donde quedó desparramado por el suelo una vez que lo patee un poco lejos de mi.

Con apuro, me coloqué el traje y me recogí el cabello para que no me estorbara.

Quedé maravillada al observar como el uniforme que me quedaba algo grande finalmente estaba vistiendo mi cuerpo.

Con el cabello echo un moño detrás de mi nuca, me coloqué finalmente el casco que completaba el traje.

«Bien, ya llegaste hasta aquí... ahora tienes que ir por todo»

Tomando uno de los tantos floretes que estaban colgados en una pared, salí corriendo hacia la dirección en donde habían ido mis otros compañeros. Se suponía que era una clase de "prueba" abierta para los hombres de las clases más humildes, sin embargo, todos los presentes sabían a la perfección como colocarle.

Se alinearon de forma horizontal y estuvieron hablando entre ellos, esperando, quizás a que el profesor, director o encargado de la clase apareciera por la puerta. Alguno que otro me dirigió la palabra, preguntándome cosas como si me gustaba la esgrima, que cómo me llamaba o a que familia pertenecía y yo me dedicaba a responderles con señales o monosílabos que no delatasen mi identidad. Para colmo, era la única que llevaba el casco puesto, todos los demás lo tenían quitado, hasta que la puerta central del salón se abrió.

Todo el mundo calló de golpe y adoptaron una posición rígida mientras se coloraban sus cascos. Un hombre con un impecable uniforma de esgrima apareció, con una espada en mano y con el casco puesto, también. Se acercó de forma pausada y despreocupada hasta la gran fila de principiantes y detuvo sus pasos cuando se quedó enfrente de todos.

No podía verle la cara, pero sin duda el tipo no dejaba indiferente. Era alto, y seguramente me sacara una cabeza y media, sus hombros eran anchos, cintura estrecha y un abdomen plano que era marcado por su uniforme.

Enmudecí al verlo y solo pude desear que él no fuese el responsable de dar las clases, porque me imponía. Y mucho.

Se aclaró la garganta y dejó caer su espada para llevarse las manos a su casco. Se lo quitó y se alborotó levemente su melena dorada. Cuando levantó la mirada para mirarnos no pude evitar sentir como mis piernas temblaban.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y mi boca formó una "O". Tenía una mirada de ensueño, verde como la esmeralda, unas facciones finas y varoniles, su cabello largo, pero no demasiado, le caía por la frente algo despeinado por el casco, lo cual le dio un toque rebelde y a la vez informal.

—Buenos días a todos—saludó, y si ya me tenía alucinada, su voz me hizo caer aún más en picado.—Mi nombre es Adrien Agreste y soy el profesor que imparte las clases de esgrima.

«Maldición»

Todo el mundo escuchaba atentamente y yo solo era capaz de agradecer tener puesto el casco, porque al menos así nadie veía mi cara de pánfila.

—Cómo sabéis—comenzó a caminar de un lugar a otro, jugueteando con el casco mientras nos inspeccionaba a todos con la mirada.—Todos los años ofrecemos tres becas para cursar un año.

«Sí, eso es lo que ponía en los papeles, no hace falta que lo repitas»

—Pero también debéis saber que no siempre entran tres—añadió.—A veces no son ni siquiera tres los que cumplen las condiciones para entrar aquí.

«Así que empezaba fuerte la cosa. Me encanta la forma de animar a sus alumnos»

—No quiero andarme con muchos discursos que no os servirán de mucho para la mayoría de los que estáis aquí—prosiguió y cuando pasó por mi lado no pude evitar contener la respiración. ¿Y si me pillaba antes de tiempo?—Así que os explicaré las pruebas que tendréis que pasar para lograr uno de esos tres puestos.

« Mientras se hagan con el casco todo bien, podré dar cuatro espadazos y cuando la clase termine me iré a casa como si nada de esto hubiera pasado»

Sabía que no iba a ganar ni de lejos una de esas becas, pero si que aspiraba a tirar a uno de esos bobalicones al suelo. Con dar un solo asalto me conformo y según había escuchado, algunos tenían pinta de ser unos completos mentecatos.

—Serán cinco pruebas—explicó Adrien mirándonos a todos con sus ojos esmeralda.—Y conforme vayan pasando, iré eliminando personas. Los que nombre, tendrán que ir a los vestuarios, dejar los uniformes y salir por esa puerta.

Cogió su espada y señaló con ella una pequeña puerta.

—Dicho todo... Empezaremos con la primera prueba—dijo y yo ya me estaba girando hacia un chico que tenía al lado para sugerirle que se pudiera conmigo de pareja. No era muy alto y de todos los que había, era el único que no me sacaba tanta altura.—Haré un ejemplo de cada una para que lo veáis.

—Oye, tú—dije en voz bajita, intentando adoptar una voz masculina.—¿Te pones conmigo?

El chico se giró hacia mí.

—Pero todavía no ha dicho nada de comenzar—murmuró él, inquieto, sin quitar el ojo del profesor.

—¡Y qué más da! mejor ir preparados, porque luego entre que buscamos compañero y no, perdernos tiempo de clase—dije, haciendo un gesto de insuficiencia.

—El bajito del fondo—dijo entonces la voz de Adrien.

Di una encogida y pegué mis pies al suelo, rezando porque no se refiriese a mí.

—Sí, el que habla tanto—aclaró de nuevo, haciendo que mi piel palideciera aún más.—Parece que vas muy sobrado, ¿por qué no vienes a hacer la demostración conmigo?

Rechiné los dientes y miré a mi alrededor, esperando que alguien bajito saliera, pero no. Desgraciadamente, todos me miraban a mí.

—Creo que eres tú...—señaló el chico al que le había pedido ser mi acompañante.

«No me digas...»

Más blanca que la leche, salí arrastrando los pies hasta llegar al centro del salón. Me puso enfrente de él y tragué saliva mientras me colocaba el casco torpemente.

—Empezaremos con estocadas simples—él ni siquiera se puso el casco, empuñó su espada con firmeza y se puso en posición.

Traté de imitarlo, adoptando una pose de ataque similar a él.

—El pie izquierdo hacia fuera—me corrigió señalando mi pie con la mirada.

«Genial, empezamos bien»

Yo no sabía que fuesen importantes las posiciones. Lo más cerca que he estado del esgrima ha sido con mi vaca y ni ella me hacía caso.

—P-Perdón...—titubeé, nerviosa.

—¿Quieres dar tú el primer ataque?—me sugirió levantando su espada.

No me salió decirle nada, simplemente me encogí de hombros como una estúpida. Mi gesto le dio pie a atacarme primero, sin darme el más mínimo aviso. Me pilló por sorpresa y lo único de lo que fui capaz por soltar un grito de sorpresa que los sobresaltó a todos. Levanté mi espada con torpeza intenté defenderme, bloqueándolo, pero finalmente me alcanzó.

Adrien se giró sobre sí mismo, emprendiendo un segundo ataque. En ésta ocasión, pasé de defensas y probé un contraataque que me salió bastante penoso. Él lo bloqueó con una facilidad que me dejó en ridículo y lo siguiente fue la gota que colmó el vaso de mi vergüenza. Me echó la zancadilla y yo caí al suelo hacia atrás.

«¡Pero bueno, ¿estaba eso permitido en el esgrima!»

Me apuntó con la punta de su florete y cuando levanté la cabeza, su mirada me dejó helada.

—No has dado ni una—dijo y si antes su voz era fría ahora era capaz de congelar París entero.—Ni las posiciones que son lo más simple las has hecho bien.

—Se supone que no las sé porque el profesor las tiene que enseñar—espeté molesta.—Hasta donde yo sé, ese es su trabajo.

—Aquí enseñamos gente con base—me cortó. Al parecer mis palabras no le habían sentado demasiado bien.—Y sobre todo con cultura y respeto.

«¿Pero qué se creía? ¿Cómo que no tenía cultura?»

Hice afán de ponerme en pie, sin dirigirle la palabra. Tenía miedo de que me descubriera si decía más de la cuenta. Si me iba ahora, todo podría quedarse como una anécdota graciosa. Yo volvía a casa con la pesada de mi tía y todo olvidado.

Pero claro, este tipo no pensaba ponérmelo fácil. Continuó presionándome con la punta de su florete y no me dejó ni moverme.

—Un momento—dijo.—Antes de que salgas por esa puerta quiero ver quien eres.

«¿Qué?»

—Quítate el casco—me ordenó.

No. Maldita sea esto ya no formaba parte de mi plan. Código rojo, aborten la misión ¡AHORA!

Me puse rígida y negué con la cabeza, sin ningún argumento que decir.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño y sin previo aviso, coló la punta del florete por la parte baja del casco y lo echó hacia atrás. La máscara de esgrima cayó al suelo y mi moño se soltó, dejando mi cabello sobre mis hombres.

Entonces ocurrió.

Mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y permanecieron en un mismo plano durante varios segundos. Su rostro se había quedado mudo, sin expresión alguna y yo... Bueno estaba igual que él.

—Es una mujer...—murmuró alguien.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a hablar entre ellos y lo peor de todo: sobre mí.

Mis ojos recorrieron a todo el mundo, asustados y temerosos.

Me habían pillado, me habían pillado, pero bien. ¡Madre mía! ¡¿Qué haría yo ahora?! ¡¿Y si se enteraba mi tía?!

Miré a Adrien. Ya no me miraba, sino que se llevaba una mano a la frente mientras maldecía algo para sus adentros.

—¡¿Cómo tienes tan poca vergüenza de meterte aquí?! —me gritaron a lo lejos.

—¡Eso! ¡¿Qué pretendías en un lugar repleto de hombres?!

Me puse en pie atropelladamente y noté todas las miradas puestas en mí.

—¡A lo mejor es una puta de un burdel que ha venido a por clientela!—dijo otro.

Todos comenzaron a reír y el terrible sonido de sus risotadas se metió en mis oídos.

De repente, la puerta de los vestuarios se abrió de golpe y otro alumno salió con mi vestido entre sus manos.

—¡Eh!—gritó con una sonrisa divertida en su cara.—¡Mirad lo que he encontrado! ¡Hay un vestido de mujer ahí dentro!—el muy idiota debió haber llegado tarde y se había perdido todo. Se creería que había descubierto China.

—¡Y aquí tenemos a la guinda del pastel!—se burlaron.

Había de todo: insultos, desprecios, burlas y algún que otro comentario desagradable que me produjo náuseas.

—¡A ver!—Adrien alzó la voz, intentando poner orden.—¡Ya está bien, silencio todo el mundo!

Luego, se giró hacia mí y por su expresión sabía que no me esperaba nada bueno.

—¿Te la vas a llevar ya?—preguntó uno de la fila de delante.—Déjala que se quede, así al final del entrenamiento nos podemos divertir un poco en los vestuarios con ella. Al menos que sirva de motivación.

—¡He dicho silencio!—acalló Adrien, luego se giró hacia el chico que acaba de decir lo último y lo fulminó con la mirada.—Y tú. Lárgate de aquí.

Después se giró hacia mí y me agarró del brazo para obligarme a caminar junto a él.

—¡¿Qué?!—inquirió el chico.—¡¿Cómo que me largue?! Aún no he hecho las pruebas-

—No las vas a hacer—repitió Adrien conduciéndome hacia la puerta que había junto a los vestuarios.—Así que ya te puedas largar.

—¡¿Y eso por qué?!¡ Ni siquiera me has evaluado! —el tipo continuó reclamando, insultándome a mí y él.

Cuando pasamos junto a los vestuarios, Adrien le arrebató mi vestido al alumno que lo había sacado de allí y después abrió la puerta de la que salió al inicio de la clase. Me obligó a entrar con algo de brusquedad y entró detrás de mí cerrando con fuerza.

Apoyó con fuerza su frente contra la puerta ya cerrada y se giró furioso hacia mí, casi podía ver una vena palpitar en su sien, me asusté un poco.

— Me quieres explicar... ¡¿Quien demonios te crees para entrar a MI escuela, colarte en la formación sin autorización, y por si fuera creer que puedes decirme como impartir mis clases? !— exclamó furioso moviendo sus manos con exasperación.

— Y-Yo... t-te juro que nunca fue mi intención causar problemas...— expliqué como pude, viendo como una sonrisa burlona adornaba su angelical y varonil rostro.

— ¿En serio?— inquirió con sarcasmo— pues, que curioso... no lo parece, ¿sabes? — expresó con veneno —. Lo que has hecho hoy deshonra tanto a mi escuela, como al deporte que amo... ¿tienes idea de que si esto llegara a saberse? Quedaré como el hazme reír del pueblo — preguntó hacia mi — solo por dejar que una niña malcriada se introduzca a una clase de esgrima para varones, porque le apeteció jugar a las 3 mosqueteras..

— Yo solo quería estar en esta clase - revelé sin miedo alguno.

El ceño de Adrien se frunció más de ser posible.

— ¿Te parece esto un juego a caso?— expresó casi indignado, y su voz denotaba molestia.

Mi ceño se frunció levemente, pero mordí mis labios evitando soltar palabra alguna, no quería enfadarlo más de lo que ya estaba, mi interior estaba más que seguro de que si decía algo, él desataría su verdadera faceta fúrica, y algo me decía que no sería del todo... caballerosa, no es como si hubiera sido muy de caballeros arrastrarme aquí que digamos, pero solo me limité a guardar silencio. No quería echar más leña al fuego.

Un incómodo y abrumador silencio nos envolvió a Adrien y a mi, más las frías y severas miradas que me enviaba , era súper aterrador, pero no tanto como las miradas decepcionantes que me enviaba mi tía cada vez que me veía. Caminé un paso al frente y con mucha decisión le dije a Adrien lo que anhelaba mi corazón.

— Por favor Monsieur Agreste— hablé con dificultad tratando de evitar la penetrante mirada esmeralda que me estudiaba con parsimonia. — Quisiera poder estudiar aquí clases de esgrima... ha sido mi sueño desde que era solo una niña.

Él me miró solo unos segundos de pies a cabeza como si lo pensara y luego meneó la cabeza negándose.

— No sé si lo tengas presente... pero el esgrima es un deporte exclusivamente para varones. Inculca respeto y disciplina, no es algo que deba tomarse a la ligera— su voz seca inundó mis oídos haciendo que todos los bellos de mi cuerpo se erizaran.— Serías mal vista por la sociedad por practicar un deporte tan... extremo, para ti — recriminó.

— Me da lo mismo lo que la gente piense de mí, siempre he sido vista mal ante la sociedad de todos modos— cuestioné tratando de persuadirlo, no iba a tirar la toalla tan pronto, no después de haber llegado tan lejos.

Una ligera risa seca brotó de su garganta.

— ¿De verdad ves correcto que una... señorita como usted , sea vista como una vulgar salvaje que se dedica a practicar un deporte peligroso solo por un capricho? .

— ¡No es un capricho!

— Sí, claro...Y los cerdos vuelan — habló con sorna y una media sonrisa en su cara — Da igual si no lo es— avanzó en tres zancadas hacia mí acorralándome en la pared más cercana.— Hágame caso... señorita, regrésese por donde vino... esta clase no la recibirá calurosa después de lo que ha provocado, deberías agradecer que estoy de buenas y no he llamado al de seguridad para que te arrastre... así que, evitemos esa escena tan desagradable y... váyase por cuenta propia— sentenció señalando las enormes puertas de caoba.

— P-Pero... - dije con voz quebradiza.

— ¡Ni una palabra más! ¡Sal de aquí o me olvidaré de que tu eres una dama y yo un caballero— me advirtió con una mirada severa.

Evitando mantener el contacto visual con aquel hombre tan frío y cascarrabias, me salí como pude de la prisión entre sus brazos y corrí hacia el pórtico azotando la puerta.

No podía creerlo... mi sueño, se me había escurrido por los dedos, estuve tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez, sin más remedio me dispuse a regresar a la mansión de mi tía, en donde seguro recibiría el regaño del siglo al enterarse de que me escapé de la vigilancia del guardaespaldas solo para cometer una total y enorme locura como lo es, colarse a una escuela de esgrima.

* * *

**Hola a tod@s!! Como hemos dicho anteriormente, capítulo 1 ¡Listo**!

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Nuestro Adrien por fin da cara por primera vez, ¿Cuál ha sido vuestra primera impresión de él?**

**Mari ha conseguido colarse en la clase pero Adrien la ha desenmascara... ¿Pensáis que su tía acabará enterandode?**

**Qué hará Marinette ahora que la persona que podría enseñarle esgrima la echa de su clase?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos capítulos!**

**¡No os lo perdáis!**


	4. Capítulo 2

* * *

Llevaba dos días sin ánimos para nada. Mi única rutina era levantarme de la cama, desayunar, regresar a la habitación, comer, regresar a la habitación, cenar y regresar a mi habitación. Esa había sido mi vida en las últimas cuarenta y ocho horas.

Después de haber tirado por la borda todos mis sueños y esperanzas, solo quería encerrarme en una burbuja de cristal y vivir allí el resto de mi vida. Y lo peor es que lo había hecho de la forma más humillante posible.

Había conseguido ponerme en evidencia delante de toda una veintena de hombres que me habían tomado por una fulana de burdel y para colmo, el mismo profesor me había echado a patadas. Su mirada fría, teñida de desprecio no salía de mi cabeza, y era lo último en lo que pensaba antes de dormir.

Era horrible que alguien pensara que gracias a mi presencia, su escuela entera se iría pique. ¿Y por qué? Porque había tenido la gran suerte de nacer con dos pechos y unos ovarios. Con la gran bronca que me echó, quedaba completamente confirmado que una mujer no podía practicar esgrima, y en general ninguna actividad que supusiera poner en peligro sus uñas.

Suspiró y me acurré aún más en mi cama. Abracé mi cojín de terciopelo y me hice un ovillo mientras recordaba como Adrien Agreste me había vencido en el combate sin siquiera una gota de sudor. Ni siquiera lo puse en una situación difícil en todo el rato y solo logré estar al frente durante cinco segundos, literalmente.

Suspiré y miré al techo.

Y yo que pensaba que era buena en el esgrima, pero viendo lo visto, no era ni un cero a la izquierda. Había hecho el ridículo y encima enfrente del hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida. Podría haberle demostrado de lo que una mujer era capaz, podría haberle mostrado todo lo que valía, pero en lugar de eso, le había demostrado que una mujer no es capaz de empuñar una espada.

Muchas veces había pensando qué habría pasado si él no me hubiera sacado de ejemplo. Quizás habría aprendido algunas técnicas y al menos aprender un poco del arte del esgrima. Pero, claro, la mala suerte siempre me acompañaba y de entre tantos hombres había tenido que ir directo a mí. ¡Es como si hubiese podido olerme!

—Marinette—mi nombre se escuchó junto con dos golpes.—Voy a entrar.

—No... Ahora no...—murmuré para mis adentros. Cogí el cojín y lo puse sobre mi cabeza. No estaba para soportar a mi tía en aquellos momentos.—¡Estoy ocupada!

—¡Ah, no! ¡Ni hablar, llevas evitándonos a mi y a ti tío durante todo el día!—me espetó al otro lado de la puerta.

Y sin el menor permiso, irrumpió en mi habitación.

Respiré hondo y aparté el cojín de mi cara. Levanté la cabeza un poco y la vi parada delante de mí con una percha entre sus manos. De ella colgaba lo que al parecer era un vestido recubierto por una funda de terciopelo.

—No sé que demonios te pasa, jovencita—dijo, mirándome desde arriba.—Tampoco sé que problemas tienes en la cabeza, pero se acabó eso de estar ganduleando el día entero.

Puse los ojos en blanco y refunfuñé para mis adentros.

—No quiero tener a una sobrina que se tira las horas muertas tumbada en la cama, ¿qué aspecto crees que das?

—Tía... Simplemente no estoy con muchos ánimos de hacer nada...—me excusé.

Y porque no me apetecía para nada salir a la calle y encontrarme con uno de los tipos de la escuela de esgrima, o aún peor: al profesor.

—Pues vete quitando esa vaguería que tienes y levántate—me ordenó. Caminó hacia la ventana de mi cuarto y abrió las cortinas de par en par.

Mis ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad sintieron un ramalazo directo de luz y mis pupilas se hicieron pequeñas.

—Pruébate este vestido—dijo posándolo con cuidado sobre la cama—.Acabo de comprarlo, _Madame_ Chamack lo trajo hace dos días de Alemania.

Fruncí el ceño y quité con cuidado los botones que cerraban la funda del vestido y cuando lo vi, no pude evitar hacer una mueca.

—Esto es muy... lujoso—murmuré, observando la fina tela que lo confeccionaba.—¿Para qué es?

—Pasado mañana habrá una gala benéfica—me explicó mi tía.—Estarán allí los miembros más ricos e importantes de Francia y... Nos han invitado.

No traté de ocultar el malestar que me había supuesto aquella noticia. Resoplé sin humor y me dejé caer hacia atrás, sin importar lo más mínimo lo que pensara mi tía de los modales.

—No quiero ir—dije, con toda la sinceridad del mundo.—No me gustan ese tipo de fiestas.

—Pues tendrás que aguantarte, porque quieras o no vendrás—dijo ella, alisándola la tela del vestido.—Ya te he comprado el atuendo que vas a llevar y conté a tres personas para la reserva.

«Cómo siempre mi tía tomando decisiones sin contar conmigo»

Suspiré pesarosamente.

—No hagas esos gestitos, niña—me gruñó.—Sabes que al final luego terminas pasándotelo bien. Además, irá Lila. Así tendrás a alguien de tu edad con quien hablar.

«Si supieras que acabas de arruinar las pocas ganas que me quedaban de ir a esa porquería, tía»

—Venga, pruébatelo y luego me llamas. Quiero ver como te queda antes de pasado mañana, seguramente habrá que hacerle algunos retoques.

Me hizo un gesto con las manos, incitándome a ponerme en pie y probarme el maldito vestido y después se fue tan campante de mi habitación, arruinándome los pocos ánimos que me quedaban.

Gruñí viendo con apatía aquel extravagante vestido en mis manos.

Genial, ahora si ella vuelve y no lo traigo puesto me castigará hasta los últimos días de mi vida

Con lo ánimos aún por los suelos, me puse el dichoso vestido con dificultad, por suerte no me había obligado a usar como aquella vez. Casí me muero ahogada con esa cosa.

Caminé hacia el espejo con dificultad debido a que este tonto vestido se arrastraba demás era muy apretado en la zona del busto y el color no me favorecía para nada era... horrible.

Mi tía abrió de sopetón la puerta de la habitación sobresaltándome un poco.

— ¡Oh! Ya lo tienes puesto — caminó a mi alrededor viendo con ojo crítico a Marinette que evitaba a toda Costa rodar los ojos delante de su tía.

— Hmm... le falta algo, pero no recuerdo que es... creo que mientras tanto podrían recortarlo un poco y quizás un poco menos apretado en esta parte y...

«Fingir que estoy agonizando para no ir a esa ridícula fiesta y no tener que usar este tonto vestido en la vida»

Su tía caminó otro poco en círculos y luego soltó una exclamación.

— ¡Por supuesto! Olvidé el corsé, una dama siempre lleva uno debajo de sus trajes.

«Maldición, justo cuando llegué a pensar que me había salvado de ponerme esa arma de tortura. Ni modo...»

Mi tía revoloteó por la habitación agarrando un corsé color crema y llegó hasta mi, cabe recalcar que no tenía la mejor cara.

«Maldito sea ese aparato del demonio»

Menos mal que mi tía no leía mis pensamientos o me vendría con sus típicas frases "Una señorita no maldice" "Una señorita tiene su vocabulario intachable" "Una señorita esto, una señorita aquello Bla, Bla, Bla..."

— Ahora, quítate la parte de arriba del vestido para colocarte el corset — ordenó.

Aún en contra de mi voluntad me quito la parte frontera del vestido para dejar al descubierto mi pecho y mi cintura.

Mi tía colocó la prenda de encaje en mi estómago y luego tiró de los laterales que tenía el corset hacia atrás logrando que mi cintura estrecha lo fuera aún más.

«Maldición... n-no respiro»

— T-Tía, a-aflójalo ¡Aflójalo! — grité con desespero abanicando las manos en el aire.

Sin hacer caso a miss gritos, siguió tirando sacándome el aire.

— No digas tonterías niña, hay que apretarlo aún más, sin corsé no vistes adecuadamente —me regañó sin tener consideración conmigo.

Soporté cada segundo en el que mi tía me había dejado sin aire en los pulmones por culpa de aquella cosa tan espantosa, pero finalmente logró ponérmela sin que pudiera llegar a oponerse siquiera.

—¿Lo ves?—mi tía observó mi reflejo en el espejo.—Ahora sí pareces toda una señorita de nuestra clase.

Tragué saliva y me mordí el labio inferior, evitando esbozar una mueca de desagrado. Aquel corsé estaba por romper mis costillas y mi columna vertebral.

—M-Me cuesta respirar un poco.—Confesé, reteniendo el aire.

—Es normal—dijo, e hizo un gesto de insuficiencia.—¡No ves que no estás acostumbrada a llevar corpiño! ¡Esto te pasa por ser una vaga! ¡Y una ignorante también! Si lo llevaras todos los días, esto no estaría pasándote ahora.

—Precisamente porque no estoy acostumbrada, no seré capaz de aguantarlo durante toda una noche—reprimí un quejido al sentir un pinchado en mi espalda.

«¿Qué demonios tenía esa cosa?»

Las evillas se me clavaban por todas partes.

—Ni hablar. Te veo venir, jovencita. Y ese vestido está hecho a medida de un corpiño, si no, se estropeará la forma. Además, aún quedan dos días—caminó alrededor de mi habitación y abrió mi armario para inspeccionar todos mis vestidos.—Llevarás un corset hasta entonces, así te familiarizarás con él.

Se giró hacia mí y me recorrió la mirada con una sonrisa.

—¡Venga!¡Alegra esa cara!—dijo.—Ya verás como no es tan malo como piensas.—volvió a caminar hacia mí y posó una mano sobre mi mentón para obligarme a mirarla.—Una señorita debe sufrir para estar guapa. Los sacrificios son parte de nuestra imagen. No lo olvides nunca.

Me miró a los ojos, con una mirada carente de emociones y sentimientos. Después, salió de mi habitación sin mediar una palabra más.

«Una señorita debe sufrir para estar guapa»

Aquellas malditas palabras no dejaban de repetirse en mi cabeza, y las odiaba con toda mi alma.

**...**

Sólo llevaba quince minutos en aquella dichosa fiesta, y a mi parecer eran cómo quince días metida en una especie de brecha enorme donde el tiempo no pasaba. No hacía otra cosa más que seguir a mis tíos como un perrito faldero, con la cabeza gacha y la espalda recta.

Según mi tía, debía mantener la boca cerrada. Mi función en aquella gala era seguirlos, sonreír a todos y no decir ni una sola palabra. Al parecer, mi querida tía tenía miedo de que pudiera causar problemas.

Y lo que yo decía: si tanto miedo me tenía, ¿por qué narices me había obligado a ir?

Refunfuñé para mis adentros mientras veía como mis tíos abandonaban a la familia Boustier para ir a hablar con otros invitados que acababan de llegar.

Procuré coger aire, maldiciendo internamente el dichoso corpiño. Al final, no me puse el corset para ensayar, en ningún momento. Bastante era que lo estaba llevando en aquel preciso instante y creedme, ya era suficiente tortura para mí. Después de aquella noche, declararía el destierro de todos y cada uno de los corpiños de mi cuerpo.

Fuera estupideces estéticas.

Me rasqué con malestar la espalda y los costados, esbozando una mueca. Aquella cosa, además de atentar contra mis pulmones, picaba como miles de hormigas. Las evillas estaban tan apretadas que por un momento creí que me traspasarían la piel y la tela de la que estaba hecho debía de tener pulgas o algo por el estilo.

—Deja de rascarte—me gruñó mi tía, con disimulo.—Se ve de muy mala educación en público.

—Es que me pica mucho.—Me quejé resoplando por lo bajo.

—Pues te aguantas—espetó.—Recuerda lo que te dije hace dos días: los sacrif...

—Los sacrificios son parte de nuestra imagen.—La interrumpí, repitiendo sus palabras con un tono de voz cansado.—Sí, me acuerdo.

—Exacto.—Dijo, orgullosa de que lo recordara a la perfección.—Ahora ponte recta y sonríe.

Asentí, adoptando una pose erguida y una sonrisa forzada.

Mi tía comenzó a hablar con unos hombres que no había visto en mi vida y yo, simplemente, me dediqué a hacer mi papel de adorno de decoración de la familia Cheng.

Sin duda, el mejor pasatiempo del mundo.

«¡Genial! Me encanta ser una acoplada que no sirve nada más que para sonreír y llevar una porquería mortal que no te deja ni respirar»

Mi tía, soltó una dulce risotada, llevándose la mano a la boca, porque así es como debería reír una dama.

Y yo, simplemente, si me río, lo hago como una foca retrasada.

Observé a mi tía desde el umbral, intentando no cruzar muchas miradas con a familia con la que entablaban conversación.

Debía tener una cara espantosa, pálida y sin expresión. Y no faltaba más, no podía casi respirar. Lo único a lo que podía aspirar era a contar las horas para encontrar el momento idóneo de escapar de allí.

—¡Vaya! ¡De espaldas, ni siquiera te había conocido!—dijo una voz detrás de mí.

«Maldición»

—¿Eres Marinette Dupain- Cheng o me estoy confundiendo de persona?

Me giré, apretando los dientes y vi a Lila parada delante de mí con esa horripilante sonrisa tan característica de ella. Llevaba su cabello castaño recogido en un moño formado por pequeños tirabuzones y un vestido naranja y negro que dejaba sus hombros al descubierto. Sus manos y parte de sus brazos estaban cubiertos por unos guantes de terciopelo negros y de sus orejas colgaban unos largos pendientes de perlas.

—¿Eres ciega o tal vez eres demasiado retrasada para no recordar durante más de un día a una persona?—dije y esbocé una sonrisa de suficiencia.

Lila ensanchó aún más su sonrisa y sus ojos me recorrieron de arriba abajo.

—Por lo que veo, un vestido bonito es incapaz de cerrarte esa boca sucia que tienes _Dupain_.—Me dijo, llevándose una mano a la barbilla.—Con razón dicen que la mona vestida de seda, mona se queda.

Mi sonrisa se crispó y por unos instantes me imaginé a mí misma abalanzándome sobre ella para arrancarle todos los pelos del recogido.

—¿Tienes otra cosa que hacer a parte de venir a fastidiar aún más mi noche?—le espeté y miré de reojo a mi tía. Con suerte, estaba demasiado inmersa en la conversación como para escucharme insultar a aquella bruja.

—No, sólo me apetecía ver con que cuento sales hoy. El otro día por el caballo, el otro por la falta de modales y hoy...—fingió estar pensativa.—No sé, puede que te de por cualquier cosa.

—Pues espera sentada, querida—le fulminé con la mirada, con la intención de asustarla y perderla de mi vista, pero al parecer, su atención estaba muy lejos de mi amenaza visual.

Sus ojos estaban fijos en algo que había detrás de mí y yo, confusa por su repentino silencio, me giré para seguir la dirección de su mirada.

Y fue entonces cuando todo mi cuerpo terminó por quedarse sin aire. Mis piernas comenzaron a temblar y mis pulmones terminaron de marchitarse.

«Oh, Dios mío. Él no»

Sus brillantes ojos verdes eran claramente visibles en todo el salón y su cabellera rubia contrastaba demasiado con su traje negro como para pasar desapercibido.

Allí estaba. Adrien Agreste, acababa de cruzar la puerta del salón, acompañado de una mujer muy hermosa de rasgos asiáticos y melena azabache. Iba vestida por un vestido largo, rojo que se ajustaba a la perfección con su esbelta figura. Su pelo, era demasiado corto como para ser recogido, pero sí que llevaba un tocado de plumas adornándolo.

Todo el mundo se giró para observar a los recién llegados y de inmediato la mayoría se acercaron para estrecharle la mano y acribillarlo con sus recientes intereses.

—Adrien Agreste—dijo Lila a mi lado, como si lo conociera de toda la vida.—Guapo, ¿verdad? Es el hijo de Gabriel Agreste, el diseñador más famoso de la ciudad.

Sus palabras no eran más que un eco de fondo, pues mis ojos eran incapaces de separarse de él.

—No lo mires tanto, querida—la muy desgraciada se posó delante de mí, quitándome mi campo de visión.—Ya tiene pareja, y... no creo que él preste atención a un bichejo como tú. Y para serte sincera... Ningún hombre con cabeza te prestaría atención—se giró hacia Adrien y se mordió el labio inferior, recurriéndolo con la mirada.—Aunque... mirar no es pecado.

Me lanzó una mirada prepotente y enseguida se acercó a sus padres, que estaban haciendo cola para hablar con Adrien y la mujer que estaba con él.

Cuanto la odiaba. Pero en ese momento no podía darme el lujo de maldecir a esa perra mentalmente, tenía que desaparecerme de ese lugar como fuera para no toparme con Adrien Agreste, solo habían pasado unos cuantos días desde que prácticamente me saco a patadas del lugar, solo esperaba que en ese periodo de tiempo, él haya estado tan ocupado con su vida cotidiana como para recordar lo que paso en su escuela de esgrima.

Y por lo visto la suerte no estaba de mi lado, porque ni bien había terminado de dar la vuelta, mi tía llegó apresurada hacia mi para jalarme directamente hacia lo que intentaba huir.

— Marinette, ven aquí— me ordenó como si estuviera llamando a un perro desobediente.

La imagen de mi cachorrita Tikki llego a mi cerebro.

Con esa mirada tan característica de ella, me arrastró por todo ese montón de personas que se acercaban hacia la pareja ya fuera por cuestiones financiera, su trabajo en la escuela de esgrima o para felicitarlo por su relación.

A penas llegamos, mi tía me postró al frente de la pareja e hizo una reverencia apretándome el hombro disimuladamente para que hiciera lo mismo, con una mueca en el rostro lo hice dificultosamente, pues como podía hacer una reverencia con ese maldito artefacto que obstruía mi respiración.

— Sr. Agreste, no se imagina el privilegio que es para nosotras saludarlo, permitirme presentarle a mi sobrina Marinette Dupain-Cheng — me presentó ante él como si fuera la octaba maravilla del mundo, claro, si quieres caerle bien a alguien, tienes que disimular la molestia y la decepción que te causaban algunos familiares y fingir ser la familia feliz de los cuentos de hadas.

Me había quedado completamente helada al principio, y por la expresión de él supuse que le pasaba lo mismo que a mi, tenia tanto miedo de hacer el ridículo, por eso no dije ni una palabra, no fue hasta que escuché a Adrien hablar presentándose.

— Un gusto conocerla Señorita Dupain — tomó una de mis manos y dejó un delicado beso en el dorso, como era común para los hombres saludar a las mujeres.

No dije nada, ni siquiera me moví, solo estaba sorprendida y algo nerviosa, pues temía que Adrien le hiciera saber a mi tía la tontería que había hecho hace unos días en su escuela de esgrima.

Bueno, después de todo, Lila si tendría algo de que reírse esta noche.

— Y dígame Madame Cheng, ¿A que se dedica su sobrina? — preguntó con soberbia la acompañante de Adrien, se notaba a leguas que no le caía bien, pero peor para ella, porque en este momento me la imaginaba en un hermoso bosque oscuro con lobos acechándola.

La pregunta de la japonesa, hizo que mi tía se pusiera nerviosa, ¿Que le iba a decir? Oh pues, Marinette es excelente metiéndose en problemas, le gusta montar, jugar Pocker, entablar conversaciones con los sirvientes y la lista seguía y seguía, y las cosas no iban para mejor.

Suspiré derrotada, era mi fin.

— De hecho, querida, mi padre mencionó que debes arreglar unos negocios con Madame Cheng, ya sabes, Padre estima mucho que tu hagas negocios con sus clientes en lugar de él, eres muy buena en eso.

La hermosa pelinegra de corta cabellera sonrió altiva y soltándose del brazo de Adrien caminó con mi tía por el gran salón hablando sobre los futuros negocios y demás cosas que yo no entendía.

Había llegado el momento más terrorífico de mi noche, había quedado sola con Adrien Agreste, la tensión casi se podía estar cortando con un afilado cuchillo a pesar del ruido de la música y las conversaciones de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Con un carraspeo, el se decidió a empezar una conversación.

— Así que... Marinette., que sorpresa encontrarte por aquí , creía que estarías inmiscuyéndote en alguna escuela de equitación o algo parecido — mencionó sonriendo de lado con su postura igual de firme.

Fruncí el ceño ante esta broma de mal gusto.

— Pues ya ve que no — espeté.

— Si, eso puedo notarlo, al parecer eres, una niña de día y ¿Una dama de noche? — siguió con las indirectas.

Por más ganas que tenía de gritarle que dejara de recordarme el bochornoso momento que pase en esa escuela de esgrima. Más no podía, eso le daría más motivos para burlarse de mi, y estaría comportándome como una niña emberrinchada. Así que trate de tomarme las cosas con calma y respirar profundo.

— No le dijiste nada a mi tía... — musité con curiosidad — pudiste haberlo hecho, tenías los motivos... ¿Por qué no lo hiciste?

— Es usted alguien demasiado curiosa señorita Cheng, digamos que solo te hice un favor —dijo como si nada — ya era demasiado humillante que te descubriera delante mis alumnos, así que decírselo a tu tía no hubiera sido algo extremista ¿No lo crees? — inquirió encogiéndose de hombros — además, usted ya no esta en mi clase, así que, no ganaría nada con delatarla por algo que pasó hace días; ahora, si ya esta satisfecha con su respuesta, me retiro... tengo asuntos que atender.

Pasó a un lado mío dejándome con la palabra en la boca, no sabía si sentirme ofendida o agradecida de que no me delatara. Bueno, por lo menos lo peor ya había pasado y no me llevaría una gran bronca con mi tía gracias a la discreción de Adrien.

Decidí que quería llevar la fiesta en paz, literalmente. Con Lila embobada por Adrien, mi tía haciendo negocios con la momia y Adrien fuera de mi camino, no tendría nada de que preocuparme.

Pero como era común en mi, siempre había algo que lograba ponerme histérica, y en ese momento las voces del cuarto continuo por el que pasaba, lo estaban logrando, avancé a paso decidido hasta entrar a la habitación con el ambiente un poco más pintoresco, estaba ocupado por decenas de hombres jugando distintos tipos de juegos o bebiendo alcohol hasta más no poder. Mi problema no era exactamente ese, si no una conversación específica, que se estaba entablando mientras golpeaban las pelotitas de colores encima de una mesa. Billar.

— ¡Vamos hombre, ¡Juegas peor que una mujer!— se burló uno de los sujetos.

— No digas tonterías, una mujer no sería capaz ni de tomar el palo correctamente— ante éste comentario todos en la mesa se soltaron a reír.

¿¡Que cosa!?

Ahora si que estaba furiosa, al menos mientras yo este aquí, no dejaría que ningún hombre se burlara de mi género.

Con decisión caminé hacia la mesa donde estaban aquellos payasos y atraje su atención con un fuerte azote de sus manos a la mesa.

— Si es cierto lo que dicen entonces... no les importará que juegue ¿O si?— pregunté observando el asombro en sus rostros, más de uno de uno se rió, pero no me importó en lo absoluto, yo solo estaba ahí para demostrar que una mujer podía hacer todo lo que hacían ellos, y estoy segura que hasta mejor.

— Bueno ya, ya señores, si la dama quiere intentar, hay que concederle el gusto— dijo uno de los hombres observándome de arriba abajo con una mirada asquerosa, solo lo ignoré y me acerqué a otro chico un poco más joven que estuvo dispuesto a explicarme las reglas y prestarme su taco para lanzar.

Una vez que me posicioné en la mesa y me incliné un poco sosteniendo el bastón que estaba destinado a pegarle a la pelota, sentí la mirada de alguien, no le di importancia y seguí con mi plan de cerrarle la boca a esos tipejos.

Golpeé la bolita blanca hacia el centro y para mi propia sorpresa todas las pelotas de colores se dispersaron y se metieron en las bolsas que estaban en las esquinas de la mesa .

Vaya, ni yo me esperaba esto.

Mi plan era solo tratar de meter una o dos bolas en la bolsa, más la jugada me salió mejor de lo que esperaba, y al final logré mi propósito: dejé callado a casi todos los presentes.

Sonreí con insuficiencia y clavé la mirada sobre todos y cada uno de los presentes. Sobre todo en uno de ellos que llevaba observándome desde hacía ya rato. No me hizo faltar mirarlo antes para saberlo, simplemente el magnetismo de sus ojos me erizaba cada pelo de mi cuerpo y mi estómago se encogía por acto reflejo.

Mis ojos se cruzaron con los verdes de él y sin apartarlos, dije:

—¿Siguiente ronda?

Aún un tanto consternados, el resto de hombres procuraron seguir la partida con normalidad.

—Ha sido la suerte del principiante.—Dijo uno.—El billar no solo consiste en técnica.

—Entonces lo intentaré otra vez—dije con suficiencia.—Es muy difícil tener suerte dos veces seguidas, ¿no?

Sentí las miradas despectivas de la mayoría. Sobre todo de los más mayores, que contemplaban mi escena como si fuera un elefante que se había escapado de un circo. Esos ni se atrevieron a dirigirme la palabra, ni siquiera se ofrecieron a jugar conmigo. Según ellos, jugar con una mujer era una falta de respeto.

Pero, otros, los que se tomaban la situación como un juego divertido, aceptaron mi proposición. Cuatro hombres, jóvenes se pusieron en pie y caminaron hacia la mesa de billar hasta ponerse junto a mí.

Una pizca de desilusión recorrió mi rostro al ver que Adrien no se animaba a jugar. Me hubiera apetecido devolverle la humillación de su clase de esgrima, pero al parecer, él prefería seguir observando desde la distancia, fumándose un cigarro.

—Las damas primero.—Dijo uno de mis contrincantes, haciendo un gesto con la mano.

—¿Por qué?—me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.—Es estúpido decir eso, al final todos vamos a participar.—Me hice a un lado, dejándolo delante.—Además, no quiero preferencias.

—Como quieras—el tipo agarró el palo y se agachó un poco, adoptando una posición de ataque. Atacó una de las bolas, cómo un león acechando a su presa.

Se tomó su tiempo para tomar aire y con un movimiento certero, golpeó una de las bolas. Ésta salió disparada provocando un estruendoso sonido y acto seguido golpeó a otras dos más que se toparon en su camino. Dos de ellas se metieron en el agujero y otra se quedó a penas un centímetro de distancia.

—Joder.—Maldijo apoyando el palo en el suelo. Se rascó la coronilla y fue a sentarse en uno de los sillones.

Los otros tres me miraron de reojo, esperando quizás a que yo fuese la siguiente.

—Por favor, ustedes primero.—Dije indicándoles con mi mano.

Así pasaron, uno por uno y ninguno de ellos logró meter todas las bolas. Es más, dejaron todo patas arriba: las pocas bolas que quedaban estaban demasiado esparcidas como para lograr que se metieran y debido a mi turno, debía meterlas casi todas si quería ganarles.

Me acerqué a la mesa, bajo las miradas expectantes de todos y cogí uno de los palos. Vacilé un instante, tomándome mi tiempo para analizar la situación: dos bolas en la izquierda, una en el centro y las otras tres en cada extremo, ¡parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo para ponérmelo más difícil!

Refunfuñé por lo bajo y maquiné un plan que podría llevarme al éxito o a una humillación peor que la tuve en la academia de esgrima.

Sentí un pequeño mareo que me desestabilizó durante unos segundos. El corsé aún seguía haciendo de las suyas y al parecer no desaparecería hasta dejarme sin respiración por completo. A pesar de todo, intenté apartar de mi mente el malestar que sentía y me concentré en lo que tenía delante.

Me incliné, agarrando el palo con fuerza y a la vez elegancia, imaginándome que lo que tenía entre mis manos era una espada y las bolas, criminales que debía atacar.

Mis ojos se quedaron fijos en una bola blanca, la única que podría darme la victoria si la golpeaba con la suficiente fuerza y táctica.

Cerré los ojos y tomé aire, preparándome para ejercer mi ataque.

Pero, justo cuando me disponía a golpear la bola...

—¡¡Marinette!!—gritó una voz que me heló cada gota de sangre que recorría mis venas.

El palo se me escurrió y con él, mi equilibrio, cayéndome de cintura para arriba sobre la mesa. El sonido de las bolas rebotar por la mesa resonó por toda la estancia y yo... sólo podía rezar para que lo que estaba por avecinarse durara lo menos posible.

Una mano me agarró del brazo, tan fuerte que llegué a temer por mi piel. Mi tía me levantó de inmediato y en cuanto me tuvo delante de ella, me cruzó la cara con una bofetada que me dejó paralizada.

Su mirada reflejaba una ira que me hizo retroceder. No dijo nada, pues el enfado que debía tener la privaba de toda palabra. Me volvió a agarrar del brazo, obligándome a cruzar la sala entera hasta la salida.

—¿Es su hija?—preguntó uno de los hombres mayores sentado al final de la sala.

Mi tía se giró, sin soltarme, y recorrió la sala, con una mirada avergonzada disfrazada de firmeza.

—Mi sobrina—dijo, como si se arrepintiera de llevar mi sangre.

—Debería enseñarle a comportarse.—Espetó el hombre.—Creo que ya es lo suficiente mayor como para saber cual es su papel. Si vuelve a ocurrir algo parecido, no tendré más remedio que echarlas a las dos la próxima vez.

Mi tía agachó la mirada y asintió.

—Lamento lo ocurrido, le aseguro que no volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero.

Dada una última mirada, las dos salimos de la sala de juegos y apuestas, como alma que lleva el diablo. Atravesamos los grandes corredores del edificio, esquivando invitados hasta llegar a un pasillo desierto. Allí, mi tía me soltó y por un momento, creí que volvería a golpearme.

—¡Dime! ¡Dime por favor, ¿qué te he hecho?!—me gritó.—¡¿Qué te he hecho para que me hagas esto?!

Tragué saliva y la miré como un corderito asustado.

—¡¿Acaso no te he dicho que no hicieras nada?!—prosiguió.—¡Solo te dije una cosa! ¡Una cosa! Lo único que tenías que hacer era quedarte callada, ¿acaso es tan difícil, Marinette?

—L-lo siento...—titubeé.

—¡¿Y crees que tus disculpas van a borrar la humillación que me acabas de hacer pasar?!—dijo y veía su rostro rojo y sus ojos cristalizados.—Siempre haces lo mismo. Haces lo primero que se te pasa por la cabeza, y luego me vienes con el rabo entre las piernas, creyendo que disculpándote todo se soluciona.

—Yo...—sentí mi respiración acelerada. Todo aquel asunto, entremezclado con mi falta de aire, me estaba afectando.—So-solo quería...

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué pretendías hacer entrando en los juegos sucios de los hombres?! ¿Apostar? ¿Compararte con ellos?—me cortó, y la vi mover sus brazos exageradamente.—¿Sabes para que sirve una mujer en una sala de juego? ¿Lo sabes?

Me preguntó y yo solo pude negar con la cabeza.

—Solo las prostitutas los acompañan en ese tipo de situaciones—dijo.—¿Es qué quieres ser eso? ¿Quieres convertirte en una fulana de cuarta? Porque si sigues así, eso es lo que te espera en la vida.

Me lanzó una última mirada envenenada y se separó un par de pasos de mí.

—No te quiero ver más el resto de ésta noche. Porque durante las pocas horas que queden de gala, fingiré que no eres parte de mi familia, ¿está claro? Ve a donde quieras, pero mantente alejada de tu tío y de mí hasta que la celebración termine.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que mi corazón se hiciera pequeño. Mis ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse y mis piernas flaquearon.

—Ve con el cochero cuando todo acabe—dijo y sin decir nada más se alejó, con el sonido de sus tacones resonando por el largo corredor.

Una punzada de dolor recorrió mi pecho.

Por más que intentara cumplir la voluntad de mi tía, siempre terminaba por avergonzarla. Primero con Lila y su madre y ahora delante de un salón repleto de hombres.

No hacía más que reprocharme una y otra vez sobre mis acciones. Jamás quise hacer quedar mal a mi tía, de hecho, nunca había sido mi intención ser una decepción para ella.

Solo actuaba. No pensaba, y eso era lo que me traía problemas... quizás, solo debería olvidarme de mi sueño de hacer que todas las mujeres sean reconocidas como algo más que simples adornos.

Decidí caminar hacia el carruaje y quedarme ahí hasta que la noche terminaba tal como había sugerido mi tía, por esta noche, no quería causar más problemas.

Si ya de por si me sentía indispuesta, ahora, con todo lo ocurrido, tenía ganas de vomitar y dejar salir todo lo que había dentro de mí. Quizás lo poco que quedara de mi dignidad. No sabía con exactitud cuanto tiempo le quedaría a mis tíos para finalizar la gala, pero mi cuerpo y sobre todo mis pulmones necesitaban una tregua.

Podría irme sin decir nada y llegar a casa por mi cuenta, puede que así lograra deshacerme antes de todo lo que llevaba encima. No quería nada que pudiera recordarme a aquella noche, sin el vestido, ni el corsé.

Poniéndome en marcha hasta el carromato y con el malestar recorriendo mis entrañas recorrí los largos jardines del edificio. No pude evitar esbozar una mueca de malestar e involuntariamente, me llevé una mano a mi costado, allá donde se clavaba una de las evillas del corsé sobre mi piel.

«Esta cosa terminará por matarme»

Unas voces masculinas captaron mi atención en el trayecto. Sus palabras eran la mayoría indescifrables. Eran solo unos borrachos, caminaban tambaleándose de un lado a otro cantando o más bien, desafinando y se reían de vez en cuando por alguna tontería que decían entre ellos.

Fruncí el ceño y aligeré el paso, procurando pasar desapercibida delante de ellos, pero creo que fue demasiado tarde y a pesar de su borrachera, lograron localizarme con sus ojos enrojecidos por el alcohol.

Los cuatro me miraron como si fuera uno de los aperitivos del banquete, la sangre de mi rostro desapareció y mis huesos comenzaron a temblar junto con los latidos de mi corazón golpeteando mi pecho.

Mis piernas habían quedado inmóviles, no podía ni siquiera parpadear, solo quedarme pasmada observando como me rodeaban y hacían chasquidos obscenos con la lengua, mandándome miradas furtivas.

El mareo y el malestar se incrementaron y sus miradas y cabezas comenzaron a dar vueltas en mi cabeza. La falta de aire me dejó inmóvil y sin fuerzas suficientes para echar a correr. Estaba débil y conmocionada. Y... por más miserable que me escuchara, estaba aterrorizada, y no había ni un alma por esa zona.

— Mira nada más lo que tenemos aquí, es una diosa que nos ha caído del cielo— balbuceo uno de los tipejos acercándose mucho más a mi sacándole provecho a mi estado de shock.— ¿Estas perdida muñeca?— preguntó con esa voz grotesca logrando acariciar mi rostro.

Me separé de un movimiento brusco, dándole un manotazo a esa mano mientras retrocedía asustada.

— ¡Alejaos de mi!— advertí disfrazando el miedo que sentía por una mirada seria.

— ¡Oh, cuidado! Es toda una fiera... — se acercó otro ahora de mi lado derecho riéndose con los otros al mostrarme algo arisca con sus "atenciones"

— Me gustan agresivas— masculló uno abrazándome de la cintura, olfateando mi cuello.

Ahora si que estaba asustada, esos hombres me habían acorralado y sujetado de las muñecas impidiendo que me escapara. Mientras uno de los tipos comenzaba a acariciar mi cintura con una mano los otros trataban de desabrochar mi vestido sin éxito alguno, pues estaban pasados de copas y sus movimientos eran algo torpes.

Aprovechando aquella distracción, le propiné una bofetada al tipo que estaba intentando desnudarme y cuando se apartó para acariciarse la zona dañada, intenté escabullirme por el primer hueco que encontré.

—Tranquila preciosa, entre todos nos vamos a divertir — siseó uno de ellos, interponiéndose en mi camino.

— Lo pasaremos muy bien— dijo otro, agarrándome por detrás y levantándome del suelo levemente. Sentí su aliento sobre mi rostro permitiéndome olfatear ese vomitivo olor a alcohol.

Yo no hacía más que retorcerme y suplicar que me soltaran, ninguno me prestó atención y decidieron seguir manoseándome a gusto, sus movimientos cesaron al escuchar una voz que provenía detrás de ellos, evitando que me hicieran más daño, ya que habían logrado desabrochar mi vestido. Por un momento llegué a creer que alguien había visto la escena y me rescataría... pero nunca imaginé que lo ultimo que me quedaba de esperanza cayera en picada al ver de quien era la voz que había interrumpido a esos maleantes.

— ¡Vaya Marinette! , nunca imaginé que fueras de "esa" clase de chicas, que equivocada estaba — dijo la voz femenina acercándose a una distancia prudente de esa escena bizarra.

— Lila... — susurré con el temor aún recorriéndome las venas al estar en esta situación, ni siquiera en momentos como estos podía dejar de ser una víbora.

— Si vienes a recoger a tu amiguita déjame decirte que no te la vamos a entregar— habló uno de los tipos que estaba más o menos en sus 5 sentidos.— ella se esta pasando un buen rato con nosotros, ¿Verdad preciosa?

—¡O si no, puedes unirte tú también!—dijo otro.

Lila se rió entre dientes y siguió sus pasos decididos y elegantes hacia donde yo permanecía cautiva.

— Por favor, creen que alguien como yo sería amiga de esa mocosa — dijo señalándome con su mentón.

No podía hacer otra cosa, tendría que rogar como nunca que me ayudara, ya no me importaba si se reía por mi el resto de mi vida, solo quería que se compadeciera de mi y me ayudara a salir de esto.

— Lila... — murmuré llamando su atención — por lo que más quieras, ayúdame... t-te lo suplico, ¡por favor! — rogué dejando de lado la poca fortaleza que me acompañaba en esos momentos, las lágrimas de desesperación se agolpaban en mus ojos y el cuerpo me temblaba tanto como una gelatina que había robado de la cocina una vez.

Lila dibujó una sonrisa burlona en su rostro y recogiendo la falda de su vestido, se retiró con andares elegantes en dirección contraria dejándome a merced de esos hombres. Miré como se retiraba con los ojos desorbitados... no, ella no podía hacerme esto, tenía más que claro que yo no era su persona favorita, ni ella era la mía, pero, jamás imaginé que me odiara hasta este punto.

— ¡¡Lila!! — grité desesperada tratando de soltarme de esas manos que volvieron a acariciar mi cuerpo con descaro— ¡Por favor!

Volteó a verme por última vez con un destello de malicia en su mirada.

— ¡Bonne Appetit, señores! — exclamó con gracia en dirección a los hombres para retirarse finalmente dejándome sola con esos tipos.

Sin poder contenerlo más lloré, lloré tratando desesperadamente de soltarme de esa prisión de manos y grité con todas mis fuerzas, pero era inútil... nadie vendría a salvarme. Así que sin poder hacer nada más, acepté mi destino sintiendo como las lágrimas calientes bajaban por mis mejillas hasta mi barbilla.

Sentía como esos hombres ultrajaban mi cuerpo, sus asquerosas manos agarraban y destazaban cada pedazo de tela que se les ponía en frente. Yo solo me limité a sollozar con más fuerza y me removía como pescado fuera del agua tratando de liberarme, más no lo conseguía.

Odia aquello. Odiaba aquella situación. Yo, toda mi vida intentando entrenarme, aprender técnicas para defenderme para al final no valer nada. Quizás Adrien tenía razón, una mujer jamás aprendería a defenderse por sí misma. Supongo que... nos estábamos hechas para luchar. Solo para ser tratadas como objetos de usar y tirar. Como trapos que puedes cuidar con lavanda o arrojar a la basura.

Y, como si Dios hubiera escuchado mis súplicas, uno de los hombres fue derribado por alguien y así uno por uno fue desapareciendo hasta quedar libre, mis ojos aún estaban algo húmedos por las lágrimas derramadas, así que no pude ver con claridad quien era la persona que me había salvado, quien fuera que fuera, le debía mi vida.

Escuché de pronto a mi salvador golpear fuertemente a los hombres, y luego de soltarles un par de insultos. Su figura borrosa agarró a uno de ellos de la pechera y lo empujó hacia atrás derivándolo al suelo y a otro le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla que lo hizo caer junto a su amigo.

—¡Largaos de aquí!—los amenazó, observando desde arriba como intentaban levantarse tambaleantes del suelo para echar a correr.—Y si os vuelvo a ver, llamaré al de seguridad para que os detenga por escándalo público.

Lanzó una mirada fulminante a los otros dos que quedaban en pie y sin decir ni una palabra se fueron, tambaleándose y riéndose, como si lo que les acabara de ocurrir fuese el mejor chiste de la historia.

Mientras yo, con nerviosismo, llevé mis manos al escote de mi vestido para cubrirme con torpeza.

Escuché como caminaba hacia mi. Yo sin embargo, del impacto me había derrumbé en el suelo cayendo de rodillas aun sin levantar la mirada desde que deje de sentir el aliento y los roces de los cuerpos de esos tipos.

Se agachó, quedando de rodillas a mi altura.

—¿Estás bien?

Levanté la vista y ahí pude ver a Adrien con una expresión salvaje en el rostro, aún así se veía muy apuesto y sus ojos verdes brillaban de una manera tan hermosa que me quedé embobada por no se cuanto tiempo en su mirada.

Me extendió la mano ayudándome a levantarme, pero su mirada seria no cambió en lo absoluto.

Dudosa, acepté su ofrecimiento. Alargué una de mis manos para coger la suya, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba las mangas y el escote de mi vestido para no dejarlo.

Al ponerme en pie, todo volvió a girar a mi alrededor. El suelo se convirtió en mi cielo y los árboles giraban como una noria. Mi respiración estaba acelerada y por un momento creí que iba a dejar de llegarme el aire al cerebro.

—Toma—lo miré, tímida y comprobé como se quitaba la chaqueta para dármela.—Ponte esto.

Alargó su brazo y yo simplemente, me dediqué a observarlo con una mirada fulminante y defensiva.

Lo miré a él y me aparté por instinto.

—No, no quiero su ayuda—espeté girándome para darle la espalda.

Lo escuché respirar hondo detrás de mí.

—No sea testaruda—me dijo.—¿Es qué quiere que me vaya y la deje sola con esos tipos?

Me di la vuelta bruscamente, y esto me hizo tambalearme un poco.

«Maldito corsé»

A pesar de mi falta de aire, logré a levantar mi cabeza orgullosa.

—Yo no necesito a un caballero que me salve—dije con la voz entrecortada. Cada vez se me estaba haciendo más difícil mantener la respiración—Puedo hacerlo yo misma. Y cueste lo que me cueste, voy a aprender lo que haga falta para conseguirlo.

Una mueca de malestar cruzó mi rostro. Me llevé una mano a mi estómago y sentí náuseas. Cada vez me era más difícil mantenerme en pie y tenía la sensación de que en cualquier momento me desplomaría en el suelo.

Sentía su mirada esmeralda observarme con esa intensidad que me hacía sentir escalofríos.

Sabía lo que estaba pensando: que yo jamás lograría aprender a defenderme por el simple hecho de ser mujer. Pero me daba igual. Algún día lo conseguiría y entonces le demostraría a él y a todos de lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Con esa imagen en mi cabeza, mis piernas flaquearon y sin tener tiempo de sostenerme, caí hacia delante con la respiración entrecortada.

Sus brazos me sostuvieron con firmeza antes de llegar al suelo y yo por instinto me apoyé en su pecho, cayéndome de bruces sobre él. En cualquier otra situación me hubiese apartado al instante con las mejillas sonrojadas y el corazón latiéndome a mil. Pero la crudeza de mi situación me hizo estar más pendiente de mantener los ojos abiertos y no dejarme caer por completo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba con fuerza, buscando con desesperación aire que meter a sus pulmones. Me tropecé de nuevo, aún estando sujeta por sus brazos. Respiré con fuerza, agarrándome con fuerza a él.

—¿Estás bien?—lo vi, mirarme con preocupación, buscando aquello que me estaba dejando sin oxígeno hasta que sus ojos llegaron a mi corpiño.

—N-No puedo...—musité, pronunciando las palabras con dificultad.—No pue... do... Respirar.

Lo vi fruncir el ceño y sin vacilar, me acercó hacia él, apoyándome sobre su pecho mientras que él me rodeaba hasta llevar sus manos a mi espalda, allá donde estaban las evillas y las correas que se cernían sobre mi piel.

No se lo pensó ni por un instante y olvidando que yo era una mujer, desató las cuerdas dejándome completamente expuesta de cintura para arriba. Me sacó el corpiño de cuajo y lo tiró al suelo sin miramiento alguno.

Fue en ese momento cuando mis pulmones volvieron a hacerse grandes y el aire volvió a mi cuerpo.

Tomé una bocanada de aire y después comencé a toser con fuerza.

—Esta vez no puede rechazarla—dijo, colocando su chaqueta sobre mis hombros para cubrirme.—Recibir ayuda no viene mal de vez en cuando.

Vale, acaba de salvarme la vida dos veces y si por mí fuera le tiraría la maldita chaqueta a la cara, pero claro, si lo hacía me tocaba enseñar al mundo entero mis dos pechos. Y que quede, no estaba muy orgullosa de ellos.

Agarré con fuerza los dos extremos de su chaqueta y la cerré todo lo que pude para cubrirme.

—Avisaré a su tía para que esté al tanto de lo ocurrido esta noche—aseguró, metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro.—Puede que quiera poner una denuncia. Además, necesita descansar.

Negué con la cabeza, refugiándome aún más en su chaqueta.

—No puedo acercarme a ella...—musité.—No hasta que termine la celebración.

Sus ojos esmeraldas volvieron a recaer en mí y una mueca cruzó sus perfectos labios.

—¿Qué?—preguntó, extrañado.

—La avergoncé delante de todos y no quiere que me vean cerca de ella, al menos por un tiempo—. Aclaré.—Pero, no pasa nada. Yo... Creo que es lo mejor.—Lo miré, un tanto incómoda.—Usted también debería volver a la fiesta. No quiero hacerle perder más el tiempo. Yo... esperaré al cochero hasta que venga y puedo esperar con él a mis tíos.

—No está en condiciones de quedarse sola—me recriminó y en cuanto vio mi mirada fulminante, enseguida añadió:—Y ya no es por el hecho de que seas una mujer. No es seguro quedarse solo a éstas horas y menos en su estado.—Miró el corsé tirado en el suelo y suspiró con pesar.—Perdona que le diga, pero pretende romper todas las reglas y hacerse valer y luego no duda en llevar puesto esa idiotez que casi le cuesta la vida.

—¡Yo no quería llevarlo!—espeté molesta.—Me obligaron a ponérmelo. Jamás me he puesto uno de esos...

—Ni deberías volver a ponértelo, por poco te matas—dijo y se giró sobre sí mismo para caminar fuera del recinto. Allá donde aparcaban los autos y los carros.—Venga conmigo, la llevaré a casa.

—No es necesario, ya le he dicho que esperaré al cochero—le refunfuñé.

Se detuvo al instante y giró su rostro levemente para mirarme.

—Ya le he dicho que me acompañe—me repitió.—Así que deje de hacerme perder el tiempo y sígame.

Volvió a emprender la marcha, alejándose cada vez más de mí.

El sonido de unas risotadas provenientes del salón, junto con el de algunos caballos trotar por la calle, más los claxons de los coches e hizo estremecer. ¿Y si regresaban los tipos borrachos?

No me lo pensé ni un segundo. Salí corriendo detrás de él, para ponerme a su lado.

No me molesté e recoger el corpiño. De hecho, no quería volver a verlo en lo que me restaba de vida. Odiaba ser tan inútil en aquellos momentos, no quería depender tanto de él, pero tampoco era plan de estar semidesnuda en mitad de la nada a esperar hasta dios sabe cuando terminarían mis tíos la velada.

Llegamos a la calle y Adrien Agreste caminó hacia un coche pintado de marrón, de impecables ruedas y relucientes cristales. Sin duda los automóviles se estaban poniendo muy de moda. Casi todas las familias ricas ya tenían uno, menos mi tía, claro que prefería seguir con aquellos horribles carromatos empujados por caballos.

Abrió la puerta del coche y me hizo una señal para que entrara. Yo obediente, me subí y esperé a que él cruzara por delante hasta llegar a la parte del conductor. Abrió su puerta y se subió a mi lado sin decir ni una sola palabra.

Nunca había subido a un coche. Aquel era el primero y la verdad es que me gustó bastante. Los asientos eran más cómodos de los del carro de mi tía y al menos no dábamos tantos botes al atravesar algunas calles.

Permanecimos en completo silencio durante todo el trayecto. Tan solo él me preguntó cual era mi dirección y yo le pregunté que por qué había dejado sola a su acompañante. Los dos nos respondimos a cada pregunta cortantes, con pocas palabras y proseguimos con aquel silencio que me estaba matando poco a poco.

Él parecía pensativo, mirando fijamente a la carretera, con las manos sobre el volante y con los labios fruncidos en una fina mueca.

Cuando llegamos a casa, detuvo el auto justo enfrente de la puerta y sin decir palabra alguna esperó pacientemente a que me bajara.

—Yo...—comencé a decir.—Muchas gracias por todo lo que ha hecho por mí ésta noche...

Lo miré con timidez y aunque odiara admitirlo, él me había liberado de una buena.

—No sé que me hubiera pasado si no llega a estar por ahí—murmuré.

Él parecía no tener intención de contestar. Tenía la mirada fija en un punto exacto de la calle, como si algún pensamiento preocupación estuviera rondando estuviese carcomiéndole la cabeza.

Abrí la puerta del coche, lentamente y saqué una de mis piernas para apoyarlas sobre la piedra de la calle.

Y, justo cuando iba a salir por completo sus palabras me hicieron detenerme en seco.

—Mañana la espero a las nueve.—Dijo con los ojos aún fijos al frente.— En el edificio que hay al lado del ayuntamiento.

Me giré hacia él, mirándolo con ojos muy abiertos.

«¿Qué quería decir con eso? ¿Acaso él iba a ...?»

—Y sea puntual—añadió.—No me suelen gustar los alumnos que llegan tarde.

Mi cerebro dejó de funcionar por un instante y mi mente se quedó en blanco.

No... Aquello no podía se real... Debía de tratarse de un sueño o quizás si que el corpiño me dejó inconsciente y estaba teniendo alucinaciones.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, se giró por fin hacia mí.

—¿Piensa quedarse ahí toda la noche? ¿O es su forma de seguir haciéndome perder el tiempo?—dijo con ese tono de voz frío que ya había empezado a ser característico de él.

—¿Va a aceptarme en su clase de esgrima?—titubeé, aún sin poder creer lo que mis oídos escuchaban.

—Algo así—se encogió de hombros y se apoyó en el respaldo del coche.

Una sonrisa recorrió mi rostro y sin poder evitar mi alegría comencé a gritar.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Gracias, gracias!—me salí del coche atropelladamente y cerré de un portazo.—¡Le aseguro que no se arrepentirá!—dije, asomándome por el cristal de la ventana.

—Eso espero.—Dijo y sin esperar una respuesta por mi parte, arrancó de nuevo el coche y se largó, alejándose por la primera esquina que pilló.

Con la cabeza por las nubes, a pesar de todo lo ocurrido en una noche mi cabeza solo pudo pensar en una cosa:

«Aprendería esgrima y mi profesor...

Mi profesor sería Adrien Agreste»

* * *

**Hola a todos!**

**Ya estamos de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo de esta nueva historia.**

**Sentimos la demora, pero éste cap fue más largo de lo que esperamos y nos llevó un tiempo escribirlo, pero aquí está.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Marinette sigue intentando a toda costa hacerse valer y esta vez su atrevimiento le ha costado caro con su tía.**

**Adrien y Marinette vuelven a encontrarse y esta vez fuera de las paredes de la escuela de esgrima ¿Qué os ha parecido su segundo encuentro?**

**Y... tras una tensa disputa con cuatro borrachos Adrien le ha propuesto a Marinette dar clases de esgrima, ¿qué lo habrá hecho cambiar de opinión?**

**¿Cómo logrará Marinette escaparse para ir a clases de esgrima?**

**¿Y Adrien? ¿Podrá ocultar que está dando clases a una mujer?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos cap!**

**Ahora, para los que leen nuestra historia, muchísimas gracias! Nos hacen muy felices! Así que, gracias:**

**manu**

**Ladybug**

**y**

**miragold292**

**Esperamos que mas personas lean nuestra historia con el pasar del tiempo... hasta mientras, gracias a los que comentan sin falta cada capítulo.**

**Un beso grande, Dreamers para cada uno se ustedes y adiós... por ahora.**


	5. Capítulo 3

* * *

**Adrien**

Cerré la puerta con desgana y aún con el sudor recorriendo mi cuerpo, caminé hacia la cocina para coger un vaso de agua. La clase de hoy se me había hecho más pesada que un bulto de plomo y no estaba muy seguro de si el problema lo habían tenido los alumnos o yo.

Tenía la sensación de que ninguno dábamos pie con bola. Los técnicas más básicas se habían ido a la mierda y yo ya ni siquiera sabía como explicarme para que esos incompetentes pudiese dar una estocada en condiciones.

Dejé que el agua cayera por mi garganta, aclarando el ardor de mi boca y además mis pensamientos. Después de la noche tan movidita que tuve, apenas había podido razonar con claridad.

Tampoco pude dormir, pero ¿cómo iba a hacerlo? Acababa de aceptar dar clases a una cría que jugaba a las tres mosqueteras y al billar. Debía haberme vuelto completamente loco para llegar a ese punto.

Obviamente no podría darle las clases con el resto de alumnos, solo había que pensar en cómo se pusieron todos nada más verla. Tampoco daríamos las clases en la academia, no podía arriesgarme a que alguien me descubriese dando clases de esgrima a una mujer, mucho menos a la sobrina de la familia Cheng.

Lo que solo me dejaba una opción...

**«Joder»**

La única forma de hacerlo... Era en mi casa.

Sí, anoche cuando dije que aceptaba ayudarla con las clases, lo pensé, y no escuché esa vocecita en mi cabeza que me decía que era una pésima idea y ahora me tocaba aguantarme y cargar con las consecuencias.

Dejé el vaso sobre la gran encimera de madera. Ya lo recogerían los empleados más tarde.

Caminé hacia mi cuarto, quitándome por el camino la camiseta del uniforme. Cerré la puerta detrás de mí y me quedé enfrente del lavabo que había en el baño de mi recámara. Parecía un muerto y no hacía falta nada más que mirarme la cara.

Abrí el grifo y me lavé la cara con agua fría, como si eso pudiera ayudarme a despertar del gran problema en el que yo mismo me había metido.

Acepté ayudarla porque reconocía que la niña tenía agallas. No se veía todos los días a una mujer que le plantara cara a un grupo de lobos hambrientos, borrachos y bebidos. Supongo que fue eso lo que me hizo tirarme con los pies vueltos y tentar a la suerte.

**«Te estás metiendo en la boca del lobo y lo sabes»**

Sí, lo sabía. Pero siempre me habían gustado los retos y esa chica me había plantado cara dos veces sin vacilar. Así que... veríamos cual de los dos podía más.

El profesor o la alumna.

Dos golpes se escucharon al otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Sí?—dije, poniendo una toalla sobre mis hombros.

—Señor Agreste, la señorita Kagami está aquí y solicita verlo—anunció una de las empleadas de la casa.

—Qué entre—cerré el grifo y salí del baño, encontrándomela sentada a los pies mi cama.

Sus ojos me escrutaron de arriba abajo y por la expresión de su rostro, supe que tenía algo en la cabeza.

—Hola—la saludé, situándome junto a ella.

—¡Vaya!—exclamó con ironía.—Dichosos mis ojos que te ven. Hasta que por fin te dignas a aparecer.

—Nos vimos ayer en la gala benéfica.—Dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

—Por eso mismo, Adrien—se puse en pie y se cruzó de brazos.—Estabas a mi lado y de repente desapareces por arte de magia. No sabes lo mal que lo pasé, inventándome una escusa para disculparte delante de mis padres.

Resoplé por lo bajo y me llevé una mano al pelo, alborotándolo con nerviosismo.

—Tuve que salir fuera un momento—me disculpe.—Acompañé a la sobrina de los Cheng a casa y cuando regresé ya no estabas.

—Espera, espera, espera—levantó sus dos manos, acompañando sus palabras.—¿Qué acompañaste a quien?

—A la sobrina de la mujer con la que...

—¡Ya sé quien es!—me interrumpió.—Lo que no entiendo es qué demonios hacías acompañándola a casa. ¿No se supone que venía con sus tíos?

—Sí, pero estaba en problemas y necesitaba ayuda, ¿qué querías que hiciera que la dejara a su suerte?—inquirí, molesto por sus jodidos celos.—Si tú hubiese estado en una situación parecido, me habría gustado que alguien te ayudara. Además, te digo precisamente esto para evitar problemas y malentendidos, para que no desconfíes. Y sí te lo digo porque no tengo nada que ocultar.

**«Más o menos»**

—Sí, sí, todo eso de pareja sincera y formal te queda muy bonito, pero yo no estoy hablando de su buena acción de héroe del día, sino de lo que me hiciste en la gala—me aclaró.—Me dejaste tirada. Todo el mundo nos vio entrar juntos y cuando me doy la vuelta resulta que mi prometido se ha fugado, ¡ah no, espera! Qué ni siquiera es mi prometido.

Puse los ojos en blanco, sin evitar soltar una maldición por lo bajo.

**«Y ya empieza»**

—Kagami... No empieces con ese asunto del compromiso—le advertí.

Hoy no era el mejor día para empezar otra discusión por el mismo tema de siempre.

Kagami y yo estábamos juntos y éramos pareja oficial, o bueno, más o menos. Yo aún no le había propuesto matrimonio, y... de momento, no tenía pensado hacerlo. Todo ese asunto me exasperaba tanto como me agobiaba.

Yo era feliz tal y cómo vivía, con mi academia, mi pasión por el esgrima e ir de lado a lado sin tener ninguna clase de ataduras. Pero, Kagami no pensaba igual que yo. Su familia era demasiado tradicional y no hacían otra cosa que presionarla para poner una fecha a nuestra boda y por ende, ella me presionaba a mí. Y yo... simplemente hacía oídos sordos.

—Mis padres pensaban que aprovecharías la gala de anoche para anunciar nuestro compromiso—musitó, cabizbaja.—Estaban muy convencidos de ellos, tanto que llegaron a convencerme a mí también.

Suspiré.

No me gustaba verla sufrir, sobre todo si yo era el causante de ese pesar.

—Oye...—la cogí de la mano y la atraje hacia mí ligeramente.—No te preocupes por eso. Una boda no significa nada... ¿Qué cambiaría? ¿Tener cada uno un anillo en el dedo? Eso da igual, y lo que importa es que yo te quiero y tú me quieres a mí, lo demás es solo cuestión de formalidades.

—Pero la gente habla, Adrien—dijo, torciendo la mirada hacia un lado.—Tenemos edad suficiente para casarnos y... llevamos juntos dos años, ¿no crees que deberíamos plantearnos otro estilo de vida?

—Claro que sí—dije, sin dudarlo.—Y lo haremos. Nos casaremos como todo el mundo y tú te vendrás a vivir aquí conmigo. Solo te pido que me des tiempo, ¿vale? Te prometo que muy pronto tomaré una decisión y daré el paso.

Invadí su espacio personal besando sus pálidas mejillas y ladeando mi cabeza para lograr alcanzar su cuello y recorrerlo con besos, tenía que evitar que sacara de nuevo el tema.

—No pienses en eso ahora ¿Vale?— bisbiseé en su oído removiendo con la nariz su corto cabello negro y abriéndome paso a sus labios, siempre que los besaba sentía como si estuviera besando un par de cubitos de hielo, debido a su fría y calculadora actitud había tomado costumbre el que mi mente maquinara que era como estar besando a un témpano de hielo. Más eso, no me importaba mucho al momento de tener relaciones.

Comencé a mordisquear su cuello y a lamer su clavícula, sabía que era sensible en esas áreas, sí que procuré hacerlo con más insistencia escuchando en mi oído su agitada respiración y sus manos apretujando mi cabello.

— Adrien — susurró Kagami con un hilo de voz desvaneciéndose en mis brazos.

Sabía que eso funcionaría.

Sonreí de lado y comencé a deshacerme de cada una de sus prendas, primero quité el broche de su pomposo vestido, dejando a la vista el apretado corsé que llevaba debajo. A veces me preguntaba como podía llevar una cosa como esta sin morir asfixiada, bueno, supuse que era cosa de mujeres... aunque, esa joven de la fiesta casi se muere con uno de estos.

Me frené por unos segundos y sacudí la cabeza de lado a lado tratando de evadir esos pensamientos, ahora estaba con mi novia, y no podía pensar en otra que no se ella en estos momentos, ni siquiera para comparar sus prendas de vestir.

Continúe a la tarea de llenar de besos el valle de sus senos, cerré los ojos y aspiré el caro olor del perfume que ella se ponía a diario, a veces incluso se echaba tanto perfume, que daban ganas de estornudar.

La tumbé en la cama terminando de quitar el apretado corsé y dejando que la parte superior de su vestido resbalara hasta el suelo, Kagami empujaba mi cabeza hasta sus pechos tratando de hacerme saber lo mucho que le gustaba que acariciara esa parte.

Con mi lengua tracé un recorrido desde su ombligo hasta llegar entre sus pechos, causándole un intenso escalofrió que se extendió por toda su columna vertebral e hizo que todos los vellos de su cuerpo se erizaran. Mi caso no era muy diferente al de ella, mi miembro comenzó a sentir esas caricias eléctricas que ella daba sobre mi cabello y espalda, mi boca jadeo cuando ella enredó sus piernas a mi cadera, que aún tenía el pantalón puesto. La ropa me estaba sofocando, sumado al calor del cuerpo de Kagami, mi cuerpo estaba llamas, así que comencé a quitarme la camiseta con desespero y ataqué los labios fríos y finos de Kagami sin dejar de acariciarnos el uno al otro.

—¿Todavía sigues teniendo dudas de que te amo? — murmuré sobre sus labios introduciendo mi lengua en su cavidad saboreando cada rincón de su boca.

Kagami dió un largo suspiro y contestó.

—Mi chico salvaje, demuéstrame que me amas— se abrazó más a mi cuerpo y comenzó a balancear sus caderas haciendo que mi miembro reaccionara a sus toques, los empujes que daba su intimidad contra mi miembro eran una jodida delicia, y lo estaban poniendo poco a poco más duro.

— Sabes como me encanta que te muevas así— jadeé en su oído mordiendo su lóbulo y realizando los mismos movimientos de ella.

— Precisamente por eso lo hago— ronroneó en mi oído como si me estuviera contando de alguna travesura.

—Eres demasiado traviesa— mascullé con una voz ronca, casi irreconocible.—te gusta hacerme perder el control— hablé mordisqueando sus pequeños pezones endurecidos, haciéndola arquearse.

—¡Ahh! Tu también me haces perder la cabeza— gimió extasiada tirando su cabeza hacia atrás.

—¿Te hago perder la cabeza?—pregunté con una sonrisa ladeada.— ¿Que tanto?— inquirí desabrochando la hebilla de mi pantalón.

—Mucho— siseó enloquecida, se removió en la cama tratando de conseguir más caricias, caricias que no le iba a proferir hasta que pierda totalmente la cordura.

Sonreí de lado, disfrutando el efecto de mis manos, mi boca y mi lengua sobre ella. Desde sus pechos seguí una ruta de descenso, tanteando su vientre, después sus caderas y luego esa parte que tan loca la volvía.

Kagami gimió, sintiendo como mi mano tocaba arriba y abajo su intimidad, dándole toques lentos y pausados hasta lograr humedecerla lo suficiente.

—Adrien—se quejó y todo su cuerpo fue sacudido por una encogida. Sabía lo que quería. Quería más, mucho más fuerte y más salvaje, pero yo, no estaba dispuesto a dárselo todavía.

Cuando la sentí lo suficientemente húmeda, colé uno de mis dedos en su interior haciéndola gritar de placer. Su espalda se arqueó y sus manos se aferraron con fuerza a las sábanas.

—¿Te das cuenta de por qué no necesitamos casarnos aún?—la provoqué sacando un metiendo mi dedo con lentitud, torturándola con una sonrisa de suficiencia en mi boca.—Tú y yo somos uno. Tú ya eres mía, no tengo por qué ponerte un anillo en el dedo para demostrártelo—mi dedo comenzó subir el ritmo de las penetraciones y cuando la vi retorcerse de placer metí un segundo.

Me incliné para besar sus labios viendo cómo se derretía entre mis brazos.

—Sólo disfruta cada momento que pasamos juntos y olvídate de las preocupaciones—murmuré con voz ronca mientras veía cómo venía su tan ansiado orgasmo.

Saqué ambos dedos antes de que alcanzara el clímax. No quería que se corriera con mi mano, sino conmigo dentro de ella.

Me quité los pantalones y todo lo que llevaba hasta quedar completamente desnudo. Escalé por la cama hasta quedarme encima de ella, con una mano a cada lado de su rostro. Me di el lujo de regocijarme en su entrada, frotando mi miembro en ella para tantear el terrero. Sus gemidos y súplicas fueron música para mis oídos.

Acomodé la punta en ella y cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los de ella la penetré de una sola embestida, entrando de una vez.

Abrió los ojos de sorpresa y clavó sus uñas en mi espalda mientras que sus piernas me rodeaban desesperadas la cintura.

Cuando me acostumbré a su interior me fui moviendo poco a poco, entrando y saliendo de ella. Se mordió el labio inferior y cerró los ojos sintiendo como la embestía de esa forma que la volvía loca.

—Hazlo más rápido—dijo entre gemidos.

—¿Así?—incrementé el ritmo, aumentando mis embestidas. La embestía con fuerza, de forma salvaje, y a lo bestia. Eso era lo que le gustaba, lo que la hacía llegar al éxtasis.

—S-Sí—gimió de placer, mientras nuestros cuerpos chocaban el uno con el otro.

—Joder...—musité sintiendo como mi miembro se hacía más grande en su interior, preparándose para verter todo lo que tenía dentro de ella.

Debía estar preparado para sacarla antes de correrme en su interior, pero ella aún no había llegado al orgasmo y no pensaba dejarla a medias.

Seguí penetrándola, aguantando con todas mis fuerzas no correrme.

Esbocé una mueca y maldije en dos ocasiones mientras comenzaba a desesperarme y con mis labios atacaba sus pezones para ayudarla a correrse conmigo.

Kagami gritó de placer y se arqueó cuando comencé a lamer sus senos sin detener mis embestidas.

—Te amo Adrien—musitó en un mar de placer.—No sabes cuando te quiero...

Y fue con esas palabras que todo se volvió blanco. La saqué justo a tiempo y entonces me corrí en su vientre. Gemí, bajo los efectos de unos de los orgasmos más maravillosos que había tenido.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba, exhausto. Miré a Kagami y por sus expresión y sus mejillas sonrojadas supe que también había logrado venirse conmigo.

Sonreí de lado y me incliné para depositar un casto beso en sus labios.

—Yo también te amo, amor—susurré abrazándola por la espalda y atrayéndola a mí.—No dudes nunca de mí.

Los dos estábamos sudados en impregnados por la esencia de nuestras respiraciones.

—No lo haré...—prometió.

**Marinette**

Estaba, como siempre, encerrada en mi habitación, aunque algo emocionada. Sabía que hoy, era mi primera clase de esgrima con Adrien Agreste, y eso era... ¡Una locura! Al fin podría estudiar el deporte que tanto había querido desde niña.

Escabullirme sería muy fácil, pues mi tía aún seguía molesta por lo de la fiesta y por lo tanto, seguía sin dirigirme la palabra. Jamás había estado tan feliz de que ella me ignorara.

Rebusqué en mi armario un vestido sencillo y cómodo de un color crema claro con mangas y de largo hasta los tobillos. No era precisamente el vestido que usaría cualquier muchacha, pero si para alguien que quiere ir cómoda a su primera clase de esgrima.

Asomé mi cabeza fuera de mi habitación y revisé a ambos lados tratando de visualizar a mi tía o a cualquiera de los sirvientes que pudieran evitar mi escapada.

«Bien, no hay moros en la Costa»

Procedí a retirarme de la mansión de mi tía silenciosamente. No había ni siquiera un alma fuera de esta, más eso me facilitó la tarea de salir en una sola pieza de allí. Antes de irme, había revisado por cuarta vez la hora. Eran las 8:45, tenía 15 minutos para llegar a la casa de Monsieur Agreste puntual, él había sido muy claro en decirme que no le gustan los retrasos y obvio no iba a faltar a mi promesa de llegar temprano y no decepcionarlo en las clases.

El tiempo había pasado volando, y sin que yo me diera cuenta había llegado a casa de mi profesor en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Bueno, más que una casa, era una mansión, pero sea lo que sea, había llegado y con... 5 minutos de adelanto.

Sonreí con suficiencia y toqué el timbre de la fortaleza frente a mi.

Enseguida una mujer de unos 35 años calculé, me abrió la puerta, su mirada carecía de brillo y su semblante de emociones, más no me deje amedrentar y con una voz firme dije mi nombre y la razón por la que vive, obvio sin decirle que practicaría esgrima con Monsieur Agreste,

—¿Usted es Madmoiselle Cheng? —preguntó desconfiada arqueando una ceja.

Rápidamente, asentí firme con la cabeza.

—Bien, entonces sígame por aquí — me indicó haciéndose a un lado y dándome paso dentro de la casa.

Caminé en silencio hasta que la mujer que tenía su mirada clavada en mi espalda como dos dagas, se esfumó dejándome sola en esa enorme casa. Pasaron los minutos hasta que alguien me tocó el hombro sobresaltándome.

—¡Vaya señorita Cheng! Veo que es una mujer de palabra — mencionó el Sr. Agreste revisando la hora en su reloj de bolsillo — es bueno ver que cumpla sus promesas, venga por aquí —e hizo un gesto con la cabeza señalando una habitación enorme con muchas cosas para ejercitarse. Supuse que era su sala de entrenamiento.

— A partir de ahora, este será nuestro salón de clases — dijo mirándome fríamente.

Estaba impresionada. En la mansión de mi tía teníamos varias habitaciones extras y un hermoso y enorme jardín, pero esto... creo que aunque tenga un mapa en mis manos con las zonas señalizadas me perdería... ¡Era inmenso!

—¿Cuándo iniciamos?— pregunté emocionada con la alegría y el gozo recorriendo cada centímetro de mi piel.

El me miró y me hizo una señal para que hiciera silencio con uno de sus dedos. Lo primero que hizo fue incitarme a que me colocara un traje de esgrima que, cabe recalcar, me quedaba algo grande, bueno... Bastante grande, pero aún así no me quejaba, soportaría cualquier cosa con tal de estudiar esgrima.

—¿¡Comenzamos ya!?— insistí aún más emocionada que antes.

El me miró con el ceño fruncido y habló.

—Primera regla. No puedes hablar a menos que yo te lo permita— increpó mirándome severamente.

—Lo siento Señor— me disculpe avergonzada cubriendo mi boca con ambas manos para mantenerme callada.

El carraspeó y continúo.

—Segunda regla, te dirigirás a mi como Profesor Agreste, nada de Señor linda. Ese esta en el cielo— me indicó como bono extra.

Asentí.

—Muy bien, y la última regla pero la más importante de todas... nunca decirle a nadie, que soy tu profesor ¿Entiendes?— inquirió mirándome fijamente. Yo nada más asentí para no incumplir la primera regla de "Cero palabras".

—Por el momento comenzaremos con un simple calentamiento— señaló — tienes que preparar tu cuerpo para soportar a base de simples ejercicios que te ayudaran a calentar tus músculos y se te hará más fácil la terea de aprender esgrima... ¿Alguna duda?— cuestionó posando sus fuertes brazos en su cadera.

Negué con la cabeza como si fuera una sordo-muda.

Cuando él escudriñó que no tenía más complicaciones con respecto a las clases, me indicó que me colocara frente a él y comenzamos con los ejercicios, nada difícil al principio, pero a medida que iba pasando el tiempo, me era casi imposible seguirle el ritmo, llegué incluso a parar para descansar un momento, más la fría y acusadora mirada de Adrien me hizo arrepentirme de mi decisión, así que sin más remedio continúe con los ejercicios.

Para cuando acabamos, según el reloj de bolsillo de Adrien, eran las 11:35 de la mañana, no sabía que el tiempo podía irse de volada solo haciendo unos ejercicios.

Yo aún jadeante y casi al borde del delirio, logré escuchar como Adrien me ubicaba en medio de aquel enorme salón. En sus manos traía dos espadas de esgrima que estaban hace unos segundos, colgadas en la pared. Me dió una de las espadas y yo la tomé con algo de nerviosismo, por lo de la última vez.

—Lo primero que debes saber antes de aprender esgrima es agarrar bien el arma— se colocó detrás de mi y su fresco aliento mentolado chocó contra mi nuca estremeciéndome, temblé un poco ante su ligero contacto al corregirme mi modo de tomar una espada, pero seguí firme escuchando sus enseñanzas.—Mejor— sentenció con su voz ronca y masculina que hizo que todos los vellos de mi nuca se pusieran en punta.

Sonreí delicadamente al escucharlo decir eso.

—Necesitarás algunas palabras básicas para entender de la esgrima.— argumentó separándose detrás de mi y volviendo al frente— Algunos de los términos más importantes que aprender al principio son: en guardia, ataque, parada, respuesta, contrarrespuesta. El ataque es una acción ofensiva, mientras que la parada es defensiva— me explicó caminando de un lado a otro con las manos detrás de su espalda y una postura firme.

Yo miré al techo, procurando meter en mi cabeza y memorizar cada una de aquellas palabras.

—Ahora, el movimiento básico de los pies. Este es completamente fundamental en la esgrima, así que es importante desarrollar un movimiento fluido y sencillo.— aclaró avanzando hacia mi lentamente mientras decía estas palabras — Pero, lo básico que tendrás que aprender es la posición de guardia, y el avance y retroceso simples.

Miré los movimientos de sus manos y sus pies y traté de imitar cada una de las posturas que él tomaba.

—Párate de costado, con la mano que tiene la espada adelante, con el pie de ese lado apuntando hacia tu oponente y el de atrás en un ángulo de 90 aproximadamente hacia afuera. — alegó. — Cuando te muevas hacia adelante, el pie que está al frente guiará el movimiento y cuando retrocedas, será el de atrás.

—Con la mirada decidida me posicioné como me había dicho y blandí la espada hacia el frente imaginando a mi oponente, al recalcar la palabra "oponente" no pude evitar pensar en el rostro de Lila siendo despellejado por mi espada, eso me hizo sonreír burlona a la vez que terminaba de colocarme en la posición pedida por mi maestro.

—La posición esta correcta — bisbiseó en mi oído — pero necesitas tener las muñecas sueltas y flexibles para un mejor agarre de tu arma, no la sujetes con tanta fuerza — me advirtió aflojando un poco el agarre de mis manos sobre el arma.—Correcto — felicitó Adrien con una pequeña sonrisa — bien, ahora... por lo general los maestros de esgrima te hacen practicar primero con el florete, luego con la espada y al último con el sable — enumeró Adrien mirándome fijamente a los ojos — pero, dado a que este es un caso muy... peculiar, te dejaré que decidas — me avisó seriamente. — Elige ¿florete, espada o sable?

— Espada— contesté sin pensarlo un segundo.

— ¿Estas segura?— preguntó arqueando una ceja al ver la rapidez con la que formulé la respuesta.

—Estoy segura— volví a contestar sin temor alguno.

Adrien asintió firmemente y continúo con las clases.

Ya eran la una y media de la tarde, cuando Adrien termino de hacerme ensayar todos los movimientos que me explicó anteriormente, aún creía estar en un sueño, pero la punzada de dolor en mis músculos al practicar tanto la misma postura desmentían por completo a mi mente de si esto era un sueño o no.

—Espero no haberte parecido muy duro el primer día—dijo, caminando hacia el gran panel donde tenía las espadas.—Pero, créeme, es necesario que vayas sabiendo de qué va la cosa. Y para que lo sepas, la esgrima no es ningún juego.

—Nunca la he considerado como tal—Le aseguré, arremangándome las largas mangas de su traje de esgrima prestado.—Y para que lo sepa, siempre he tratado con mucho respeto el esgrima.

—Bien—dijo secamente.—Me alegra oír eso.

Lo observé caminar hacia una de las grandes habitaciones de la casa, desapareciendo por ella y dejándome completamente sola.

A las 2 Adrien tendría clases con sus alumnos... sus verdaderos alumnos. Así que me dió 10 minutos para cambiarme de vuelta y regresar a casa de mi tía, que con suerte, o se habrá dado cuenta en todo este tiempo que me escapé.

Me quité el uniforme en una de las habitaciones de la casa y le devolví el traje junto con la espada. Le agradecí infinitamente y él se despidió cortés pero fríamente de mí, indicándome que las clases serian todos los día a la misma hora. Ya estaba acostumbrada a ese comportamiento serio a todas horas.

No le dije nada al respecto, solo salí de la mansión Agreste más feliz que nunca, feliz porque mi sueño de practicar esgrima, se estaba haciendo realidad...

* * *

**¡Volvimos! Y esta vez más emocionadas que nunca, pronto sabrán por que .**

**Esperemos que les este gustando la historia como siempre, y les mandamos un beso a todos los que nos leen.**

**Como han podido ver aquí, sabemos algo más sobre la vida de Adrien, entre ellas de que no esta dispuesto a ver alguien más que no sea su novia... Kagami.**

**¿Marinette logrará cambiar eso?**

**¿Su tía en verdad no sabe que se escapó?**

**¡Todo esto y más en el siguiente capítulo! Los queremos mucho.**

**Un besito a todos .**

**Y ahora... agradecimientos a:**

**Ladybug, miragold292, manu y Emely-nya.****Ahora si ¡Nos vemos pronto Dreamers!**


	6. Capítulo 4

* * *

—Y eso era todo—dejé el último saco de heno sobre la gran pila de bolsas de lino y me sequé el sudor de la frente con la manga del vestido.—Todo listo y ordenado.

—Ya sabe que agradezco mucho su ayuda, señorita—dijo el viejo Boulian—Pero no me gusta verla realizar trabajos tan forzosos. A su tía no le hace mucha gracia.

Resoplé por lo bajo y negué con la cabeza, haciendo un gesto de insuficiencia.

—Lo que diga mi tía da igual—aseguré, cómo si la opinión de aquella cascarrabias no sirviera de nada.—Además, lleva tres días sin dirigirme la palabra. Seguirá ignorándome y no creo que se fije en lo que hago o dejo de hacer.

—No tiente a la suerte, señorita—el hombre ató un soga alrededor de la montaña de sacos, asegurando la sujeción de éstos.—Y mucho menos si está relacionada con la Señora de la casa. Esa mujer tiene ojos en cada rincón de la casa y cuando menos te lo esperes, se te aparece por la espalda.

No pude evitar reír ante su comentario. Sabía perfectamente que mi tía era temida por todos los empleados y al parecer ellos tenían mi misma opinión sobre ella. Sobre todo Boulian, aquel anciano se había vuelto unos de mis mayores confidentes en la casa. Siempre lograba comprenderme y me animaba cada vez que tenía alguna disputa con mi tía, sobre todo cuando hacía chistes malos sobre ella. O cuando contaba refranes y adivinanzas sin sentido.

Ayudarlo en sus quehaceres en los establos era mi escusa perfecta para pasar tiempo con él y además levantar sacos y cosas pesadas me ayudaría a fortalecerme y prepararme para las clases de esgrima.

—Tranquilo, estaré atenta—le aseguré.—No es la primera vez que me escabullo de sus regañinas.

—Ni tampoco la primera vez que te ha dejado encerrada en tu cuarto por llegar manchada de barro y paja—una sonrisa ladeada apareció en su arrugado rostro.—No te fíes nunca, soy viejo y sé lo que me digo. Anda, vuelve dentro, ya es casi la hora de la comida y si te ve llegar por la puerta trasera, coscorrón que te llega.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

—Está bien, ya voy... "papá"—ironicé. Me giré sobre mis talones y caminé a regañadientes en la dirección opuesta.

—Y ya sabes, si sobre un poco de pan moreno, acuérdate de este viejo y tráele un poco—pidió.

—¡Eso haré!

No era la primera vez que me había escondido pan bajo mis faldas para llevarle un poco. La familia de Boulian era muy humilde y no podía permitirse comida de lujo, por eso yo me consideraba su "topo" y le llevaba pan y frutos secos cuando nadie me veía.

Eran algo así cómo nuestro secreto y sinceramente, me encantaba hacerlo. Me sentía realizaba, sobre todo porque sabía que estaban haciendo maldades a escondidas sin que mi tía se diese cuenta. Claro que... Si me pillaba, me llevaría una buena bofetada.

Me planté delante de la puerta trasera de la casa y me sacudí la falda de mi vestido, quitando los restos de paja y heno que se me habían quedado pegados en ella. Me peiné el pelo con los dedos y cuando me vi medianamente lista en el reflejo de la ventana, entré.

Los empleados ya estaba de aquí para allá, preparando la mesa y los platos para la hora de la comida. El olor a estofado y bollería inundó mis fosas nasales y pronto mis tripas crujieron hambrientas.

Al pasar por la habitación que había justo al comedor, pasados dos mayordomos con dos perfectos jarrones para colocarlos encima de la mesa. Todos los días renovaban las flores, recién cortadas para aromatizar la sala y comer con el aroma y la frescura de las flores. Era una costumbre que tenía mi tía.

Solíamos esperar la comida en ese gran salón junto a los comedores, allí nos sentábamos y esperábamos a que un camarero indicara que los entrantes estaban servidos.

Normalmente, yo me sentaba en el sofá que había pegado a la ventana, allí desconectaba y me distraía con cada cosa que veía pasar. Mi tía se sentaba al otro lado, en el sillón junto a un gran estante de libros, donde leía y pasaba horas muertas. La habitación era lo suficientemente grande como para no percatarnos de la presencia de la otra y rara vez intercambiábamos palabra, pero aquella vez, cuando entré, no fue así.

Estaba sentada en mi sofá, el que estaba junto a la ventana, de piernas cruzadas y mirada altiva. No hacía falta sumar dos más dos para saber que me estaba esperando.

Crucé una mirada con ella y traté de hacerme la disimulada dirigiéndome a su sillón de biblioteca. Si ella me quitaba mi sitio, pues yo le quitaría el suyo.

—¿Dónde te crees que vas, jovencita?—me preguntó.

«Maldición, al parecer lo de ignorarme ya se le había pasado»

—A sentarme mientras está la comida—dije, cómo si fuera obvio.

—Entonces supongo que no te importará, esperarla a mi lado.—Aseguró echándose a un lado para dejarme sitio.—Tenemos cosas de las que hablar.

Resoplé por lo bajo y de mala gana caminé hacia donde ella me había indicado.

Me senté a su lado y con la mirada fija en un agujero que tenía la alfombra, esperé a que empezara con su discursito.

Pero al parecer, prefería torturarme y alargar mi sufrimiento en la mayor medida posible, pues fue un incómodo silencio lo que ocurrió a continuación.

—Tía, si quieres hablar de lo que ocurrió en la gala del otro día, quiero que sepas que...

—Yo no he dicho que vaya a hablar de eso—me interrumpió.—Ni Dios quiera que saque ese tema. Esa noche para mí dejó de existir desde que me subí al carro de regreso. Lo que ahora no entiendo es el por qué de tu ausencia en los desayunos. Éstos tres últimos días no has aparecido por la mesa.

— Últimamente me levanto con desgana—mentí.—Así que le pido al cochero que me lleve a dar un paseo por loa alrededores de la ciudad.

—Sí, Monsieur Favre me avisó de ello—dijo, sin mirarme a la cara, estaba más atenta a las motas de polvo que cubrían la mesita de madera.—También dice que te sueles bajar por el centro, concretamente por la plaza.

«Vale, aquello ya daba miedo. Esa mujer sabía todo lo que ocurría conmigo. Poco más y me dice el número de veces que voy al baño»

—Me gusta ver el mercado y los escaparates de las tiendas. ¿A qué señorita no le gustaría hacerlo?—inquirí, sonriendo con falsedad.

Mi tía enarcó una ceja y por primera vez me dirigió la mirada.

—A cualquiera que no tuviera la maravillosa idea de ponerse a jugar al billar con una decena de hombres—me riñó.—Te conozco, Marinette y sé que tus actos siempre van con segundas.

Bufé y me eché hacia atrás apoyándome en el cristal de la ventana.

—Solo es un paseo matutino, ¿qué hay de malo? No todo lo que haga llevará a esta familia al desastre—ironicé.

—Tus actos me dicen lo contrario, jovencita—dijo ella.—¿crees que me gusta está encima tuyo a cada momento? Me gustaría dejarte más libertades, Marinette. Pero sé que aún no eres lo suficiente madura para dejarte algo de independencia.

Una de las empleadas irrumpió en el salón, anunciando que el primer plano se había servido ya.

—Enseguida vamos—afirmó mi tía, sin cortar con el hilo de nuestra conversación, luego sin siquiera prestarle atención siguió con su discursito.—Por eso quiero que me digas a qué hora sales, donde vas y cuanto llegas, ¿me has entendido? No quiero un escándalo similar al de la noche de la gala.

Si pensaba que iba a contarle lo que hacía cada momento, estaba muy equivocada. Una de las normas básicas de Adrien eran mantener silencio y ser discreta sobre las clases. Así que debía ser más cuidadosa e inventarme escusas lo suficientemente buenas como para despistarla.

—Está bien...—dije, intentando sonar lo suficientemente convincente.

Me lanzó una última mirada de advertencia y se puso en pie para caminar hacia el gran comedor de la casa.

**Adrien**

—Será dentro de un mes, concretamente un mes y tres días.

Me recargué sobre la gran mesa de mi escritorio y observé a mi padre hablar sin parar mientras caminaba de un lugar a otro.

—Asistirán los mejores diseñadores de todo el país y obviamente las familias más ricas—explicó, contándome cada detalle de un supuesto desfile que estaba planeando.—Muchos de ellos ya han empezado a realizar la selección de modelos, y no creas que suelen elegir a cualquiera.

—Papá si me estás queriendo decir que desfile para no se que gente, pierdes el tiempo—dije, parándole los pies desde un principio. No tenía la cabeza para modelar, precisamente. Tenía mucho trabajo por delante y la escuela de esgrima se llevaba todo el tiempo libre que me quedaba.—Ni siquiera sé si podré ir a ese desfile. Tengo planes para ese día.

—Pues cancélalos. Es obvio que debes asistir, y tú mujercita también, esto... ¿cómo decías que se llamaba?

—Kagami—respondí y mi voz se escuchó cansada de tantas veces que había tenido que repetirle el nombre de mi novia.

—Eso, Kagami. Dile que venga y su familia también. He oído que los Tsurugi son muy importantes por esta zona. Bourgeois me comentó que tienen tierras en Japón y son muy ricas en materia prima.

—Pues ya sabes más que yo—confesé arqueando las cejas.—Suele ser muy reservada con su familia.

—En general, los dos sois muy reservados. Ya lleváis dos años juntos y apenas hemos tenido una reunión de consuegros en condiciones, deberías organizar una cena o una comida entre todos—se sentó en el sillón de mi despacho y colocó sus dos pies en el escritorio.—Además, supongo que habrá boda muy pronto, ¿verdad? Yo solo estuve un mes con tu madre antes de casarme con ella. No entiendo que os pasa últimamente a la juventud, cada vez aguardáis más. ¿Cuándo queréis tener los ojos? ¿Cuándo tengáis la edad para ser abuelos?

—Papá, es mejor que no te metas en mis asuntos personales—reproché, con cierto resquemor.—Ya soy mayorcito para saber que decisiones tomar.

—Tranquilo—levantó las manos en señal de paz.—Ya sabes que te dejo a tu aire, por cierto, ¿Cómo te va la academia? Escuché que ofertaste dos plazas para el populacho.

—Veo que estas pendiente— me sorprendió que estuviera al día con lo de la academia. — Si, efectivamente, lo hice. Pero los alumnos que tengo ahora van más lento que un caracol en una cuesta.

—Lo suponía— habló mi padre suspirando fuertemente.— Adrien, con respecto a lo del desfile...

—Papá, no insistas. No iré— le espeté.— la escuela de esgrima me quita todo el tiempo que tengo libre, no puedo dejarlo así por así, es mi responsabilidad.

—Bien podrías dejarlo y trabajar modelando para mi— sugirió— sabes muy bien que la paga no es una miseria.— me recordó.

Rodé los ojos al escuchar eso.

—Por milésima vez ¡No quiero ser modelo! Creí que ya te lo había dejado claro cuando inauguré mi escuela de esgrima Papá.

—Y no sabes como lamento que estés desperdiciando tu tiempo en enseñar a cuatro tipejos a usar la espada. como sea, solo piénsalo bien Adrien.— me dijo por última vez antes de retirarse.

—No voy a dejar el deporte que amo— me susurré a mi mismo.

Dejé de pensar en eso cuando el reloj marcó las 8:50, ya era hora de darle clases a la pequeñaja.

La esperé en la sala de estar, ya faltaba poco para las 9 y ella tal y como había prometido, llegó todos los día puntual. Ni un solo día llegó tarde. Era una mujer de palabra.

La puerta se abrió y se cerró casi al mismo tiempo en el que terminé de acomodarme en el diván. Poco después llegó Marinette agitada tratando recuperar el aire. Me miró con ojos preocupados.

—Perdone el retraso Profesor Agreste, esta vez tuve problemas para venir— me explicó con el aliento entrecortado.

—No hay problema—dije, tratando de quitarle importancia al asunto. Solo faltaba un minuto para las nueve, y por lo general ella solía llegar cinco minutos antes, así que supuse que para ella eso era llegar tarde.

Le indiqué con mi mano que fuera a ponerse el uniforme improvisado que había conseguido para ella. Yo hice lo mismo. Me puse mi uniforme de esgrima y la esperé a que saliera de la habitación que se había convertido en un vestidor improvisado.

En cuanto salió le entregué la espada de práctica y empuñé con fuerza la mía. No quería perder tiempo, el día anterior llegué tarde a la clase con el resto de alumnos. Me entretuve demasiado con ella y a la otra panda de inmaduros no se les podía dejar ni un minuto solos.

—Ayer vimos los conceptos básicos, ¿los recuerda?

Ella asintió en dos ocasiones, evitando no responder ni hablar. Al parecer cumplía muy bien las reglas que le impuse el primer día. No me gustaba ser tan estricto con nadie, ni mucho menos con una cría que no llegaba ni a los dieciocho, pero lo que estaba haciendo no era muy legal que digamos, así que cuanta más discreción mejor para los dos.

—Bien, entonces es hora de pasar a la práctica de estos elementos— le expliqué firme.— Sostenga el arma con firmeza y atáqueme.

Ella empuñó el arma tal y como le dije y se lanzó hacia mí en un ataque sorpresivo que esquivé fácilmente gracias a mi experiencia. La chica era buena y tenía agallas que era lo más importante, pero aún le faltaba mucho para superarme.

El choque del acero blandir las espadas, resonaba por toda la habitación creando una verdadera atmósfera de batalla. La respiración de mi alumna estaba acelerada y trataba por todos los medios seguir mi ritmo.

Había dado el toque por tercera vez con mi espada en su pecho y estaba por dar el cuarto cuando de un momento a otro, hice un mal movimiento, y ella al tratar de esquivarlo apoyó mal su pie y cayó al suelo, provocando que soltara la espada junto con un alarido de dolor. Procuró suavizar el golpe con sus manos, dejando caer todo su peso en ellas que terminaron por salir mal paradas.

Me asusté al ver tan panorama, cuando se era un principiante era de lo más común salir herido algunas veces, pero eso solo pasa cuando dos alumnos son inexpertos, por eso se les daba el arma que solicitaban con una protección de goma en la punta, para evitar incidentes como un corte o pinchazo de aquella cosa puntiaguda. Yo al ser el profesor, no necesitaba de aquella protección en mi arma, debido a que sabía como dar los toques, pero el ver ahora la mano de mi alumna con un corte limpio a lo largo de su mano fue algo que me hizo plantearme nuevamente si necesitaba o no protección.

—Joder, ¿está bien? —mascullé arrodillándome a su altura para examinar sus manos. Normalmente, trataba de controlar mi vocabulario pero en aquella ocasión las palabras se me salieron solas

—No se preocupe, solo ha sido una mala caída. No es la gran cosa—dijo con aparente tranquilidad. Si fuera un poco distraído, la hubiera creído, pero no lo era y además su voz quebradiza la delataba, estaba solo disimulando el dolor.

—Espere un momento, voy a por el botiquín — la tranquilicé, a pesar de todo no vi brotar ni una lagrima de sus ojos.

—No...No se preocupe, en serio que estoy bien, mire creo que puedo ponerme en pie—tambaleante, procuró levantarse pero en el último momento su tobillo falló y de no ser porque me adelanté para cogerla justo a tiempo, se hubiese dado de bruces contra el suelo, otra vez.

—Deje de hacerse la fuerte. Se ha torcido un tobillo y aunque intente disimular, sé que le duele— reproché con dureza. Después colé uno de mis brazos por debajo de sus rodillas y la levanté, cogiéndola en volandas.

—En serio, esto no es necesario. Puede soltarme y seguir con la clase—insistió.—Seguro que al seguir practicando el pie volverá a la normalidad.

Suspiré frustrado y la deposité con cuidado en una de las sillas de la sala de entrenamiento.

—Mire, no discutiré esto con usted como lo hice en la gala. Voy a curarle ese tobillo y también las manos. Quiera o no. Además, no creo que pueda ir a ninguna parte, así que... Tendrá que aguantarse— me levanté bruscamente con el ceño fruncido, notando que ella también estaba molesta, pero así me haga el berrinche del siglo, no iba a ceder a que le dejara la mano como estaba.

**Marinette**

Cuando Adrien se fue en busca de un botiquín de primeros auxilios, resoplé molesta tratando de no mover mucho el pie. Era cierto, dolía como los mil demonios, pero detestaba verme débil ante él, y de hecho frente a cualquier persona. Era increíble que por un simple tropiezo hayamos parado una clase. Al menos para mí, no tenía el menor significado tal herida, no quería parecer una delicada dama ante esta situación.

Además ese estúpido comentario me había molestado, ¿pero qué se creía? Nunca gastaba bromas y cuando me doy en las narices con el suelo, hace un chiste.

Ese tipo era de admirar, lo reconocía; era guapo, muy varonil, educado pero a veces muy muy muy imbécil y un idiota también.

Cuando terminé de quejarme mentalmente, apareció Adrien con un semblante tranquilo y arrodilló frente a mí.

Lo primero que hizo fue coger unas de mis manos y dio pequeños toquecitos en la herida con un poco de algodón y alcohol. Me estremecí ante el ardor que recibía mi piel al estar en contacto con ese líquido desinfectante y tuve que morderme los labios para acallar las quejas que querían salir de mi boca. Luego hizo lo mismo con la otra.

Tomó un poco de gasa y envolvió las dos con ella hasta que no quedó ni pizca de magulladura en ellas.

Después, sin pedirme permiso alguno, me quitó el zapato, el calcetín y luego me arremangó el pantalón hasta la rodilla.

Y... Oh dios mío mi piel había adquirido una tonalidad violácea, por no mencionar que estaba ligeramente hinchado.

«Maldición»

Adrien posó sus manos sobre mi pie y con delicadeza me hizo moverlo de un lado a otro.

—¡Ay!—me quejé, mordiéndome el labio inferior.

—¿Le duele al hacer este movimiento?—me preguntó sin despegar la mirada del tobillo.

—¡¿Pues tú qué crees?!—le grité, olvidando los modales y el respeto al estar frente a un superior.—Perdón...—añadí en un susurró apenas inaudible.

—No importa.—musitó, mojando en agua fría una toalla para envolver con ella mi tobillo—En teoría, esto debería bajar el hinchazón en una hora, más o menos.

—¡¿Qué?!—exclamé.—¡¿Cómo que una hora?!

—A lo mejor más—se encogió de hombros restándole importancia y recogió las cosas del suelo, incluyendo el algodón ensangrentado y las espadas que habíamos utilizado antes para la práctica.

—Pero... ¿Y qué pasa con la clase?—quise saber.

—Me temo que, debido a este incidente, las clases por hoy quedan canceladas. Además, creo que tendrá que quedarse aquí hasta que al menos pueda andar —argumentó dando media vuelta.

—¿Cómo que canceladas? ¿Y por qué me tengo que quedar aquí?—quise saber, con un tono algo paranoico en mi voz.

Ya me costaba un mundo entero escaparme de casa, ¿cómo le contaría a mi tía un retraso de tanto tiempo? Y para colmo con una mano vendada.

—Si quiere, puede ir gateando hasta su casa—se burló, sin rastro de sonrisa en sus labios.

Ya me estaban cansando esas bromitas sarcásticas de su parte.

—No puedo llegar tan tarde a mi casa, ¿y por qué tenemos que suspender la clase? Podemos dar otro tipo de cosas. No sé, a lo mejor me puedo poner en pie ya y hacer ejercicios simples.

—Ni piense en hacerlo, ¿acaso lo quiere empeorar? Porque entonces podemos estar aquí hasta mañana —reprochó— No podremos continuar las clases en su estado.

—¡Es algo insignificante y no es la primera vez que me tuerzo el tobillo! ¡No moriré por algo como esto!— grité encolerizada, no iba a perder un día de clases solo por una tontería.

—Enserio, es más terca que una mula— me confrontó— Tiene que reposar, se le puede empeorar con el movimiento de la práctica— me regañó tal como lo haría un padre con su hija.

—Solo digo que es totalmente innecesario cancelar las clases, ¿sabe cuanto me cuesta venir hasta aquí? ¿Y encima solo por una estúpida caída? Creía que esto era una escuela profesional.— arguyé con seriedad.

Él se sujetó el puente de la nariz con fuerza soltando un gemido de frustración y exasperación.

—Mira niña... si esta fuera la Academia y tú fueras un varón, te dejaría continuar con las clases, pero no, ¿sabes qué? — fingió no recordar algo— esta no es la Academia, estas en MI casa aprendiendo esgrima porque YO así lo decidí, y en cualquier momento puedo cambiar de opinión, así que cierra la boca antes de que me cabreé más.

Mis ojos se abrieron como dos platos y mis mejillas se pusieron rojas. No podía creer que me estuviese regañando de esa forma. Ya ni siquiera me había hablado de usted, sino como fuese una niña pequeña que llora por un juguete que no puede tener.

—Ahora tengo que irme a la academia, pero cuidadito—me señaló con el dedo índice.—Ni se te ocurra moverte de aquí, ¿has entendido? Si llego y no estás en esa silla, no volveré a darte ni una clase más.

«Pero, ¿Qué se creía? ¡Me estaba hablando como a una cría! No me lo puedo creer»

Lo fulminé con la mirada y cruzándome de brazos molesta lo vi salir por la puerta dando un fuerte portazo.

«¿Y ahora cómo demonios le explicaba yo a mi tía mi retraso?»

Pues si pensaba que iba a estar esperándolo hasta que a él le diese la gana aparecer, estaba muy equivocado.

Me largaría de allí, así sea gateando como él mismo dijo.

* * *

**Hola a tod@s!!**

**Aquí estamos de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**La tía de Mari ha comenzado a seguir de cerca a su sobrina, ¿sospechara algo sobre sus clases de esgrima?**

**Al parecer Gabriel está organizando un nuevo desfile y... quiere que Adrien sea una de sus modelos, ¿Será importante en un futuro?**

**Y para terminar la clase de hoy se les ha complicado un poquito, y Adrien ha dejado bien en claro quien está al mando, pero Mari parece no estar muy dispuesta a obedecerlo, ¿se quedará de brazos cruzados esperando a Adrien? ¿O se las ingeniará para escaparse aún con el pie hinchado?**

**¿Le saldrán bien sus planes sin ser descubierta por Adrien?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos caps!**

**Agradecimientos a:**

**Ladybug, miragold292, manu, Emely-nya y Maretta.**

**Y ahora...****manu: escucha amigo, soy CristalHeart28 y te respondo por parte de mi compañera... primero que nada, si hacemos malvada a Kagami o no, ya es cosa nuestra... espera a que avance la historia para que te enteres, nosotros ya tenemos la mayoría de los capítulos estructurados y algunos ya escritos, así que por favor, no nos escribas recomendaciones sobre como seguirla, nosotras sabemos como llevamos la historia, please, de la manera más amable te lo pedimos.**

**Ahora respondiendo tus preguntas... Mi amiga Dreamy y yo somos muy fanáticas del cuadro amoroso, así que los ships como el Lukanette y el Adrigami no nos llaman la atención... simplemente los respetamos.**

**Y de Félix, creemos que es un personaje con mucho potencial, lo adoramos, tanto en esta versión como en la del PV. Y digamos que lo emparejamos más con Bridgette que con Marinette, con eso ya te decimos todo.**


	7. Capítulo 5

* * *

**Adrien**

Normalmente, acostumbraba a quedarme después de clase. La mayoría de las veces, alguno de mis alumnos venía con alguna pregunta o aclaración sobre lo aprendido ese día, pero aquella vez ni siquiera me despedí de ellos. Es más, creo que fue la clase más corta hasta la fecha.

Salí atropelladamente del recinto y encargué el cierre de la escuela al vigilante de la entrada. La clase de hoy había sido un completo desastre y la culpa había sido solo mía, por estar con la cabeza puesta en una cría que estaba metida en mi casa.

No podía mentir, no me fiaba de ella. Y no era por el hecho de tomarla por alguna ladrona, sino porque viendo su comportamiento, la condenada era capaz de escapar de la casa con el pie herido. La idea de que alguien pudiera verla salir de allí me estaba matando, y como nos descubrieran, la cosa se pondría muy fea para los dos.

Confiaba en que al menos los empleados que vigilaban la mansión la detuvieran.

Aparqué mi coche en el recinto reservado únicamente para los residentes del barrio y caminé hacia la entrada de mi casa. No tuve que dar más de un toque para que mi ama de llaves me abriera y lo hizo antes de darme tiempo a dar el segundo.

—Señor Agreste, ha llegado temprano hoy—dijo, con una espléndida sonrisa.

—¿La has visto salir?—pregunté, mirándola fijamente a los ojos. No me andaría con rodeos—A la chica. La dejé reposando en el salón de entrenamiento.

—Que yo sepa no ha pasado por aquí—dijo mi empleada, llevándose una mano al mentón, dubitativa.—Ni siquiera la he visto bajar por las escaleras.

Fruncí el ceño y sin esperar más respuesta, subí los escalones de dos en dos, encaminándome hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

«Al menos mis advertencias han servido de algo»

O al menos eso creí, porque cuando irrumpí en la estancia, la silla donde debía estar, estaba completamente vacía, al lado de la toalla que había enrollado alrededor de su tobillo.

—No me jodas—maldije para mis adentros, esforzándome por no buscarla a voces por toda la casa.

Recorrí la estancia con la mirada, buscándola por todas partes.

La empleada no la había visto salir, así que tenía que estar por aquí cerca y la muy cabezota estaría rondando con el pie mal.

Me eché mi cabello hacia atrás , resoplé por lo bajo y caminé con decisión a la habitación donde solía dejar el uniforme. Iba a encontrarla y entonces esa niñata me iba a escuchar.

Llevé una de mis manos al picaporte y sin el menor reparo, abrí la puerta irrumpiendo en la habitación.

Entonces, mis ojos se encontraron con unos azules abiertos de par en par y cuando bajaron la mirada, se encontraron con una figura casi desnuda por completo.

Un cuerpo níveo y de piel perfectamente esculpida.

Mis pies se quedaron pegados al suelo y por un momento creí que no sería capaz de apartar la mirada de la mujer que tenía delante de mis narices.

**Marinette**

Me mordí el labio inferior y sacando todas y cada una de mis fuerzas, me puse en pie, sosteniéndome en una sola pierna.

—Ya verás Agreste—murmuré para mis adentros.—Vas a ver de lo que esta niña es capaz.

Intenté apoyar el pie en el suelo y pronto, un dolor agudo surcó mi tobillo.

—Vale—me dije a mí misma.—No tengo por qué ir andando.

Con cuidado, me agaché poco a poco hasta quedar de rodillas y desde allí fui arrastrándome y gateando hasta la otra punta de la habitación, allí donde estaba mi vestido.

No podía estar una hora entera allí parada sin hacer nada. El cochero estaba esperándome, ¿qué excusa iba a inventarme si desaparecía de repente? No, no iba a arriesgarme a perder la confianza de mi tía, o al menos a perderla más de lo que ya estaba.

Y sinceramente, prefería una regañina de Adrien antes que una de mi tía, sobre todo porque Adrien jamás me levantaría la mano.

Esbocé una mueca de dolor y haciendo fuerza con los brazos, me arrastré poco a poco hacia la habitación donde estaba mi vestido.

El plan era sencillo: llegaba a la habitación, me quitaba el uniforme de esgrima, me ponía mi vestido y me largaría de allí pitando—o al menos, lo intentaría—, la última parte aún tenía algunas lagunas, pero suponía que ya se me iría ocurriendo con la marcha.

Jamás había pensado que la maldita sala de entrenamiento fuese tan grande, porque a mi parecer, desde el suelo así lo parecía. No tenía ni idea de cuando tiempo llevaba arrastrándome por el suelo como una lagartija, pero a mi parecer fueron horas y horas. Cuando llegué a la puerta, me mordí el labio inferior y agarrándome al picaporte logré abrirla. Entré en ella de la misma forma que había utilizado para llegar hasta ella y utilicé la cama que había en medio para ponerme en pie.

—¡Al fin!—exclamé victoriosa, sentándome en la acolchada tela de la cama.

Me quité la parte de arriba del uniforme y la lancé por ahí sin miramiento al alguno. Esa había sido la parte sencilla, porque lo peor estaba por llegar, ¿cómo iba a quitarme los pantalones con el tobillo hinchado?

Miré mis piernas dubitativa y respiré hondo.

Daba igual si dolía un poco, tenía que soportarlo. Además, no podría llegar a casa gateando, ni mucho menos plantarme delante de mi tía arrastrada por los suelos.

Volví a ponerme en pie, sosteniendo todo mi peso sobre mi pierna derecha.

Parecía un pato mareado, haciendo equilibrismos y aventando los brazos de un lado a otro para no caerme. Estuve a punto de dejarme las narices en el suelo, y gracias a Dios estaba la cama para servirme de soporte.

Me saqué los pantalones a duras penas, bajándolos con dificultad y luego de una patada los tiré al suelo.

Nunca había tardado tanto en desvestirme, pero también debía decir que nunca me había alegrado tanto en conseguirlo.

Mi vestido estaba sobre el respaldo de una silla y para mi mala suerte justo al otro lado del cuarto.

—¿Es enserio? ¿En qué momento se me ocurrió dejarlo ahí?

Apoyándome en la cama y saltando a la pata coja fui hasta a silla. Sí, era un poco lamentable ir a saltos, desnuda a por un maldito vestido, pero aquello era cuestión de supervivencia.

—Venga...—gruñí cuando veía que me quedaba poco para alcanzarlo.—Solo un poco más...

Extendí mi brazo y logré agarrar el vestido, tambaleándome ligeramente.

—¡Et voilá!

De repente, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de golpe y mis ojos se encontraron con unos esmeraldas que se quedaron fijos en mi rostro.

Todo mi cuerpo se paralizó al instante y lo único que pude hacer fue agarrar con fuerza el vestido, incrustando mis manos en la tupida tela. Su rostro estaba perplejo, con una mezcla de confusión, angustia y enfado, pero... cuando sus ojos bajaron para posar en mi cuerpo su mirada se oscureció.

Mis ojos siguieron los suyos y fue entonces cuando caí en la cuenta de que prácticamente estaba desnuda con tan solo una fina tela que cubría mi entrepierna.

«Vaya»

Agarré el vestido más fuerte y por instinto oculté mi pecho con las mejillas tan roja como dos tomates. Y entonces, Adrien se echó hacia atrás y sin decir nada cerró la puerta con fuerza, haciendo retumbar la habitación entera.

Sentía que las piernas me temblaban y por un momento creí morirme de la vergüenza.

«¿Qué demonios acababa de pasar?»

¿Qué hacía aquí? ¿No se suponía que estaba dando clases de esgrima? ¿En qué momento apareció? ¿Y cómo es que había tardado una hora entera en quitarme un maldito uniforme?

Como sea, Adrien me había visto desnuda... ¿Cómo iba a mirarlo a la cara?

—Creí haberle dicho que se quedara sentada—me regañó al otro lado de la puerta.—Solo tenía que hacer una cosa y ni eso ha sido capaz de hacer.

«¿Qué? El tipo acababa de verme desnuda y se ponía a recriminarme, ¡qué cara dura!»

—¡Y yo creí haberle dicho que no pensaba quedarme de brazos cruzados!—reproché a voces, aguantando las ganas de aporrear la puerta. En lugar de eso, colé mi vestido por mi cabeza y me lo coloqué con torpeza.—¡No iba a esperar sin hacer nada, odio esperar!

—Se lo advertí, se lo dije de buenas formas para sonar convincente, pero al parecer ni eso sirve con usted.

—¡Oh! ¡Qué bien! ¡Me encanta su actitud, va de hombre caballeroso y educado y luego no duda en entrar a una habitación cerrada donde una "señorita" se está cambiando—espeté de malas formas.

Escuché una risotada vacilante al otro lado de la puerta, lo que me hizo sentir un escalofrío.

—A ver, bonita—dijo, preparándose para quedar por encima de mí.—Lo primero de todo, ésta es mi casa y puedo pasar a las habitaciones que me de la gana. Lo segundo, se suponía que tendrías que estar sentada en esa silla, calladita y esperándome. Y tercero, no soy adivino como para saber que te estabas cambiando.

Vale, cuando era educado era muy frío, pero cuando se dejaba de cordialidades y sacaba las garras, daba mucho miedo.

Y sí, él tenía razón y odiaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuese así. Él me había ayudado con el tobillo y quería asegurarse de mi recuperación y yo... simplemente actué como una niña malcriada que pretendía escaparse de su casa con un pie más hinchado en un pez globo.

Odiaba perder y sobre todo odiaba sentirme una fracasada y eso era cómo me sentía en aquellos momentos, pero lo que no le daba derecho era hablarme de esa forma mucho menos después de haberme pillado desvestida.

Maldije en voz alta, furiosa por la situación, furiosa por mi maldito pie y furiosa con aquel maldito vestido que no era capaz de abrocharse ni a guantazos. Gruñí varias veces haciendo todo tipo de malabares con mis manos para lograrlo, una tarea muy difícil si las tenía heridas y vendadas.

Odiaba mi vida, me odiaba a mí misma y odiaba al hombre que estaba al otro lado de la puerta, haciéndose el listillo conmigo.

—Pues con todos mis respetos, profesor Agreste: ¡váyase a freír espárragos!—le recriminé, sabiendo que así solo lograba actuar como la niña pequeña por la que él me tomaba.

—Pues con todos mis respetos, señorita: se acabaron las clases de esgrima—dijo, imitando mi mismo tono de voz.—Búsquese a otro que aguante sus tonterías.

Hice un puchero con mis labios enojada, odiando el no saber que más decir, así que la habitación quedó en silencio por varios segundos.

«Se acabaron las clases»

Un nudo se cernió sobre mi corazón y por un momento creí caerme de bruces contra el suelo.

«¿De verdad me iba a dejar sin clases? ¿Iba a volver al principio de todo?»

Si dejo las clases, terminaré por ser la mujer que todos quieren que sea. Una buena para nada, excepto para hacer bebes y esperar sentadas a que nos den todo solucionado.

Las lágrimas comenzaron a agolparse sobre mis ojos y por un momento tuve la necesidad de hacerme pequeña hasta desaparecer. Era una fracasada que no valía para nada. No llevaba ni cinco clases de esgrima y ya me había torcido el pie.

Ni siquiera era capaz de abrocharme un maldito vestido sin la ayuda de mis empleados y en aquellos momentos no podía salir de aquella casa sin ayuda de alguien.

Con la dignidad por los suelos y el orgullo bajo tierra, me atreví a abrir la puerta, asomando mi cabeza con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas.

Adrien estaba apoyado contra la puerta, en silencio con la mirada fija en un punto de la pared de enfrente. En cuanto me vio asomada, giró su rostro y me miró con una expresión que no supe descifrar.

—¿P-Podría... Ayudarme con el vestido?— pregunté tímidamente a pesar de que acabábamos de discutir como un par de niños.

¿Era en serio? Eres simplemente "increíble" Marinette.

Él continuó mirándome, aún con la molestia reflejada en sus rasgos y sorprendido quizás por mis cambios de humor, de seguro tratando de descifrar si era bipolar a o algo por el estilo, sea lo que sea que estaba pensando, sirvió para que me ayudara con mi problema de cerrar la cremallera del vestido. Demasiado simple para que alguien lo hiciera por su propia cuenta, si claro, simple para quien no tuviera algo parecido a un tumor en el pie.

Adrien suspiró y sin decir ni una palabra asintió. Me hizo una señal con la mano indicándome que me acercara a él.

Con toda la delicadeza y tiempo del mundo, Adrien se colocó detrás de mi y cedió a mi pedido de cerrar el cierre del vestido para no estar más incómoda de lo que había estado minutos atrás cuando me vio desnuda. ¡Dios, que vergüenza!

Con las mejillas aún más rojas que el fuego avivado de la chimenea, le agradecí su ayuda y sin decir nada más, fui a saltos hasta las grandes escaleras, o al menos eso intenté. Apreté los dientes con fuerza tratando de tragarme el quejido de dolor.

—¿Necesita de ayuda, "señorita"? —preguntó con sorna mientras yo seguía con mi misión de llegar hasta el umbral de las escaleras sin irme de bruces contra el suelo.

Quería negarme, en serio estaba tentada a declinar la oferta, pero la punzada de dolor que sentí en mi pie me hizo pegarme una cachetada mental y tragarme mi orgullo.

Miré la inmensidad de las grandes escaleras y por un momento me imaginé a mí misma rodando cabeza abajo por ahí.

Esbocé una mueca y negué varias veces, eliminando aquella horrible imagen de mi mente.

Asentí.

—Se lo agradezco —mascullé con mi cabello negro ocultando mis ojos de la mirada del hombre que en ese instante me agarró de la cintura y del hombro para ayudarme a caminar hasta las escaleras y lograr salir de allí de una buena vez.

Llevábamos solo tres minutos caminando sin decir ni una sola palabra, y el silencio que se prolongaba era demasiado abrumador para mi gusto. Al parecer él también lo notó y decidió hacer algo al respecto para cortar ese silencio.

—¿Siempre es tan impulsiva con sus acciones? —preguntó con seriedad y una voz más fría que el mismo hielo.

—Si ser impulsiva es no querer que la traten como a una completa inútil... si lo soy y con orgullo — debatí con la misma voz firme que él utilizaba para recalcar mis errores en las clases de esgrima.

Una pequeña risa cruda broto de su garganta antes de retomar la conversación.

—Hay una gran diferencia entre actuar como una persona independiente y actuar como una persona que se cree independiente. Te comportas como una niña —me recalcó para luego callarse con esa sonrisa de "Siempre tengo la razón".

—Ahora ya no me trata de "Usted"—le reproché con molestia caminando a la par de este — ?que le hizo creer que podía tomarse esas libertades conmigo Señor Agreste? creí que solo podía hablarme de "Tú" en las clases.

—Supuse que no estaría mal usar el "Tú" para decirle a la "Señorita" que tengo a mi lado, que deje de actuar como una niña malcriada — mascullo de repente apretando mi cintura con más fuerza de la necesaria.—Y ya dije que no me llame Señor, no soy un viejo, ¿vale? Tengo veinticinco años.

—¡Ay! ¡Eso me duele!— me quejé golpeándole el hombro para que dejara de apretar esa parte de mi cuerpo con brusquedad.

El soltó una risotada.

—¿Lo ves? Acabamos de hablar del tema y aún no actúas como tal —me replicó con ese aire burlón.

Retuve el aire en mis mejillas tal como lo haría una ardilla guardando sus nueces, para evitar soltar una palabrota no muy digna de una dama.

—Usted no tiene derecho a decirme como debo o no actuar, ¿No cree que tengo suficiente con mi tía? — inquirí tratando de no ver su rostro.

—Tengo todo el derecho del mundo linda, por si tu memoria te esta fallando, soy tu profesor de esgrima — me dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

—En este momento no estamos en el salón de clases, y en este momento no es mi profesor, solo es el Señor Agreste, no tiene ningún poder sobre mi —le contradije orgullosa de encontrar una excusa para que dejara de meterse en mi vida.

—Lo quiera o no, sigo siendo mayor que usted, así que le suplicaría algo de respeto hacia sus mayores — murmuró casi imperceptible — es lo único que le exijo. ¿O es mucho pedir?

Quedé sin habla unos momentos, a pesar de que quería soltarle todo mi repertorio de insultos que había creado exclusivamente para mi tía y para esa zorra de Lila, debía aceptar que tenía razón, y yo no... como siempre.

A veces me preguntaba a mi misma si es que algún día podría actuar como mi tía quería que actuara, pero... a mi mente llegaban imágenes de chicas hablando sobre sus novios, maquilladas hasta quedar irreconocibles, actuar como dama en apuro al ver a un insignificante insecto, ser débil ante el género masculino... ¡No! Todo eso me molestaba, quería ser diferente a todo eso, saber que podría hacer notar que valemos mucho más que ser un simple adorno de compañía.

Y lo estaba logrando... ser como soy ahora, me había abierto las puertas para lograr entrar a esta clase de esgrima... si mi verdadero ser había logrado algo como eso, entonces aún existía una oportunidad de hacerme notar.

—No debe ser tan esquiva todo el tiempo ¿Sabe? — soltó Adrien de pronto ante el silencio que se había formulado.—cuando la vi por primera vez en mi clase de esgrima por un momento pensé que le faltaba un tornillo, eso debo aceptarlo —estaba ofendida, si. Pero me había dado cuenta que había empezado a hablarme de "Usted" nuevamente. Clara señal de que quería que estuviéramos en paz — pero, si lo que quería era que piense que usted es la chica más valiente al hacerse pasar por un alumno de esgrima y que nadie haya logrado darse cuenta, déjeme decirle que... lo ha logrado, y sinceramente, no creo que otra chica tenga las agallas de hacer lo mismo — el timbre de su voz era serio como el de siempre, pero sus palabras estaban cargadas de comprensión.

Me quedé callada durante varios segundos, asimilando sus palabras.

«¿Eso quería decir que estaba de acuerdo conmigo y mi comportamiento?»

Mis mejillas estaban rojas y no sabía si aún seguían así por lo ocurrido antes o por sus palabras.

—Entonces... ¿Ya no va a querer enseñarme esgrima?—musité avergonzada.

En lugar de responderme, me cogió en volandas, pillándome completamente desprevenida. Solté un pequeño sonido de sorpresa y me agarré a su cuello por instinto.

—¡Oye! ¿Qué está haciendo?—le pregunté, frunciendo el ceño.

—Hay que bajar las escaleras—dijo, como si fuese obvio.—Y ya me estaba cansando de seguir su paso. Es demasiado lenta.

—¡Oh! Pues ¿qué le parece? Si quiere me pongo a correr una maratón a la pata coja—ironicé, intentando no mirar hacia el frente. La inmensidad de su escalera de mármol daba mucho vértigo.—No me ha respondido a mi primera pregunta.—añadí, mirando su rostro.

Él se limitó a clavar sus ojos al techo, cómo si fingiera pensarlo.

—Tengo que pensármelo—dijo simplemente.

—¡Oh, venga!—insistí, removiéndome entre sus brazos y zarandeando sus hombros.—¡No tiene ningún derecho a cancelarlas! ¡No he hecho nada malo!

—No...—soltó una risotada irónica.—Solo me ha mandado a freír espárragos.

—Estaba enfadada—me excusé.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué la he pillado cambiándose?—preguntó, haciéndose el idiota.

—¡Pues sí! Si quiere le aplaudo—le espeté.—Por eso y por haberme dejado sentada en una silla sin nada que hacer.

—En ese caso perdóneme, princesa—ironizó, rodando los ojos.—Perdóneme por preocuparme por su salud.

**Adrien**

Cuando llegamos al pie de las escaleras, él continuó caminando hasta la puerta principal. Al parecer no le importaba demasiado llevarme en brazos durante toda la casa.

—Llego en seguida—le indicó al ama de llaves, que nos abrió la puerta para permitirnos el paso.

La mujer respondió con un simple asentimiento y se limitó a volver a cerrarla.

Adrien me llevó por todo el recinto hasta su coche. Allí fue cuando me dejó en el suelo con cuidado, aún sosteniéndome de la cintura para no caerme. Abrió la puerta del coche y me ayudó a meterme dentro.

—¿Qué va a hacer?—le pregunté viendo como cerraba la puerta de mi lado y caminaba hacia la puerta del copiloto.

—Llevarla a casa—dijo en cuando se sentó a mi lado. Encendió el trasto y en seguida se escuchó el motor.—¿Tiene algún problema con eso también?

Lo fulminé con la mirada y me crucé de brazos molesta, prestando mi atención al cristal de delante.

—No—musité a regañadientes mientras él pisaba el pedal para emprender la marcha.

No podía rebatirle algo así, porque no tenía otra forma de volver a casa.

Lo peor vendría a continuación. Ya podía imaginarme a mi tía, corriendo de un lugar a otro y el cochero con las manos vacías.

Me esperaba su reacción al verme: una buena bofetada en toda la cara, cómo siempre hacía.

¿Y yo? ¿Qué diría para excusarme? ¿Qué vengo de clases de esgrima?

Me mordí las uñas con nerviosismo y fijé la mirada en las personas que pasaban por la calle.

Y para colmo éste maldito pie que no me deja caminar bien, y eso si era una buena faena, porque me limita las excusas que podría sonar medianamente confiables.

—¿Ocurre algo?—preguntó Adrien a mi lado.

Estaba con la mirada clavada en la calle pero aún así parecía tener cierto sentido para oler problemas.

—Temo por la reacción de mi tía—murmuré cabizbaja.

No perdía nada en contarle todo, de todas formas, él no pintaba nada en mis asuntos familiares.

—Esta mañana me soltó uno de esos discursitos sobre decir donde a donde voy y de donde vengo, obviamente no le digo nada de esto, pero...Normalmente suelo quedar con el cochero a una determinada hora y me temo que... ya debió haberse ido hace rato. No creo que ella se tome bien que haya regresado sin mí.

Suspiré, encogiéndome sobre mí misma.

—Cuando me vea aparecer con un tobillo mal, lo que se me va a torcer es la cara—confesé, imaginando su cara.

—Déjamelo a mí—dijo sin mirarme.—Yo hablo con ella.

—¿Qué?—me giré hacia él sorprendida.—¿No le irá a decir lo de las clases de esgrima?

—Claro que no—soltó como su fuese obvio.—Será algo así como una mentira piadosa.

Ante mi mirada estupefacta, ladeó su cabeza para observarme y creo que por primera vez desde que lo conocía, me pudo dedicar una sonrisa. Y no una de esas irónicas ni repletas de falsedad. Fue una sonrisa tierna y sincera.

Mis mejillas se volvieron a poner rojas y mi corazón bombardeó con fuerza mi pecho.

«Tranquilízate, Marinette. Es solo tu profesor y solo acaba de sonreírte, ¿qué hay de especial en eso?»

Volví a mirarlo de reojo, ésta vez con algo de disimulo, pensando en que aquella era la tercera vez que me salvaba la vida.

Cuando llegamos a la mansión de la familia Cheng, me bajé del coche y fui hacia el otro lado para ayudar a la chica a salir.

La había notado muy tensa durante todo el trayecto. No hizo otra cosa más que mover las piernas nerviosa y morderse las uñas mientras miraba la carretera.

Y claro, cómo no. Le estaba temiendo a su tía.

No había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con aquella mujer, tan solo compartimos unos minutos en la gala de la pasada noche, pero pude comprobar por mi cuenta que esa vieja se las traía. No dudó en golpear a Marinette delante de todos en el salón y ni me atrevía a imaginar lo que podía hacerle estando ella sola.

Rodeé su cintura con cuidado y ella se apoyó sobre mis hombros. Así, caminamos hasta la gran puerta de madera que adornaba la fachada principal de la mansión. Noté como su cuerpo temblaba bajo la firmeza de su agarre y supe lo mucho que le aterraba dar la cara.

—Hablo yo, ¿vale?—murmuré cuando nos detuvimos frente a su puerta.—Yo me encargo de todo.

Levanté el brazo y con dos toques firmes golpeé la gran puerta volviendo a sujetar a Marinette para que no apoyara su pie.

Enseguida la puerta se abrió y una empleada con un distinguido uniforme apareció frente a nosotros.

Sus ojos se posaron primero en mí y después viajaron hacia la joven que tenía sujeta a mi lado.

—Señorita Marinette—exclamó la mujer aliviada.—Menos mal que está bien.

Al parecer, se fue de la lengua y habló más fuerte de lo que debió, pues pronto una mujer elegante y distinguida apareció en el umbral de la puerta.

Apartó a la empleada con brusquedad y se limitó observarnos primero a uno y después a otro. Cuando terminó su análisis, esbozó una sonrisa con su atención puesta en mí.

—Joven Agreste—me saludó.—Qué sorpresa más grata tenerlo aquí.

Le devolví la sonrisa con cortesía, sintiendo como los brazos de Marinette se cernían con más fuerza sobre mí.

—¿Y a qué se debe su presencia?—preguntó, posando sus ojos oscuros sobre Marinette.—Por favor no me diga que mi sobrina anda causando problemas otra vez...

La crudeza de su mirada me hizo hablar por primera vez poniendo en marcha la primera mentira improvisada que se me viniera a la mente.

—En realidad, debería ser yo el que tendría que pedir disculpas—dije, logrando que de nuevo me mirase a mí.—Me topé con su sobrina por el centro y apenas iba mirando por donde iba. La hice tropezar, cayó al suelo y se hizo daño en el pie.

La mujer arqueó las cejas.

—Creo que iba a reunirse con su cochero, ¿verdad?—miré a mi alumna y ella asintió dócil como un corderito.—Pero no iba a dejarla como estaba. Así que tuve que atenderla, aún así todavía tiene el pie un poco delicado.

—Oh... No hubiese sido necesarias tantas molestias, joven—dijo la mujer, restándole importancia con la mano.—El cochero se habría encargado de todo, sin problema.

—Bueno, fue mi culpa, así que me sentí responsable—dije sin pensármelo.

—Los Agreste sois todos tan considerados—alagó con una sonrisa.—Cada vez me soy cuenta de cuanto se parece a su padre.

—Tampoco exagere—dije.—Me atrevo a decir que me parezco más a mi madre.

—Oh... La señora Agreste... ¡Qué gran mujer! Tuve el honor de conocerla y déjame decirle que era una mujer fantástica.

—Gracias—agradecí cortante.

—¿Por qué no entra y se toma una copa?—me invitó a entrar, haciéndose a un lado.—Ya que me has traído a mi sobrina sana y salva, al menos deje que se lo agradezca en condiciones.

—Se lo agradezco, pero no puedo—dije—. Tengo clase dentro de media hora y ya llego tarde.

—Bueno, entonces tendremos que dejarlo para otro día—aseguró.

Llamó a dos empleados que pronto llegaron a la espera de cumplir órdenes.

—Ayudad a mi sobrina a llegar a su habitación.

—Deberían llamar a un médico. Yo no entiendo mucho de todo eso y aunque he hecho lo que he podido, es mejor que sea atendida en condiciones —aseguré, dejando con cuidado a Marinette en manos de los dos hombres que la ayudaron a sostenerse.

—Ahora mismo llamaré al médico de la familia—aseguró con firmeza.

Asentí con la cabeza, desplazando la mirada hacia la chica que acababa de dejar.

—De nuevo, muchas gracias por todo, muchacho. Poco más y me pongo a llamar a la policía.

Soltó una risotada y llevó una mano al picaporte.

—Cómo ya le he dicho. Le debo una invitación—dijo.—Así que ya nos pondremos en contacto.

—Ya le he dicho, no me debe nada—insistí, aún sin apartar la mirada de los dos tipos que ayudaban a mi alumna. Tampoco quería que se empeorase por alguna de sus estupideces o por la incompetencia de dos empleados.—Todo está bien.

—Insisto. ¿Éste sábado por la noche está libre para una cena?—preguntó sin quitarme ojo de encima.—Si quiere puede traer a esa joven que lo acompañó el otro día en la gala, así se sentirá más cómodo.

—Me lo pensaré—dije, simplemente.

—Está bien. Estaré al tanto de una respuesta.

Intenté sonreírle y con las manos metidas en mi uniforme de esgrima me di media vuelta con la cabeza puesta en aquella maldita cena a la que me acababan de invitar.

Las mentiras siempre tenían consecuencias.

_Queridos__ padres._

_Mi estancia con la tía Cheng no ha sido precisamente un cuento de hadas, de hecho lo contrario. Ya la conocen, sigue igual de soberbia y manipuladora, pero supongo que me quiere... a su manera._

_Como sea, comenzaré diciendo que mi sueño de estudiar esgrima se realizó, ¡Pueden creerlo! Mi profesor Adrien Agreste, es una persona un tanto estricta, pero sin duda es un excelente maestro, es tan ágil, valiente, guapo y muy amable, e ayudado a mantener al mounstruo que mi tía lleva adentro cuando se enoja a raya._

_Los hecho mucho de menos, deseo que vuelvan pronto para mi próximo cumpleaños, ya que la tía no es muy detallista en estas fechas, ¿Saben que me dio en mi cumpleaños pasado? ¡Un prendedor! Si, lo sé... lo que cuenta es la intención, es lo que ustedes siempre me repetían, ya los veo diciendo esa misma frase al leer esta carta._

_Solo quiero que sepan que a pesar de que estén a varios kilómetros de distancia, los amo mucho... y deseo que vengan sanos y salvos a casa. Mientras tanto, continuaré con mis clases de esgrima en secreto, ya que cuando regresen, quiero que estén orgullosos de mi._

_Los quiere con todo el corazón._

_Su hija..._

_Marinette D. C_

Dejé la pluma con la que escribía a un lado de la carta y me desplomé hacia atrás en la silla que estaba sentada.

Si no podría moverme en tres días como había indicado el doctor, por lo menos podría utilizar mi tiempo en escribirle una carta a mis padres contándoles de mi vida, mis padres... los extrañaba tanto, todo este tiempo sin ellos había sido una tortura, al menos tenía el consuelo de que se encontraban bien, ya que siempre recibía una respuesta de ellos por medio de las cartas que me enviaban.

Solté un sonoro suspiro de aburrimiento y me levante con cuidado de la silla arrimando mi mano sobre el escritorio para poder llegar a mi cama y recostarme un momento. Estaba muy cansada, escuchar las quejas de mi tía no era un buen pasatiempo que digamos, aunque Adrien me había ayudado a tapar la verdad con una mentirita blanca, eso no me había salvado del regaño de mi tía, como ya era costumbre.

—¡Rayos! — mascullé al llegar a la cama y lanzarme sobre ella, ahora tendría que ingeniármelas de otro modo para llegar a la clase de Adrien sin que mi tía este husmeando por los pasillos y cada rincón de la mansión.

—¡Agh! — cabe recalcar que tampoco estaba muy contenta de que mi "queridísima" tía haya invitado a Adrien y a su... ¡Puaj! ¿Novia? Pues, a "esa".

Bueno, solo podía esperar a que las cosas mejoraran para estos tres días que estaría en cama por culpa de mi pie.

Solo debía hacer esto más simple para todos, acostarme a descansar.

¿Podía hacer eso, no?

* * *

**¡¡****Hola a todos!!**

**¡Aquí estamos de vuelta con un nuevo capítulo!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Al final a Marinette le ha salido mal su plan de fuga jajaja ¿alguien esperaba que Adrien fuese a aparecer en ese mismo instante?**

**¿Cómo váis viendo su relación?**

**Adrien se ha visto obligado a mentir y eso le ha costado una cena... Creéis que aceptará?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos caps!**

**Y ya que estamos hablando de caps, pásense por nuestra segunda historia titulada "Lágrimas de Cristal" para los amantes de la fantasía, la magia y el romance... os invitamos a leela sipnópsis para que nos den su opinión sobre esa historia, al igual que con esta, le hemos puesto empeño y esperamos que os guste .**

**¡Un beso enorme Dreamers!**


	8. Capítulo 6

* * *

**Marinette**

Bajé las escaleras a toda prisa arrastrando mi pie como si fuese un apéndice extraño de mi cuerpo.

Había pasado toda una noche y el dolor aún no había desaparecido.

«Maldito seas Adrien»—maldije para mis adentros. «Dijiste que en unas horas desaparecería el dolor»

Esbocé una mueca cuando dejé caer demasiado peso sobre mi pie malherido y no pude evitar soltar un gemido de malestar.

Divisé al cartero a los pies de las escaleras. Venía todos los días para traer el correo, cómo facturas, impuestos, o cartas de trabajo de mi tío. Cosas aburridas que a mí no me incumbían, a no ser que se tratase del primer domingo de cada mes, el día en el que siempre recibía una carta de mis padres.

Aligeré la marcha, arrastrando mi pie a toda prisa cuando lo vi caminar para la salida de la casa, a la vez que estaba atenta por si mi tía aparecía por cualquier rincón. Si me pillaba corriendo por los pasillos con el pie aún herido, montaría un numerito.

—¡Espere!—grité justo cuando estaba bajando los últimos escalones.—¡Por favor, aguarde un momento!

En cuanto escuchó mi voz, el hombre se giró incrédulo, buscando a la dueña de la voz que le había gritado por todo el corredor.

Me dediqué a ir con la pierna arrastras y al verme, el cartero caminó hacia mí para ahorrarme el paseo.

—Que sea rápido, tengo prisa, señorita.

—Necesito que entregue esto—dije tendiéndole la carta.—Al mismo lugar de siempre, aunque la dirección está apuntada de todas formas.

El hombre me cogió la carta y me sonrió con amabilidad, pero justo cuando iba a meter la carta en su bolso, mi tía apareció a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces fuera de la cama, jovencita?—inquirió, caminando hacia nosotros con los brazos cruzados. Miró primero al cartero y después el sobre que tenía entre sus manos.—¿Y acaso no tengo dicho que todo el correo que entra y sale de ésta casa tiene que pasar por mis manos primero?

«Maldición»

En eso tenía razón, mi tía era una maniática del orden y el control y todo lo que mi tío y yo manipulábamos tenía que pasar primero por su aprobación. La mayoría de las cartas que le enviaba a mis padres eran leídas por ella primero, pero muchas otras, las que consideraba más privadas las mandaba a escondidas, aprovechando los días que pasaba fuera de la casa.

Y en aquel caso, esa carta era de aquellas que debían ser mandadas a escondidas.

—Eh... Esto, el señor tiene prisa—dije con nerviosismo.—Ya sabes... Tiene mucho correo que repartir y no puede esperar a que leas una carta tan larga.

—Eso lo decidiré yo, Marinette—me debatió ella, mirándome con desconfianza.

—Esto... La señorita tiene razón—intervino el cartero, metiendo la carta en el bolso.—Hoy he empezado con una hora de retraso y el trabajo se me acumula.

Suspiré aliviada, bajo la atenta mirada de mi tía, que al escuchar las palabras del señor, sonrió con educación y asintió.

—Lo entiendo, señor—dijo con amabilidad.—No se preocupe, no le quitaremos un segundo más de su tiempo.

—Gracias—el hombre le devolvió la sonrisa e hizo una pequeña reverencia de cabeza.—Y no se preocupe por la carta de la niña, seguro que es para algún noviecito secreto.

Me guiñó un ojo, sonsacándome una pequeña risotada y se dio la vuelta para abandonar la gran mansión.

—Era otra carta para tus padres, ¿no es cierto?—me preguntó con seriedad.

—Así es, tía—dije, evitando hablar más de la cuenta.—Como ya sabes, siempre es costumbre mandarles una carta cada mes.

—Sí, ese cuentecito ya lo tengo más que sabido—dijo caminando hacia la pequeña mesita de piedra que portaba un jarrón lleno de tulipanes un tanto marchitos. Lo tocó y esbozó una mueca de desagrado.—¿Te han comentado alguna novedad sobre su viaje? No se, considero que después de cinco años ya va siendo hora de regresar, al menos para hacerle una visita a su familia.

—Ya sabes que el trabajo de mis padres requiere...

—Sí, sí, requiere mucho trabajo, entrega y sacrificio, pero también es cierto que nadie los obligó a seguir ese camino. Tú madre pudo hacerse socia en la empresa de textiles, tenía la vida solucionada, ¿pero qué prefirió? Pues sí, seguir a tu padre, recorriendo quien sabe qué sitios mientras que a los demás nos dejan sentados de brazos cruzados, esperando noticias suyas. Menudo egoísmo.

—Si mis padres decidieron tomar esa decisión, sería por alguna razón—los defendí, sabiendo que muy prono nos enzarzaríamos en una discusión.

—¿Qué razón, Marinette? A ver, ¿Qué razón podría ser lo suficientemente buena como para dejarte abandonada? ¿No te das cuenta? Mientras ellos viven de lujo, recorriendo el mundo, nosotras somos las desgraciadas: tú esperándolos y yo con un cargo más a la espalda.

—Yo sé que su vida no es tan buena cómo la pintas. Si me dejaron aquí es porque querían protegerme—musité cabizbaja.

—O eso te hicieron creer, Marinette. Pero en tal caso, no quiero seguir discutiendo éste tema contigo, porque sé cómo acabará la cosa y no quiero darme un sofocón innecesario—se alisó la falda del vestido y me miró con la barbilla en alto.—Mañana por la noche, vendrán el Señor Agreste y la señorita Tsurugi, así que ya te puedes ir pensando en arreglarte un poco—me miró de arriba a abajo, con desaprobación.—Con eso del pie malo, estás descuidando tu aspecto, ¡péinate un poco, anda!

Resoplé por lo bajo y rodé los ojos.

—Está bien...

—Bien—se giró sobre sus talones y caminó por la dirección contrario con el sonido de sus tacones resonando por toda la sala.

Genial, ahora tenía un problema más que añadir a la lista, ¿cómo soportaría una cena con Adrien y esa chica?

Si creía que el mayor de mis problemas era pensar en como voy a tolerar tener a Adrien y a la estúpida esa en MI casa, claramente me equivoqué. Ahora mismo estaba lidiando con las sirvientas que mi tía mando para que me arreglaran, más que eso parecía una dura prueba de supervivencia. Y ciertamente lo era.

Sobrevivir a jalones de pelos infernales, que te empasten la cara con maquillaje, te ahoguen poniéndote el endemoniado corsé y que una nube de nauseabundo perfume rodee toda la habitación, podría ser parte de una de las tantas torturas que se practicaban en este siglo para los criminales.

—Señorita, quédese quieta — me regañó una de ellas mientras tiraba de las cuerdas que amarraba el corsé.

«¿Que me quedara quieta? Ja, si lo hacía sin duda alguna moriría por asfixie»

—A-Aflójalo un poco, no puedo respirar — dije tratando de inhalar algo de aire, pues era obvio que por culpa de esta cosa ya casi no quedaba ni una mínima parte aire en mis pulmones.

—No puedo hacer eso señorita, disculpe. — vocalizó algo preocupada — su tía fue muy clara al pedirnos que la arreglemos, tenemos que apretarlo más — indicó y seguido a esas palabras, sentí otro apretón en mi estomago y un pase directo a ver las estrellas al quedar sin aire por más de 10 segundos.

Tenía dos sirvientas a cada lado de mi, una en la parte de atrás terminando de amarrar el corsé, una en mi cabeza tratando de hacerme un peinado "decente" y otra en frente embaturrandome la cara con maquillaje. Era una pesadilla.

Una vez que terminaron me dejaron sola frente al espejo, no podía creer lo que veía, parecía esas típicas muñecas de vitrina que veía al pasar por una estantería con mi tía en el mercado.

«Esta no soy yo»

Sin embargo, si me quitaba algo, mi tía lo notaría y se armaría una grande, suspire mirando mi reflejo, y sin más remedio me alejé del tocador y abrí la puerta para salir al comedor donde mi tía estaba esperándome.

Caminé con dificultad debido a que el dolor en mi pie seguía presente, y además el corsé se robaba gran cantidad del aire que respiraba, pero al ver la mirada furibunda de mi tía, trate de no hacer notar que me estaba ahogando nuevamente y que el pie no me dolía a horrores.

—Vaya, las sirvientas hicieron un gran trabajo, supongo — dijo mi tía observándome de arriba abajo — ahora, recuerda mantener tus modales en la mesa, no me hagas pasar vergüenza como en la cena con la familia Rossi. — me recordó.

—Si tía, lo haré — murmuré algo cohibida mirando al suelo, si alzaba la mirada y la veía a los ojos, no tardaría en notar el rastro de decepción cada vez que me veía.

—Por supuesto que lo harás — espetó — no todos los días podemos tener al Señor Agreste y a su novia comiendo con nosotros. Compórtate — me advirtió.

Mi tía se alejo para reclamarle duramente a uno de los empleados el por que la bajilla tenía una mancha y echándole un vistazo a las sirvientas para ver si la comida estaba en orden.

Solté un bufido para caminar cojeando un poco por el comedor, estaba todo en perfecto orden y totalmente silencioso, bueno, más o menos, debido al ajetreo de los sirvientes de ir de aquí para allá colocando servilletas, copas, cubiertos, platos, el jarrón con flores frescas como centro de mesa. En fin, toda una marcha con vajilla de por medio. Y con mi tía siendo tan exigente, era lógico que algunos estuvieran tan perfeccionistas con sus encargos.

Deambulé por el pasillo que conducía al jardín trasero y llegue hasta una fuente para poder sentarme, me dolían los pies de llevar puestos estos zapatos. Como quería que esa odiosa cena empezara ya. Así podría quitármelos sin que nadie los viera para que el dolor disminuyera un poco, a pesar de tener el pie lastimado, mi tía había insistido en que las sirvientas deberían ponerme tacones, al parecer le importaba poco el dolor que sentía al caminar con estas cosas.

Unos ladridos llamaron atrajeron mi atención y pude ver un pequeño torbellino color rojizo correr en mi dirección a lo lejos.

—¡Tikki! — exclamé y me levanté lentamente aunque contenta al ver llegar al pequeño cachorro y tumbarse frente a mis pies.—Aww, Tikki, sin ti el día fue muy aburrido — le confesé aunque no pudiera entender ni una palabra de lo que estoy diciendo.

Ella comenzó a chillar para que e rascara sus orejita y con sus patitas pataleo en el aire con desespero provocándome risa.

—Y dime preciosa, ¿Te has portado bien? ¿Has causado problemas? — le pregunté haciendo un tono gracioso que a ella le encantaba mientras acariciaba su pancita.

—Es un pequeño diablo con pelo rojo, de eso no hay duda — contestó una voz detrás de mi.

Giré mi rostro y sonreí al encontrarme con el Señor Boulian, que llevaba cargando un rastrillo y su ropa estaba repleta de lodo. Seguramente por trabajar en el jardín.

—¿Que hizo ahora? — le pregunté divertida para ver como Tikki sacudía su colita con inocencia, como si no supiera que había hecho algo malo.

—Escarbó en el jardín de la señora y destrozó sus flores favoritas — explicó riendo levemente, yo tampoco pude evitar soltar una risotada al escuchar aquello, era obvio que para Tikki mi tía no era una de sus personas favoritas, de hecho, todo lo contrario. Siempre andaba regañándola y gritándole, la única razón por la cual no se deshacía de ella era porque fue un regalo de mis padres antes de que se marcharan a su último viaje.

— Y por si lo preguntas, ya las repuse no tienes porque preocuparte — respondió el hombre con sarcasmo al ver que en lugar de temer por la vida de Tikki y la mía, me ponía a reír a carcajadas.

—Eres el mejor Boulian, te abrazaría pero... dañaría mi atuendo de "señorita" — me burlé haciendo énfasis en a última palabra que este soltara inmediatamente una risa.

—Entonces, ¿Te acordarás de traerle algo a este pobre viejo en la cena? —preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema.

—Sabes que sí — le respondí afablemente.

—¡Marinette! — escuche a mi tía llamarme dentro de la mansión, claramente enojada.

—Vete antes de que se ponga de mal humor — me sugirió el agradable hombre, manteniendo una sonrisa tranquilizadora— y por favor, ten cuidado por lo de tu pie — mencionó cargando a Tikki para llevarla con él.

—Siempre esta de mal humor de todas formas— rebatí yendo hacia la entrada de la casa lo más rápido que pude caminar, llegué hacia el comedor sin problemas y cuando llegué, Adrien y su acompañante ya se encontraban ahí. Mi lugar estaba justo enfrente de Adrien, quien me miro casi sin ninguna expresión en el rostro, estaba muy callado para mi gusto. En cambio yo, por dentro era un manojo de nervios en el que nadaban un millar de emociones al mismo tiempo, felicidad, incomodidad, enojo, vergüenza. Aún no podía olvidar que me vio prácticamente desnuda aquella vez.

Mi tía llego apresurada a mi lado y me sujetó del hombro haciendo desaparecer por completo el sonrojo que portaban mis mejillas al rememorar la escena que tenía plasmada en mi mente.

—¡Marinette, aquí estas! — exclamó mi tía — ven, siéntate aquí — prácticamente me obligó a sentarme y sus largas uñas manicuradas casi atravesaron la piel de mi hombro, por suerte nadie lo noto.

—Lamento la tardanza de mi sobrina, anda muy distraída algunas veces — parloteo con un falso sentido del humor.

—No se preocupe Madame Cheng — habló por primera vez la mujer de corta melena que me enviaba una clara mirada de disgusto — se cuantos problemas pueden causar las jóvenes de su edad, ya verá como se comporta adecuadamente una vez que tenga madure un poco— sonrió con descaro.

«Ni si priocupi Midim Ching, Bah, esta a quien le dijo que podía opinar sobre mi comportamiento »

Apreté la falda de mi vestido tratando de no saltarle encima de la boba esa, aun si terminaba de estropearme más el pie, lo valdría si tenía su cabeza en una de las bandejas de plata que estaban por traer.

Mi tía sonrió a la mujer dándole la razón, y con una señal hacia los meseros les indicó traernos los platillos, los hombres llegaron rápidamente con la característica bandeja plateada y la destaparon una vez que fue colocada al frente nuestro.

Una porción de pato a la naranja, con puré de patatas y guisantes con unas finas hierbas decorando el platillo se dejó ver ante nuestros ojos, y en las copas se vertió un poco de vino. A todo esto sumado con una canastilla de pan, aderezos, ensalada y una exquisita tarta de manzana recién salida del horno.

Todo esto hizo que mi estomago gruñera suavemente, desde la mañana no había comido nada por pasar solo en cama, así que mi estómago estaba más que contento de poder comer algo en todo el día.

Pasó el tiempo y los cubiertos repiqueteando contra el plato junto a algunos sorbos a las bebidas era lo único que se escuchaba por el comedor. Todo lo demás estaba en pleno silencio, de pronto, Adrien carraspeó y vacilo antes de iniciar una conversación.

—Y ¿Cómo sigue el pie? — preguntó seriamente mirando en mi dirección en busca de una respuesta.

Antes de que pudiera contestar, mi tía tomó la palabra.

—Oh ella se encuentra mucho mejor ahora Señor Agreste, gracias por preguntar. — hablo rápidamente — no puedo dejar de agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi sobrina — dijo en con un timbre afligido.

«Sí, ya claro tía. Premio para la persona más falsa de la sala»

—Me alegra escuchar que ya esta mostrando mejoras — suspiró — y, pierda cuidado Madame, solo hice lo que debía.

—Lo se—mi tía sonrió.—Justo ando advirtiéndole de los peligros que tiene salir fuera, pero ella tan terca tiene la mala costumbre de salir todas las mañanas a la misma hora.

Casi me atraganto con el agua que estaba bebiendo y en cuanto dirigí la mirada hacia Adrien éste se puso tenso.

—Ya sabes que pasear por las mañanas me ayuda a despejarme, tía—dije, incómoda.—Y ya te dije que siempre voy con el cochero, no va a pasar nada.

—Hasta que pasa—me rebatió y por un momento lo único que se escuchaba en la mesa fueron mi voz y la de mi tía, cómo si fuese una especie de juego de pelota.—Te recuerdo, jovencita que la última vez el cochero regresó solo y si no fuese por la consideración de aquí el Señor Agreste, tú no estarías comiendo en ésta mesa.

—Solo fue un tropiezo, nada más.—Aclaré, comenzando a perder la cabeza.

—Un tropiezo que te está costando estar en cama una semana—mi tía me fulminó con la mirada y yo la fulminé a ella.

—No es correcto que levante la voz a su tía, muchacha—dijo la acompañante de Adrien.—No deberías hablarle así la los mayores.

«¿Y a ésta que le pasaba? No era quien para meterse en mi conversación»

Sonreí con falsedad y me dirigí a ella.

—No soy una niña, señorita—dije aún con mi perceptible sonrisa.—Y nadie le ha pedido su opinión.

—¡¡Marinette!!—me gritó la tía Cheng despavorida, levantó una mano y me dio una colleja en la nuca, cómo si fuera una cría que acaba de verter la copa encima de la mesa.—¡Dirígete con respeto a los invitados!

Me sobé la cabeza, aguantando las ganas de mandarlo todo al diablo e irme de allí. Aquella era una maldita humillación, ¡mi tía acababa de pegarme un pescozón delante de Adrien!

—Pídele disculpas a la señorita—me ordenó mi tía.

—¡Oh, no, pierda cuidado!—se adelantó Kagami.—Estoy segura que ella no pretendía ofenderme. Habrá sido una pequeña pataleta de la edad. Debería oírme a mí cuando tenía dieciocho años.

«Sí, claro. Ahora me defiendes, traidora»

—En eso tiene razón—dijo entonces, Adrien, para suavizar el asunto.—Un día se escapó de casa y todo porque su madre se enteró que se estaba viendo a escondidas conmigo.

—Pero eso fue hace tres años—le rebatió ella, avergonzada. Se dirigió a mis tíos y los miró con una sonrisa tímida.—Mis padres siempre han sido muy estrictos conmigo y cuando se enteraron de que un hombre andaba merodeándome, se volvieron locos.

No entendí por qué, pero aquella complicidad que tenían los dos me molestó. Al parecer su "bonita historia de amor" ya venía desde la prehistoria, al parecer.

—Ya lleváis muchos años juntos—dijo mi tío, tratando de coger el hilo dela conversación.—¿Se escuchan ya campanas de boda?

Puse los ojos en blanco e imité una arcada, pensando en una situación tan asquerosa cómo la boda de aquellos dos.

—Aún no tenemos fecha concreta—aseguró Kagami y miró a Adrien mientras lo cogía de la mano.—Pero ya estamos pensando mucho en ese tema, así que no tardaremos y estén seguros de que serán de los primeros en recibir invitación.

«La mía ahorrártela»

Me removí incómoda en mi asiento y plasmé la mirada en la bandeja de panecillos blancos que había en la mesa.

«A Boulian le encantan esos panecillos»

Me mordí el labio inferior y miré a mi alrededor. Mis tíos y Kagami se habían metido en una conversación sobre el matrimonio y la vida de casados y Adrien, simplemente miraba con cara de "me quiero ir de aquí".

Conclusión: Nadie se dará cuenta si me meto debajo de la falda uno o dos panecillos.

Alargué el brazo y traté de alcanzar la bandeja con disimulo.

«Maldición, demasiado lejos»

Me incliné aún más, dejando casi medio cuerpo sobre la mesa y con las punta de mi cabello sobre el estofado de pato, pero aún así ni forma de llegar.

Adrien ladeó la cabeza y se dedicó a observar mis maniobras para llegar hasta la bandeja. Esperó varios segundos, cómo si disfrutara del espectáculo y después con una sonrisa ladeada me acercó la bandeja para que la pudiera coger.

Murmuré un apenas inaudible "gracias" y me incorporé dejando los dos panecillos que había cogido encima de mi plato.

Cogí la servilleta de trapo que tenía a mi derecha y la extendí sobre mis piernas y después puse los panecillos encima para liarlos y meterlos debajo de mi falda.

Había un pequeño cuenco de frutos secos a mi izquierda, así que también cogí un puñado y los eché junto a los panes. Los lié e hice un nudo mal hecho.

«Ese viejo va a estar la mar de contento cuando vea mi recolección»

Sonreí orgullosa y levanté mi falda con disimulo para meterlo dentro. Esbocé una mueca, buscando con desesperación el bajo del vestido, pero cómo aquello era cómo el circo ruso, encontrar el final era cómo una aguja en un pajar.

Cuando miré al frente, me percaté de que unos ojos esmeraldas me observaban divertidos y entonces supe que Adrien estaba viendo mi intento de salir airosa con toda esa comida.

Enarcó una ceja y me hizo una señal de cabeza, preguntándome sin palabras qué demonios estaba haciendo.

Me encogí de hombros y le hice un gesto de insuficiencia, quitándole importancia.

Pero, al parecer no pensaba ponérmelo fácil. Se apoyó sobre la maesa, inclinándose sobre sus codos, mirándome con más insistencia, lo que me puso horriblemente incómoda.

—¿Qué está mirando?—susurré, molesta.

—El tema que hay en la mesa no es tan divertido cómo verla mangar comida debajo de la mesa—me soltó con sorna y en voz baja. Al parecer no tenía intención de que nadie me descubriera.

Adjudicado, a éste hombre le gustaba reírse en mis narices.

Le lancé una mirada fulminante, obviando que era mi profesor y traté de seguir con mi plan. Ahora que me había pillado, tenía que ser rápida.

—Ahora que lo dice, puede ser... Marinette, ¿para quien era esa carta que mandaste ésta mañana?—me preguntó mi tía, girándose hacia mí. Y en ese momento saqué las manos de debajo de la falda.—Creo recordar que el cartero mencionó algo sobre un noviecito.

—¿Qué?—abrí mucho los ojos y no supe si por la pregunta o porque los panes y los frutos secos se estaban resbalando por mis piernas.—¡Por Dios, tía! ¡Claro que no! ¡Qué horrible!—extendí mis dos piernas de golpe para hacer una plataforma de base para mis panes, y entonces, golpeé otra pierna. Las piernas de Adrien.

Lo vi esbozar una mueca y fulminarme con la mirada.

«Ups»

—¿No le gusta la idea de llevar un vestido de novia?—me preguntó Kagami.—Creo que esa es la ilusión de la mayoría de jovencitas de tu edad.

—Pues yo espero llevar un vestido de novia lo más tarde posible—solté, haciendo equilibrismos con mis piernas.

Mi tía soltó una pequeña carcajada y no sabía si aquello era algo bueno o algo malísimo.

—¡Qué cosas dices, Marinette!—dijo ella.—Ya sabes que cualquiera de éstos días alguien podría llamar a esa puerta viniendo por ti.

—Pues espero que ese sea el cartero para traerme el correo—dije con inocencia, alargando mi mano por debajo para recuperar los panecillos envueltos. Los metí entre una de las miles de fundas que llevaba debajo y en ese momento decidí que era momento de largarse.

Me puse en pie y la silla hizo un estruendoso sonido al rozar con el mármol del suelo. Todos los presentes en la mesa se giraron para mirarme y a mi tía se le crispó la sonrisa.

—¿Dónde se supone que vas, Marinette?—me preguntó mirando de reojo a Adrien y a Kagami.—Estamos comiendo.

—Creo que el pato a la naranja no me ha sentado bien—dije, incómoda.—Estoy indispuesta, así que... Creo que me vuelvo a mi habitación.

—Ni hablar, es de mala educación levantarse antes de terminar—me gruñó mi tía.—Así que siéntate.

—Pero creo que es de peor educación echar sustancias malolientes y muy muy muy asquerosas por la boca y no quiero estropear la comida de nadie—comencé a caminar marcha atrás.—Ha sido un placer, señor y señorita, pero enserio, me tengo que ir.

—¡Marinette, un momento!—me llamó mi tía.

No me lo pensé. Me giré con brusquedad antes de que mi tía buscase cualquier escusa que me retuviera en esa mesa, pero claro, mi mala suerte me perseguía allá donde iba y ante el movimiento tan brusco, todos los frutos secos comenzaron caer y a rebotar por el suelo, haciendo un sonidito que captó la atención de todos.

—¿Marinette?—inquirió mi tía, confundida.

Pero no le respondí. Eché a correr de inmediato, olvidando por un momento que tenía el pie herido.

Era cuestión de vida o muerte.

**Adrien**

En cuanto la vi abandonar la habitación corriendo no pude evitar ponerme en pie yo también.

—¿Adrien?—me preguntó Kagami.—Mi amor, ¿dónde vas?

—Creo que he bebido demasiado vino.—dije, mirando a la Señora Cheng.—¿Me pueden decir dónde están los servicios?

—¡Oh! Por supuesto. Suba escaleras y el primer piso a la izquierda.—Me indicó.

—Gracias.

Caminé por los pasillos que me había indicado esa mujer , y doblé en dirección contraria hasta dar con una puerta decorada con flores de cerezo. No sé porque pero algo me decía que si Marinette había escapado de la cena, vino a parar aquí, a lo que yo suponía era su habitación.

Con la mirada, busqué algún signo de vida por la habitación y finalmente lo encontré. En una enorme cama, estaba sentada en el borde de esta con el rostro enterrado en las rodillas. Parecía que estaba llorando, pero descarté esa idea al escucharla soltar un gruñido de enojo no muy femenino. La verdad es que esa chica era muy diferente a las chicas con las que me había topado en reuniones o en una que otra salida al mercado. Nunca había escuchado a una dama maldecir.

Carraspeé un poco haciendo que levantara la cabeza confundida.

—¿Que hace aquí? — preguntó con la voz rasposa, limpiándose con el dorso de la mano una solitaria lagrima, de seguro había llorado anteriormente por la vergüenza y tal vez por enojo.

—Quería saber como seguía el resto de la historia — me acerqué mientras hablaba colocándome delante de ella y arrodillándome para estar a su altura. — Solo quería asegurarme de que su tobillo estuviera bien.

Ella esquivó su mirada con la mía bruscamente.

—Estoy bien — contestó seca — si eso es lo que quería saber ya puede retirarse, señor Agreste.

Levanté una ceja confundido.

—¿No se supone que íbamos a tutearnos cuando estuviéramos a solas? — pregunté confuso ladeando la cabeza de costado.

Ella no se atrevió a mirarme aún.

—Podrías al menos mirarme a los ojos cuando te hablo.

—¿Por que haría algo como eso? — respondió en un tono de berrinche — Ya ha hecho su pregunta señor Agreste, le suplico que se vaya y me deje sola — contestó.

Rodé los ojos.

«Era terca de narices»

Sin que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, tomé su pierna y levanté la falda de su vestido hasta la rodilla. Su pie estaba un poco hinchado y tenía un color rojo preocupante.

—Si, ya veo que estas bien — dije con sarcasmo acariciando la zona afectada, enseguida se retorció y soltó un alarido de dolor.

—¡No hagas eso! ¡Duele como el infierno! — gritó doblándose hacia adelante emitiendo un chillido.

La miré duramente antes de suavizar mi agarre con su pierna.

—No debiste correr si todavía te dolía— le regañé, dándole un suave masaje a su tobillo para tratar de evitar causarle algún dolor. Era difícil con ella moviéndose como lombriz en agua.—Quédate quieta — me quejé cuando casi se cae de la cama al moverse tan fuerte.

—Es fácil para ti decirlo — masculló —. A ti no te duele la pierna como si te la hubieran arrancado.

—Empeorarás más el dolor si te mueves — rezongué.

Desvié mis caricias un poco más arriba de su tobillo. Y no sabía porque, simplemente lo hacía, acaricié la extremidad con suavidad sin ser consiente de que mi alumna había quedado paralizada ante mi toque. No podía evitar pasar mis manos por esa tersa piel que poco a poco se iba erizando. Ella dejó escapar un jadeo de vergüenza quedándose rígida en su puesto. No tenía idea de lo que hacía. Solo sabía que no podía parar.

Mi mano se deslizó un poco más allá del muslo y ella empezó a temblar y a ponerse roja. Era consciente de que esto probablemente la incomodaba, pero ella no hacía nada por evitarlo. Solo cerraba sus ojos y removía su pierna cada tanto con las mejillas aún llameando.

Era un manojo de nervios en ese momento.

¿Que rayos estaba haciendo?

* * *

**¡Hola a todos! ¡Volvimos!**

**Y esta vez traemos un capítulo que seguro os encantará, espero y nos dejéis un review, nos motiva a seguir con esta historia.**

**Gracias por los comentarios en el capítulo anterior, nos ha animado muchísimo, ¡Muchas gracias por todo!**

**¡Un beso grande! Y los queremos Dreamers!**


	9. Capítulo 7

* * *

**Marinette**

Mi corazón era una bomba de relojería a punto de estallar. Una bomba repleta de un sin fin de emociones que no sabría explicar.

«¿Qué estaba pasando con nosotros dos?»

No, ¿qué me estaba pasando a mí?

Adrien solo estaba examinando mi herida, estaba asegurándose de que todo estaba bien, pero... ¿por qué sentía cómo si aquellas caricias significaran algo más? ¿Por qué me hacían sentir extraña? ¿Y por qué demonios quería que siguiera haciéndolo?

Su forma de acariciarme era suave y delicada, cómo si tuviera miedo de hacerme daño o que en cualquier momento pudiera romperme pero a la vez era como si una pequeña llama se encendiera en mi estómago, sobre todo cuando Adrien llegó más a allá de mi rodilla, a la parte interna de mi muslo.

Di un pequeño respingo, la sensación era cómo cosquillas teñida de algo más. Pero no eran cómo esas cosquillas que te hacen suplicar que pares, no. Aquello era muy diferente, era cómo si no tuviera la sensación de detenerlo.

Contuve el aire y me puse rígida ante esas caricias que me estaban haciendo perder la razón.

«Dios mío, Adrien, ¿qué narices me estás haciendo? »

Se me escapó un sonido muy extraño de la boca. Un sonido que me extrañó y me dejó confundida y al parecer a Adrien también, pues en cuanto me escuchó su mano se apartó de mí, cómo si mi piel le hubiese abrasado la mano.

Se aclaró la garganta y cerró los ojos unos instantes, cómo si estuviera controlarlo para no hacer algo.

—Joder—maldijo para sus adentros y en seguida se puso en pie, dándome la espalda y mirar a la puerta.

—¿Adrien?—pregunté confundida por su repentino cambio de humor.—¿Qué ocurre?

—Esto no ha ocurrido, ¿vale?—dijo, con un tono de voz frío y seco que me hizo recordar a la primera vez que lo vi.—Esto nunca ha pasado.

Ni siquiera me miró a los ojos, sólo caminó hacia la puerta y salió, cerrándola con fuerza para dejarme completamente sola.

¿Qué pasaba? ¿Qué no debía haber ocurrido? ¿Debía no haber ocurrido algo que ni siquiera sabía?

No volví a verlo en la próxima semana. Tal y como me dijo el doctor, me quedé los siguientes siete días en reposo.

Salir corriendo cómo lo hice me jugó una mala pasada y el maldito tobillo volvió a hincharse. Estar en cama las veinticuatro horas del día había sido una de las cosas más espantosas a las que había tenido que someterme.

Estar esperando a que todos vengas a ti para vestirte, traerte la comida y hasta para ir al baño no era para nada divertido. Sobre todo porque no podía hacer tus necesidades bien mientras un maldito criado está esperándote en la misma puerta y para colmo hasta en la bañera necesité un supervisor.

Resumen: semana del infierno parte dos.

Puse los ojos en blanco mientras miraba por el carro la gente pasar por la acera. Al fin logré volver a la rutina, y me costó horrores conseguir que mi tía me dejara salir de nuevo como todas las mañanas, pero al parecer prefería perderme un rato de vista a tenerme a su vera todo el maldito día. Así que, conseguí salirme con la mía, por así decirlo.

—Y recuerde, señorita—me advirtió el cochero .—Debe estar aquí para la hora de...

—Para la hora acordada—lo interrumpí con un tono de voz cansado. Había salido tarde casa por culpa de las advertencia de mi tía y si ahora este señor me iba a salir con el mismo cuento llegaría tarde.—Sí lo sé, mi tía ya me advirtió de eso.

—Compréndame.—el hombre respiró hondo.—Casi pierdo mi empleo por ese altercado, su tía me tiene en el punto de mira, así que me no ponga las cosas más difíciles.

—No se preocupe—le aseguré —Yo soy la primera que no quiere buscarle las cosquillas a mi tía.

Me miró agradecido y a la vez con un atisbo de desconfianza, aunque luego hizo a los caballos relinchar para poner el gran carromato en marcha.

Esperé unos momentos para perderlo de vista lo suficiente y después crucé la acera sin siquiera mirar si alguien venía o no. Así ocurrió, que un hombre me pitó con su coche y me dijo de todos menos bonita.

—¡¡Mira por donde vas, mocosa!!—me gritó, aún aporreando su claxon.

—¡Y usted aprenda a conducir!—le grité malhumorada, llegando a la próxima acera de mal humor.

«¿Pero qué se creía ese cascarrabias? Es él quien debería tener cuidado»

Llamé al timbre de la gran mansión Agreste, aún refunfuñando y esperé a que el ama de llaves me abriera la puerta. En cuanto lo hizo mis ojos se precipitaron al gran reloj de la entrada.

«Maldición, diez minutos tarde»

—Buenos días, señorita—me saludó la mujer, haciéndose a un lado para permitirme el paso.—El señor Agreste la está esperando arriba.

Me maldije internamente y enseguida me precipité a las escaleras para subir a la sala de entrenamiento.

«La puntualidad será necesaria»

Abrí el gran portón de golpe, con el corazón amenazando por salir de mi boca y cuando irrumpí en la estancia, recuperando el aire, me encontré a Adrien de espaldas, mirando por el gran ventanal de cristal que daba a la calle. Parecía estar inmerso en la calla, jugueteando con la espada de esgrima que tenía en sus manos.

Me mordí el labio inferior y aprovechando su distracción, traté de caminar con sigilo a la habitación donde solía ponerme el uniforme.

—¿Acaso su tía no la ha enseñado a mirar a la carretera antes de cruzar?—dijo entonces.

«Maldición»

—Es que... ¿Me ha visto?—pregunté, encogiéndome sobre mi misma.

—Llevo esperándola diez minutos y en lugar de gastar tiempo se me ha ocurrido mirar por la ventana para ver por donde venía.—Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó hacia mí aún con su espada en mano.—Por cierto, hoy no se va a poner el uniforme, entrenará así, tal y como viene.—dijo, cambiando de tema de golpe, con una máscara de hielo que me hizo ponerme nerviosa. Agarró otra espada y me la lanzó para que la cogiera al vuelo.

—¿Qué?—pregunté, confundida, atrapándola con torpeza.—No puedo entrenar con éste vestido.

—Pues tendrá que apañarse porque no voy a perder más tiempo del que me ha hecho perder—en ese momento, levantó su espada y se dispuso a hacer su primera estocada, pillándome completamente desprevenida.

Tuve el tiempo justo para utilizar mi espada para evitar que me diera y por casi me tropiezo con mis propios pies. Esbocé una mueca y traté de responder a sus ataques, firmes y precisos, sin ninguna posibilidad de tregua por su parte.

—Quiero comprobar que todo éste tiempo que ha estado en la cama, no se ha olvidado de todo lo que hemos aprendido.—a pesar de que estaba realizando todo tipo de ataques y contrataques, su voz no se escuchó entrecortada y cansada, a diferencia de la mía.—No me gustaría que todo mi trabajo no haya servido para nada.

Sus ataques eran demasiado rápidos y precisos, apenas me daba tiempo a responderle. No paraba de retroceder hacia atrás, huyendo de sus múltiples movimientos.

—Pues si de verdad quiere resultados, debería haberme dado tiempo para prepararme—reproché a la vez que trataba de defenderme.

—Si en algún momento la atacan, no le dejará tiempo para que huya o realice un contrataque—me soltó sin detenerse ni por un instante.—¿No era eso lo que quería?¿Qué la enseñara a defenderse? Pues así es como me gusta enseñar y si quiere seguir con mis clases, tendrá que ir acostumbrándose.

«¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué actuaba así conmigo? ¿Por qué parecía enfadado?»

Realizó su último contraataque y mi espada salió dispara hacia atrás, cayendo estruendosamente sobre el suelo de mármol. La punta de su espada rozó la parte alta de mi pecho y su mirada, fría y serena me taladraba cómo el filo de un sable.

Mis ojos se entrecerraron y no pude evitar fulminarlo con la mirada. Cerré mis manos en puños y sin pelos en la lengua solté lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza.

—¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?!—le grité, indignada.

—No, más bien ¿Qué pasa con usted? Porque siento decirle que su defensa ha sido lamentable.—me soltó.

—¡Me importa un pimiento como sea la defensa! ¡Un día me tratas bien, te preocupas por mí, me ayudas con mi tía y me dices que nos tuteemos cuando estemos a solas—comencé a caminar hacia atrás, alejándome todo lo posible de él mientras aventaba mis brazos por todas las direcciones—¡Y hoy me vienes con tus insistencias y tus clases horripilantes, no me dejas tiempo para cambiarme y encima vuelves a hablarme como si fuera una vieja de ochenta años! ¡¿Qué se supone que pasa?! O más bien... ¡¿Qué se supone que no debería haber pasado?!—en ese momento mi espalda chocó con una superficie transparente que comenzó a temblar.

Me giré de golpe y contemplé con espanto cómo los trofeos de la vitrina de la sala de entrenamientos comenzaba a tambalearse hasta ir cayendo uno tras otro al suelo haciendo un horrible que se me metió en los tímpanos. Los más resistentes—de metal—no fueron mal parados, pero los de cristal no tuvieron tanta suerte: se hicieron añicos y uno de ellos con forma de esgrimista se quedó sin cabeza.

Me quedé paralizada, observando aterrada el desastre que acaba de formar.

«Oh Dios mío»

Me giré poco a poco hacia Adrien, que tenía una expresión aún más seria y más molesta que antes.

—¡Oh Dios mío, lo siento, lo siento mucho!—grité, escandalizada, llevándome ambas manos a la boca.

—Me ha llevado años conseguir esos trofeos—dijo en voz baja, mirando los restos esparcidos por todas partes.—Son la mitad de mi carrera como esgrimista.

—¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento!—me tiré al suelo al instante y comencé a recoger cada base, cada cristal y cada pieza que encontraba por mi camino.—¡Soy un desastre, un maldito desastre!

Cogí todo lo que pude para dejarlo sobre el estante pero justo en ese momento todo se me volvió a caer haciéndose aún más añicos.

Miré aterrada la escena, evitando la mirada de mi profesor mientras volvía a agacharme para recoger los restos. No quería ni mirarlo, no quería ver su expresión colérica ni sus reproches cargados de doble sentido.

Después de esto no estaba muy segura de si volvería a dejarme poner un pie en ésta casa.

Pero, el sonido de unas risotadas sinceras a mis espaldas captó mi atención.

Me giré lentamente, pensando que tanta cólera junta lo había vuelto majara, pero para mi sorpresa, Adrien estaba riendo a carcajada limpia cómo si estuviese viendo el mejor espectáculo del mundo.

Lo miré confundida, observando cómo se reía en mis narices.

—¿De qué se ríe?—le pregunté con el ceño fruncido—. ¿Es qué no ve que acabo de cargarme media vida de carrera?

Sin dejar de reírse, me miró y aunque intentó hablarme, las risotadas se lo impedían.

—¿No...No está enfadado?—titubeé.

—Claro que lo estoy—dijo y a pesar de que se había contenido un poco, aún una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba por salir de sus labios.—De hecho, he tenido que contenerme para no echarte a patadas de mi casa, pero ver tu cara de susto es lo mejor que he visto en mi vida.

«¿Se estaba riendo de mi cara? ¿Pero qué se creía?»

—¿Quieres decir que se está riendo de mí?—inquirí indignada.

—¿Y por qué no?—dijo, con esa sonrisa aún bordeando sus labios.—Has destrozado todos mis logros, lo mínimo que podías hacer esa hacerme reír, y ¡enhorabuena! Lo has conseguido. Era eso o echarte de aquí.

—¡Oh, pues gracias!—ironicé, molesta por sus palabras, aunque no podía negar que prefería eso a verlo furioso como un ogro.—Me alegra saber que mi cara es un circo.

Soltó otra pequeña risotada y negó con la cabeza, intentando volver en sí.

—Anda, levántate del suelo antes de que te cortes con los cristales—dijo.—No quiero que estés otra semana en cama por culpa de mis clases.

Acaté su pedido porque en efecto, los cristales rotos estaban intentando traspasar mi piel, cosa que no ocurrió gracias a que me levanté con ayuda de Adrien, quien soltó ligeras risitas conforme me ayudaba a levantarme del suelo.

**Adrien**

Eso había sido lo más divertido que me había pasado en la vida, jamás había reído tanto, ni siquiera de pequeño y debo reconocer que fue algo raro para estas alturas.

La ayudé a pararse y pronto ella se sacudió de su ropa el polvo de cristal que se había espolvoreado en su vestimenta y cuando terminó, evitó mirarme a la cara, era solo cuestión de tiempo, estaba algo avergonzada supongo y el hecho de que me riera de ella no había sido algo muy educado de mi parte. Debía disculparme, aunque parte de la culpa fuera de ella.

Carraspeé para llamar su atención y pronto obtuve ese par de enormes ojos azules color cielo clavados en mi mirada.

—Escuche... — comencé — Perdón si la he incomodado con mi actitud pero no me esperaba esa reacción—esbocé una mueca al verla intentar recoger los cristales del suelo.—Deje ya de arrastrarse por el suelo, ordenaré a alguien que lo limpie — la tranquilicé.

No quería que volviera a lesionarse en otra de mis clases

—P-Pero fue culpa mía, yo debería ser quien lo limpie, fue una completa idiotez de mi parte, quisiera compensarlo limpiando el desastre — interrumpió.

Suspiré.

—Enserio no hace falta, yo arreglaré esto...— le grite a uno de los empleados que caminaba por esta parte de la casa, terminando de limpiar las ventas y vitrinas.

—Señor Agreste — saludó con respeto acomodando sus gafas redondas en el puente de su nariz. Era uno de los hijos de mis empleados, muy joven casi de la edad misma de Marinette, normalmente no era mi estilo contratar gente tan joven para el personal, pero era muy hacendoso y hacía muy bien su trabajo. Por esa razón permitía que trabajase en mi casa sin importar que fuera menor de edad.

—Por favor limpia los destrozos y búscame en cuanto hayas terminado, tengo algo que hacer — ordené seriamente dándole una señal a Marinette que me siguiera.

En seguida escuché cómo el hombre recogía los cristales del suelo.

Por el contrario, Marinette caminó detrás de mi sin decir una palabra, y tampoco es como si yo tuviera algo que decir, ni siquiera sabía porque una cría tan terca y patosa era capaz de sacarme una sonrisa o alegrar el humor de perros que me cargaba siempre con su simple llegada, creo que el que estuviera siempre tan enérgica y llena de vida tenía mucho que ver.

Abrí la puerta del siguiente cuarto de ejercicio, lo utilizaba solo de bodega pero supongo que esto iba a servir para esperar mientras esperábamos a que Mario terminara de limpiar el desastre causado por mi alumna.

—¿Cancelará las clases por el asunto de los trofeos? — preguntó tímidamente apretujando con sus dedos la falda de su vestido.

—Yo no he dicho eso... — comenté caminando hacia la caja marrón rectangular que mantenía conmigo desde que Marinette llegó, si no hubiera destrozado la estantería con mis trofeos, se la hubiera dado mucho antes. Pero una cosa llevo a la otra y aquí estamos.

—Entonces, ¿Las clases seguirán en pie? — inquirió con un tono de emoción en su voz.

—Claro que si — dije medio distraído mientras posicionaba la caja frente a mi, la mantuve firme frente a mi alumna, que observó extrañada como sostenía aquel objeto en mis manos.

—¿Q-Qué es esto? — preguntó anonada viendo de varios ángulos la caja, como tratando de averiguar que podía haber adentro.

—Considéralo un regalo por la semana que has tenido que pasar por mi culpa — contesté sin más extendiendo la caja hacia ella.

Ella la tomó aún sorprendida y miró en mi dirección.

—¿En serio es para mi? — indagó insegura con la caja en sus manos, la caja era tan grande que tapaba la parte superior de su cuerpo.

—¿Acaso hay alguien más en ésta habitación? — recalqué casi sin mirarla.

Ella abrió la caja con sus blancas y delicadas manos, revisando en su interior, y abriendo y cerrando la boca varias veces cuando descubrió lo que había adentro. Sabía de alguna forma que le agradaría.

—No puedo aceptarlo — replicó.

—¿Por qué no? Es un regalo, solo considérelo como un material de trabajo para continuar con las clases — expliqué cautelosamente.

Ella volvió a mirar con ojos brillosos el interior de la caja y volvió a mirar mi rostro aún conmocionada.

—¡Venga! Ve a probártelo — la alenté.

Ella sonrió y asintió pasando rápidamente por mi lado para llegar a una estructura corroída donde guardaba las cosas viejas de los estudiantes que se graduaban en mi Academia, lo utilizó como un vestidor improvisado chillando contenta.

Sonreí levemente al escuchar esa risa, por alguna razón, me gustaba que estuviera contenta.

Escuché el sonido de las prendas caer por el suelo, y de como Marinette se quejaba por no poder desamarrar bien los nudos de su vestido, estuve tentado a ayudarla, pero me di una bofetada mental ante aquel pensamiento, ya no sabía ni que disparates pensar.

Aquella vez se tropezó por culpa del uniforme, todos los que tenía eran de varón y aunque le diera la talla más pequeña, para ella aún seguía siendo muy grande. No podía dejarla entrenar en aquellas condiciones.

Las pisadas de Marinette se colaron por mis oídos y mi vista fue atrapada por el precio traje blanco de esgrima, que entallaba el cuerpo de la joven perfectamente bien, el blanco del uniforme se perdía con su piel pálida, y el decorado con flores de cerezo a la altura del pecho fue una muy buena idea, ya que contrastaba con sus ojos azul cielo, se veía...

«Preciosa»

Marinette escondió sus manos en su espalda mirándome con esos expresivos ojos azules, probablemente esperando una opinión sobre su aspecto.

—Te ves bien — le dije seriamente, no pensaba decirle realmente lo que se me pasaba por la mente al verla con ese atuendo.

Sonreí mientras avanzaba hacia ella, estaba por decirle que las clases se reanudarían una vez que salgamos por esa puerta, Mario ya debe de haber terminado de limpiar.

—¿Adrien? ¿Estás aquí?

Maldición

Mi sonrisa se borró de golpe al escuchar la voz de mi novia y momentos después, la puerta se abrió dejando ver a mi alumna y a mi mismo congelados en el mismo sitio, Kagami también estaba sorprendida, pero no tanto como yo al saber que nos había atrapado infraganti.

* * *

**Ya estamos de vuelta con un capítulo nuevo de ésta maravillosa historia!**

**¿Qué os ha parecido ésta capítulo?**

**Las cosas se complican con la llegada de Kagami**

**¿Qué pasará ahora que ha visto a Mari en casa de su "prometido"?**

**¿Sabrá el verdadero motivo de por qué Marinette estaba allí?**

**¡todo eso y mucho más en los próximos caps!**


	10. Capítulo 8

* * *

**Marinette**

Me quedé completamente inmóvil, sin capacidad para realizar movimientos o articular palabras. Sentí la mirada de aquella mujer clavada en mí, como una afilada aguja que atravesada todas mis entrañas. Sus ojos ambarinos se varían fríos y teñidos por el color del desprecio.

No pude evitar tragar saliva y encogerme sobre mí misma y como si mi cuerpo necesitara protección, me escondí detrás de Adrien.

—¿Qué significa todo esto, Adrien? —preguntó, caminando despacio hacia nosotros.—¿No es esa la sobrina de los Cheng?

Adrien ladeó la cabeza para mirarme.

—Será mejor que se cambie —me dijo. —Por hoy las clases han terminando.

Kagami se cruzó de brazos, como si estuviera esperando una explicación.

Asentí obediente, sin abrir la boca ni para tomar aire.

Me di media vuelta, tratando de pasar desapercibida para ambos, pero antes de que pudiera dar dos pasos, Adrien alargó su mano y me detuvo.

—Espérame dentro, tenemos que hablar más tarde—murmuró contra mi oído y un escalofrío surco todo mi cuerpo.

Volví a asentir con nerviosismo y de inmediato casi salí corriendo hacia la habitación que había dicho. No quería problemas, sobre todo con aquella mujer que al parecer había entablado una extraña amistad con mi tía.

Abrí la puerta y asomé la cabeza un poco para verlos antes de cerrarla por completo.

**Adrien**

Cuando la vi desaparecer por esa puerta respiré hondo y me aparté algunos mechones de pelo que me caían por la frente.

Me sujeté el puente de la nariz y dije lo que más me angustiaba en aquellos momentos.

—No vayas a decírselo a su tía—dije sin andarme con rodeos. Después de verme a mí con espada en mano y a Marinette con un uniforme de esgrima, podría descartar cualquier rastro de infidelidad por su parte. Pero lo que ahora me preocupaba más era que pudiera salirle con el cuento a la familia Cheng y entonces esos si sería un problemas grande.

—¿Qué no debería decirle? —inquirió fulminándome con la mirada. —Que su sobrina se escapa de casa para aprender esgrima a escondidas. Pues tarde Adrien porque eso pensaba hacer.

Suspiré pesadamente y di un paso hacia ella.

—Si la delatas a ella, también estarás delatándome a mí—dije. —y sabes que eso sí supondría un problema.

—Por favor, Adrien. Parece mentira que no me conozcas a éstas alturas. No pienso delatarte, pero esa pobre mujer debería estar al tanto de lo que esa cría hace.

—No, no puedes hacerle eso. No está haciendo nada malo, solo quiere aprender—dije, intentando hacerla entrar en razón. Si esa mujer se enteraba de esto Marinette estaría en metida en un lío muy gordo.

—¿Pero que te pasa en la cabeza? —gruñó, mirándome como si estuviera loco. —La esgrima es un deporte de hombres, sabes que no nos está permitido practicarlo a ninguna mujer, ¿te das cuenta del lío en el que puedes meterte? Si alguien lo descubre no sólo esa chica estará en un lío sino que tú podrías ir a prisión por desorden público.

—Lo sé—dije con firmeza—. Por supuesto que soy consciente de todo y por eso estoy teniendo cuidado.

—Pues no se nota —ironizó. —Cualquiera podría descubriros. Mismo algún empleado o alguien que pase por esta casa.

—Cuento con su discreción—la interrumpí—y también necesito la tuya.

Me miró, sin ninguna emoción aparente en su rostro y por esa razón muchas veces me costaba entenderla. Kagami era un libro cerrado y había ocasiones en las que creía no conocerla.

—No se si callándome estaré ayudándote, Adrien —dijo. —Puede que la mejor solución sea cortar el problema de raíz. Todavía se puede evitar que la bola se haga más grande.

—Pero es que yo no quiero evitarlo —dije, sin siquiera pensarlo. —quiero seguir con esto. Esa chica tiene todo el derecho a practicar esgrima, ¿en qué clase se persona me convertiría si yo soy la persona que le impide cumplir su sueño?

—La estarías ayudando más si Le quitas esas ideas absurdas de la cabeza. ¿Sabes cómo quedará la reputación de esa niña si esto sale a la luz?

—¿Te preocupa su reputación o la mía?—inquirí esbozando una mueca.

—La de los dos, Adrien. Los dos quedaríais marcados de por vida y no quiero que te metan en la cárcel cuando podríamos estar planificando nuestra boda.

—¿Entonces estás diciendo todo esto porque para ti el único problema que es que la boda no se celebre? —gruñí de mal humor. Siempre conducía los caminos a esa dichosa boda.

—No me preocupa la boda, me preocupas tú—me interrumpió, furiosa. —No quiero que te aparten de mi lado por el caprichito de una adolescente. Mientas ella vive en el mundo de los cuentos y caballeros la realidad nos está golpeando a nosotros dos. Tenemos edad de sentar nuestras vidas y formar una familia y parece que ti te preocupa más satisfacer los sueños y juegos de una niña que los deseos de tu mujer.

Me quedé callado, si palabras que rebatieran su lógica. En parte tenía razón. Todo aquel lío me estaba separando de ella, de la mujer de mi vida y yo apenas me daba cuenta. Pero tampoco podía dejar que la sociedad decidiera por mí y por Marinette.

Cogí aire y apoyé mis dos manos en los costados.

—No diré nada—musitó ella pensativa. —Dejaré que tu solo te des cuenta del error que estás cometiendo y entonces terminarás viniendo a mi para pedirme consuelo y yo estaré allí porque a diferencia de ti, yo jamás de dejaría de lado.

Se giró sobre sus talones y caminó a lo largo de la sala de entrenamiento, con sus tacones resonando por el suelo de mármol.

—Kagami—la llamé, pero parecía que ella no tenía intención de detenerse —¡Kagami!

Giró la esquina y desapareció por el siguiente pasillo.

—Joder... —maldije. Dándole una patada al taburete que tenía al lado.

¿En que momento había montado todo ese problema? ¿ En qué momento había complicado mi vida de aquella forma?

Lo tenía todo: una mujer preciosa, un trabajo por el que había luchado durante años, dinero y una casa por la que muchos pagarían millones.

Tenía las bases perfecta para sentar mi vida de una vez por todas. Para llevar una vida común y corriente que muchos querrían llevar.

Entonces... ¿Qué buscaba de mí mismo? ¿Qué me faltaba para considerar ese tipo de vida feliz?

Clavé la mirada en la puerta donde estaba Marinette y como si la hubiese llamado, ésta la abrió y salió cabizbaja.

Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, me miró como un cachorro asustado y sin decirme nada, salió a paso ligero de la habitación sin intención ni de decirme adiós.

—¡Eh! —la llamé, pero parecía que su máxima preocupación era salir de allí sin tener que aguantarme. —Oye, ¿donde vas?

Me adelanté a sus pasos y me interpuse en su camino, ocupando la puerta con mi cuerpo.

—Te dije que me esperases en la habitación —dije, frunciendo el ceño. No iba a dejar que se fuera sin antes hablar con ella. —parece que tienes problemas para entender algunas de mis órdenes.

—Es que... No creo que sea una buena idea—titubeó, con la miraba gacha. —Tu novia esta cerca y yo... Yo... No quiero...

—¿Qué no es una buena idea si puede saberse? —la interrumpí.

—Seguir con las clases—dijo. —Ella ya lo sabe y si alguien se entera...

—Ha dicho que no dirá nada—dije—. La conozco y podemos confiar en ella.

—No es solo por ella. Es solo que... No quiero que te metan en la cárcel por mi culpa. Yo no sabía que corrías tanto riesgo enseñándome esgrima y no quiero arruinarte la vida por una capricho mío—hizo afán de esquivarme y salir de la habitación pero yo la cogí por los hombros y la obligué a retroceder.

—Una vez me dijiste, que la esgrima no era para ti un capricho—dije mirándola directamente a los ojos. —sino un sueño.

Vi que en sus ojos aparecía una pequeña capa cristalina que hizo brillar aún más.

—Lo sigue siendo, ¿verdad? —insistí.

—Es lo único que quiero en éste mundo—murmuró con la voz quebrada en las últimas palabras.

—Entonces, merece la pena correr ese riesgo, ¿no crees? —extendí mi mano y con el pulgar limpié una lágrima que surcó su mejilla. —Pero yo no soy el único que corre riesgos aquí. Como Kagami ha dicho si alguien nos descubre, tu reputación estaría marcada para siempre, ¿estarías dispuesta a correr ese riesgo?

—Jamás creí en la reputación—me aseguró. — Jamás me importó la opinión de la gente y si alguna vez mi imagen queda destruida, quedará siéndolo luchando por lo que quiero de verdad.

—Ese es el espíritu de una buena esgrimista—levanté mi mano para que ella la chocará y ambos hicimos una promesa que carecía de palabras pero a su vez iba cargada de sueños y esperanzas.

**Marinette**

Sonreí sin poder evitarlo, él tenía razón. Por los sueños había que arriesgarlo todo, y ser una esgrimista había sido mi sueño desde muy pequeña.

No renunciaría así nada más, ya estaba demasiado metida en esta situación como para echar todo para atrás.

—Hablaré con Kagami para que nos deje continuar con las clases el día de mañana sin interrupciones. — informó — por hoy, puedes irte a casa, me imagino que el cochero debe estar esperándote ¿No es así?

Asentí a su pregunta.

—Tengo que llegar antes de que mi tía se enfurezca por no estar en casa a la hora acordada, ese fue el trato para que me dejara continuar mis supuestos "paseos" matutinos— dije rodando los ojos imaginando el discurso que me soltaría sobre la impuntualidad.

Adrien soltó una risilla corta y asintió conforme a lo que le dije.

—Cuídate, y trata de evitar meterte en líos ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres mi papá? — bromeé soltando una risa divertida contagiándolo, ahora ya no era tan complicado hacerlo reír.

Este negó con la cabeza y quedó callado nuevamente.

—Mejor ya me voy — dije rompiendo el silencio — gracias por todo y nos vemos mañana en las clases — parloteé abriendo la puerta de la mansión para poder salir cuando...

—¡Espera! Te olvidas de algo — gritó llamando mi atención antes de salir disparada a la calle.

Cuando volteé la enorme caja yacía en sus manos, en donde permanecía el uniforme que había usado hace unos momentos.

—Esto te pertenece ahora.

Estuve a punto de agarrar la caja cuando una ligera preocupación invadió mi cuerpo.

Si llegaba con esa caja a la mansión, la metiche de mi tía no perdería ni una oportunidad para revisar que es lo que había dentro de la caja, y podría meterme en un lío mayor que el que seguro tiene Adrien con la momia esa.

—Yo... no sé si llevarla a mi casa, mi tía podría obligarme a decirle que es lo que lleva adentro — murmuré apenada.

Adrien enmudeció por un tiempo y luego tomo mis manos colocando en estos la caja.

—Se que se te ocurrirá algo para esconderlo bien, siempre tienes alguna idea. — susurró.

Me sonrojé mientras tomaba la enorme caja evitando su mirada verdosa y llena de confianza dirigida hacia mi, luche para tranquilizar los latidos alocados de mi corazón maquinando un plan para poder esconder mi nuevo uniforme sin que mi tía se enterase.

Por supuesto; ¡Boulian!

Asentí decidida y apreté el regalo de Adrien entre mis brazos como si fuera lo más preciado del mundo. Ya sabía que hacer para esconderlo.

—Ahora puede irse con tranquilidad Señorita Dupain, nos veremos mañana en las clases — se despidió elegantemente decorando su rostro con una hermosa sonrisa.

Asentí embobada tanteando la perilla de la puerta para poder salir a la calle a cuestas con la caja entre mis manos.

Los caballos se detuvieron frente a la casa, relinchando y pataleando la tierra donde habían parado, siendo estos inmediatamente tranquilizados por el cochero, abrió la puerta del carruaje y me tendió la mano ayudándome a bajar de este. Una vez que estuve fuera de la carroza, abrasé la caja entre mis manos y agradecí al cochero por haberme traído.

Observé la puerta de entrada y por un momento pensé en correr con la caja hasta mi habitación para esconderla rápidamente, obvio deseché esa idea casi inmediatamente debido al peligro que corría al estar en la mismo sitio que "Doña Metiche"

Suspiré rodeando la mansión hasta llegar al patio trasero donde seguramente estaría Boulian regando las rosas de mi tía.

Efectivamente, estaba regando el jardín y dándole mantenimiento a la fuente que decoraba nuestro patio, al verme no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa.

—Marinette, niña ¿Que te traes entre manos ahora? — preguntó viendo la caja en mis manos.

—Necesito que me hagas un favor ¿Podrías Boulian? — imploré juntando las manos con dificulta y haciendo un puchero como lo hacia Tikki para que le diera comida.

—Eso depende — hizo un gesto de pensarlo mucho y luego se encogió de hombros despreocupado — claro adelante, sabes que siempre formaré parte de tus locuras.

¿Por qué todos dicen eso? No me meto en tantos líos.

—Es una cosa muy simple — sonreí inocentemente — solo quería saber si podrías guardarme esto — le pregunté entregándole la caja.

Este la abrió y se sorprendió al ver lo que había dentro.

—¿Es un traje de esgrima? — murmuró en modo de pregunta.

Yo solo asentí sin demostrar mucha emoción con respecto al regalo.

Este lo observó con detenimiento y luego volvió a cerrar la caja como si no hubiese pasado nada.

—Es de muy buena calidad — soltó de pronto — y se nota que fue mandado a hacer, tiene tus medidas exactas, además de un diseño muy peculiar.

—Pues es que... fue un regalo — murmuré cohibida rascándome con distracción uno de mis brazos evitando la mirada despectiva de Boulian.

—Con que un regalo, ¿eh? —inquirió enmarcando una ceja—. ¿Y puede saberse quien es esa persona con tan buen gusto?

Pestañeé nerviosa, soltando una pequeña risita que me delató.

—Nadie que conozcas Boulian—dije, haciendo un gesto de suficiencia. —Te prometo que muy pronto te contaré todo con pelos y señales. —Prometí y miré nerviosa la puerta de la casa. —Por ahora es un secreto.

—Pensaba que yo era un cajón de secretos y cuando me cierro lo hago en banda—aseguró él. —Pero si aún no estás preparada, esperaré hasta que decidas organizar las ideas en esa cabecita tuya.

Sonreí agradecida y me abalancé sobre él para abrazarlo con fuerza.

—Gracias Boulian—dije, estrechándolo entre mis brazos —tú siempre sabes como entenderme.

—Pues claro, ¿quien sino lo haría en esta casa de rancios? —se burló, mirando hacia la casa donde se podía ver a mi tía desde la ventana.

—Tienes toda la razón, y hablando de ellos, creo que en especial una rancia no tártara en volverse loca si no estoy a punto para la hora del té.

—Entonces ve y ya sabes que si tienen la ocasión, tráeme unas pastas de maquinilla. Debo sacar beneficios como confidente tuyo.—Me guiñó un cojo, cómplice y yo le respondí con una sonrisa burlona.

—Veré que puedo hacer.

**Adrien**

Llamé a la puerta dos veces y esperé pacientemente a que me abriera.

Lo único que podía esperar era que fuera ella quien apareciera por el umbral de esa puerta, porque no me hacía ni pizca de gracia ver a los padres, no después de nuestra discusión.

No estaba de acuerdo en las falsas acusaciones que Kagami había soltado ésta mañana, pero tampoco podría juzgarla del todo. Lo que estaba haciendo era jugarme el cuello, enseñarle a una cría esgrima escondidas me podría costar una vida en prisión o en el peor de los casos ir a la pila de fusilamiento.

Y en parte, sabía que eso era lo que más le preocupaba a Kagami, más aún ahora que tiene un futuro de casados conmigo.

Respiré hondo y en cuanto escuché el pomo de la puerta girar, oculté mi rostro entre el gran ramo de flores que había comprado.

Cuando una mujer salió, lo primero que hice fue fijarme en sus zapatos. Esas sandalias de piel con plataformas que deberían estar prohibidas pero ella nunca se quejaba, así que yo tampoco.

Sonreí para mí mismo y me aclaré la garganta.

—¿Es esta la casa de la mujer más hermosa de París? —pregunté, exagerando mi voz para sonar convincente

La vi cruzarse de brazos por entre las flores y cuando vi su expresión incrédula me asomé por la derecha del ramo.

—Sorpresa —dije, esbozando una sonrisa que delataba todo mi nerviosismo.

—¿Pretendes comprarme con flores? —inquirió.

—No, pero sí puedo pedirte perdón—le extendí el ramo para que pudiera cogerlo entre sus manos y me llevé una mano a la nuca. —Sé que te he hecho daño ésta mañana.

Kagami se acercó para oler las flores y sonrió, enternecida por el gesto, aunque luego me miró con tristeza.

—No piense que cambiaré de opinión con regalos bonitos, Adrien. —dijo, dejando el ramo sobre la cómoda que había en la entrada de la casa. —Sigo pensando que lo que estás haciendo es una completa locura.

—Lo sé, eso no puedo cuestionártelo. Es una locura. —dije, levantando mis manso con inocencia.

Ella enarcó una ceja y esperó a que continuase.

—Pero no puedo detenerla ahora que he empezado todo, como te dije antes—confesé.

Kagami respiró hondo y agachó la cabeza.

—Parece que no puedo hacerte cambiar de parecer—musitó.

—Me temo que no—me acerqué a ella y agarré una de sus manos. —¿Están tus padres?—pregunté recorriendo con la mirada todo mi alrededor.

No quería hablar de este tema con moscones asomándose por las paredes.

—No—dijo. —Han salido para tratar algunos asuntos de negocios. —suspiro por lo bajo y levantó la cabeza para mirarme—Adrien, mira, yo no quiero ser la que te corte la alas. Te quiero y no quiero que pienses que soy una controladora compulsiva que no te deja hacer nada. Si hoy me he puesto así es porque estoy preocupada.

—Lo sé. Y te lo agradezco, pero también te pido que confíes en mí —dije —. No estoy haciendo esto porque necesite diversión. Quiero hacer las cosas bien y cambiar las reglas. Y no lo hago solo por esa chica sino también por ti. No quiero que miren a mi futura esposa como mi perrito faldero, sino como la mujer valiosa que eres, ¿entiendes, verdad?

Aprecié un brillo especial en sus ojos y aunque le costó, terminó por sonreír.

—Está bien—susurró, tan bajo que apenas la escuché.—Confiaré en ti, Adrien.

Le sonreí con ternura y la atrae hacia mí para envolverla entre mis brazos.

—Gracias—deposité un casto beso en su cabeza y la sujeté con más fuerza—. No me extraña que me enamorara de ti.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Ya estamos de regreso de nuevo!**

**Sentimos la tardanza pero lo importante esque ya estamos de nuevo!**

**Que os ha parecido el cap?**

**Kagami los ha pillado, ¿sabrá guardar bien el secreto?**

**¿Sera alguien en quien los dos puedan confiar?**

**Mientras, Adrien poco a poco se van acercando cada vez más, ¿veis algo surgiendo?**

**Pues esto es solo el principio y muchas sorpresas de vienen a partir de ahora!**

**Así que no os perdáis los nuevos caps! Besos!**


	11. Capítulo 9

* * *

Tres semanas más tarde

**Marinette**

—Esa si que ha sido una buena estocada—Adrien soltó una pequeña risotada y se secó algunas gotas de sudor que caían por su frente.—Y ese giro que has dado al final, ha sido ¡Wow! No sé si eso está permitido en esgrima, pero debo decir que me ha impresionado.

—¿Tú crees?—pregunté emocionada. Di un pequeño saltito y lo miré fijamente con ojos brillantes.

—No lo creo, lo sé—esbozó una sonrisa ladeada y me guiñó un ojo.—Vas a tener que torcerte el tobillo más veces porque parece que eso te pone pletórica.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde que Kagami, la pareja de Adrien, había destapado nuestras clases secretas de esgrima. Reconozco que, al principio, llegué a pensar que aquello había supuesto el pase perfecto para tirar por la borda mis clases, pero, sorprendentemente, nos ayudó a mantenerlo oculto, y no solo eso, parece que después de aquello y sobre todo, después de la promesa que Adrien y yo hicimos, ambos nos habíamos vuelto más cercanos. Y ni siquiera, sabía como habíamos llegado a tal punto, pues Adrien Agreste, el hombre de hielo ahora bromeaba y me hablaba con una confianza que aún me costaba asimilar.

Supongo que fue el tiempo el que hizo de las suyas, porque ni siquiera me había dado cuenta de como nuestra relación había avanzado y no me refiero a una relación como pareja, ¡puaj! ¡No! Adrien seguía babeando por la reina del hielo, es decir su noviecita y yo me había convertido algo así como una amiga, o mejor dicho una hermana pequeña, porque a veces tenía la sensación de ser un bebé. Me trataba como si fuera una cría la mayor parte del tiempo y no me quejaba, de hecho, Adrien era muy bueno conmigo, siempre tenía cuidado para evitar posibles lesiones y me daba consejos sobre como actuar y comportarme para no meterme en líos. Sí, el letrero de hermano mayor e incluso papá estaba escrito en su frente.

Aunque a veces me molestaba un poco, debo reconocer que me gustaba muchísimo más aquel Adrien protector que el Adrien con la coraza de hielo, soso, frío, educado y tremendamente aburrido. En cierto modo, me sentía bien por haber logrado abrirlo y descubrir que debajo de todo eso era una persona complemente diferente que se refugiaba en un papel que no era suyo pero que necesitaba para pertenecer a una sociedad basada en la separación de clases, sexos y razas.

—A éste paso seré mejor que tú—dije, mirándolo con bribonería.

—Sigue soñando con eso, bichito.—pasó por mi lado para colocar las espadas y me revolvió el pelo con su mano. Ahora le había dado por hacer eso y extrañamente me gustaba tanto como me molestaba.—Porque solo lo verás en tus sueños. El maestro se queda de maestro y la alumna se queda como alumna.

—Sí, claro—puse los ojos en blanco y lo seguí por detrás, haciéndome la desinteresada.—Eso lo dices para quedarte por encima y no subirme a las nubes. Pero, no te va a funcionar, ya lo has dicho y no puedes hacer nada, ¡te he impresionado y lo sabes!

—¿Te han enseñado alguna vez lo que es la modestia?—preguntó, haciéndose el idiota.—Sí, esa cosa que es no creerse mejor que los demás.

—Mira quien fue a hablar—le dije con retintín.—El profesor siempre será el profesor y la alumna siempre la alumna—puse voz de hombre, imitando sus palabras anteriores y eso lo hizo reír.

—Eso no es modestia, es la verdad. Recuerda que el que enseña aquí soy yo—aseguró, dándose la vuelta para ayudarse sobre la mesa de madera donde estaba una gran sección de espadas de esgrima.

—Pero es no quita el hecho de que algún día pueda superarte.

—Ese día no llegaría si decido cortar las clases, ¡oh! que pena, me libro de la niña pesada que se cuela en mi casa todos los días—ironizó, esbozando una sonrisa ladina.

—¡Oye! Fuiste tú el que me sugeriste dar las clases de esgrima—me quejé, inflando los mofletes.—«Mañana la espero a las nueve, en el edificio que hay al lado del ayuntamiento. No llegue tarde»—volví a imitar su voz, extendiendo mis brazos para parecer más corpulenta.—Claro que no. No fuiste tú, era un espectro aburrido que te había absuelto por completo.

—Tengo que parecer serio para que me respeten—dijo, riendo por mi comentario.—Y creo que debería ser otra vez así contigo, porque creo que estás cogiendo demasiadas confianzas.

—¡Por Dios, no!—exclamé.—Prefiero desistir antes que tener que soportarte otra vez en ese plan.

Miré el reloj que estaba colgado y vi la hora. Ya debía irme antes de darle motivos al cochero para montar un escándalo.

—Siendo serio, parezco más interesante—aseguró, pensativo.

—No, más bien un soso aburrido—le corregí, caminando hacia la habitación donde me cambiaba.

—Aburrido sí, pero bien que me mirabas como un corderito asustado—caminó por mi lado y se situó delante de mí con una sonrisa torcida.—Cuidadito, bichito. Recuerda que sigo siendo tu profesor y deberías hablarme con más respeto. De hecho, tenía una sorpresa para ti, pero por esta falta de modales, te vas a quedar sin ella.

—¡¿Una sorpresa?!—exclamé, abriendo mucho los ojos.

Me encantaban sus sorpresas, la última vez fue un uniforme de esgrima de mi talla y ahora... ¿Mi propia espada? ¿Una clase con el resto de sus alumnos?

—¡¿Qué es?!—pregunté, arrimándome más a él para que me lo dijera.

—No. Ya no—me esquivó, haciéndose el ofendido y caminó hacia su despacho.

—¡Venga, dímelo!—insistí, interponiéndome en su camino mientras caminaba hacia atrás.—Por favor, Señor Agreste, ¿podría decirme de qué se trata?—sonreí con inocencia.—¿Así mejor?

—No.—negó con la cabeza, intentando parecer serio, aunque una pequeña sonrisa amenazaba por salir de sus labios.—Aunque me gusta como suena eso de Señor Agreste, creo que deberías volverme a llamar así.

—¡Sí, claro! Llamarte como si tuvieras ochenta años es muy divertido—refunfuñé molesta. Me estaba toreando y cuando más cansineaba. más reacio estaba a darme esa supuesta sorpresa.—Hoy he hecho todos los ejercicios bien, ¡venga, me lo merezco!

—La segunda estocada a estado muy floja. Tendría que pensármelo—dijo, evadiéndose del asunto.

«Como le gustaba que le suplicara», refunfuñé para mis adentros.

Lo fulminé con la mirada, odiándolo muy fuertemente en aquellos momento. Una cosa que no había cambiado de él era su forma de hacerme enfadar. Sus chistecitos con dobles intenciones no habían acabado. No. Se habían vuelto aún peor.

Ante mi cara y mi expresión, soltó una pequeña carcajada. Negó con la cabeza, con esa expresión de «no tienes remedio» a la que ya estaba acostumbrada. Sacó de su bolsillo dos papelitos y los movió de un lado a otro enfrente de mis narices.

—Espero que no tengas planes para esta noche—dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

—Una cena aburridísima con mi tía, ¿qué es eso?—le arranqué prácticamente las dos tarjetitas y leí su contenido mientras mis ojos se agrandaban cada vez más.—¡OH DIOS MÍO!

—"Oh dios mío", no ¡OH, Adrien!—me corrigió, mirándome con orgullo.—Se me ocurrió que te gustaría venir. Iba a decírselo a Kagami pero todo esto de las espadas a ella no le va mucho así creí que tú podrías aprovecharlo aún mejor.

Era dos entradas para ver una competición de esgrima y competiría Monsieur Dargençour, el mejor esgrimista de todo Francia!

—¡Obvio que sí!—di un pequeño saltito emocionada.—¡Por favor! ¡Es Dargençour! ¡No me lo puedo creer!

—Pues créetelo—dijo, metiéndose ambas manos en los bolsillos.—Porque esta noche lo vas a ver, así que prepárate y ponte algo bonito.

—Enserio, gracias, gracias—me abalancé sobre él, abrazándolo en el momento en el que menos se esperaba y por poco lo tiró hacia atrás.

—¡Eh, cuidado!—se quejó, sacando las manos de sus bolsillos para sujetarme de la cintura.—No querrás que se me rompa una pierna a estas alturas.

Me separé de él al instante, metiendo algunos mechones de cabello detrás de mis orejas.

—No. No, lo siento—murmuré de golpe.—Pero, ¿cómo iremos?

—En mi coche, ésta noche—aseguró, carraspeando después de mi espontánea reacción.—¿Crees que tendrás problemas con tu tía?

—No—mentí al instante. Sabía que esquivar a mi tía y salir de casa no sería nada fácil. Pero tampoco quería perder una oportunidad como esa por su culpa.—Me las apañaré, esperare a que se vaya a la cama y ¡pam! me fugo cuando menos se lo espere.

Sonrió divertido ante mis palabras.

—Solo ten cuidado de que no te pille—dijo, quitándose los guantes del uniforme para dejarlos sobre un estante.—Tampoco quiero que te metas en un lío por esto.

—Claro que no...—dije, aunque no pude evitar sonar más insegura de lo que me habría gustado.

—Te esperaré por detrás de la casa. Aparcaré en la calle de enfrente, ¿vale? Yo estaré fuera, echando un vistazo—me avisó, emprendiendo la marcha hacia su despacho.—Y como siempre, puntual.

Me advirtió, señalándome con el dedo índice y desapareció por la puerta.

Sonreí emocionada, aguantándome las ganas de gritar por todo lo alto. Iba a ver un espectáculo de esgrima y no solo eso, ¡a mi ídolo!

Solo había un problema y era ingeniármelas para salir de la casa completamente ilesa.

Me miré en el espejo con una enorme sonrisa, aún no podía creer que vería con mis propios ojos un espectáculo de esgrima con Monsieur Dangençour, mi ídolo desde que era solo una niña.

Respiré profundo y acomodé la falda de mi sencillo vestido una vez más para que no me incomodara al correr. Y eso era lo principal si quería darme a la fuga.

Miré mi cabello e hice una mueca al ver que el peinado en un chongo, se había desarmado desparramando mi cabello por mis hombros. Bufé exasperada y me crucé de brazos molesta.

«Será mejor dejarlo suelto»

Quité los palillos que supuestamente sostenían mi cabello y eché algunos mechones por detrás de mi espalda acomodándolo en un ángulo que no me estorbara al momento de correr.

«Excelente, un problema menos, ahora... llegó el momento de huir»

Caminé en silencio hasta mi puerta apagando las luces y cerrando con cuidado la puerta una vez que salí. Eché el pestillo desde adentro por si acaso a mi tía se le ocurriera entrar. Si en cuyo caso no logra abrirla y nadie le respondía, asumiría simplemente que me dormí y no daría más lata.

Con los nervios instalándose en mis venas, caminé por los pasillos y me metí por el corredor de la cocina que conectaba con la sala de estar, si llegaba ahí sin hacer ruido y sin ser vista, habría logrado mi objetivo.

«Vamos Mari tu puedes, un paso, dos pasos y luego...»

—¿Señorita?

Juré que el alma se me había salido por unos instantes. Justo cuando estaba por salir de la cocina giré lentamente mi cuerpo hasta encontrarme con una de las criadas de mi tía, Rose.

Mi cara estaba más pálida que el mantel de la mesa y mi cuerpo temblaba de nervios por haber sido descubierta a estas horas de la noche en la cocina tratando de ir a hurtadillas.

—Ah ¡Hola Rose! ¿Cómo estas? — pregunté nerviosamente quedando frente a ella unos metros y tamborileando mis dedos en la falda de mi vestido con una sonrisa súper nerviosa tiritando de mis labios.

La mucama arqueó una ceja en señal de confusión y se acerco hasta mi observándome con ojo crítico.

—¿Qué hace aquí a estas horas de la noche? ¿No dijo que se iría a dormir temprano? — si, había olvidado ese pequeño detalle, para evitar estar con la gruñona de mi tía en una cena donde nombraría todos mis pésimos modales en la mesa, me abstuve de ir y le dije a mi tía que no cenaría esa noche por falta de apetito y por que quería dormirme temprano, una cruel mentira, ya que era una simple excusa para poder ir a arreglarme antes de ir al torneo. Funcionó bien, hasta ahora.

—Si yo... me arrepentí el no haber cenado solo, estaba buscando algo que picotear para matar el hambre — reí nerviosamente.

Rose ladeó la cabeza aún más extrañada y se dió cuenta de como iba vestida, se cruzó de brazos seria y me miró reprobatoriamente.

—Así que, ¿ vino a buscar hogazas de pan a estas horas de la noche vestida de calle? — rebatió mirándome con una sonrisa de «¡Ya te atrapé!»

Suspiré y arrojé mis brazos hacia el frente derrotada. Me había descubierto.

—Por favor, no me delates — rogué acercándome desesperadamente a ella — Voy a asistir posiblemente al evento de mis sueños y no puedo simplemente no ir, es una gran oportunidad para mi ¿Entiendes? — supliqué haciendo ojos de cachorrito.

Ella miró por detrás suyo para asegurarse de que no había nadie y me levantó del suelo donde estaba arrodillada implorándole, y empezó a hablarme sin las formalidades de antes.

—Sabes que jamás te delataría Marinette, no es la primera vez que me quedo de guardia por la noche. Deberías confiar en mí más a menudo, no todos en ésta casa somos como tu tía— reprochó sujetando mis manos.

—Y claro que confío en ti, Rose — la abracé dejándome llevar por ese sentimiento de culpa al no haberle revelado mi mayor secreto a uno de mis grandes apoyos en aquella casa.

—Escúchame —me zafé del abrazo delicadamente sujetándole de los hombros y la miré a los ojos — te lo explicaré todo cuando regrese, pero por ahora por favor, solo, ayúdame a salir y cúbreme por si mi tía se despierta — imploré.

Rose se quedo pensando un rato y luego suspiró conteniendo una sonrisa.

—Que clase de amiga sería si no te ayudo con esto, vamos — dijo rápidamente jalándome hacia la sala de estar y asegurándose de hacer el menor ruido posible, metió la llave en la cerradura y me abrió la puerta, luego se dirigió hacia mi y tomó mis manos.

—Mira, no sé de que va esto pero por favor, diviértete ¿de acuerdo? Te lo mereces después de todo. — pude ver incluso que un par de lágrimas querían escapar de sus ojos, Rose siempre era la más sentimental de las dos. Limpié con cuidado las gotas salínicas que resbalaron por su mejillas y la abracé con fuerza.

—Lo haré — murmuré — y te prometo que cuando todo esto acabe, te explicaré todo de principio a fin.

—Ya vete por ahora, tu tía podría despertarse y yo, estoy lista para cubrirte — me guiñó un ojo — ahora Marinette tiene jaqueca, y no tiene ganas, de recibir a nadie. — dijo pronunciando la excusa que daría en caso de que las cosas con mi tía se pusieran algo problemáticas.

—Gracias, Rose. Te debo una — susurré con una sonrisa y corriendo hacia la parte trasera de la casa para encontrarme con Adrien.

Busqué con la mirada su flamante coche, identificándolo de inmediato al ver el único vehículo estacionado al frente de la calle. Corrí despavorida hasta llegar al vehículo y toqué tres veces el vidrio con mis nudillos esperando a que el me abriera.

Adrien se percató de mi presencia y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que pudiera ingresar a su auto.

—¿Preparada? — preguntó divertido cuando vio que no podía ocultar mi excitación al saber que iríamos a ver a mi ídolo de toda la vida.

—¡Muchísimo! Arranca, Arranca, ¡Arranca! No quiero perderme del espectaculo ni un solo minuto — grité emocionada observando como Adrien rodaba los ojos y ponía en marcha al vehículo.

—Trata de no estar tan efusiva cuando lleguemos — advirtió instalando sus ojos frente a la carretera.

—No prometo nada — informé observando desde la ventana el recorrido por las calles de la bella ciudad de París.

Mi mente divagaba en como sería aquel lugar y quienes irían, si podría conocer a Monsieur Dangençour o si podría pedirle al menos un autógrafo. Eran tantos pensamientos soñadores que era casi inevitable para mi dejar de sonreír.

—Es aquí— escuché decir Adrien deteniendo el coche y apagando las luces para salir del asiento del conductor y abrirme la puerta ayudándome a salir de este.

—Gracias — dije soltando su mano para entrar a donde sería el torneo de esgrima, podía escuchar desde afuera los gritos y barras que pronunciaba la gente.

Apenas lo esperé, salí prácticamente disparada hacia el edificio.

—Espera—Adrien me agarró del brazo con cuidado y me hizo retroceder.—No vayas con tanta prisa, recuerda que tenemos que ser cuidadosos.

Sacó del coche un sombrero de mujer, de esos que odiaba con toda mi alma y me negaba a poner. De esos que mi tía compraba y al final terminaba tirándolos por ahí, fingiendo que se los llevaba el aire.

—Esto es para ti—me colocó el sombrero, asegurándose de no despeinarme y después llevó una de sus manos a mi mentón para obligarme a mirarlo.—Ahora sí estás lista.

—¿Qué es esto?—esbocé una mueca y miré hacia arriba como si pudiera ver más allá de mi cabeza. —No me gustan los sombreros, es más, los odio.

—Pues vas a tener que hacer un esfuerzo por llevarlo esta noche, al menos hasta que no haya tanta luz.—dijo, desplazando su mirada hacia la fachada del local.—Es mejor que no te reconozcan, y tú y Kagami tenéis el mismo color de pelo, así que cuanto menos te vean la cara mejor para los dos. No me apetece salir en portada de ningún periódico.

En parte, tenía razón. No era plan de que me reconocieran con Adrien y si al día siguiente aparecía en las noticias, todos mis esfuerzos por no ser vista por mi tía se irían por la borda.

Asentí, no muy convencida y pensando en qué momento podría deshacerme de él, más aún sabiendo que podía ser de Kagami.

Adrien hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándome que nos acercáramos a la gran puerta del establecimiento. Desde afuera Adrien le enseñó los boletos al portero y este nos dejo entrar mencionando un bajo "Disfruten del espectáculo".

Agarré el brazo de Adrien emocionada y nos dirigimos donde provenía el escándalo. Estaba súper emocionada por llegar.

—Marinette, tranquila — masculló Adrien siguiendo a duras penas mis pasos.

—Corre más rápido, Adrien — grité ignorando sus palabras — quiero ver más de cerca la batalla.

Adrien bufó y nos apresuramos a llegar casi al principio de la fila para observar mejor. El sitio no era muy grande, pero tampoco demasiado pequeño. Había varias mesas y sillas que rodeaban un gran escenario en el centro donde el campeón ya estaba haciendo pequeñas estocadas en el aire, ensayando para la competición. Me quedé embobada mirándolo, su forma de mirar, sus movimientos, la posición de sus pies. Todo en él era como en los periódicos nada que envidiar a las fotos.

De pronto choqué contra alguien dándome de lleno en la nariz hasta casi hacerme caer, menos mal que Adrien me atrapó.

Cuando alcé la mirada mis ojos se toparon con unos azules grisáceos que estaban detrás de unos anteojos. Pestañeé varias veces confundida, víctima de la intensidad de su mirada, vacía y sin apenas emociones. Sus labios fruncidos en una fina línea y su cuerpo rígido, echado adelante.

Retrocedí atemorizada hasta chocar contra el pecho de Adrien, quien miró al hombre con una expresión seria, y este de igual forma no mostraba emoción alguna en sus facciones.

—Adrien.

—Padre —espera... ¿¡Padre!?.

Miré en dirección al hombre frente a nosotros y luego miré a Adrien con asombro.

El hombre dirigió una mirada hacia mí y con algo de sorpresa observé como tomaba una de mis manos y colocaba un beso en mi dorso.

«Ok, esto es extraño»

—¿Quién es la hermosa dama que te acompaña, Adrien? — preguntó ahora poniendo su atención en Adrien, quien se puso rígido al instante.

Carraspeó y logró poner su mejor cara de "Todo esta perfecto".

—Padre, te presento a la señorita Marinette Dupain-Cheng, sobrina de la señora Cheng, una de tus socio-comerciantes —presentó.

—Ya veo — la voz del hombre era totalmente monótona, casi no parecía revelar ninguna emoción. — me sorprendió mucho que no llegaras con Kagami a este tipo de eventos, considerando vuestra... estrecha relación.

Adrien se tensó ante este comentario.

—Kagami estaba indispuesta hoy, así que consideré que invitar a la sobrina de la Señora Cheng sería más práctico que venir solo.

—Muy inteligente de tu parte.

—A propósito padre, también me sorprende verte aquí, si no es mucha molestia, me dirías que haces en este tipo de lugares, creí que no era tu estilo — mencionó de igual forma mirando a su padre a loa ojos.

—Tal como a ti, me han invitado por crear el último diseño de su trajes de esgrima, consideré que era una falta de respeto no venir — admitió.

—Comprendo — masculló— en ese caso, nos retiramos padre, no te quitamos más el tiempo

—En efecto, nos veremos luego Adrien, señorita — tomó nuevamente mi mano y la llevó a sus labios. Enviando una ligera sonrisa casi imperceptible pero que no pasó desapercibida para mi

—Adiós, Señor Agreste — murmuré siguiendo a Adrien una vez que este se marcho de nuestro campo de visión.

**Adrien**

Le pegué un buen trago a la jarra de cerveza y la dejé sin apenas cuidado sobre la mesa de madera, observando la competición al detalle; cada movimiento, estocada y técnica. La mayoría del público se dedicaba a vitorear y a gritar como si aquello fuese nada más ni nada menos que una pelea callejera, de esas que se daban en tabernas de mala muerte y donde se apostaban todo tipo de cosas. Aunque, pensándolo fríamente, aquello no era muy diferente. Cuando recibí las entradas para ver al maravilloso Dargençour, creí que se trataría de un escenario lujoso, quizás en el palacio de deportes o en la plazoleta del ayuntamiento. Y en lugar de eso, el tipo estaba luchando en un bar a las afueras de la ciudad, con gente que estaría forrada, pero que a determinadas horas de la noche y pasados de copas, parecían cuatro mendigos borrachos. El local engañaba a simple vista y podía parecer pequeño por su fachada, pero por dentro era bastante espacioso.

En lo alto al fondo había una barra con un tipo que tenía pinta de mayordomo de novela y en el centro, también más elevado, estaba una grada donde el famosos campeón de esgrima les estaba dando una paliza a todos los pardillos a los que había pagado para ponerse en ridículo. Con principiantes como oponentes, parecer un campeón eran fácil. Ninguno de esos tíos estaba a la altura de ser un esgrimista.

Esbocé una mueca y miré de reojo a Marinette. A diferencia de mí, ella miraba a Dargençour como si fuera una especie de Dios de otro mundo. No se estaba quieta en su asiento y no paraba de animarlo, levantándose y dando pequeños saltitos cada vez que la cosa parecía difícil. Al parecer, era completamente ajena a la crudeza del ambiente, porque había más borrachos que otra cosa. Apenas había mujeres, tan solo dos y por su aspecto y vestimentas era dos prostitutas que se habían traído para animar el ambiente.

No podía evitarlo. Lamentaba haberla traído hasta aquí, y más de una vez estuve a punto de sacarla, pero cuando veía su cara de entusiasmo, me ablandaba y esperaba a que la siguiente ronda terminara.

Maldije para mis adentros y apoyé los codos sobre mis rodillas intentando centrarme en la competición y no en los idiotas que rondaban por nuestro lado para mirar a Marinette. Le lancé a uno de ellos una mirada fulminante y tras aquel toque de advertencia el muy imbécil continuó con su camino.

—¡Punto para Dangerçour!—exclamó el jurado, levantando la mano derecha, la que le correspondía a Dangerçour.

—¡¡Sí!!—Marinette se levantó de su asiento y empezó a aplaudir como una loca.—¡¿Lo has visto?!—se giró hacia mí entusiasmada— ¡Lo ha vuelto a hacer! ¡Es un genio!

Puse los ojos en blanco y negué con la cabeza. Si tan solo le pusieran a un oponente digno entonces podría hablarse de genio.

Como si pudiera oírla, Dargençour se giró hacia ella y le guiñó un ojo a la vez que le mandaba un beso en el aire.

«Genial, ahora el tío se creía un artista famoso de los que dejan corazones rotos tras de sí»

Al ver tal gesto, Marinette abrió los ojos atónica y dio dos saltitos, aguantando toda la emoción y adrenalina que se le había metido por dentro.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Oh, Dios mío!—se dejó caer sobre su asiento, con la mirada fija en el hombre que parecía ser su ídolo—¿Lo ha hecho para mí? Por favor dime que no me ha mirado a mí.

—Por favor Marinette, deja de hacer el idiota y compórtate—la regañé.

Se estaba comportando como una niña que ve a su súper héroe favorito. Sabía que tenía gran devoción por él pero no hasta éste punto. Armaba mucho escándalo y obviamente, la gente se estaba dando cuenta de que ella ni de lejos Kagami.

—Es que no puedo evitarlo—se reincorporó al instante y me miró emocionada—. Tú no lo entiendes, pero llevo desde pequeña viéndolo en los periódicos. Gana todo, absolutamente, todo. ¡Es todo un campeón!

Se giró de nuevo a la plataforma y observó al tipo que parecía que iba a tomar un descanso de cinco minutos.

—Que va—esbocé una mueca de desagrado y seguí la dirección de su mirada.—Los está ganando a todos porque esos tipos son buenos para nada. ¿No lo ves? No duran ni dos minutos

—Eso es porque Dargençour es todo un experto—defendió ella con expresión molesta.

—No sé cuánto dinero les habrán pagado, pero te digo que esos hombres son peores que tú—esbocé una sonrisa burlona y me recosté sobre mi asiento. —Y ya es decir.

Me fulminó con la mirada y se inclinó hacia mí con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué insinúas, Adrien?—masculló, molesta por mi comentario.

—Insinúo que podría ganar a ese campeón que dices con los ojos cerrados—dije, sin pelos en la lengua, porque era verdad. Había estado observando a ese tipo toda la noche y no tenía ni técnica, ni estilo ni nada bueno para la esgrima. Era todo apariencia, nada más y eso lo sabía de sobra.

—Sí, ya. Más quisieras tú—ironizó Marinette.

—¿Le estás vacilando a tu profesor, bichito?—dije, inclinándome un poco para acercarme a ella.—Porque te recuerdo quien es el que entiende de esgrima aquí.

Sus ojos azules me recorrieron, con esa carita de no estar creyéndose una mierda de lo que decía.

—Yo solo digo que ese tipo sale en los periódicos y ha ganado a esgrimistas licenciados por toda Europa—me dijo.—No seré experta en esgrima, pero sé leer.

Me reí para mis adentros .

—¿Apostamos algo?—dije, con indiferencia.

—¿Qué?—me miró confundida, como si no supiera por donde iba la cosa.

—Te apuesto lo que quieras a que puedo ganar a tu campeón en menos de tres minutos.

—¿Estás loco?—me espetó, mirando a su alrededor por si alguien nos escuchaba.—No puedes hacer eso, no formas parte de los competidores sino de público. Además, no sería capaz de ganarlo, podría arruinar tu carrera como profesor de esgrima.

Vale, aquel fue un golpe bajo y por un momento me dieron ganas de castigarla y lo hubiera dudado si hubiéramos estado solos. Eso por dudar de las capacidades de su profesor.

Esbocé una sonrisa y me puse en pie, mirando el escenario.

—¡Oye!—me agarró de la manga de la chaqueta y tiró de mí para obligarme a sentarme.—¡¿Pero qué haces?! ¡Siéntate!

—Te he dicho que puedo ganar y te lo demostraré—le aseguré. —Después ya hablaremos de lo que me debes si gano.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya—dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. —Pero si es nada más ni nada menos que Adrien Agreste, el dueño de la mejor academia de esgrima de todo París.

«Y aquí estaba»

Me tomé unos segundos y me di media vuelta, con la mejor de mis sonrisas para darle la bienvenida que se merecía.

—Qué alegría volver a verte, compañero—Dargençour ensanchó su sonrisa y me extendió su mano, esperando a que yo le correspondiera al gesto. —Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

Me quedé mirando, primero su mano y después su cara de pánfilo.

—Lo mismo digo—levanté mi brazo y le estreché la mano. No traté de ocultar el malestar que me producía estar tan cerca de este tipo, porque para qué negarlo: no me caía bien.

Estudiamos en la misma academia y él siempre estaba empeñado en ser mejor que yo. Me la tenía fichada y no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de competir contra mí. Él y yo éramos los mejores y podía decirse que por eso existía esa continua rivalidad entre nosotros. Cuando finalizamos nuestros estudios, yo preferí una vida modesta, quedarme en París y continuar con la esgrima en un entorno más tranquilo. Él por el contrario, aprovechó la oportunidad que nos ofrecieron a los dos para recorrer toda Europa y presentarse a todos los campeonatos posibles. Supongo que eso fue lo que lo llevó a la fama, pero no por sus logros ni su profesionalidad en la esgrima, sino en apariencia y en la imagen comercial.

Podía engañar a todo el mundo, pero a mí no. Yo había crecido con él y conocía su técnica. No era ni de lejos la que llevaría a un buen esgrimista al éxito. Más bien era el dinero lo que podría haberlo llevado a lo más alto y por eso me jodía aún más ver como todos éstos idiotas lo vitoreaban, incluida Marinette.

Me atrevería a decir que se habría pasado tanto tiempo fingiendo ganar, que su verdadero talento se había desinflado junto con sus ganas de seguir mejorando.

Con estos pensamientos, me quedé observándolo con detenimiento, frunciendo el ceño y esperando a que soltara una de las suyas.

—No pensé verte por aquí—dijo, levantando una mano para captar la atención del camarero

—Me mandaste dos invitaciones—dije, con indiferencia. —Qué menos podía hacer que ver en acción a un viejo amigo. Sería una falta de respeto rechazarla.

Cuando me llegó el sobre con las dos entradas, lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza fue tirarlas al primer contenedor que me pillara de paso, pero tampoco pensaba darle el gusto de parecer un cobarde y como Kagami se negaría a asistir a una competición de hombres me decanté por decírselo a Marinette y dejarle en claro a aquel idiota que no me temblaban los pantalones para presentarme allí y desafiarlo a un combate si hacía falta.

Dargençour carraspeó y soltó una pequeña risotada mientras cogía una jarra de cerveza que le había tendido el camarero de antes.

—Y al parecer veo que han sido muy bien empleadas—sus ojos castaños repararon en Marinette que observaba la escena con la boca abierta. Al parecer le había pillado por sorpresa mi repentino reencuentro con su ídolo. —Vienes muy bien acompañado.

Se acercó hacia Marinette y se inclinó para hacerle una pequeña reverencia.

—Señorita—saludó bajo la atenta mirada de mi alumna, que lo miraba maravillada. —Me honra decirle que es usted lo más maravillo de este antro de lobos hambrientos.

Marinette pestañeó varias veces con nerviosismo y agachó la mirada avergonzada mientras se mordía el labio inferior.

—O-Oh...—jugueteó incómoda con la falda de su vestido y se esforzó por no tartamudear demasiado delante de esgrimista. —G-Gracias, es muy amable.

—Parece que aquí mi amigo es un hombre con suerte— escrutó el rostro de Marinette y apartó un mechón azabache detrás de su oreja.

Me interpuse entre ellos, apartando con disimulo esa mano que terminaría por inspeccionar otras zonas si se le daba la oportunidad. Sonreí con falsedad y lo encaré con la mirada, quedando a tan solo dos pasos de él.

—¿No tienes más rondas que ganar, campeón? —pregunté. Me crucé de brazos y oculté con mi cuerpo a Marinette.

Dargençour le dio un trago a su jarra y la dejó con fuerza sobre la mesita redonda de madera. Soltó todo su aliento sobre mí y me observó con socarronería.

—Ya he terminado—dijo, altanero. —Y cómo ves, he ganado todas y cada una de ellas

Solté una pequeña risotada socarrona que no parecía hacerle mucha gracia.

—¿Tienes algo que comentar al respecto? —inquirió, dando un paso adelante para poner nuestros rostros cara a cara.—Me gustaría saber la opinión de un viejo amigo.

Ensanché mi sonrisa y fingí pensármelo.

—Bastante flojo, la verdad—confesé.—Teniendo en cuenta que has competido con cuatro principiantes que ni a eso llegan.

—Vaya...—musitó con una sonrisa fingida.— Golpe bajo para mi carrera.

—Un buen esgrimista aprende de las críticas y los errores—lo interrumpí con expresión serena.—Creía que eso lo tenías muy presente.

—Pareces muy seguro de lo que significa ser un buen esgrimista—dijo y por primera vez la diversión se desvaneció de sus ojos.—¿Acaso tú te consideras como tal?

—No me considero bueno o malo en esto, prefiero a que alguien me vea y me juzgue para poder creérmelo, aunque sea un poco—aseguré.

—Entonces, dejemos que lo hagan—dijo. Se echó varios pasos hacia atrás y se arremangó las mangas del uniforme de esgrima que llevaba puesto.—Uno contra uno, como en los viejos tiempos.

Arqueé las cejas burlón, mirándolo desde arriba. Ahora sí estaba hablando con claridad.

—La ronda de principiantes ya ha terminado y creo que el público aún sigue con ganas de ver un buen espectáculo—dijo y le hozo una señal a un tipo para que trajera un uniforma y dos espadas.

—Puede, quizás porque ahora comenzará el verdadero espectáculo—vacilé un instante y sonreí con socarronería viendo como el que parecía el sirviente de Dargençour me tendía el uniforme y la espada.—Solo me quedaré con la espada, el uniforme solo nos retrasaría.

—¿Estás seguro?—Dargençour enarcó una ceja.—Podrías llevarte un mal golpe y salir mal parado por no llevar las protecciones necesarios.

—No tendré esa oportunidad—aseguré.

—Adrien—Marinette me cogió del brazo y tiró de mí. Me miró preocupada y después miró al que sería mi oponente.—N-No... No sé si esto es buena idea.

—Tranquila—susurré.—No te preocupes, sé lo que hago.

Escrutó mi rostro, debatiéndose si decir o no sus siguientes palabras, pero antes de darle la oportunidad Dargençour se precipitó, volviendo a acercarse a nosotros.

—Este es el trato—dijo, mirándonos a mí y a Marinette con diversión.—Si yo gano, tendrás que entregarme lo que yo te pida y si tu hagas tendrás lo que tú quieras, no te cortes, puedo ofrecerte lo que quieras... Aunque claro, primero tendrás que ganarme.

—¿Y qué se supone que quieres de mí? —inquirí. Éste tipo se las traía.—Creía que el gran Dargençour no tenía nada que envidiarme.

—Las cosas cambian viejo amigo y uno no es feliz hasta que no es sueño dueño de todo—aseguró. —Y tú tienes algo que me interesa bastante.

Apoyé mis dos manos en los costados y esperé a que dijera su propuesta.

—Te escucho—dije.

Dio un par de vuelas, caminando de un lugar a otro de le mesa con la mano en su mentón.

—Si gano, me entregarás la academia de esgrima—pronunció sus palabras lento y despacio para saborear aún más el estado de confusión que había dejado en mi cara.—Firmarás los papeles necesarios para dejarme a mí al completo cargo de ella.

Lo observé indiferente, pensando en lo que suponía la pérdida de la academia, el lugar que construí a base de trabajo y esfuerzo. Me pasé años ahorrando para lograr que ese lugar gozara de todos los lujos y categorías que ahora poseía. Ese sitio era mi futuro y lo que me garantizaba seguir trabajando en lo que de verdad adoraba.

Si lo perdía, perdería una parte de mí.

Mis ojos conectaron con los de Dargençour que esperaba pacientemente una respuesta por mi parte y luego, miré a Marinette que por su cara sabía que todo aquello no le parecía una buena idea.

Me negó con la cabeza, diciéndome que aquello era una completa estupidez y en parte puede que lo fuera, pero la vida sin riesgos ni estupideces era una mierda y eso Marinette lo tenía muy presente.

Sonreí y extendí mi brazo con mi mano abierta.

—Está bien—dije con la boca pequeña.

El esgrimista se mofó durante unos segundos, haciéndome esperar con el brazo extendido, como si ahora él fuese quien tenía que pensárselo.

—La academia no es lo único que envidio de ti—dijo, sin tener aún intención de aceptar el trato. Ensanchó su sonrisa y sus ojos recayeron en Marinette. —La chica también viene incluida en el trato.

—¿Qué? —exclamamos Marinette y yo al unísono.

—Por favor, no soy ciego. Sé de esgrima, pero también sé de mujeres y esa que tienes ahí es una preciosidad—recorrió a mi alumna de arriba abajo, lamiéndose el labio inferior con una obscenidad que me hizo cerrar mis dos manos en puños y saltarme las reglas de la esgrima para romperle la cara.

—¡Pero ¿cómo se atreve?!—Marinette se puso en pie de golpe, los sus ojos llameantes y expresión furiosa. —¡¿Por quién me toma?! ¡¿Se cree premio que se pierde y se gana?!

Hizo afán de caminar hacia el tipo, pero antes de que llegara hasta él, yo extendí mi brazo frente a ella para impedirle el paso, sin dejar de fulminar con la mirada al desgraciado que tenía delante.

Marinette enmudeció al instante y me miró confundida.

Me puse frente a ella y caminé con despreocupación hacia Dargençour hasta quedar a pocos centímetros de él y por un momento, el muy cobarde retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva.

—Trato hecho—mascullé. —Tendrás la academia, pero a la chica solo por una noche.

—¡¿Qué?!—gritó Marinette en cuanto me escuchó. —¡¿Estás loco?!

—Marinette, cállate—le espeté, mirándola con dureza. —Son cosas de hombres, así que dedícate a quedarte sentada.

Sentí sus ojos llameantes a mis espaldas, pero los ignoré para centrarme en el cabrón que tenía delante.

—Está bien—dijo Dargençour mirando de reojo a Marinette—Con una noche, me basta para hacerle de todo.

—Pero con una condición. —Lo interrumpí de golpe. —Yo también quiero algo a cambio.

—Tú dirás, Agreste—dijo.

—Si yo gano, les contarás a todos la verdad que hay detrás de esa apariencia de esgrimista. Puedes engañarlos a todos, pero a mí no. Sé que esas victorias por Europa no son ciertas y pienso hacerte cantar la verdad en cuanto gane el primer asalto.

Esta vez, le tocó a él pensárselo. Se tomó varios segundos y después vaciló.

—Está bien—musitó entre dientes y se hizo a un lado para hacerme un gesto con el brazo para incitarme a caminar hacia el escenario—Cuando estés listo, viejo amigo.

Agarré con firmeza mi espada y comencé a caminar con él pisándome los talones.

—¡Adrien Agreste te odio! ¿Me oyes?—me gritó Marinette, con sus mejillas sonrosas por la furia.—¡Te odio!

Ladeé mi rostro para observarla desde la distancia e ignorando sus palabras sonreí divertido, mientras le guiñaba un ojo que solo la enfureció más.

Había dudado de mí y había creído mejor a un idiota con uniforme que en mí. Así que ahora le tocaba un castigo y así que más le valía confiar en mí si quería salir ilesa del asunto. Sabía que la había metido en problemas, pero solo sería por unos pocos minutos, porque no pensaba perder.

Con ella en juego, no lo haría.

Y entonces, veremos quien es su nuevo ídolo después de esto.

**Marinette**

Estaba súper molesta con Adrien en este momento, ¿¡Cómo se atrevía a apostarme como si fuera cualquier cosa!? Ya ni me importaba si quiera observar la batalla de él con el que hace segundos atrás había creído que era mi ídolo, el hombre que había observado como cien veces en el periódico hablando de sus trofeos y viajes por el mundo. En cuando llegara a casa, tiraría todos y cada uno de los recortes que tenía sobre Dangençour y sus logros, no podía seguir admirando a alguien que planeaba aprovecharse de mi una vez que ganara el estúpido combate que había realizado con Adrien.

Esa última frase hizo que me diera un escalofrío, era cierto, estaba prácticamente en las manos de Adrien luchar contra uno de los mejores esgrimistas a cambio de mi y de su Academia. Era una verdadera locura.

Sin embargo, ya no había marcha atrás, la pelea estaba a punto de comenzar y yo... estaba ardiendo en furia a la vez que estaba temerosa de saber quien ganaría la batalla.

«Más te vale que ganes Adrien»

El árbitro indico que se saludaran y segundos después extendió una mano al frente para agitarla y hacer sonar su silbato, dando inicio a la audaz pelea.

Los movimientos de Adrien a comparación con los de Dangençour, eran ágiles y diestros, mientras que el otro hombre a penas y podía seguirle el ritmo de los feroces ataques.

Me estremecía al observar eso, Adrien había tenido razón sobre Dangençour, él no sabía absolutamente nada de esgrima, era solo una publicidad barata que engañaba a las personas haciéndoles creer que todo eso de los trofeos y entrevistas era real, me atrevía decir que yo siendo una principiante podía ganarle sin problemas

Miré a lo lejos asombrada el como Adrien utilizaba la misma táctica que uso conmigo en mi primer encuentro, hizo una engañosa embestida con la espada y giró medio cuerpo hacia un lado esquivando la torpe blandida de espada del otro contrincante, debido a la fuerte blandida que arrasó con el aire Dangençour casi cayó de bruces al suelo, pero logró ponerse de pie, solo para encontrarse con la espada de Adrien en dirección a su pecho.

Todo pasó lentamente, la audiencia estaba extasiada gritando eufórica el nombre de ambos competidores, mientras que mis ojos se abrían enormemente cuando la punta de acero de la espada, topó firmemente el pecho de Dangençour.

—¡Touche! — gritó con orgullo Adrien sin quitar la espada del pecho de Dangençour

Un vago suspiro salió de mis labios entreabiertos, había perdido por completo el aliento, no lo podía creer. ¡Adrien había ganado! Había vencido al que por tantos años creí que era un verdadero campeón en esgrima, esto era una verdadera sorpresa. No obstante no se me había olvidado de que me había apostado sin más con ese canalla, y eso jamás se lo iba a poder perdonar.

Recogí las faldas de mi vestido y me aleje de la multitud que estaba rodeando a Adrien para felicitarlo por su victoria, y por su puesto este no se molesto en alejar a las personas que había sorprendido ganándole al supuesto campeón del año en esgrima, fruncí el ceño aún más molesta ante esa escena de Adrien recibiendo vitoreas y unos cuantos chiflidos.

Cuando sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo impidiendo que avanzara hacia la salida, empecé a removerme tratando de quitarme de encima esa extremidad.

—Wow tranquila, soy yo — era Adrien, tenia el casco aferrado a un costado de su cuerpo y me miraba con esos ojos llenos de orgullo y altanería.

Me solté de su firme agarre ignorando lo bien que lucía con el uniforme y su cabello alborotado por culpa del casco.

—¡No me toques! — grité dándole la espalda y caminando con la mirada en alto.

—¿Y ahora que te pasa? — pregunto extrañado siguiéndome el paso.

«¿Es enserio?»

—¡¿Que me pasa?! — arguye — ¡Te parece poco el que me hayas ofrecido como carne a la venta a ese maldito canalla! —argumenté con mis ojos llameando en ira.

Adrien alzo las manos pidiendo tranquilidad, más no estaba dispuesta a tranquilizarme, tenía que descargar mi enojo y frustración.

—¡Hey, cálmate! Escucha, se que estuvo mal hablarte y ofrecerte como apuesta de ese modo, pero lo hice porque sabía que ganaría esta ronda — admitió confiado, más eso no ayudo a que mi enojo disminuyera.

—¿Y si no hubieras ganado? ¿Qué? — espeté.

Adrien rodó los ojos divertido.

—No hay forma de que eso hubiera pasado — me confrontó.

—¿Y eso qué? No debiste haberlo hecho — le recriminé — no soy cualquier cosa que puedas apostar con quien se te pegue en gana — advertí.

—¿Quieres dejar ese tema por la paz? — expresó exasperado — oye, estuvo mal, lo entiendo. Pero lo vencí y la apuesta ya no es válida, el deberá cumplir con su parte de decirle la verdad a todos y yo te demostré que podía ganarle sin problemas, ambos ganamos — terminó diciendo.

—¡Hmp! Pues aún sigo molesta, y eso no lo remediarás con una simple victoria con ese desgraciado — dije con desdén para alejarme — ¡Me voy! — dije molesta.

—¡Oye espera! ¡Marinette! — llamó desde lejos.

—¡Déjame! — le reproche quitando el contacto de la piel de su mano contra mi brazo.

—¿Y me piensas decir como llegarás a casa? — preguntó cruzado de brazos con una sonrisa enorme en su cara, me di la vuelta roja de la furia, como detestaba que tuviera la última palabra.

—Pues yo solo... ¡Caminaré! — dije tratando de hallarle solución a mi problema.

—¿Estas loca? — preguntó torciendo los labios — es peligroso que camines sola a estas horas, no seas testaruda y deja que te lleve a tu casa yo mismo — expresó con cierta molestia.

—¡No quiero!

—¡Venga ya! — exclamó.

—No iré con alguien que esta dispuesto a apostarme por un mero capricho.

Eso lo hizo fruncir más el ceño y también vi que estaba algo ofendido.

—Por si lo olvidaste, también estaba en juego MI Academia, así que yo también salía perdiendo lo más valioso que tengo.

—¡¿Me estas diciendo que no valgo tanto como tu Academia?! — grité con cólera — ¿Acaso solo le pusiste empeño a la batalla por eso?

—¡No, Joder! ¿Por qué las mujeres entienden todo mal? — se lamento tironeándose los cabellos con fuerza.

—¡Como sea! No me quedaré más tiempo en este lugar, hasta nunca Señor Agreste — dije con un tono amargo en mis voz par poder largarme de ese lugar.

—¡Espera! — su tono era de pesar y tenía oculto sus ojos bajo sus mechones doradas, tenia una expresión absorta y su agarre sobre mi hombro se intensificó. — De verdad no es seguro que vayas sola, déjame llevarte, por favor, si quieres puedes ignorarme todo el camino pero ven conmigo, no podría dejar de sentirme culpable si dejase que te pase algo.

Sus palabras habían tocado un punto sensible en su corazón, así que tragándome mi orgullo asentí levemente acompañándolo hasta su auto.

Abrió la puerta del copiloto dejándome ingresar y luego cerro la puerta rodeando el auto para entrar esta vez él en el asiento del conductor. El viaje fue silencioso y tenso, ninguno de los dos habló durante todo el camino.

Pasamos por varias calles antes de llegar a nuestro destino.

—Llegamos — avisó una vez que aparco el auto frente a la casa de mi tía.—¿Aún sigues molesta? — preguntó con cierto temor.

Más no le contesté nada, solo abrí la puerta del auto y salí azotándola para dirigirme hacia la entrada de la mansión.

Me dolió en el corazón estar peleada con Adrien, pero mi orgullo no permitía que me disculpara, era uno de los tantos defectos que tenía.

«Quizás deba hablar con él en las clases de mañana»

Suspiré mirando como el auto volvía a encender las luces y se perdía entre las sombras de la noche, agité mi cabeza acomodando mi cabello y preparándome para entrar sigilosamente a la casa, las luces estaban apagadas, sí que mi tía debía estar durmiendo. Lo único que tenia que hacer, era no hacer ruido al entrar, y llegar a mi habitación como un felino en la noche inmiscuyéndose para robar comida.

«Aquí voy...»

Caminé hacia el patio trasero de la casa abriendo la puerta que daba a la sala, abrí con cuidado girando la perilla e introduciendo medio cuerpo para vigilar que no hubiera nadie cerca.

Al comprobar que todo estaba oscuro y en completo silencio, ingresé por completo y cerré con cuidado la puerta detrás de mi yendo de puntitas hasta el pasillo donde estaban mis aposentos.

Las luces se prendieron de sorpresa sin dejarme asimilar el porqué, no sabía quien estaría despierto a estas horas de la noche, pero rogaba que fuera algún empleado con antojos de media noche.

Cerré los ojos orando y me topé con la mirada de mi tía enfurecida y atrás de ella estaba Rose, mirándome con una "Discúlpame", no sabía como, pero mi tía me había descubierto y estaba en serios problemas por ello.

—¿Me puedes explicar por qué estas llegando a estas horas de la noche? — dijo masticando cada palabra y acercándose a mi amenazante.—¿De dónde vienes, mocosa? ¡¿Adonde has ido a unas horas como ésta?!

—Eh, Ah yo...

—Más vale que tengas una buena excusa para salir de esta — advirtió con dureza — no me gustaría tener que llegar a extremos — masculló.

* * *

**Hola a todos! Ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo cap recién salido del horno .**

**Qué os ha parecido?**

**Al parecer estas semanintas le han sentado muy bien a la relación de Adrien y Marinette.**

**¿Cómo véis este repentino cambio?**

**Adrien ahora es más abierto co respecto a Mari y parece que ha sido muy imprudente al apostar a nuestra querida Marinette ¿creéis que ha hecho bien aún sabiendo que tenía el combate ganado?**

**¿Y Marinette? ¿Será capaz de seguir enfadada con él durante las clases?**

**Aunque su pequeña disputa con Adrien no parece ser su único problema. Su tía la ha pillado, ¿Qué ocurrirá ahora? ¿Descubrirá la verdad que hay tras sus escapadas?**

**Todo eso y mucho más en los próximos caps!**


	12. Capítulo 10

* * *

**Marinette**

No podía ser cierto.

Mi tía estaba parada frente a mi con la expresión más molesta que había visto en toda mi vida, ni siquiera cuando sucedió el incidente de la fiesta se enfadó tanto como ahora. Estaba cruzada de brazos con el ceño tan fruncido que casi le rozaba el puente de la nariz, y sus ojos destilaban odio profundo, casi enterrándose en mi alma para vaciarla por completo.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba respirando agitadamente con el terror y nerviosismo plasmando mi rostro, la pobre de Rose sollozaba detrás de mi tía lamentándose silenciosamente y yo no podía hacer mas que retroceder y apretar la falda de mi vestido al ver a mi tía tan molesta.

—¿Y bien? — insistió mi tía animándome a que hablara. No sabía que iba a decirle, principalmente porque me había quedado muda del asombro y en segundo plan porque no podía decirle la verdad de mis escapadas.

—Tía yo... yo... — titubeé.

—¿Tú qué? — preguntó mordazmente.

—¿Me puedes explicar... que hacías fuera de casa a estas horas de la noche? ¿Y en esas fachas? — cuestionó mirando mi atuendo. Cierto, era un vestido sencillo y quizás no fuera el más hermoso del mundo pero era un vestido al fin y al cabo.

—Y-Yo lo puedo explicar... — hablé rápidamente — lo que pasa es que, me dió algo de insomnio y le dije al cochero que si podría llevarme a dar una vuelta para ayudarme a dor...

—¡Mientes! — gritó mi tía encolerizada barriéndome con la mirada. — se muy bien que tu escapada fue a mas tardar de las ocho y media y el cochero no pudo haberse despertado a esa hora, eres tu la que de alguna manera logro escabullirse fuera de la casa sin motivo alguno, así que te lo preguntaré una vez más — dijo mi tía acercándose a mi amenazante — ¿Dónde estuviste Marinette?

Me quedé callada, incapaz de responder, el miedo que sentía en ese momento no me dejaba hablar.

—¿No responderás? — volvió a preguntar colocando sus manos en sus caderas tomando una posición severa.

—Lo que más me avergüenza es que hayas utilizado a la servidumbre para que te cubra en tus jueguecitos — alegó masajeándose las sienes como no pudiendo creer lo que acababa de decir. Luego dirigió una mirada gélida a Rose que la hizo temblar — y tu pequeña embustera, recoge tus cosas, desde hoy dejas de servir en esta casa, así que ya te estas largando — espetó mordazmente haciendo a la pobre Rose jadear de horror.

—¡No puedes hacer eso! — grite desesperada, si perdía a Rose, no sabía lo que iba a hacer, ella era la amiga más íntima que tenía luego de Boulian. Además yo sabía más que nadie que necesitaba el trabajo, su madre estaba enferma, y si no reunía lo suficiente para comprar sus medicinas, ella podría morir. De ninguna manera podría permitir eso.

—P-Pero señora yo... yo necesito el trabajo — musitó Rose vagamente en medio del llanto.

—Eso debiste de haberlo pensado antes de hacer lo que hiciste, vete antes de que tenga que echarte a golpes — advirtió. Rose asintió y llorando se fue a su habitación para reunir sus cosas, no demoraría tanto, puesto que no tenía muchas cosas, solo lo necesario, lo demás nosotros se lo proporcionábamos.

—¡Tía por favor! ¡Tú no puedes...!

—Tú mejor ni hables — me interrumpió molesta — no tientes a la suerte niña, no estoy nada contenta con tu comportamiento hasta ahora, así que tienes menos de diez segundos para decirme donde diantres estuviste — no podía hacerlo, no podía decirle a donde había salido, sin embargo, si no soltaba la lengua, Rose perdería su empleo y...

Una sorpresiva bofetada curvó mi rostro haciéndome trastabillar. Miré a mi tía con un semblante confuso, ni siquiera le había dicho algo para que reaccionara de esa forma.

Tomé mi mejilla lastimada con mi mano derecha y no tardé en emitir una queja, ardía, y latía fuertemente por el dolor, si no estuviera tan calmada ahora mismo, juraría que me había roto la cara de un solo golpe.

—Ese silencio lo dice todo — murmuró con rabia, no sabía de que estaba hablando — has estado con un chico ¿no es cierto? — su pregunta hizo un clic en mi cabeza.

Vale, lo que decía era más o menos cierto, si. Había estado con un chico, pero claramente no como ella pensaba, desgraciadamente no podía decirle esa parte.

—No es lo que piensas — traté de explicar aún teniendo incrustada la mano en mi mejilla, el golpe seguí latente.

—¿Qué otra explicación me darías del que vengas a estas horas de la noche? — ironizó mirándome con sus ojos azul gris como dos dagas clavándose en mi cuerpo. — no puedo creer que estuviera teniendo en mi casa a una vulgar como tú — alegó indignada — que hice para merecer esto — se lamento en silencio restregando sus ojos con coraje.

—¡Pero no hice nada malo! — repliqué al borde del llanto, ya me estaba afectando esta situación.

Otra bofetada en el mismo lugar fue su respuesta.

—¡Cállate! Ni siquiera quiero que me expliques a detalle las estupideces que cometiste hoy, te irás a tu cuarto en este instante — ordenó — y no saldrás de ahí hasta que se calmen las cosas — me advirtió.

Miré a Rose que había visto todo desde el rincón de la sala con una pequeña caja donde estaban reunidas sus cosas, esa imagen me dio ganas de llorar más, aún más que cuando sentí el dolor de la cachetada, se que para este punto era algo bastante tonto, pero ella no podía quedarse sin empleo por mi culpa.

—Siquiera deja que Rose conserve el trabajo — dije con voz quebradiza —ella no tiene la culpa de nada, fui yo quien le dije que me cubriera para salir.

Escuché como ella lloraba al oír mis palabras, seguro lamentándose por haber provocado el que mi tía me este regañando ahora mismo, y ciertamente no la culpaba, mi tía era tan metiche que no tenía ninguna duda de que le había insistido como nunca a la pobre Rose sobre abrir la puerta de mi cuarto. Y al no encontrarme allí, ella pagó los platos rotos. Ella no podía hacer nada contra eso.

—Contrataré otra criada y ya esta — renegó — pero hasta entonces, esta chamaca, se larga de mi casa — dijo sin prestarle atención al asunto.

**Adrien**

Caminé de un lado a otro de la habitación absorto en mis pensamientos mientras observaba por el cristal de la ventana a los parisinos que deambulaban por las calles. Miré a lo lejos, la calle por la que Marinette solía aparecer para venir hasta mi casa, esperando a verla como todos los días, sonriente y energética. Sin duda, aquello era algo que me fascinaba de ella, su motivación también me inspiraba y en cierto modo, supuse que fue ella la que me hizo perder la razón y lanzarme con los pies vueltos a una competición en la que no solo ponía en riesgo mi academia, sino la vida de Marinette.

Fui impulsivo y en cierta manera descabellado. Sin duda el hombre con principios que había sido se había tirado al charco junto a la joven que había llegado como un torbellino para poner su vida patas arriba.

_Dargencourt_ me había sacado de quicio durante todo el torneo y encima verlo mirar a Marinette de ese modo me puso de peor humor. Por no mencionar la ridícula admiración que ella misma le tenía. Quizás esa fue la verdadera causa: la necesidad de demostrarle que era el mejor y sin necesidad de publicidad y buena imagen.

Y eso me había costado bien caro, porque la había hecho enfadar y en parte, con razón. Ella siempre había defendido sus derechos y yo como un idiota la había puesto en venta como el mejor postor. Desde el principio, tenía claro que iba a ganar y por eso no consideré los riesgos, aunque por otra parte, si por razones del destino la cosa se hubiera dado mal, había perdido la academia y Marinette...

Cerré mis manos en puños y tensé mi mandíbula, cegado por unos pensamientos que me revolvieron las tripas.

Si hubiera perdido, ella habría tenido que entregarse a él. La simple idea de imaginar a ese desgraciado tocándola me descontrolaba y seguramente, dado el caso de una posible derrota, no me imaginaba a mí mismo cediendo para entregarla. Ni loco lo hubiera consentido.

Me llevé una mano a la frente y me golpeé varias veces con la palma, maldiciéndome a mí mismo. ¿Cómo pude ser tan idiota?

Después de esto, era obvio que no se atreviera a aparecer por aquí. Me habrá tomado como un imbécil, de esos de los que ella huye y critica sin ton ni son. Estaría enfadada conmigo y con razón.

Respiré hondo y me obligué a separarme de la ventana para bajar a la primera planta del edificio. Ella siempre llegaba puntual y si no había aparecido, mucho me temía que no tendría intención de hacerlo.

—Disculpe— llamé a una de las empleadas de la casa.

La mujer se dio la vuelta, observándome a la espera de cualquier cosa que se me antojara.

—¿Sabe si la Señorita Dupain Cheng ha venido por aquí?—pregunté, pasándome una mano por el pelo para peinarlo a hacia atrás, aunque poco después, los mechones rubios pronto comenzaron a caer de nuevo por mi frente.

La empleada frunció el ceño pensativa, pero en seguida negó con la cabeza.

—No, Señor—dijo.— No la he visto desde ayer.

—Entiendo— murmuré, más para mí mismo que para ella.

—¿Quiere que avise a alguien para que la vayan a buscar?—preguntó.

—No, no—negué de inmediato.—No será necesario.

Como si alguien nos hubiera escuchado, llamaron a la puerta principal de la casa. Ambos nos giramos a la vez y nos quedamos fijos en la puerta.

«Al final si ha venido»

La empleada se adelantó a abrir la puerta y pronto apareció una joven azabache que me observaba con una radiante sonrisa desde el umbral de la puerta.

—Señorita Tsurugi—saludó la empleada—. Adelante.

«Pues no era ella»

—Amor—esbocé una sonrisa, dando un par de pasos para recibirla.— ¿Tan temprano por aquí?

Se inclinó un poco y depositó un casto beso entre mis labios, luego los entreabrió, ensanchando aún más su sonrisa.

—Me han invitado a tomar el té y como me pillaba de paso se me ocurrió venir a verte.

La abracé por detrás, rodeando sus hombros con uno de mis brazos e incitándola a caminar a la sala de estar.

—Y ha sido una maravillosa elección—me incliné para besar su cabeza mientras que mis ojos se posaban de nuevo en esa puerta que una vez más estaba cerrada.

**...**

Pasó una semana entera y Marinette no apareció ni para confirmar que, en efecto, pensaba dejar las clases.

Aún no podía hacerme a la idea. No podía creer que por un error, abandonara la esgrima, un sueño que en muchas ocasiones había dicho que se estaba haciendo realidad.

No quería ser el responsable de esa derrota. No quería ser la razón que la había obligado a tomar esa decisión. Desde que bajó del coche, supe que estaba enfada, pero jamás imaginé llegar al punto de cortar las clases y en general esa extraña relación que habíamos formados.

Porque para ser sincero, le había cogido cariño a la cría. Su espontaneidad y su energía tenía el poder de contagiar toda la casa. Jamás me había considerado un hombre alegre, no solía sonreír, ni mucho menos reír, dar la vida por mi academia y por mi pareja me habían dificultado hacerlo. Y no fue hasta su llegada, cuando sonreír se había convertido en prácticamente un hábito para mí.

Con Marinette, era más fácil estar de buen humor, y eso que los primeros días me sacaba un poco de quicio, eso no iba a negarlo. Pero supongo que con el tiempo, había aprendido a entenderla, a conocerla mejor y saber cuales eran sus miedos, objetivos, aficiones y alegrías en la vida.

Era una chica diferente y podía decirse que única, en todos los sentidos. Porque, joder, ¿dónde se encontraba a una mujer aficionada a la esgrima?

Y además de aficionada, no lo hacía nada mal. Era obvio que aún era una novata, pero en el poco tiempo que llevaba dándole clase, había mejorado bastante bien, tanto que juraría que había logrado alcanzar a uno de mis mejores alumnos varones.

Suspiré con resignación y me apoyé en el sillón que tenía en la sala de estar.

«¿Cómo había llegado a este punto?»

Mis ojos recayeron en el gran reloj de madera que había en una de las pareces y no pude evitar pensar en la clase que supuestamente daríamos, si lo ocurrido en el espectáculo de la semana pasada no hubiese terminado tan mal.

Siempre acostumbraba a llegar cinco minutos temprano, le gustaba prepararse y colocarle el uniforme y las protecciones despacio y con calma, y así no perder ni un solo minuto de práctica.

Todo estaba yendo bien hasta que yo, con mi maldito ego tuve que aceptar esa maldita apuesta, que de una forma u otra, terminé perdiendo, porque había perdido a mi alumna, y aunque me jodiera admitirlo, me tenía de cabeza.

Ya habíamos comenzado a entendernos, y por muy raro que pareciese la consideraba una hermana a la que debía cuidar y proteger. Así había sido nuestra relación.

A lo largo de la semana, se me había ocurrido ir a buscarla, llamar a la puerta de su casa y exigirle una explicación, pero, ¿con qué pretexto lo haría? Su tía estaba al mando de aquella casa, y si me presentaba allí solo para buscar a su sobrina sin motivo aparente, solo conseguiría meterla en problemas.

Respiré hondo y me obligué a ponerme en pie para salir un poco de casa y despejar la cabeza. Tenía que comprar material nuevo, algunas protecciones y cascos que se habían roto en las últimas clases.

Agarré un abrigo colgado en un perchero de madera y caminé hacia la entrada principal, poniéndomelo al paso, mientras que mi mente indagaba cada dos por tres en cierta azabache de mirada oceánica.

—Señor—me llamó una empleada, hablando detrás de mí mientras que cogía las llaves de casa.

—Dime, _Madeline_—dije, distraído, buscando la llave correcta y un cigarro que fumar durante el camino.

—La señorita Dupain Cheng está aquí—dijo, y en ese mismo instante, me detuve, girándome poco a poco para observar a ver como Marinette estaba escondida, detrás de la espalda de la empleada.

—Ah...—dije, sin disimular el asombro que se reflejaba en mis ojos.

—Yo...—comenzó a decir mi alumna, aparentemente incómoda. Jugueteó con un mechón de su pelo, que hoy estaba suelto y despeinado, a tal punto de taparle la mayor parte de su rostro.—Voy arriba a ponerme el uniforme para... la clase.—Me miró de reojo, e ignorando que tenía todas las pintas de salir, subió los escalones, corriendo como si intentada huir de algo.

Intercambié una mirada extraña con Madeline, quien simplemente se encogió de hombros y continuó con sus quehaceres.

«Enserio, esta chica va a terminar por volverme loco»

Cogí aire, y con la atención puesta en las escaleras me volví a quitar el abrigo para seguir su misma dirección.

Cuando llegué a la sala de entrenamiento la encontré lista y preparada, con el uniforme puesto. Se estaba ajustando las protecciones y el casco lo tenía en el suelo, a un lado de ella.

La observé en silencio, incrédulo, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos. Su comportamiento era muy raro; estaba seria y parecía no querer tener mucho contacto visual.

Camine con cautela hasta el panel donde tenía el material y las espadas y cogí una sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—Creí que no te volvería a ver por aquí—dije, estudiándola y jugueteando con la espada. Ni siquiera perdí tiempo en ponerme el uniforme, porque en realidad no tenía intención de dar clase ese día, sino de hablar y aclarar un par de cosas.

Terminó de acoplarse el uniforme al completo y se colocó el casco, agarrando consigo otra espada.

—Me gustaría no entretenerme demasiado, Señor Agreste—dijo, acercándose algunos pasos hacia mí. —Solo podré dar media hora de clase, tengo que acompañar a mi tía a una reunión.

—Mira por donde, entonces tendré que ir más al grano con las palabras—dije, caminando yo también hacia ella.—Necesito que hablemos.

Apenas quedamos a diez centímetros el uno del otro, una distancia demasiado corta para practicar cualquier tipo de estocada.

—Tengo más urgencia en dar la clase, profesor—dijo, y su tono de voz, borde y tosco captó mi atención.— He perdido práctica durante esta semana y quiero ponerme al día.

Levanté las comisuras de mis labios y sonreí burlón.

—¿Y podría saber el por qué de su ausencia en estos siete días, Señorita Dupain Cheng?—inquirí, siguiéndole ese jueguecito de llamarnos como solíamos hacer en un inicio.—Porque una ausencia tan grande y para colmo injustificada, me daría la escusa perfecta para expulsarla de mi academia.

No pude verle la cara, el casco ocultaba todo su rostro, pero a juzgar por su siguiente movimiento, supe que aquello no le había sentado demasiado bien. Retrocedió un par de pasos y sin darme tregua comenzó con una estocada directa, dándome el tiempo suficiente nada más que para realizar una defensa torpe.

—¡Oye!—mascullé, realizando una contra defensa, seguida de un ataque. —¡No he dado la orden para comenzar!

—¡Y yo dije que no tenía tiempo para dar explicaciones!—me espetó, atacándome con más brusquedad que en el resto de entrenamiento.

—Pues estaría bien, ¿sabes? Porque me debes un par de ellas—gruñí, dibujado tres estocadas y entorpecieron sus movimientos.

Puede que fuera buena y su enfado y malestar la hacía parecer aún mejor, pero no dejaba de ser una alumna inexperta que quería hacerle frente a su profesor, puede que quisiera vengarse por lo de la apuesta, y solo buscase un acto de rebeldía para devolverme el golpe, pero lo cierto fue que aquel juego me estaba divirtiendo al mismo nivel que molestando.

Cansado de tanto jueguecito, realicé mi último movimiento, al que acompañé con una zancadilla que la hizo caer al suelo.

Soltó un quejido, mezcla de la sorpresa y el enfado. Su espada salió disparada varios metros atrás y cuando quise levantarse para salir a recogerla, me agaché, apresándola con mi cuerpo a la vez que inmovilizaba sus manos por encima de la cabeza. No se me iba a escapar y no pensaba dejarla ir hasta que me dijera donde había estado metido en estos siete días.

—¡Eso es trampa!—espetó, retorciéndose con fuerza para liberarse. Colé una pierna entre las suyas para que dejara de patalear y la miré directamente a los ojos, que estabas cubiertos por el casco.

—No se puede hacer trampa cuando no se está en un combate legal—dije, sonriendo con sorna.—No he dado la orden de empezar, así que lo que sea que hayamos hecho no es considerado esgrima y por lo tanto, puedo hacer lo que me de la gana

La escuché insultarme con todos los insultos posibles. Aún así no me ablandé, continué apresándola y con las intenciones firmes: hacerla hablar de una forma y otra.

—¡¡Adrien suéltame!!—me gritó y pude adivinar por su voz quebrada que estaba a punto de echar a llorar. —¡Esto es un atropello!

—Vas a contármelo todo—le exigí, apartando una de mis manos de sus muñecas para llevarla hasta el casco. Al notar ésto, ella tembló y soltó un sollozo más audible. —El porque te fuiste de esa forma sin escucharme, y el por qué has estado desaparecida estos días.

—Adrien, no... ¡No lo hagas!—me suplicó y supuse que se refería a mi intenciones de quitarle el casco. —¡No quiero! ¡No quiero que me veas!

Fruncí el ceño, al principio extrañado por esa repentina necesidad de ocultarse, pero luego, no pude evitar sonreír divertido.

—¿Por qué?—pregunté. —¿Te ha salido una verruga en la nariz como a una bruja y no quieres que la vea?

Ella no presentó señales de reír, al contrario, permaneció callada, luchando con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse.

—¡Si no vas a darme clase, entonces déjame en paz!—me pidió.—No tengo por qué estar perdiendo el tiempo. No tenemos nada de que hablar—soltó un gemido de malestar, al verse completamente presa e indefensa debajo de mí, pues a pesar de sus esfuerzos, parecía estar comprendiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer contra mí. —Simplemente me equivoqué contigo. Creí estar delante de un hombre diferente, un hombre que respeta y valora a una mujer por lo que hace y por lo que es y me demostraste lo contrario, vendiéndome al primer imbécil que pretendía meterse en mis piernas. ¡Me defraudaste, Adrien! ¡Y te odio por eso!

Sus palabras me jodieron y lo hicieron aún más porque aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, ella tenía razón. Aún conociéndola, jugué con ella como me vino en gana. Pero, no pensaba ser menos, ella también me decepcionó viendo material de esgrima en un tipo que consiguió fama gracias a la publicidad y a la imagen. Me desvaloró, y dejó mi ego por los suelos, prefiriéndolo a él antes que a mí y eso... Eso no pensaba perdonárselo.

Furioso ante estos pensamientos, agarré su casco con más fuerza, sacándole un grito cuando se lo quité, lanzándolo hacia atrás para centrarme en lo que quería ver: su rostro.

—No, ¡No! ¡Suéltame! ¡He dicho que me sueltes!

No la escuché e ignorando sus súplicas la cogí del mentón para que me mirase a los ojos. Y fue entonces cuando, sentí como un mareo se apoderó de mi cuerpo, provocando que mis brazos flaqueasen y mi respiración se viera cohibida.

Su rostro... Su piel... estaban teñidos por dos moratones que recorrían su ojo y parte de su mejilla derecha. Tenía las marcas de algunos dedos que se habían incrustado más que el resto y las zonas violáceas eran más evidentes en algunas zonas.

—¿Pero qué...?— moví mi mano por su mejilla, acariciando la zona amoratada.

Sentí como se estremeció a mi tacto y enseguida aparté la mano. Lo último que quería en aquellos momentos era hacerle más daño.

—Marinette, ¿qué te ha pasado?—exigí, cegado por lo que tenía delante de mí. —¿Quién te ha hecho eso?

—¿Y qué más da quien lo hiciera?—me espetó, mirándome con la ira reflejada en sus ojos.—¡Pude golpearme con la puerta!

—¡Marinette, no me mientas!—la interrumpí, levantando la voz. Ya me estaba empezando a enfadar, era obvio que alguien le había hecho esas marcas, y no había que ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta de ello.—Alguien te ha golpeado y creo saber de quien se trata, pero quiero escuchártelo decir Marinette, ¡quiero que me lo digas por tu boca!

Vi su labio inferior temblar y curvarse hacia abajo en un puchero. Puede que yo también le estuviese haciendo daño al obligarla a hablar en contra de su voluntad, pero quería que lo hiciera, necesitaba que se desahogara y me gritara todo lo que la atormentaba y si estaba en lo cierto y su tía era la responsable, entonces tomaría medidas. No me gustó que hubiera huído de mí durante toda la semana, cuando en lugar de eso, debió habérmelo contado todo, solo así podría haberla ayudado.

—¡Dímelo!—insistí, sin permitirme flaquear.

—¡Fue mi tía!—confesó finalmente. Y por fin me dio la razón. Ya no se escondió ni intentó reprimir las lágrimas, simplemente las dejó fluir, derrumbándose frente a mis ojos. —Fue ella... Se enteró de mi salida nocturna y... se volvió loca. Me grito y me pegó tantas veces que ni me acuerdo. Todo... Todo por culpa de ese maldito espectáculo al que me llevaste.

Esa maldita vieja ya me estaba tocando las narices, era una soberbia, orgullosa y manipuladora. Jamás la había visto tratar a Marinette con un poco de respeto y en lo poco que las había visto juntas, siempre andaba voceando y golpeándola.

«Todo por culpa de ese maldito espectáculo al que me llevaste»

Con estas palabras dentro de mi cabeza, la liberé, por inercia, soltando sus manos poco a poco hasta dejarla completamente libre.

Me quedé sentado en el suelo, con un codo apoyado en la rodilla y la mano sobre mi frente.

En cuando se percató de ello, Marinette se reincorporó, alejándose unos centímetros de mí a gatas, hasta llegar a un espacio más alejado. Allí se acurrucó sobre ella misma y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

—Ha sido culpa mía—murmuré para mis adentros, escuchando sus sollozos de fondo a la vez que mi cabeza reproducía una imagen que me produjo náuseas: la imagen de la Señora Cheng golpeando su sobrina sin consideración ni tregua alguna, para colmo, después de que casi la vendo a un desgraciado.

Levanté la cabeza para buscarla y con el alma por los suelos, me puse en pie para avanzar hacia ella. No quería verla llorar, maldita sea, no me gustaba ver a ninguna mujer llorar, mucho menos a ella: la chica de sonrisa interminable.

Cuando quedé delante de ella, me agaché, quedando de rodillas y sin darle tiempo ni para pensar, la envolví con mis brazos y la atraje hacia mí, acobijándola con mi cuerpo y dejando que llorara sobre mi pecho. Porque, al fin y al cabo, eso era lo que quería: protegerla y que nadie pudiera hacerle daño.

—Lo siento—dije, llevando mi mano hasta su pelo—Fui un tonto y un estúpido también, no debí llevarte a ese lugar. Debí imaginar que tu tía terminaría enterándose.

La escuché sollozar más fuerte, aunque no dijo palabra alguna. Y no las necesitaba, solo quería que llorara y sacase todo lo contenido dentro.

—Y esto no va a volver a ocurrir, ¿me oyes?—dije. —No vas a volver a llorar, ni mucho menos por culpa de tu tía. No te volverá a poner una mano encima.

No sabía como lo haría, ni como iba a apañármelas para que esa loca no la tratara de esa forma, pero algo tendría que ocurrírseme.

—Te lo prometo. — asegure.

**Marinette**

Esas palabras fueron reconfortantes. No soportaba el echo de estar sola en este tipo de situaciones. Nadie más que Rose y Boulian sabían el infierno que era vivir con mi tía, ellos eran los únicos que me apoyaban y me consolaban cuando estaba en este estado tan deplorable, era algo maravilloso saber que alguien más se unía a ese lazo inquebrantable de apoyo incondicional.

Lo que solo fueron minutos, se sintieron como una eternidad, el estar unidos en ese tierno y cálido abrazo me abrió paso a nuevas emociones. Me sentía protegida en sus brazos, como si nada en el mundo fuera capaz de lastimarme.

Se separó de mi y me miró a los ojos antes de carraspear un poco incómodo y alejarse.

—Supongo que, por hoy las clases se suspenden, por ciertos motivos — recalcó con el ceño fruncido al ver el moratón en mi rostro. Rápidamente lo cubrí para inútilmente, tratar de ocultarlo.

—Agradezco que te preocupes tanto por mi Adrien — agradecí con un hilo de voz.

El negó con la cabeza.

—Es lo menos que puedo hacer Marinette, esto fue prácticamente mi culpa, así que permíteme arreglar este error llevándote a casa, así no tendrás más problemas con tu tía.

Problemas con mi tía, siento que se me olvida algo...

«¡Cierto! ¡La maldita reunión!»

Maldición. Seguramente ya había pasado más tiempo del acordado, con preocupación le pregunté la hora a Adrien y este respondió con tranquilidad que todavía era temprano.

—¡Tengo que cambiarme! Mi tía ahora si me dará el tierno de gracia si no llego a estar presente — farfullé devolviéndole la espada corriendo hacia mi vestidor improvisado. Desde afuera, Adrien anunció que prepararía su coche y me esperaría afuera.

Cuando escuché las pisadas de sus botas alejarse, me desnudé con rapidez dejando caer al suelo las protecciones y el grueso traje de esgrima que entallaba mi cuerpo, nada más quedaban las botas y ¡Listo! Me coloqué el vestido y arreglé mi cabello lo mejor que pude para que no se viera tan desordenado, al llegar a mi habitación lo acomodaría mejor para evitar otro regaño de mi "adorada" tía.

Cuando salí de la mansión Agreste, visualicé el auto de Adrien aparcado en el frente de la acera, al verme caminar hacia él, bajó del asiento del conductor y me abrió la puerta tal y como siempre lo hacía cuando viajábamos en su auto.

—Ya te he dicho mil veces que no abras la puerta para mi, me han golpeado la cara, no los brazos —reproché, odiaba que me trataran como a una inútil, y él lo sabía. Sin embargo, muy en el fondo apreciaba esos pequeños gestos caballerosos que tenía conmigo.

Adrien no mostro ningún signo de emoción al recordarle lo que había pasado con mi tía, pero se recompuso y me cerró la puerta suavemente para luego rodear el auto y sentarse en su asiento.

—Sé que no te gusta que lo haga, pero quiero hacerlo. No sería muy caballeroso de mi parte Madmoiselle — habló con voz autoritaria, pero después de convivir con él durante las últimas semanas me había dado cuenta de cuando estaba bromeando y cuando no.

Sonreí ladinamente acomodándome en el asiento del copiloto.

—Oh, si claro.— pronuncié — porque sería un gravísimo error el no tener un hombre que nos abra las puertas de los coches, ¡Que tragedia! — exclamé llevando mi mano a mi frente haciendo un fingido acto de indignación haciendo reír a Adrien.

—Vale, vale, ya entendí, no eres como las demás Marinette, ya lo sé. Solo te molestaba un poco — aclaró girando el coche en una avenida, ya casi llegábamos.

—Mejor que así sea — contesté en un tono bromista ampliando mi sonrisa.

Adrien soltó una risita y paró el coche justo enfrente de la puerta de mi tía.

—Llegamos — anunció.

Suspiré entrecortadamente y antes de que pudiera salir del coche abrí la puerta justo en el momento en que rodeo el coche, impidiendo así que me abriera la puerta.

Sonreí con autosuficiencia y cerré con cuidado la puerta del coche cruzada de brazos.

—Eres una dama muy peculiar — recalcó enarcando una ceja divertido.

Me encogí de hombros sin negar nada

«Creo que, llegó el momento de la despedida»

—Emm yo... gracias por traerme de vuelta Adrien, y por ya sabes... consolarme — dije lo último entre dientes.

—No hay de que Marinette, quiero que tengas muy en claro que no solo soy tu profesor, también considérame un amigo — comentó con una sutil sonrisa.

Le devolví el gesto y me abalancé a abrazarlo dejando mi mejilla lastimada recostada en su pecho, el dolor se desvanecía cuando estaba en contacto con él.

Me separé a una distancia prudente y evité mirarlo a los ojos a toda costa.

—Ya y-yo... supongo que, nos veremos mañana en clases, esta vez de verdad — aclaré con los nervios apoderándose de mi cuerpo.

«¿Por qué diantres estoy tartamudeando?»

Adrien asintió dándome la razón y con un gesto de dos dedos se despidió por última vez entrando a su coche y arrancando en reversa, sacando su mano y agitándola en mi dirección.

Agité mi mano también hasta que el auto se perdió virando en una esquina.

Suspiré con melancolía y bajé lentamente mi brazo.

Miré la mansión de mi tía y mi cuerpo se tenso al recordar lo que había pasado anteriormente dentro de esa casa. No quería regresar... pero tenía que hacerlo.

Entré con sigilo por la puerta trasera y abrí con cuidado la puerta de la cocina, esto no era complicado, había logrado salir y entrar por esa puerta completamente ilesa, esta vez no sería diferente.

Escudriñé que nadie estuviera en mi campo de visión y corrí hacia el pasillo que daba a mi habitación, ya estaba frente a la puerta de mi cuarto, solo tenía que abrirla y...

—¡Señorita! Que bueno que la veo, quería decirle que algo llegó para usted, pero no podía encontrarla por ninguna parte — explicó la voz de una de las criadas de mi tía deteniendo por completo mis acciones. Por otro lado, agradecía infinitamente que no haya sido mi tía la que me descubrió rondando por los pasillos. De pronto las palabras de la empleada captaron tardíamente mi atención.

—¿Algo para mi? — pregunté parpadeando completamente confusa.

La criada asintió con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro para después salir corriendo a buscar no sé que cosa.

Me sorprendí al verla llegar con un hermoso y enorme arreglo floral que yacía en sus manos, era tan grande que ni siquiera me permitió ver el rostro de la criada que lo cargaba.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente acercándome hacia ella temblorosa.

—¿Estas segura de que esto es para mi? — cuestioné una vez más aturdida.

La empleada asomo la cabeza a un lado del gigantesco ramo dando una respuesta afirmativa, lo que no hizo si no solo confundirme más.

—Llegó para usted en la mañana, iba a entregárselo después del desayuno, pero luego usted desapareció sin dejar rastro alguno y ya no pude hacerlo — se excusó.

«Será posible...»

—De casualidad, ¿No sabes quien lo envió? — pregunté simulando que no me importaba en absoluto.

La criada sostuvo con mayor dificultad el obsequio en sus manos antes de contestar.

—Lo lamento señorita, desconozco esa información. Solo dejaron esta tarjeta con su nombre — explico extendiendo la mano mostrándome la carta.

La tome extrañada comprobando que efectivamente, solo podía leerse mi nombre con una hermosa y limpia caligrafía. Pero nada más, no había ni fecha, ni dirección, ni mucho menos el nombre de la persona que lo envió. Por más que volteé la carta, esta información no se encontraba por ningún lado.

Con rendición le pedí amablemente a la criada que dejara el ramillete en mi habitación junto a mi tocador, y ella con dificultad logró caminar hacia mi alcoba debido al pesado y exageradamente grande obsequio.

Tenía un candidato de quién pudo habérmelo enviado, pero no quería sacar conclusiones precipitadas.

Con una sonrisa, despedí a la criada que me había llevado el ramo a mi habitación y cerré la puerta detrás de mi escrutando detalladamente el ramo que descansaba en encima de mi tocador.

Me acerqué hacia el y acaricié las bonitas y fragantes flores como si fueran lo más delicado del mundo, el olor dulce de las rosas inundo mis fosas nasales dándome un aire de tranquilidad y haciéndome olvidar de todas mis preocupaciones.

Abrasé la tarjeta contra mi pecho dejando escapar un suspiro de mis labios y la dejé a un lado de las flores.

Solo esperaba poder agradecerle a mi "admirador secreto" mañana.

Con una sonrisa, tomé el cepillo alisando mi cabello y acomodando mi vestido. Afortunadamente mi tía aún no había entrado a llamarme a mi habitación con ese claro ceño fruncido característico de ella a vigilarme si estaba lista.

Bufé mirando a la chica del espejo, esos horribles golpes que me había encestado mi tía serian difícil de cubrir con maquillaje, estaban demasiado marcados, pero trataría de que se notaran lo menos posible.

Esta, sería una larga tarde.

* * *

**¡No estamos muertas! Estamos más vivas que nunca! Solo algo ocupadas, pero ya hemos traído otro cap, como podréis ver.**

**Realmente no teníamos la intención de demorarnos tanto, pero surgieron un par de cosillas que detuvieron la elaboración de la historia, pero saben que siempre tendrán un cap, no importa cuanto tardemos.**

**Y no se despeguen de nuestro perfil porque...**

**¡Les tenemos una sorpresa a sorpresa a todos nuestros queridos lectores!**

**Una vez más, disculpen la tardanza y nos leemos en otro cap de esta magnífica historia.**

**¡Un beso enorme de parte de ambas! .**


	13. Capítulo 11

* * *

**Marinette**

Llamé al timbre un par de veces y esperé emocionada a que me abrieran.

Estaba fuera de horario de clase, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando y aunque era más que obvio que él había sido el responsable de aquel precioso ramo de flores, quería asegurarme y sobre todo darle las gracias.

Jamás había tenido ese tipo de detalles conmigo, normalmente pasaba desapercibida, con la pobre etiqueta de "sobrina de la familia Cheng" . Así que, el hecho de que alguien se haya tomado las molestias para elegir una flores tan hermosas ya me hacía sentir especial, aunque solo se tratase de un simple regalo de disculpa.

No pasaron ni tres segundos, cuando la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió. Una empleada salió a recibirme y al reconocerme, ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios, esbozando una sonrisa amigable.

—Señorita Marinette, qué sorpresa encontrarla por aquí a éstas horas—dijo, haciéndose a un lado para dejarme paso.

—Sé que es muy temprano pero quería comentarle algunas cositas al Señor Agreste—murmuré y agarré un mechón de pelo para jueguetear con él.—¿Sabe si está en casa?

—Claro—aseguró la mujer, cerrando la puerta con pestillo. —Está arriba en su despacho, arreglando algunos asuntillos, pero estoy segura de que puede sacar unos minutos para atenderte.

Normalmente, siempre que iba a aquella casa, era para ir directa a la sala de entrenamiento, no había recorrido ninguna otra habitación y el despacho podría suponer una llegada de meta dentro de un laberinto.

—¿El despacho está...?—comencé a decir, señalando con el dedo la escalera.

—En la primera planta, el pasillo que tienes a la derecha y la tercera habitación—explicó, haciendo señas con las manos.

—Perfecto—emprendí la marcha hacia las escaleras, agarrando mi falda para levantarla al subir los escalones. —¡Gracias!

—No hay de que—dijo la empleada, soltando una pequeña risotada.

Aquella mujer ya me conocía bastante y el tiempo que había pasado yendo a las clases de esgrima le había dado la oportunidad de tratar conmigo y de alguna forma cogerme algo de cariño.

A juzgar por el cambio de humor que había tenido a lo largo de los últimos días. Recuerdo que, al principio, sus miradas no eran para nada agradables y creo que llegó a confundirme con alguna fulana de burdel que venía a hacerle favorcitos a su señor. Ahora, su presencia era una gran ayuda y nos ayudaba con el material de las clases, así como a cambiarme, arreglarme y peinarme de la misma forma que mi tía lo hacía cada vez que salía a la calle. Así, no habría sospechas.

Seguí sus indicaciones y la esquina del primer pasillo que había a la derecha, calculando todas y cada una de las habitaciones. Ese rodal de la casa se me hacía muy extraño, la decoración era más sencilla y algo más recatada. Al parecer, Adrien prefería vivir en un entorno más modesto, al menos a la hora de dormir y hacer sus quehaceres.

El pasillo era muy sencillo, la pintura de un solo color y los cuadros solo representaban dibujos de figuras y estatuas desiguales y desfiguradas. Era un estilo raro, no lo negaba, pero me gustaba. Sin duda, mucho mejor que el gusto recargado y hortero de mi tía, repleto de flores pomposas y estampados horripilantes.

—El pasillo de la derecha y la tercera puerta... Tercera puerta...—me repetí en mi cabeza. —Pasillo de la derecha, tercera puerta...

Parpadeé varias veces, confundida y miré a un lado y después al otro , comprobando que había puertas a cada lado del pasillo y por lo tanto dos terceras puerta.

—Podría haber sido más específica, señora—mascullé y no pude evitar pensar que parecía una retrasada dando vueltas de un lado para otro.—Debería tener cada puerta una etiqueta que deje bien claro que es cada cosa.

Levanté mi dedo índice y como si tuviera cinco años comencé a hacer el Pito pito gorgorito

Pito pito gorgorito

¿Dónde vas tú tan bonito?

A la era verdadera

Pin pan pun fuera

En la casa de pinocho

Todos cuentan hasta ocho

Uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis, siete, ocho

Talvez sí

Suerte para mí

Si no fuera para mí

Será para ti

Pito pito gorgorito

¿Dónde vas tú tan bonito?

A la era verdadera

Pin pan pun fuera

Mi dedo se detuvo en la tercera en el lado derecho.

—Si pito pito gorgorito lo dice, es porque tiene que ser esa—murmuré para mí misma.

Sé que era una superstición infantil, pero en más de una ocasión lo había hecho y lo cierto es que siempre me había funcionado. Así que continuaría haciéndolo, así la llamasen cría o inmadura.

Me situé enfrente de la puerta y la examiné con cautela. Tragué profundo y con cautela levanté la mano para dar dos toques.

Nadie respondió.

Fruncí el ceño y llamé de nuevo, esta vez apoyando la oreja en la puerta para escuchar algún rastro de vida.

—¿Adrien?—pregunté, tocando por tercera vez. —¿E-Estás ahí? ¿Puedo entrar?

Giré el pomo de la puerta y abrí un pequeño hueco para asomarme.

Quizás se había quedado dormido en el despacho, al fin y al cabo leer tanto documentos aburridos debía ser un completo aburrimiento. O si no que me lo dijeran a mí, cada vez que mi tía me llamaba para ayudarla a calcular los gastos y deudas de la casa terminaba con la baba caía. En más de alguna ocasión me había llevado una colleja por su parte y debo reconocer que con razón, porque no era la primera vez que había manchado de babas los papeles.

Asomé la cabeza con cuidado y pestañeé varias veces para adaptarme al interior.

No se trataba del despacho, precisamente. Más bien era una alcoba. Un dormitorio, sencillo pero muy elegante. Podría decirse que ocupaba dos habitaciones mías, y a pesar del tamaño de aquel cuarto, no era para nada extravagante, al contrario, solo contaba con una gran cama, un armario de madera y una mesita de noche. Había un gran ventanal en la pared extrema donde caían unas cortinas blancas y translúcidas que permitían el paso de los primeros rayos de sol de la mañana.

Sin duda, unas vistas preciosas, pero no fue la habitación lo que me provocó que prácticamente el corazón se me saliera del pecho y básicamente me diera una taquicardia. Y es que, cuando mis ojos estaban en pleno análisis, lograron divisar en uno extremo, de cara a la cama la silueta de una persona a la que conocía muy bien.

Mis pies se quedaron pegados al suelo y mi cuerpo fue incapaz de reaccionar cuando vi a Adrien de espaldas a mí, llevándose sus manos a los bordes de su camisa para apartarla de su cuerpo y dejarme unas vistas que dejaban muy poco a la imaginación.

Mis ojos se abrieron de golpe y tragué saliva al ver los músculos de su espalda tensarse cuando hicieron fuerza para sacar la camisa por su cabeza. La imagen que me ofrecía me dejó paralizada y no pude evitar quedarme fija en aquellos hombros anchos y en esa espalda que se iba haciendo cada vez mas estrecha hasta llegar a la cadera.

Nunca lo había tocado, pero su piel debía ser muy tersa y suave.

Sentí un cosquilleo en la punta de mis dedos, como si necesitasen ir al encuentro del hombre que estaba delante de mí.

La falta de aire se adueñó de mí y por un momento, me creí incapaz de apartar la mirada, hasta que él se giró sobre sus talones para caminar hacia el armario de la alcoba. Fue entonces que, sus ojos esmeraldas e encontraron con los míos y tal y como yo había hecho, los suyos también se abrieron a la par sorprendidos de encontrarme allí, mirando lo que no debía.

Como acto reflejo, agarré con más fuerza el poco de la puerta y con brusquedad cerré la puerta de golpe, interrumpiendo algo que él iba a decirme antes de darle con la puerta en las narices, prácticamente.

«Mierda, mierda, mierda», me maldije a mí misma.

—¿Marinette?—lo escuché preguntar desde el otro lado de la puerta y noté sus pasos recorrer la estancia, haciéndose cada vez más audibles conforme se acercaban.

Retrocedí hacia atrás, sin quitar los ojos de allí. De repente, mi espalda chocó con un gran jarrón de porcelana, con un matojo de flores artificiales que adornaban esa zona. Éste comenzó a tambalearse y tras un extraño bailoteo intentando sostenerlo, terminó por hacerse añicos.

Y como un imán de problemas, Adrien abrió la puerta, y para colmo todavía medio desnudo sin una camisa cubriéndolo.

«Maldición, si por detrás era todo una maldita fantasía por delante es un Dios griego»

Sus ojos verdes me miraron a mí primero y luego se desplazaron al suelo, donde había cientos de trocitos de porcelana esparcidos por todas partes.

—Y-Yo... L-lo siento, ¡lo siento mucho! No quería mirar—me excuse, viéndolo observarme con una expresión seria en la cara.—Estaba buscando el despecho porque tu emplada, digo empleada, dijo que estabas allí pero resulta que hay dos puertas terceras en un mismo pasillo y no sabía si era esta o esa, así que he hecho elpito pito gorgoritopara aclararme y resulta que es una maldita estafa y me ha fallado—comencé a tartamudear y a decir cosas incoherentes como una estúpida. —Así que no es mi culpa, yo no quería acabar aquí, ha sido elgorgoritoque me ha hecho el lío.

—Marinette...—me llamó, intentando interrumpirme, pero yo seguí, despotricando idioteces por la boca

—Pero no pasa nada, enseguida recojo todo esto y se queda como los chorros de oro.

Ignorando completo, dio dos pasos que prácticamente lo pusieron delante de mí, a tan solo dos centímetros de distancia.

—Eh...—murmuró, y colocó una mano sobre mi hombro para tranquilizarme. —Tranquila, no pasa nada.

Parpadeé dos veces, con un tick nervioso y levanté la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos y no estar fija en aquellos abdominales que parecían estar tallados a medida.

—¿N-No estás enfadado?—titubeé, avergonzada. —Me he colado sin permiso en tu cuarto y... he vuelto a romperte otro adorno.

Soltó una pequeña risotada y negó con la cabeza.

—Dejemos que la culpa se la lleve Gorgorito—se burló y aunque una pizca se diversión surcaba sus labios, su gesto no careció de seriedad cuando me tomó de mentó para obligarme a sostenerle la mirada. —No voy a enfadarme, Marinette, pero si quiero que me digas por qué estás aquí. Aún quedan un par de horas para la clase.

Frunció el ceñó y con cuidado me apartó el flequillo de la frente para examinar mi rostro, especialmente las marcas que dejó mi tía en mi piel.

—¿Has vuelto a tener problemas con tu tía?

— L-La verdad no — dije tartamudeando por su cercanía — b-bueno, problemas con ella los tengo siempre p-pero... en esta ocasión era, b-bueno quería agradecerte.

Adrien sonrió levemente y acarició mis cabellos desarreglándolos un poco.

—Pensé que nunca se te pasaría esa actitud berrinchuda que te cargas siempre, quien imaginaría que algún día me agradecerías algo por tu propia voluntad — se burló.

—B-Bueno, después de lo que has hecho imaginé que podría por primera vez, quebrantar esa regla — comenté cruzándome de brazos refiriéndome al hermoso ramo de rosas que descansaba ahora mismo en mi velador.

—Lo que sea por verte sonreír de esa manera, quizás no sea mucho, pero sabes que siempre te apoyaré y te defenderé, así que no tienes que agradecerlo.

—P-Pero quiero, además. Me has subido mucho los ánimos — sonreí.

—¡Wow! Pues, trataré de ponerlo en práctico más seguido.

—N-No tienes porque Adrien, con una vez es suficiente, enserio — le dije rápidamente.

—Lo haré las veces que sea necesario Marinette, no quiero que te enfades nunca conmigo, no me gustaría perder a una de mis mejores y únicas alumnas — dijo soltando una risita.

—Pero con las flores que me enviaste estoy más que complacida, no necesito que lo hagas siempre que armemos una pelea. — cuando dije esto su sonrisa se borró y me miró como si me hubiesen salido dos cabezas.

—¿Que flores?

**Adrien**

Me quedé congelado en mi mismo sitio sin saber a que se refería Marinette con flores.

—¿C-Como que cuales flores? — repitió confundida — p-pues las que enviaste a la mansión de mi tía, fue un muy lindo detalle — agregó.

—¿Uh?

Coloqué mis manos en mi boca cubriéndola, tomando una actitud pensativa. Yo no le había enviado nada, es más, cuando tomó una actitud tan amable conmigo y me agradeció, creí que lo hacía por mi apoyo incondicional, estaba bastante sorprendido.

—Creo que, surgió una confusión — dije finalmente después de analizarlo — yo no te he enviado nada Marinette.

Su rostro no tardó en opacarse y tomar una actitud que denotaba desilusión.

—¿Ah, no?

Negué con la cabeza.

—V-Vaya, creo que... tomé una decisión precipitada — murmuró vacilante.

Me sentí un poco mal por ella, no tenía intención de dañarla, pero tampoco quería que tomara una idea equivocada, no tuve más opción que decirle la verdad.

—No te preocupes por eso Marinette, el que no haya sido yo el que lo envió no significa que no quiera estar bien contigo.

En parte era cierto, pero una pequeña pregunta en mi cabeza me motivo a pensar que de alguna manera, el regalo que le enviaron a Marinette no tenía destinatario, de otra manera, no hubiese pensado que fui yo el que se lo mandó.

—No tienes en mente a alguien más que pudo habértelo enviado ¿Tus padres? — cuestioné, teorizando, por lo que me había contado Marinette semanas atrás, que sus padres tenían algo que ver con dicho regalo, en mi interior, deseaba que fuera así.

—Imposible — declaró ella — me enviaron una carta hace días atrás, me lo hubieran enviado junto con ella, jamás envían cosas a parte.

«Maldición»

Eso sacaba de la lista a las posibles personas que podían haber enviado ese dichoso regalo, solo quedaba preguntar si... por casualidades de la vida había conocido a algún tipejo que se haya interesado en ella, cosa que creía imposible, no por el hecho de que nadie se pudiera interesar en Marinette. Al contrario, ella siempre me había comentado que no tenía la oportunidad de socializar con nadie debido a las exigencias de su tía. La única vez que ella convivió con hombres había sido con el imbécil de Dangençour y...

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente al darme cuenta de quien más había interactuado con mi alumna, pocos segundos, pero interactuado al fin y al cabo.

«Tienen que ser ideas mías, es imposible»

Carraspeé con incomodidad dándole la espalda a mi alumna cuando tocaron a la puerta.

—Señor, ¿Puedo pasar?

—Adelante, Annike — entoné concediéndole el permiso.

Entreabrió la puerta mirando en el interior, sonriendo al visualizar a Marinette, todos los criados le habían tomado cariño desde hace varias semanas atrás, y es que Marinette tenía el don de hacer amistades con una facilidad inigualable. Era única.

—Venía a decirle que los niños ya están esperándolo señor.

«¿Niños?»

—¡Mierda, lo había olvidado! — con todo este embrollo del misterioso obsequio, había olvidado que debía darle clases de esgrima a los estudiantes de clase inferior. En otras palabras, niños de entre siete a ocho años.

—Voy enseguida Annike, ten prepara todo para mi siguiente clase.

—Si Señor, nos vemos Mari — se despidió con una sonrisa al igual que ella.

— Adiós Ann.

Un silencio nos rodeo hasta que se escuchó la puerta cerrarse detrás de mi empleada, dejándonos solos como lo estábamos en un inicio.

—Entonces... — comenzó a decir Marinette — supongo que como ya se resolvió que lo de las flores no fuiste tú, es hora de retirarme... nos vemos mañana en clases Adrien, lamento haberte molestado por una tontería.

—¡Espera, Marinette! — grité tomando su brazo, el cual solté rápidamente — no tienes porqué irte tan pronto. Te tomaste muchas molestias al venir aquí. Quédate hasta que termine mi siguiente clase — le sugerí.

—Oh, no, no, no, yo... no podría, solo sería un estorbo, en serio, será mejor que me vaya a casa — empezó a decir agitando las manos de forma negativa hacia mi.

—Vamos, ven — dije tomándola del brazo — será solo por un par de horas mientras imparto la clase, además, necesitaré un poco de ayuda para domar a todos esos mostruitos.

—P-Pero...

—Confía en mi, será entretenido — continué tratando de persuadirla. —Y puede que tú también aprendas algo por el camino.

—Esta bien —aceptó finalmente.

Al llegar al salón el barullo de todos los niños se coló en mis oídos. Estabas desordenados, riendo y picándose con las pequeñas espadas de entrenamiento. Parecían un rebaño de ovejas descarriladas y poner orden entre tanto crío, siempre era tarea difícil.

Los saqué de su trance golpeando la espada en el suelo, haciendo que todos se callaran inmediatamente.

—Buenas tardes — saludé con firmeza.

—¡Buenas tardes profesor Agreste! — corearon todos colocándose en una fila ordenada.

Marinette permaneció quieta a mis espaldas, como si tuviera miedo de enfrentarse a todos esos niños. Quizás, tenía miedo de repetir su primera vez en aquella clase, cuando se coló en una clase repleta de hombres que la humillaron y despreciaron de la peor forma posible.

Y yo no me excluía de ello, pues aunque adiara aceptarlo, yo fui uno de los imbéciles que peor la trató.

Fruncí el ceño ante tal pensamiento y tratando de borrar aquellos recuerdos, extendí mi mano y agarré la suya, instándola a ponerse a mi lado. No tenía nada de lo que esconderse, ella era buena y muy hábil en la esgrima, en los últimos días había ganado mucha práctica y estaba seguro de que estaba completamente capacitada para enseñarle un par de cosas a esos niños.

—Hoy tendremos compañía—dije, señalando orgulloso a mi alumna. —Esta señorita que tengo aquí al lado me ayudará a impartir la clase de hoy, así que más os vale portaros bien con ella.

Los niños nos miraron a los dos, primero a uno y después a otro, y noté como se reflejaba en sus rostro un atisbo de duda.

Uno de ellos levantó su brazo, indicándome que quería hablar.

—Dime, Arthur— dije, esbozando una de mis mejores sonrisas. Aquel enano siempre tenía que dar la nota, preguntando y haciendo comentarios que siempre me hacían gracia. Y aunque, el niño era un encanto por un rato, mejor se lo dejaba a sus padres.

—¿Es su novia?—preguntó, sin ningún tapujo, provocando que casi me atragantara y eso que no estaba comiendo nada.

—¿Qué?—exclamamos Marinette y yo al unísono e instintivamente, nos miramos el uno al otro.

—No, claro que no—aseguró ella, negando varias veces con las manos.

—Ella es una alumna de los cursos superiores—especifiqué para reafirmar así nuestra contundente reacción. —Está aquí para ayudarme un poco, así que más os vale tratarla con respeto y educación.

—Pero yo creía que la esgrima era solo para niños—cuestionó el crío, llevándose una mano al mentón pensativo.

Esbocé una mueca incómoda y de reojo miré a Marinette, imaginando que, con su carácter compulsivo, se lanzara sobre el crío y lo pusiera en su sitio. Pero, para mi sorpresa, una preciosa sonrisa se formó en sus labios y con calma se acercó hacia él, arrodillándose para quedar a su misma altura.

—Arthur, ¿verdad?—preguntó ella, contemplándolo sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

—Sí, señorita—afirmó él y conociéndolo, sabía que estaba tenso, como si la presencia de Marinette lo pusiera nervioso.

«Vaya, quien diría que el enano bocazas iba a quedarse sin palabras»

—Dime, Arthur... ¿Tienes hermanas?—preguntó Marinette.

—Sí, señorita—repitió.—Tengo una hermana, un año más pequeña que yo.

—¿Y a qué se dedica?—prosiguió mi alumna. —¿Tiene algún pasatiempo para divertirse como lo haces tú?

El crío miró al techo, meditando y pensando la respuesta.

—Pues no... Siempre está jugando con sus muñecas y aprendiendo a hacer peinados feos—confesó Arthur, y aquello sonó más como una queja. —¡Es una aburrida!

Marinette soltó una pequeña risotada y negó con la cabeza.

—Y dime una cosa, ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Una hermanita aburrida que esté sentada sin hacer nada o una chica energética y divertida que juegue contigo?

Arthur se quedó pensativo, mirando a Marinette a los ojos, como si aquella fuera la pregunta más complicada que le hubieran hecho en la vida.

—Podríais jugar a los espadachines. Estoy segura de que ella estará encantada de que le enseñes algunas técnica de esgrima—añadió ella y le guiñó un ojo cómplice. —¿Por qué peinar muñecas cuando podríais salvarlas? Suena mucho más divertido, ¿verdad?

No pude evitar quedarme embobado, presenciando pasmado cómo razonaba con el mocoso de una forma tan simple y a la vez tan sabia. Sin duda, esa chica jamás dejaría de sorprenderme. Siempre venía con algo nuevo con lo que dejarme a cuadros. Bien podría sacarme de quicio o bien hacerme sentir orgulloso, pero así era ella, impredecible.

Me acerqué a ellos y con cuidado me agaché junto a Marinette para mirar de frente a Arthur.

—¿Por qué no le dices a tu hermana que se venga contigo?—sugerí, apoyando mi antebrazo sobre mi rodilla. —Quien sabe, puede que termine gustándole. Piénsalo, así tendrías a alguien con quien practicar esgrima todos los días.

Marinette ladeó su rostro hacia mí y en sus ojos aprecié una mezcla de emociones entre las que me encontré sorpresa, agradecimiento y admiración. Un cúmulo de sensaciones que se vinieron a anudar en mi estómago.

—El Señor Agreste tiene razón—me apoyó ella. —Así ya seríamos dos chicas en este equipo de esgrima. A veces me siento un poco sola rodeada de tantos hombres. Quizás me venga bien una compañera.

El pequeño ensanchó las comisuras de sus labios, sonriendo con entusiasmo.

—¡Sí!— dio un saltito emocionado. —¡Puedo intentar convencerla!

—¡Así se habla!—exclamó Marinette, mostrando la misma ilusión que él. —¡Suerte con ello, vaquero!

Levantó su mano para que Arthur se la chocara y prácticamente al instante, el crío se la chocó con fuerza, sintiéndose orgulloso por aquella recién complicidad que había compartido con su nuestra "profesora"

—¡Muy bien! Ahora quiero ver a todo el mundo calentar—dije, poniéndome en pie para aplaudir y agitarlos un poco para que se movieran. —Coged una espada y comenzad con estocadas cortas.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los niños corretearon de un lugar a otro, empujándose para conseguir primero una espada, al poder ser la mejor y la más nueva.

—Adrien—sentí como alguien me tomaba de la mano. Unas manos pequeñas y suaves. Y no pertenecían a ningún niño, precisamente. Agaché la cabeza para mirarla y enseguida me encontré con esos ojos azules que me observaban tímidos. —Muchas gracias.

Sonreí enternecido y correspondiendo a su gesto, agarré también su mano para sostenerla contra la mía.

—¿Por qué?—inquirí. —¿Acaso hay por ahí otro ramo de flores que deba saber?

Soltó una pequeña risotada y negó con la cabeza.

—No—murmuró, desviando la mirada. —Por todo...

Me dio un escueto abrazo, que no duró más de dos segundos y después se alejó corriendo, a ayudar a los críos, como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Marinette**

Sin duda aquellos niños eran de lo que no había. Eran un completo torbellino que iban de aquí para allá. No tenía idea de cómo se las ingeniaba Adrien para controlarlos a todos de una sola sentada.

Ese día nos los habíamos dividido, mitad para cada uno. Yo me encargué de los más tranquilos, enseñándoles técnicas fáciles y sencillas que practicaban sin rechistar, mientras que Adrien se encargaba de los más inquietos y después de algunas regañinas y enfados, ahora los estaba entreteniendo con juegos y pruebas para relajarlos un poco y cansarlos lo suficiente como para que no tuvieran ganas ni de abrir la boca.

Sí, suena cruel, pero según él, era la técnica que siempre utilizaba y que funcionaba, así que yo no era quien para cuestionarle. Ahora mismo, los estaba haciendo correr de un extremo a otro, utilizando la escusa de que era una cerrera y de que el ganador se llevaría un caramelo.

Simple pero efectivo.

—Señorita—sentí una mano tirar de mi falda y pronto bajé la mirad para mirar al pequeño Arthur que me observaba con una sonrisita tímida en sus labios.

Adrien ya me había advertido de aquel pequeñajo, y me había pedido que se lo dejara en sus manos, pero el niño había insistido tanto en quedarse a mi cargo que no había tenido más remedio que quedarse conmigo.

—¿Qué ocurre?—pregunté apoyando mis manos sobre las rodillas.—¿Tienes algún problema con la técnica?

Negó con la cabeza y jugueteó con su casco.

—Quería pedirle algo—murmuró y su extraño comportamiento me provocó curiosidad.

—Te escucho.

—Cuando sea mayor y crezca, ¿querría casarse conmigo?—soltó y debo reconocer que aquella pregunta me tomó muy por sorpresa.

Abrí los ojos sorprendida y una carcajada se escapó sin permiso.

—Vaya...—musitó más para sí misma que para él. —Yo... Me siento muy halagada.

—¡Sí! ¡Y lo digo enserio! ¡Quiero una esposa que juegue conmigo, que practique esgrima y que no esté sentada todo el tiempo como una estatua!

Escuchar aquellas palabras, me estrujaron mi corazón hasta la última gota. Sonreí conmovida y levanté una de mis manos para posarla sobre su hombro.

—Tienes muy buen gusto—bromeé. —Y estoy segura de que con hombrecitos tan buenos como tú, habrá muchas niñas muy valientes con las que puedas casarte.

Noté como su sonrisa se iba apagando poco a poco. Agachó la cabeza y se frotó las manos nervioso.

—¿Acaso usted no quiere ser mi novia?

—Pues claro que sí—extendí mis dos brazos y lo acerqué hacia mí para abrazarlo. —Pero cuando tú seas y hombre guapo y fuerte yo ya seré una ancianita, y no tendré mucha energía para practicar esgrima. Pero, ¿Sabes una cosa? Si continuas luchando y esforzándote por ese sueño, lograrás encontrar a una mujer que tenga todas esas cualidades que buscas.

Arthur pestañeó varias veces, procesando, quizás mis palabras.

Se sorbió los mocos de la nariz y se recompuso enseguida, mirándome primero a mí y después a Adrien, que en aquellos instantes estaba jugando con un niño, levantándolo del suelo para hacerlo reír.

—Tiene razón. —Dijo, ahora con más seguridad. —Yo todavía soy muy pequeño, jamás podría cuidarla como se merece. —Observó de reojo a Adrien y luego se giró hacia mí. —Lo que usted necesita es al Señor Agreste. Podrían hacerse novios y casarse. Así podrían jugar y practicar esgrima todos los días.

Vale, si su repentina proposición de matrimonio me había tomado desprevenida, aquella fue la golpe que colmó el vaso.

—¿Casarme con... el Señor...?—repetí abriendo los ojos como platos.

—Pues claro. Estoy seguro de que con usted él sería muy feliz—aseguró. —Igual de feliz que yo cuando encuentre una niña divertida con la que casarme.

Orgulloso de su súbito emparejamiento, Arthur asintió y se alejó para juguetear con algunos de sus compañeros dejándome con un latido extraño que bombardeaba mi pecho.

¿Yo? ¿Casarme con Adrien? Pero, ¿qué tontería es esa? Está claro que él solo me veía como una alumna, nada más. La diferencia entre yo y aquellos niños no era muy grande. Y teniendo a Kagami, jamás se fijaría en una niñata flacucha como yo.

Sin embargo... si pensaba todas esas cosas, ¿por qué latía mi corazón tan rápido?

* * *

**Hola nuestros queridos lectores! Nos reportamos aqui con un nuevo cap! uno que será la base de muchas sorpresas que se vienen más adelante, al igual que las que le tenemos preparada.**

**_¡Redoble de tambores!_**

**¡Tenemos una nueva historia juntas! Así es! Leyeron bien, una nueva historia que estamos seguras os encantará, está publicada cómo un concurso en Wattpad llamado "Travel Awards" que trata sobre las épocas antiguas. Pero, os compartiremos también ese relato en fanfiction, para que nos puedan dar su opinión .**

**Les daremos un adelanto del título "_Miraculous Travels Awards_" Lo publicaremos en unos días, si tanto "_Entre la Espada y el Corazón_" y "_Lágrimas de Cristal_" tienen muchas visitas y comentarios... Jeje, esperamos que sientan con esa historia, que han viajado en el tiempo**

**Cambiando de tema, ¿Qué os a parecido este capítulo? ¿El Adrienette va avanzando? ¿Adrien esta comenzando a sentir algo por Marinette... o simplemente son instintos de hermano mayor? jaja, los dejaremos con esa intriga hasta el nuevo cap .**


	14. Capítulo 12

* * *

**Adrien**

Suspiré pesaroso y me llevé una mano a la frente, observando la montonera de papeles y documentos esparcidos por todo el escritorio.

El inicio de cada mes era un completo caos: había que renovar matrículas, recibir a nuevos alumnos y organizar los grupos. Por no hablar de las facturas que había que pagar por mantenimiento del material y el impuesto a la corona por montar el negocio.

En resumidas cuentas, estaba de trabajo hasta el cuello.

-Maldición, ¿dónde demonios he metido el certificado ahora?-removí todos los papelajos, acrecentando el campo de batalla que yo solito había montado en mi escritorio. -Voy a tener que contratar a un asistente a este paso.

Y cómo si alguien hubiera escuchado mis súplicas, llamaron a la puerta un par de veces, haciéndome despegar la mirada de la mesa hacia la puerta.

-Adelante-dije, sin mostrar demasiado interés. Ya era medio día y por la hora, debía tratarse de un empleado que venía a preguntarme por la comida.

A los dos segundos, una empleada de la casa irrumpió en mi despacho y con una posición rígida y respetuosa se colocó en el umbral de la puerta para hablar.

-Voy a retrasar unos minutos la comida-dije, regresando al papeleo que tenía delante. -Ya les avisaré cuando vaya a bajar.

-En realidad, señor, venía para avisarle de que su padre está abajo-anunció la mujer y en esta ocasión, sí que logró captar mi atención.

-¿Está aquí?-repetí, esbozando una mueca. -¿Ahora mismo?

-Está en la sala de espera-especificó. -¿Quiere que lo mande subir o prefiere que ponga un plato de más en la mesa?

«Genial, cómo si no tuviera trabajo encima»

-Dígale que suba-dije y me recosté en mi sillón, masajeándome la sien. -Ya le ordenaré que ponga una cubertería de más si es necesario.

-Cómo usted me diga-realizó un apenas perceptible asentimiento y con la misma rigidez abandonó la estancia.

Resoplé por lo bajo, tratando de adivinar qué demonios estaba pasando por la cabeza de mi padre en aquellos momentos. Sólo esperaba que no me viniera con otro cuento del modelaje, porque con todo lo que tenía que hacer en esos momentos, posar para cuatro atontados era la guinda que terminara de adornar el pastel.

En todo caso, saldría de dudas muy pronto.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez sin siquiera dar el aviso. Mi padre entró con esos aires altivos y elegantes, vestido pulcramente con un traje confecionado con las mejores telas y bordados de toda la ciudad. Su cabello peinado pelo a pelo hacia atrás y sus gafas redondas reposando con delicadeza sobre su nariz. Así era él, modesto y discreto hasta la punta de los zapatos, nótese la ironía.

-Pensé que me tendrías esperando ahí abajo todo el día-dijo nada más entrar.

Levanté las comisuras de mis labios y sonreí con ironía.

-Cómo verás ando un poco liado últimamente-señalé el desorden que había en mi escritorio.-Parece que todos los compromisos que tenía se han puesto de acuerdo para ponerme de agua hasta el cuello.

Mi padre miró de reojo el alboroto que yo solito había formado.

-¿Ya te han llegado las facturas?-se interesó.-He oído que quieren subir un cinco por ciento el impuesto de propiedad.

-Pues espero que no tengan previsto ponerlo hasta el mes que viene — me quejé, apartando de mala gana las cartas que me habían llegado con las facturas. -Tengo que renovar material y mínimo se me van cien francos.

Mi padre agarró uno de los cientos papeles que tenía regados por la mesa y leyó por encima uno de ellos, aunque cuando vio la letra tan pequeña, lo dejó de nuevo, como si el papel le hubiera quemado la mano.

-Ya veo que estás bastante ocupado-dijo, apartando todo lo que tenía por medio para apoyarse. -Así que intentaré ser breve y no quitarte mucho tiempo.

Levanté la mirada y fijé mis ojos en los suyos. Cuando venía en ese plan, ya podía empezar a oler asuntos comprometedores. De esos repletos de "bien quedas" que sólo servían para comparar tierras y propiedades.

-Espero que no estés pensando en meterme en otro de tus compromisos, porque como vez, ando un poco liado-le advertí. Mejor dejar las cosas claras desde el principio.

-No-mi padre sonrió y negó con la cabeza.-Esta vez no se trata nada de eso.

Suspiré, algo más relajado y me acomodé tranquilo, escuchádolo con más interés. Si no me metía en líos raros, entonces podíamos hablar en paz.

-Te escucho.

-Me gustaría ponerme en contacto con la familia Cheng y ya que tu pareces tener cierto acercamiento, querría pedirte el favor de ir en mi representación.

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato y me incliné un poco, apoyando mis antebrazos en el escritorio.

-¿Ponerte en contacto con ellos?-pregunté extrañado. -¿Para qué? ¿Acaso quieres empezar algún proyecto con ellos?

Mi padre se quedó pensativo, meditando mis palabras.

-Digamos que algo así-dijo, encogiéndose de hombros. -Bueno, más bien estrechar ciertas relaciones. Ya sabes, antes de iniciar una solicitud de cortejo hay que andar con algunas formalidades.

«Espera, ¿qué?»

La cara de idiota que debía quedárseme en esos momentos no tuvo comparación.

Me quedé parado con la boca entreabierta, procesando sus palabras y sobre todo comprobando que había escuchado bien.

-B-Bueno, no se si estarás al tanto de que la Señora Cheng está casada. Que yo sepa a día de hoy, su marido aún está...

-¿Y quien ha hablado de la Señora de la casa?-me interrumpió y entonces si que el estómago se me cerró en banda.

La sangre se me congeló y si creí que antes había escuchado mal, ahora tenía la sensación de estar teniendo un jodido problema de oído.

Fruncí el ceño de inmediato, y tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo y calmado posible, hablé:

-¿E-Estás hablando de su sobrina?

-Naturalmente-afirmó y entonces me di cuenta de que mis oídos estaban bien, pero mi padre bueno... no podía decir lo mismo de él.-Me pareció una joven de lo más encantadora y creo que tiene muchas cosas que ofrecerme.

«Pero, ¿de que narices está hablado? ¿Se le ha ido la cabeza?»

Marinette era seis años más pequeña que yo, joder. ¿Cómo podía fijarse en una chica que es más joven que su propio hijo?

-¿Hablas enserio?-inquirí, mirándolo con seriedad. -Papá, es... Es prácticamente una niña, ¿cómo puedes pensar si quiera una cosa así?

-No es tan niña, por favor, no me hagas verme como un degenerado -se defendió inútilmente, más eso no había cambiado ni un poco mi manera de ver las cosas.

-¡¿Y qué quieres que piense si me estas pidiendo prácticamente que te ayude a conquistar a Marinette?! - grité sin si quiera darme cuenta de lo que había dicho.

El abrió los ojos más de lo normal mirándome sorprendido.

-Me sorprende que la llames solo por su nombre, considerando que solo fueron juntos al evento de Esgrima - dijo más para si mismo que para mi.

«Agh, ese maldito campeonato»

Sentía nauseas de que me hiciera recordar el motivo por el que Marinette se había enfadado conmigo hace unos días. Y a pesar de que estuviéramos bien, mi mente no dejaba de presentarme aquellos ojos llorosos y decepcionados que fueron como un golpe seco en mi pecho.

Afilé mi mirada tratando de mantenerme firme y serio en aquella conversación.

-Nos han invitado a Kagami y a mi a cenar en casa de su tía, ya hemos charlado un par de veces, así que se podría decir que nos tenemos... ¿confianza? - titubeé la última palabra.

Mi padre me miró con incertidumbre y entrecerró los ojos caminando hacia mi.

-Entiendo - respondió - entonces, tú y esa jovencita son muy unidos ¿no es así? - cuestionó.

Sentí la necesidad de gritar otra vez ante la mención de la estrecha relación que poseía con Mari, la quería como a una hermanita pequeña, aunque mi interior quería pensar lo contrario. De todos modos, mi padre sin darme cuenta estaba sacándome más información de la necesaria. No me sorprendí tanto, él siempre ha podido moldear y manipular a las personas para que hagan y digan las cosas a su voluntad, por eso era tan peligroso en este momento.

Estaba a punto de decirle que todo era un completo mal entendido. Que ella y yo simplemente nos hemos visto a causa de las reuniones a las que iba con su tía, más un ruido de discusión fuera del despacho nos sobresaltó a ambos.

-¡Mira! No me importa lo que él te haya dicho, ¡Yo voy a entrar a hablar con él lo quiera o no! - esa voz, la reconocí de inmediato. En seguida se dejó escuchar la voz de mi sirvienta reprocharle que saliera y no armara tanto escándalo.

-Señorita, ya le dije que él esta hablando ahora mismo con su padre, no le esta permitido entrar - le explico aún ante las quejas que soltaba mientras escuchaba el sonido de sus tacones golpear el suelo con fuerza.

-¡Me tiene sin cuidado! Él va a escucharme, no me importa si esta dentro con el mismo demonio - gritó girando la perilla y abriendo de golpe la puerta.

«Oh Oh, esta enfadada de nuevo, genial»

-¡Adrien Agreste! ¿Se puede saber que era tan importante el día de ayer como para cancelar nuestra cita? - reclamó furiosa entrecerrando los ojos y cruzándose de brazos muy molesta. Sentí la mirada de mi padre sobre mi nuca al igual que la de Kagami en mi rostro desencajado. Me sentí acorralado.

Tragué fuertemente y sin dejar que mi rostro formara una mueca de nerviosismo me acerqué a Kagami tomando sus manos.

-Cariño, no te enfades por favor -traté de calmarla - he estado muy ocupado con el trabajo, justo se lo comentaba a mi padre - lo señalé mientras este nos veía desde su puesto.

Kagami se soltó de mi agarre dejando sus brazos a su costado y esta vez solo me hablaba entre dientes tratando de no armar otra escena frente a mi padre, se podría decir que se calmó un poco.

-Si claro... trabajo - masculló - no será que pasaste todo el día con ya sabes quién - espetó mirando de reojo a mi padre que se mantenía atento a la conversación. Agradecí en silencio que cumpliera su palabra de no decir el nombre de Marinette por ningún motivo.

Aspiré algo de aire para tranquilizarme.

-Kagami, por favor - reproché - ya discutimos este tema, ella solo es mi alumna y el día de ayer fui solo consumido por el trabajo y las clases, ni siquiera la vi un momento - mentí.

Ella continúo fulminándome con la mirada y se cruzó de brazos diciendo que no me creía una sola palabra.

La tomé de los brazos y la jalé hacia mi besando sus mejillas y sus párpados, acariciando su espalda suavemente y murmurando en sus oídos.

-Tranquila linda, ya sabes como es mi trabajo - susurré - la verdad es que me siento muy mal de no estar el día de ayer contigo pero... ¿Que te parece? Si para compensarlo, tenemos una cita esta noche - sugerí con una sonrisa, esperando que eso fuera suficiente para apaciguar su ira.

-¿Y tu trabajo? - masticó aún en mis brazos dejándose llevar por las caricias proporcionadas.

-Por hoy puede esperar - me encogí de hombros - esta noche quiero que solo seamos tu y yo - respondí mirando a sus ojos castaños.

-Hmm... esta bien - musitó, se colgó de mi cuello y alcanzó mis labios en un beso corto - quiero que esta noche solo seamos tu y yo, como en los viejos tiempos - dijo acariciando mi nuca.

-Así será, hermosa - prometí - Entonces... ¿estamos bien? - pregunté haciendo los ojos de cachorrito que tanto le molestaban.

Kagami rodó los ojos y asintió finalmente.

-Lo dejaré pasar por ahora, pero quiero que esta noche, sea perfecta -

-Lo será Madame.

Ella sonrió sutilmente y abandonó la habitación despidiéndose de mi padre con una reverencia de manera educada y de mi con un beso en los labios. Cuando cruzó esa puerta sentí el alivio recorrer por todo mi organismo.

«Bien, un problema menos»

Respiré con tranquilidad antes de tomar la palabra antes que mi padre.

-Escucha... - carraspeé - padre, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer aún y... ni siquiera he cenado, así que te agradecería que con todo el respeto del mundo abandones mi despacho... esta conversación puede retomarse en otro momento - sugerí.

Noté como la expresión en su rostro se endurecía y volvía a ser el típico viejo amargado de siempre. Más no se negó, al contrario, se dió invitación a si mismo de acompañarme a cenar, quizás para poder sacarme conversación durante la cena sobre Marinette. Mi padre era así, ahora no hay modo de que pudiera hacerlo cambiar de parecer con respecto a cortejar a mi alumna. Era una locura, y por su puesto no pensaba revelarle absolutamente nada que se la pusiera fácil para poder cortejarla.

Sobre mi cadáver.

La cena continúo en silencio de no ser por una que otra pregunta que lanzaba mi progenitor a cerca de Mari, no me equivoqué en nada.

Mientras masticaba llego a mí un escalofrío de terror e incomodidad que me abarco toda la columna. Tenía que explicarle en la siguiente clase a Marinette sobre quien le entregó las flores y de solo imaginarme explicándole que eran de parte de un hombre que le triplicaba la edad, me podía los pelos de punta.

«espero que este tema se lo tome bien y no la traumatice de por vida»

**Marinette**

El chirrido de las espadas de metal chocando violentamente se coló por mis oídos en un sonido agudo y molesto pero vigorizante, a su vez yo levanté mi brazo cubriendo una estocada que Adrien dirigía hacia mi, bloqueándola con mi arma y devolviendo el ataque y respirando agitadamente cuando quedamos uno frente al otro sin hacer el menor movimiento... planeando nuestra siguiente estrategia para lograr obtener la victoria.

Guié mi espada hasta el frente, totalmente segura de mi misma, sonreí con autosuficiencia detrás del casco y me lancé a atacar a mi mentor salvajemente, los movimientos torpes y lentos de Adrien me dieron a entender que estaba por rozar el triunfo con los dedos. Ya faltaba poco, dos estocadas que di con todas mis fuerza y la espada de Adrien voló por los aires cayendo clavada en el suelo varios metros de nosotros.

Cansada apunté con mi espada amenazante a su pecho haciendo que este levantara las manos, señal de rendición. Subí la careta sonriendo satisfecha con el sudor escurriendo de mi frente, empapando así los mechones que caían a mis laterales. Pero sin alejar mi espada

Adrien se quitó la rejilla con una sonrisa de la que podía notar, estaba orgulloso de mi desempeño, sabía que en su interior no estaba muy feliz por perder un duelo conmigo, pero su mirada verdosa resplandecía de una manera que no pude definir con simples palabras.

Estaba feliz de que por fin, luego de tantos intentos fallidos, logre tirar su espada, algo que consideraba imposible de conseguir hasta ahora.

«La alumna ha superado al maestro»

Sonreí altiva antes de caminar hacia su espada y levantarla sin problema del alguna de la empuñadura con la ayuda de mi misma espada, haciéndola caer en mi mano con maestría.

«¡Si! A servido practicar con el rastrillo y la pala»

Volví con un estupefacto Adrien y le tendí la espada sonriente.

-Debo decir que... has mejorado tus movimientos - aduló quitándose la careta por completo y asiendo su espada de mi mano.

Alcé los hombros despreocupada.

-He practicado - respondí con seguridad - como tu lo has dicho, es mi sueño llegar a ser una esgrimista reconocida, y si quiero alcanzarlo debo de dar lo mejor de mi - sentencié.

Adrien asintió dándome la razón y quitándome la espada para dejarlas en su respectivo lugar. Me senté en la banca donde solían descansar los estudiantes y me retiré el casco dejando que mi cabello se desparramara completamente desaliñado por mis hombros.

Con pavor volteé a ver Adrien quien se mantenía entretenido terminando de colocar las espadas en lo alto del muro y deslicé mis dedos por las hebras de mi cabello tratando de cepillarlo hacia atrás, o por lo menos intentando que este no pareciera un hogar de pichones.

Cuando regresó la mirada hacia a mi, dejé mis manos en mi regazo simulando estar tranquila y regañándome a mi misma por ser tan descuidada.

Su cercanía hizo que mi cuerpo entero se paralizara y más cuando sacó un tema en específico.

-Marinette, quería comentarte sobre... bueno, el arreglo floral que recibiste aquella vez - vaciló rascándose distraídamente detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Que hay con el? - pregunté en arqueando una ceja confusa, sin saber porqué cuando estaba próxima a olvidar aquel bochornoso incidente, me lo recordaba nuevamente.

No tenía ni idea de quien podría ser la persona que me había enviado las flores, pero la intriga me carcomía por dentro al observar el ramo cada día y viéndolo marchitarse con el tiempo.

-El caso es que... tengo la certeza de haber encontrado al remitente. - confirmó.

¿En serio lo sabía?

-¡¿De veras?! ¿Quién es? ¿Lo conozco?

Tantas preguntas parecían estarlo abrumando, así que me calle examinándolo, suspiró soltando un gruñido y devolviéndome la mirada con lo que parecían ser nervios. ¿Por qué actuaba de esa manera? Simplemente le hice una pregunta. ¿Fue acaso algo que dije? ¿Por qué tanto misterio? Ni que las hubiera enviado el demonio de Vera Cruz.

-Escucha Marinette, no sé como te vayas a tomar esto pero... te pido que trates de estar calmada y evitar hacer preguntas. - prosiguió con ese extraño tono incómodo no muy propio de él.

«¿Qué?»

-¡Pues si dejaras de andarte con rodeos y me dijeras que pasa de una vez, tal vez pueda reaccionar acorde a la situación! - reproché cansada de que estuviera divagando.

-¡Vale, vale! - claudicó.

-¿Entonces? - inquirí.

Despeinó sus cabellos hacia atrás y respondió.

-Fue mi padre ¿vale?... él fue el que te envió las rosas... - espetó mordiendo su labio inferior.

-¿C-Cómo?

Decir que me quedé absorta era poco. Estaba pasmada, creí haber escuchado mal pero... era obvio que la expresión de Adrien denotaba que no estaba bromeando, en verdad su padre había...

Llevé mis manos a mi boca cubriendo la exhalación de sorpresa y murmuré cosas que ni yo misma entendí. Adrien tocó mi hombro con delicadeza observándome con un semblante preocupado, preguntó.

-Oye, ¿estás bien?

-S-Si, digo... por supuesto que estoy bien ¿Por qué no lo estaría? - pregunté atropelladamente - solo... ¿sabes por qué razón tu padre, bueno... ya sabes - tartamudeé como idiota restregando mis manos con nerviosismo deseando con todas mis fuerzas que esto no fuera más que una pesadilla o una mala pasada de mi mente. Sin embargo esto era real...

-Hey... - llamó Adrien - no te pongas así, hablaré con mi padre al respecto, tu solo - resopló - quédate tranquila, todo esto se solucionará - prometió.

Asentí aún anonada tratando digerir la información llegada a mi cerebro.

¿Qué me quedara tranquila? ¡Claro! Para él era muy fácil decirlo, no tiene detrás de él a un hombre de cincuenta años que quiere contigo...

No era para nada lo que esperaba, prefería que ese ramo fuera del demonio antes mencionado que de un hombre al cual solo he visto una vez y era el padre de mi guapo profesor de esgrima.

**Adrien**

Me coloqué la pajarita bien recta y me aseguré de que mi traje de gala estaba en perfecto estado. Comprobé mi aspecto un par de ocasiones, mirándome en el espejo para evitar cualquier desperfecto.

Quería que esa noche todo saliera perfecto. Después de los últimos días, quería que Kagami se sintiera como la reina que era. No habíamos pasado mucho tiempo juntos últimamente y siendo sincero, esto de dar clases particulares en casa me quitaba más tiempo del que tenía previsto.

-Muy bien... Ya veremos que sale de todo esto - murmuré para mis adentros.

Estaba decidido a hacer esta noche una de las mejores de mi vida, pero no podía evitar tener una mezcla de sentimientos encontrados: por un lado, quería dejar de lado la academia y todos los problemas que acarreaba, incluida Marinette, sin embargo, la charla que había tenido con mi padre no me lo ponía demasiado fácil.

Aún me costaba asimilar que mi padre pudiera haberse fijado en ella, ni siquiera yo lo había hecho, al menos no de ese modo. Porque de alguna manera sabía que aquello no estaba bien, no podía fijarme en una niña a la que saco siete años. Y luego, mi padre con todo su careto va y me salta con la idea de un cortejo.

Tiene gracia la cosa.

Refunfuñé un par de maldiciones para mis adentros y de mal humor abrí la puerta de mi cuarto.

«Venga, Adrien, joder. Recuerda que le debes a tu chica una cena especial. No la arruines pensando en un capricho de tu padre»

Bajé las grandes escaleras hasta llegar al recibidor y con un gesto ágil y juguetón cogí las llaves, haciéndolas girar con mi dedo.

-¿Ya va a salir, señor?-se interesó mi empleada.

-No quiero hacer esperar demasiado a la Señorita Tsurugi-aseguré metiendo las llaves en el bolsillo de mi traje. -¿Mandó ya la limusina que ordené a buscarla?

-Salió hace cinco minutos.

-Perfecto. -Sonreí satisfactorio y caminé hacia la puerta principal de la casa. -No me esperes levantada, me llevo las llaves para cuando llegue.

La mujer esbozó un tosco asentimiento y esperó con posición rígida hasta que abandoné la estancia por completo.

Fuera, en las calles, corría una brisa fina pero un tanto fría. Clavé mis ojos en el cielo y noté los nubarrones grisáceos que se movían de un lugar a otro, impulsados por el viento.

«Bonita noche para una cena romántica»

Puse los ojos en blanco, pensando en mi pésima suerte y con pasos pesados caminé hasta mi coche.

«Ya veremos como termina la noche»

**Marinette**

Mis ojos estaba fijos en los pequeños cristalitos que colgaban de la lámpara de mi cuarto. Desde que llegué de la clase de esgrima no había podido evitar deambular de un lugar a otro sin ánimos ni para mirarme al espejo.

Mis ilusiones habían caído en picado y se había desquebrajado como el cristal.

Había pensando en todo tipo de opciones para ponerle cara al supuesto autor del ramo de flores. Desde un supuesto admirados secreto, a algún amigo de la familia y hasta el propio Adrien.

Siendo sincera, debía reconocer que Adrien era mi opción más fiable y después de nuestra pequeña discusión, un ramo de disculpa pegaba a la perfección.

Incluso me llegué a hacer ilusiones, ilusiones que extrañamente me habían oprimido el corazón. Pero, claro, ¿en qué momento llegué a pensar en algo así? Adrien estaba con Kagami, y según tenía entendido, no les quedaba mucho tiempo para casarse y hacer una familia juntos y felices.

Esbocé una mueca de desagrado y saqué la lengua, imaginando esa escena.

Una aburrida vida de casados. Eso era lo que llevarían. Con hijos, reglas, responsabilidades, apariencias...

Debo admitirlo, Adrien y Kagami me daban pereza. Pereza imaginarlos juntos. Adrien era un completo soso y un aburrido cuando estaba con ella a cada rato. Él solo, le daba mil vueltas, se volvía más abierto, más risueño y mucho más agradable.

Sinceramente, no creo que esa mujer pueda ser lo que él necesite en la vida. Más bien él necesita algo como...

«Lo que usted necesita es al Señor Agreste. Podrían hacerse novios y casarse. Así podrían jugar y practicar esgrima todos los días» las palabras del niño del otro día se me vinieron a la mente de inmediato y por un momento, mi cabeza me imaginó a mí en los brazos de Adrien.

Mi corazón volvió a alcanzar ese ritmo que me dificultaba respirar e inconscientemente, mis mejillas enrojecieron.

-No, ¡No! ¡Marinette cuidado con lo que piensas!-me regañé mentalmente. -Él dice que es feliz, tiene una vida y sólo es mi profesor. Nada más que eso.

Además, me ando quejando porque un hombre mayor quiere cortejarme y luego yo mismo me fijo en otro hombre casi diez años que yo.

Lo único que tenía que hacer era alejar a los Agreste de mi vida y centrarme única y especialmente en la esgrima. No necesitaba a ningún hombre. Nunca los había necesitado y ahora no tenía por qué se la excepción.

Me puse en pie de inmediato, levantándome de la cama. Caminé hacia mi mesita y sin pensármelo dos veces agarré el ramo, con el jarrón incluido. Abrí la ventana de mi cuarto y sin más dilación lo lancé por ahí, haciendo que las flores se desparramaran por el suelo del jardín.

Ya era de noche y para colmo había tormenta, así que digamos que el sonido de golpe se amortiguó con el de la lluvia y los truenos.

-Espero que se lo tome como mi respuesta a su supuesta proposición de cortejo.

Una persona atravesó la verja de casa y mis ojos bajaron la mirada, observando al recién llegado con curiosidad.

Según tenía entendido hoy no teníamos visitas y no creo que alguien tuviera el gusto de venir a visitarnos en una noche así.

Su uniforme y la bolsa colgada a su espalda captaron mi atención y aunque la lluvia nublaba un poco mi campo de visión lo pude reconocer al instante.

«Es el... ¿cartero?»

Fruncí el ceño extraña y lo seguí con la mirada hasta que lo vi pulsar el timbre de casa.

Normalmente repartía el correo a primera hora de la mañana, a no ser que se tratara de algo sumamente importante.

Una pequeña lucecita apareció encima de mi cabeza.

«¡Puede que papá y mamá estén de vuelta!»

Mis labios se curvaron en una gran sonrisa y de inmediato salí de mi habitación para bajar corriendo las escaleras. Quería ser yo la que lo recibiera y se enterara de la noticia antes que los demás. Al fin y al cabo yo era su hija.

Seguramente ya andaban en un pueblo cercano y por la mañana estarían en París. Querrían informar de su regreso y como el correo suele llegar con tanto retraso han tenido que entregarla al destinatario con urgencia.

Antes de que la empleada se me adelantara, aligeré la marcha y me colé por enfrente, llevando la mano al picaporte para abrirla.

Un relámpago iluminó la estancia y el cartero, completamente empapado, me esperó al otro lado de la puerta. Su rostro estaba bastante serio y sino fuera por todo el agua que le estaba cayendo encima, me hubiera atrevido a decir que había tenido un mal día.

-¿Quiere pasar?-le ofrecí, haciéndome a un lado para cederle el paso.

El hombre no se lo pensó dos veces y aceptó mi ofrecimiento, secándose la frente con una manga también empapada. Suspiró al verse en resguardo y luego me miró.

-Buenas noches, Señor-lo saludé, sin disimular la sonrisa que se dibujaba en mi boca.

Llevaba tres años sin ver a mis padres y según sus cartas, hablaban sobre una posible visita pronto.

Me removí inquieta en mi sitio y lo observé con impaciencia.

-¿Trae algo de mis padres?-pregunté, porque si no lo hacía, tenía la sensación de que iba a explotar.

Su rostro continuó serio y al escuchar mi pregunta, sus mirada se oscureció. Respiró hondo y se aclaró la garganta, sin dejar de mirarme con un sentimiento que me hizo que algo se me revolviera por dentro.

«¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué me mira de esa manera?»

Su expresión no me decía nada bueno y sin poder evitarlo, murmuré mis siguientes palabras:

-¿Va todo bien?

El cartero respiró hondo y abrió su chaqueta para sacar una carta.

-Lo siento-musitó, extendiendo su brazo para darme un sobre perfectamente precintado y con un sello muy extraño. -Ha llegado de la provincia vecina. Han encontrado a sus padres en un terraplén de la ruta delBucheron .

Tomé la carta despacio y la observé, con ojos muy abiertos.

-Encontraron sus cuerpos sin vida.

**...**

**¡¡****Hola a todos!!**

**Ya estamos de vuelta con un nuevo cap!**

**Perdonad la tardanza, procuraremos ahora subir más seguido.**

**En fin, referido al cap... ¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**Vemos que Gabriel es el misterioso admirador de Mari... ¿Alguien sospechaba?**

**¿Cómo le habrá sentado a Adrien esta noticia? ¿Podrá llevar a cabo su cena romántica sin pensar en Mari?**

**Y finalizamos con un final un poco triste... Los padres de Mari han muerto, ¿Cómo se tomará nuestra pequeña esta noticia? ¿Y su tía?**

**¿Seguirá en pie el plan de cortejo?**

**Muchas pregustas y muchas respuestas que irán ocurriendo a lo largo de los siguientes caps! Y ahora sí que empieza lo bueno!**


	15. Capítulo 13

* * *

**Marinette**

Fue como si el tiempo, las sensaciones y los movimientos se detuvieran.

El mundo, tal y como lo conocía comenzó a derrumbarse ante mis pies y la imagen del hombre que tenía delante, se desvaneció para dar lugar a una oscuridad que inundó cada parte de mi anatomía.

El cartero me estaba hablando, disculpándose o tratando de calmarme, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La noticia había llegado hasta el rincón más profundo de mi corazón y sacarla sería prácticamente imposible.

Un cúmulo de imágenes se reprodujo en mi mente. Recuerdos y momentos únicos que había compartido con ellos; sus sonrisas, sus enseñanzas, su continuo apoyo y sobre todo su cariño. Esa alegría que siempre llevaban encima, la felicidad de emprender un viaje cada día los llenaba de vida. Así como mi ilusión de seguir sus pasos y tenerlos de vuelta.

Aquella maldita ilusión de esperar una carta cada semana, la esperanza que me mantenía viva en aquella casa se había esfumado con tan solo una simple carta.

Mis piernas flaquearon y como si mi mundo se viniera abajo, caí de rodillas al suelo, con mis manos temblorosas sujetando la carta.

«¿Cómo pudo pasar algo así?»

—¡¿Cómo ha podido pasar?!—exclamó alguien a nuestras espaldas, como si hubiera podido leer mis propios pensamientos.

Ni siquiera pude pensar en la dueña de esa voz. Mi mente estaba fija en una imagen que no podía sacar de mi cabeza, la de mis padres muertos en mitad de un camino.

Unas manos me arrebataron sin esfuerzo la carta y sólo fui capaz de quedarme en shock, como una estúpida. No tenía fuerzas ni para mover la vista.

—No... No, esto no puede estar sucediendo—murmuró mi tía. Supuse que debía estar leyendo la carta.—Esto no me puede estar pasando...

Su voz sonaba afligida. Parecía afectada, debilitada por la cruel noticia que acababa de salpicarnos en plena noche. Al fin y al cabo, mi madre había sido su hermana y perder a alguien tan cercano de la familia debía ser dudo para cualquiera, hasta para una persona frívola y sin sentimientos como ella.

Levanté la cabeza poco a poco, haciendo afán de ponerme en pie y abalanzarme hacia ella para abrazarla y compartir la pena que a ambas nos devoraba, pero, entonces, como un jarro de agua helada, sus palabras me hicieron detenerme en seco.

—¡¿Y qué voy a hacer yo ahora?!—exclamó, llevándose ambas manos a su perfecto recogido—.¡¿Qué demonios tengo que hacer contigo?! ¡¿Qué hago?!

Mi cuerpo se paralizó más de lo que estaba, como si sus palabras hubieran sido un veneno que se esparcía por mis entrañas.

«¿De verdad estaba escuchando aquello? ¿De verdad esa preocupación que parecía tener era porque no sabía que hacer conmigo?»

La pena, la rabia y la desesperación se adueñó de mi cuerpo y por un momento la persona que tenía delante se volvió difusa. Su cara junto a la del cartero se difuminó, quedando de ellas dos meras manchas irreconocibles: las caras de dos desconocidos.

—Lo sabía... ¡Sabía que no debían haberse ido!—prosiguió, dando vueltas de un lugar a otro sin percatarse del depravable estado en el que estaba sumida.

Todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Tiritaba víctima de una maragunta de miedo, temor y soledad. Mi tía sólo esperaba a mis padres para perderme de vista y su muerte... su muerte solo ha servido para verme como una carga de la que deshacerse.

Mis manos se cerraron en puños y las lágrimas surcaron rebeldes mis mejillas.

No podía seguir allí. No podía quedarme ni un segundo más en aquella casa.

Me puse en pie tambaleante y le di un empujó al cartero para apartarlo de la salida.

La lluvia caía torrencialmente allá fuera y los relámpagos parecían romper los cielos por la mitad. Pero no me importó, pues aunque el mundo acabase, iba a escaparme de allí.

**Adrien**

Esto era una auténtica y real pesadilla en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Sentía que estaba atrapado en un bucle escuchando a Kagami parlotear sobre cosas insignificantes y para colmo, se repetía más que un cura en una misa. Alcancé a escuchar a cerca de un vestido nuevo que había comprado días atrás y que no había tenido oportunidad de enseñarme.

Hice un esfuerzo sobre humano para no rodar los ojos al escuchar por tercera vez sobre el nuevo auto que se había comprado su padre gracias a los negocios que habían prosperado.

Nada en este lugar lograba distraerme lo suficiente como para evitar escuchar la charla de mi adorada novia de algo que no era en absoluto de mi interés.

Resoplé con tedio recargando mi codo en la mesa y tomando el tenedor para pinchar la carne servida, casi intacta. No tenía mucha hambre. De hecho había perdido el apetito a penas Kagami comenzó hablar, que fue hace como unos diez minutos que trajeron los platillos.

Jugué con la copa de cristal en mi mano haciendo rodar el líquido color rojo, manchando de vino los laterales del cáliz.

Estaba en verdad aborrecido por esta cena.

Miré los utensilios encima de la mesa y me fue inevitable sonreír al recordar a Marinette aquella vez mangando algo de comida debajo de sus faldas el día que fuimos a cenar a la mansión de su tía.

Fue divertido ayudarla en aquella travesura. La ayudé a alcanzar de una canasta de panecillos para que esta se encargaba de colocarlos bajo sus faldas, como lo haría una niña robando sus galletas favoritas. Y aunque no fuera muy propio de mí, reconozco que tuvo su encanto.

De un momento a otro, la imagen de Marinette se congeló en mi cerebro y no desapareció. Me preguntaba que estaría haciendo en estos momentos. Las preguntas llegaban una a otra creando así una especie de castillo en el cual las únicas dudas a resolver, eran acerca de la chica a la que le daba lecciones de esgrima a escondidas.

«Me pregunto si estarás... »

—Adrien Agreste, ¿me estas escuchando? — la voz fría de Kagami me trajo de vuelta a la realidad dejando a un lado el tenedor y enfocando mi mirada en su semblante serio y casi asesino.

Derrumbé de golpe aquellas imágenes donde aparecía mi alumna y enfoqué mi total atención a mi ahora furiosa novia.

—¿Si? ¿Que ocurre,cariño? — pregunté suavemente ignorando la mirada fulminante que me había enviado.

—No me llames cariñó. — masculló despectivamente azotando las manos en la mesa. — ¿Has estado escuchando algo de lo que te dije? — cuestionó cruzando sus brazos

«Joder, ¿Que era lo estaba diciendo?»

Rasqué mi mejilla vacilante y con los nervios a flor de piel, si no lograba recordar aunque sea una pequeño parte de su charla, se enfurecería a tal grado de hacer un escándalo en pleno restaurante.

—E-Era a cerca de... — y quedé en blanco, no supe que contestarle, cualquier pensamiento cuerdo había abandonado mi cabeza dejando un vacío total con todo lo referente a Kagami.

—Como lo imaginé — mencionó aborrecida, suspirando frustrada.

La miré agarrarse la cabeza con ambas manos para luego soltar un resoplido de enojo.

—¡No entiendo como eres capaz de traerme a una cena romántica y no prestar ni un poco de atención a lo que te estoy diciendo! ¡¿Es que no es suficiente con pedirme que retrasemos nuestra boda?! ¿Que te sucede Adrien?

Para estas alturas, la gente que estaba dispersa en las otras mesas del restaurante comenzaban a girar las cabezas en dirección a nuestra mesa, para luego cuchichear entre ellos sobre lo que estaba pasando.

Miré con pavor a mi alrededor y tragué fuertemente alzando las manos en dirección a mi novia, tratando en vano de calmar su enojo.

—K-Kagami, por favor...— la enfrenté —tranquilízate, estas llamando la atención.

—¡No me importa! ¡Qué todos aquí sepan que eres un desconsiderado, insensible que no puede sentar cabeza como el hombre adulto que es! — gritó encolerizada.

—¡Ya basta! — sentencié logrando que se sentara y se mantuviera quieta un segundo, más su semblante apático me decía que no estaba para nada contenta con esta pequeña discusión de pareja.

—Nunca antes habías estado tan extraño en una cena, siempre que salíamos a algún lado, me decías palabras dulces al oído y me ayudabas a tirar de la silla para sentarme... ahora ya nunca haces ese tipo de cosas — murmuró con melancolía — ¿Acaso ya no me amas? — preguntó con temor.

Suspiré pesaroso y tomé una de sus manos para entrelazar nuestros dedos de manera delicada.

—No es eso — dije exhalando un suspiro — es solo, que...— traté de buscar las palabras exactas para disculparme crédulamente — tengo mucho trabajo en la academia y con todo eso en la cabeza, a penas tengo tiempo de respirar y eso me tiene muy estresado — me justifiqué — por eso ando tan distraído, y lo he estado pagando contigo, en serio cherie, perdóname. — supliqué apretado el agarre de nuestras manos.

Ella suavizó su rostro y suspiro derrotada colocando su mano libre en la mesa.

—Entiendo lo de tu trabajo y lo agotador que puede llegar a ser — exteorizó — pero quería que esta fuera una velada especial — murmuró mordiendo su labio inferior.

Acaricié su palma y llevé su mano a mis labios para besar su dorso.

—No te preocupes por eso — comenté — la noche aún no acaba, haremos de esta una velada completamente única, ya lo verás... — le prometí sonriendo de manera traviesa.

Ella sonrió de igual forma y se levantó a la par conmigo para poder salir del restaurante y subirnos al coche tan rápido como pudimos. Había comenzado a llover a cantaros afuera, la ayudé a acomodarse en el asiento del copiloto y cerré la puerta antes de treparme en mi propio asiento para conducir directo a mi casa.

**Marinette**

La lluvia caía torrencialmente sobre París. No había nadie por las calles, todo estaba desierto, como si la ciudad se hubiera convertido en una ciudad fantasma.

Las gotas de la lluvia se entremezclaban con mis lágrimas y el frío se iba apoderando de mi cuerpo a medida que mi vestido se pegaba empapado a mi piel.

Aquella imagen... aquella escena representaba a la perfección mi vida. Una vida solitaria, sin nada ni nadie que se preocupara por mí. Mi tía había demostrado lo poco que le importaba, mi tío ni siquiera hablaba conmigo por culpa de sus negocios y mis padres... Mis padres jamás volverían a estrecharme entre sus brazos.

Con este pensamiento, llegué a una mansión situada en el centro de la ciudad, un lugar que conocía a la perfección y donde vivía mi última esperanza.

Subí los escalones y llamé al timbré. Una vez y luego otra.

—Adrien...—supliqué sollozando, como si así pudiera oírme.—Adrien por favor, abre.

Pero nadie abrió. Todo parecía estar en silencio, en completa calma.

—Adrien...—me dejé caer impotente al suelo y me senté a los pies de la puerta, dejando que la lluvia empapara mi cuerpo por completo.

**Adrien**

Bajé del coche cubriendo con mi brazo de la cortina de agua que formaban las gotas que caían repetidamente por todo mi rostro. Rodeé el coche y me paré delante de la puerta para abrirle la puerta a Kagami. Le tendí la mano y la impulsé hacia mí, aferrándola a mi cuerpo con posesión.

Iba a entrar a casa con ella y pasar una velada de lo más tranquila y romántica, tal y como había prometido.

—Te voy a demostrar que puedo ser la clase de hombre que necesitas en tu vida—murmuré contra su oído, con un poco de travesura para animar el ambiente.

—¿A sí?—bromeó ella, esbozando una sonrisa burlona. —Pues estoy impaciente de ver como lo haces.

Correspondí a su gesto y le devolví la sonrisa a la vez que me inclinaba para besarla. El sabor de nuestros labios se entremezcló con el agua de la lluvia y el gemido deseoso que se le escapó a Kagami de los labios me hizo abrirle la boca y meterle la lengua hasta la garganta. Sentí sus manos desplazarse desde mis hombros hasta mi pelo, allí las enterró y cogió con suavidad algunos mechones, incitándome a profundizar ese beso y a hacerlo más insistente.

Pero nada pudo salir de acuerdo a lo previsto.

Una figura salió de la entrada de mi casa arrastrando los pies y sacudiendo los hombros con violencia debido al llanto que emitían sus labios.

—¿Marinette? — musité sorprendido mirando como esta se abrazaba a si misma como si estuviera consolándose, y la espesa lluvia caía sobre ella empapándola, no podía notarlo debido a que la lluvia había mojado por completo su rostro, pero sabía que había estado llorando debido a que sus ojos estaban enrojecidos.

—A-Adrien — sollozó aún más fuerte acercándose cada vez más lento, como si dudara en avanzar.

Joder, parecía destrozada.

Mis alarmas se dispararon y rápidamente quise ir con ella, pero Kagami me atrapo del brazo impidiéndome realizar mi cometido. La miré con sorpresa y luego con enojo por haberme detenido.

—¿Qué crees que haces Adrien? — murmuró en un tono bajo con amargura impregnada en su voz.

La miré señalando a Marinette como si fuera algo obvio.

—Ayudarla, ¿es qué no lo ves? — contesté con sarcasmo queriendo zafarme de su agarre, más este se mantenía firme como el acero.

—¡La cena de hoy se arruinó por culpa tuya! — reclamó — Y ahora que hemos llevado la fiesta en paz hasta aquí, todavía pretendes cancelar lo de nuestra noche, ¿es en serio? — preguntó con cara de no estar creyendo lo que escuchaba.

Ya me tenía harto con sus berrinches y caprichos.

—Escucha: grita, golpéame si quieres. Me va a dar igual lo que digas o lo que hagas, porque voy a ayudarla. Y vale, siento no ser el hombre que ahora mismo quieres que sea, discúlpame por eso... pero pienso hacer lo correcto. Puedes armar el mayor de tus dramas si quieres, pero no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión — expresé sin vacilar ni un segundo.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida al igual que sus ojos por mi manera de hablarle, nunca le había hablado así. Pero reaccionó en cuanto me vio acercarme a Marinette y quitarme mi chaqueta para ponerla en sus delicados hombros.

—¡Adrien Agreste! ¡Ven aquí ahora mismo o te arrepentirás! — gritó Kagami a lo lejos con sus nudillos apretados a cada lado de su cadera.

Hice caso omiso a sus palabras a la vez que me ponía enfrente de Marinette. Bajé un poco mi cabeza a la altura de Marinette y la tomé de la barbilla para levantarle el mentón, instándola a mirarme.

—¿Estas bien? — pregunté en un murmullo suave para que solo ella me escuchara.

Escuché las zancadas furiosas de Kagami al igual que sus gruñidos, para acercarse a donde había dejado su propio coche y abrir con fuerza la puerta. Luego de eso las luces se encendieron y el coche avanzó hasta llegar a la calle. Sabía que sería difícil arreglar las cosas con ella ahora, pero tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que tolerar una de sus peleas.

Mi concentración en ese momento se dedicó solo a observar la fragilidad en la que Marinette se encontraba en ese momento.

Su mirada pesarosa se conectó con la mía, y al ver esos ojos azules empañados con lágrimas, supe que algo grave había pasado. Ella era una chica fuerte, debió haberle pasado algo muy malo para que este así de rota.

La acerqué a mi cuerpo sin importarque mi traje se mojara y la escuché sollozar contra mi torso inconsolable. Mis brazos se enroscaron en su pequeña cintura, apresándola y murmurando sobre su húmedo cabello que todo estaba bien, que se tranquilizara porque yo estaría con ella.

Los lloriqueos no cesaron, pero al menos estaba más tranquila que hace unos momentos. Se abrazó más a mi cuerpo como una tabla que estaba en el mar a la deriva.

No planeaba soltarme. Y sinceramente yo tampoco planeaba hacerlo.

**Marinette**

Mis ojos siguieron ,distraídos, los dibujitos de la espuma que flotaba delicadamente sobre el agua. Notaba mi cuerpo sin fuerzas y mis ánimos por los suelos.

No quería salir de aquellas cuatro paredes. No quería ver a nadie, tan solo quería quedarme allí, en aquel baño de agua caliente, ajena a los problemas, a los miedos y a la tristeza.

Suspiré con desánimo y me sumergí un poco más en el agua. El contacto con el calor fue todo un alivio después de haber estado más de una hora esperando bajo la lluvia, sin embargo, ni siquiera el confort podía aliviar el frío que se había instado en mi corazón.

Desde fuera, escuché los pasos intranquilos de Adrien caminar de un lugar a otro.

Estaba preocupado. Lo sabía, lo había puesto en un compromiso al aparecer así en su casa y para colmo llegaba de una cena con Kagami.

Lo estropeé todo y si ahora estaba preocupado, luego estará enfadado por haber ido a su casa en mitad de la noche.

Lo menos que podía hacer era darle una explicación y sinceramente, no quería hablar de ello, no quería hablar de mis padres porque entonces, volvería a derrumbarme.

Respiré hondo y con desgana me puse en pie para salir de la bañera. Tomé una toalla que me había dejado preparada Adrien y la enrollé alrededor de mi cuerpo mientras que mis ojos se posaban sobre la camisa blanca que había colgada en la percha.

Mi vestido estaba empapado por la lluvia y estaba claro que Adrien había dejado una camisa suya mientras se secaba. No hacían falta palabras para saberlo. Si de por sí ya era vergonzoso haber aparecido repentinamente en su casa, ponerme su camisa ya pasaba de nivel.

En otras circunstancias, seguro que me hubiera negado, y conociéndome, hubiera preferido ir como una sopa antes que aceptar su ayuda. No obstante, ese día estaba tan deprimida que mi aspecto y la vergüenza pasaban a formar parte de un segundo plano.

Tomé la camisa entre mis manos y su tacto suave impregnó mi piel. La estreché contra mi pecho y la abracé, como si así pudiera sentir la presencia de Adrien junto a mí. Olía a él y su aroma me reconfortó por un momento.

Aparté la toalla y con torpeza me coloqué la camisa. Me arremangué las mangas hasta las muñecas y me abroché los botones hasta el cuello. Me quedaba muy muy muy grande, por no decir que me llegaba por las rodillas.

«Bueno, al menos así no parecerá tan indecente»

Cogí aire y me coloqué enfrente de la puerta mentalizándome de lo que vendría a continuación.

Llevé mi mano al picaporte y cerrando los ojos, abrí la puerta.

**Adrien**

Eché otro par de troncos de madera a la chimenea. Quería calentar un poco el cuarto para ella. Después de haber estado dios sabe cuanto tiempo bajo la lluvia, lo menos que podía hacer era tener el ambiente caliente.

Le di al ama de llaves la noche libre y la casa se había quedado más fría que un témpano de hielo.

Arrejunté la leña para que la fogata creciera y suspiré con pesar.

Definitivamente, la velada no había salido como pensaba. Quien me iba a decir a mí que justo cuando pensaba darme el lote con mi novia, una alumna iba a interrumpirnos llorando como una magdalena.

Pero, aunque lo pareciera, la cita fallida no era lo que más me preocupaba. Ya habría más citas y veladas románticas. Lo que me estaba carcomiendo era saber qué demonios había llevado a Marinette hasta mi casa en ese estado.

Ella era fuerte y sobre todo muy orgullosa y digamos que llorar delante de los demás no era para nada su estilo. Nunca la había visto llorar de esa forma, ni siquiera cuando su tía la regañaba y la castigaba con algún que otro castigo que me costaba tolerar.

Una voz de alarma apareció en mi cabeza y la idea de que mi padre pudiera tener algo que ver con el tema provocó que un nudo apareciera en mi garganta.

¿Y si había pedido alguna pedida de mano? Mi padre era un tipo exigente y cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, lo conseguía a cualquier precio. Y conociendo a la tía de Marinette, no le supondría mucho problema que un hombre rico e influyente quisiera formar parte de la familia, aunque tuviese treinta años más que ella.

La idea de ver a mi padre cortejando a Marinette me revolvió las tripas y si estaba en lo cierto, y ese era el motivo que a había traído hasta mi casa, tendría una conversación muy larga con él.

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación abrirse, captó mi atención. Ladeé mi rostro y entre la penumbra vi la silueta de Marinette desde el umbral de la puerta.

No podía ver bien su rostro y noté que le daba un poco de vergüenza entrar.

Respiré hondo y me pasé una mano por el pelo, echándolo hacia atrás. No entendía muy bien a qué se debía todo ese comportamiento, ni por qué la chica fuerte e inquebrantable de sonrisa eterna estaba ahora echa trizas. Lo que veía ahora era a una niña frágil, insegura, que no dejaba de llorar.

Caminé hacia ella, tomando la iniciativa para que entrara en el salón. Al menos allí entraría en calor. Cuanto más me iba acercando, más vulnerable se veía.

Ya estaba más tranquila, pero aún así, sus ojos estaban irritados y algunas lágrimas silenciosas recorrían sus mejillas.

—Venga, ven—extendí mi mano y tomé una de las suyas. —Adentro se está más calentito. Ya verás como te sientes mejor.

No me respondió, tan solo se dedicó a asentir y a seguir mis pasos. La llevé al sofá que había justo enfrente de la chimenea y le indiqué que se sentara. Tomé un manta y la arropé, extendiéndola por sus hombros, algo que pareció hacerla sentir mejor, pues enseguida agarró los extremos con las manos y se envolvió en ella.

La examiné durante unos segundos, asegurándome de que estaba bien y no tenía ningún rasguño. Viniendo de su tía, me esperaba cualquier cosa, y la verdad, no era la primera vez que llegaba a clase con la alguna marca en la cara.

Tomé asiento a su lado y cogí aire. Quería saber quien la había hecho llorar, quería que me lo contara todo para poder ayudarla.

Escuché un sollozo ahogado y supe que de nuevo estaba llorando.

—Mira, no voy a obligarte. Si no quieres hablar, está bien. Pero no puedo ayudarte si no sé por qué estás llorando — la miré de reojo y noté que se tensaba al escuchar mi voz—y créeme, me está matando no poder hacer nada.

—Lo siento—sollozó y sinceramente esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.—Lo siento tanto.

Sus sollozos se hicieron más audibles y de nuevo esa sensación angustiosa se apoderó de mí. Joder, verla llorar era una maldita tortura.

—Si te estás disculpando por lo de Kagami, no te preocupes. Ya se solucionará más tarde—le aseguré, posando una de mis manos sobre las suyas.

—No—Apartó su mano como si mi contacto la hubiera quemado y se refugió entre la manta de forma que solo asomara su cabeza.—No es eso. Es que... siento que te he fallado, Adrien. Te he fallado a ti y a mí misma. Y-Yo... creía que era fuerte, creía que la esgrima me ayudaría a ser una persona independiente, que no se deja derrumbar por más difíciles que parecieran las cosas. Yo... yo quería valerme por mí misma y... me equivoqué... No valgo nada, no puedo hacer nada por mi propia cuenta, ahora... cuando más tengo que demostrar, me encuentro con que soy una don nadie que no tiene ni un techo en el que resguardarse de la lluvia.

La miré con cara de no entender nada y sin poder evitarlo esbocé una mueca de desagrado. Verla desvalorarse de esa forma no era algo muy bonito de escuchar, menos aún después de haberla visto trabajar tan duro y esforzarse tanto por conseguir lo que siempre había querido.

—Marinette...—me acerqué a ella y desplacé una de mis manos hacia su mejilla para que me mirase.—Dime lo que ha pasado, por favor. Necesito escuchar una razón lo suficientemente convincente para justificar todo lo que dices, porque ahora mismo, lo que tengo delante es una mujer fuerte, decidida y que no se deja vencer ante nada.

—Soy huérfana—confesó y sentí la amargura y el dolor en su voz.—Mis padres han muerto y mi tía en lugar de lamentar su muerte, se lamenta por tener que cargar conmigo el resto de su vida.

Su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras y ante un recuerdo así volvió a echar a llorar.

—Nunca le he importado lo más mínimo, siempre me vio como un estorbo del que deshacerse cuando mis padres regresaran—ocultó su rostro entre sus rodillas y prosiguió martirizándose.—Por eso fue tan cruel conmigo, por eso me trataba con tan poca estima y si... si ella, la única familia que me queda me ve de ese modo no sé... no sé que va a pasar.

El mundo se me vino abajo y sus palabras fueron como espinas que se e clavaron en el pecho. No podía creer en todo lo que estaba escuchando, no podía creer que existiera gente tan mezquina como para tratar de esa forma a una sobrina. La rabia y la desesperación se fueron apoderando de mí y por un momento, las ganas de ir a esa maldita casa y enfrentar a esa mujer se me pasó por la cabeza.

—No... No tengo a nadie—sollozó y parecía decirlo más para ella misma.—No queda nadie a quien le importe... Estoy sola.

—No—la interrumpí de golpe. Me puse en pie y me coloqué de cuclillas en frente de ella para quedar a su altura.— Me tienes a mí, Marinette. Estoy aquí contigo y no pienso abandonarte. Me da igual lo que esa vieja loca diga, y me da igual lo que el resto del mundo piense, no voy a dejarte, ¿me oyes?

Sus ojos me contemplaron con sorpresa y a la vez admiración. La capa de lágrimas que los rodeaba los hacía verla más brillantes, más bonitos y más intensos. Tenía unos ojos preciosos y hasta ahora apenas me había percatado.

Me incliné un poco y la envolví con mis dos brazos, acurrucándola contra mi pecho, como si de esa forma pudiera protegerla de ese condenado dolor que la estaba abrasando por dentro.

—Si es necesario te quedarás en esta casa—murmuré contra su cabello.

Sentí el contacto de sus brazos corresponder a mi abrazo y pronto noté sus manos sobre mi espalda, aferrándose a mí con fuerza.

Era el único que le quedaba y aunque solo fuera su profesor de esgrima no iba a hacerme el desentendido. Iba a ayudarla, costara lo que me costase.

Estuvimos en esa posición durante horas, soportando momentos de todo, desde la tranquilidad hasta momentos de llano descontrolado que tenía que consolar con un abrazo más fuerte. Y así hasta que se quedó completamente dormida y lo supe por como sus brazos aflojaban el agarre sobre mi espalda y por como su respiración se tornaba más calmada.

Me tomé unos segundos para contemplar su rostro sereno y calmado. No era la primera vez que la tenía tan cerca, pero si la primera vez que se veía tan vulnerable y desprotegida. Le había hecho mucho daño y por poco esa vieja consigue destrozarla por dentro.

Pero... no lo iba a permitir, no iba a dejar que eliminasen a la chica alegre, espontánea y dulce que había conocido y de eso me encargaría yo.

Colé un brazo por debajo de sus rodillas y el otro lo posé sobre su espalda para cogerla en volandas y llevarla a mi cuarto. La deposité sobre mi cama y la arropé con todas las mantas que había encima.

«Solo te tiene a ti», dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

Mis ojos volvieron a reparar en su rostro. Dormida se veía preciosa. Quizás lo notaba más porque ahora que estaba dormida podía apreciar sus rasgos con más claridad. Y vale, lo confieso, Marinette era preciosa y aunque siempre lo había pensado, un sentimiento que me golpeó por dentro me hizo apreciar ésto con más claridad.

No supe en qué momento me acerqué tanto... Tan cerca que apenas unos centímetros separaban mi rostro del suyo. Me fijé en sus labios, de un tono carmín natural que se veía genial en ella sin necesidad de maquillaje. Estaban entreabiertos, dispuestos a dejar atravesar una barrera que hasta entonces no había tenido necesidad de atravesar.

Tragué profundo y un intenso calor se apoderó de mi cuerpo, provocando que mi pulso se volviera más fuerte y que los latidos de mi corazón fueran más insistentes.

Algo dentro de mí me incitaba a probar esos labios. Unos labios que tentaban como mil demonios.

«Joder, Adrien, ¿en qué demonios estás pensando?»

Me separé de golpe, con aquella misma sensación extraña en el pecho.

«Pero, ¿qué me está pasando?»

**...**

**¡Hola a todos nuestros queridos lectores! .**

**No hemos demorado tanto esta vez en publicar el siguiente cap**

**Hemos visto la reacción de su tía ante la noticia de los padres de Marinette, ¿Que triste, no? ¿Que piensan sobre eso?**

**Y ¿Qué hay de Adrien? Se esta comportando muuuy amable con Marinette, a tal punto que canceló una cita con Kagami para ayudarla... Uhhh, cómo influirá esto en la historia?? ¿Tenéis alguna idea? Sin mencionar lo que pasó con el casi beso de Adrien... ¿Habéis querido que pasara? y si es así, ¿Que creen que habría sucedido...?**

**Todo esto y más en nuestra historia ...**

**¡Un beso a todos! **


End file.
